Diosa del destino
by ZeekLaerers
Summary: Iluminamos como la luz, crecemos como el bosque, ardemos como el fuego, sanamos como el agua, subsistimos como las sombras, velamos con el espíritu, y existimos eternamente como el tiempo. Defendemos con poder, guiamos con sabiduría, y vivimos con valor. Por los siglos, por el cielo y la tierra, por los mortales y dioses, somos guardianes, hechiceros y siervos de Hylia.
1. Prólogo

**Comentarios iniciales:**

Un saludo cordial, estimados lectores. Una vez más, les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo proyecto.

Esta historia es una que tuve en mente por bastante tiempo, solo como una posibilidad sin forma pero en las últimas semanas le he logrado dar forma de forma extraordinariamente rápida.

Haré referencias a varios juegos de la saga de distintas vías temporales, principalmente **SS, OOT, TP, FS, BOTW, ALBW, WW** , e incluso usare de base la trama del spin-off **Hyrule Warriors**. La trama se ubica en una línea temporal alterna y ficticia a las tres que conocemos, en la que hipotéticamente el Héroe del Tiempo fue capaz de derrotar a sellar a Ganon con la ayuda de los sabios, pero con el alto costo de su propia alma que fue arrastrada a esa prisión en el Reino de las Tinieblas como se vio al final de Ocarina of Time. Se usará términos de distintas dimensiones, un multi-universo, Steampunk y el desplazamiento temporal. Y principalmente, usaré bastante de la terminología metafísica.

Con esta historia deseo abordar a un desarrollo argumental bastante maduro y complejo, habrán situaciones sexualmente explícitas (Lemon), temas no apropiados para menores, lenguaje soez, y violencia gráfica (Aunque no llegaré al gore). Por eso la censura de este fanfic será de **M**. Sus géneros serán: Fantasy/Adventure/Romance. **ZeLink**.

Sin más nada que decir, GOGOGO:

 **Discleimer:** _The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo. Esta obra es sin fines de lucro, sencillamente es por el deseo de entretener, de fan para fans. Todos los derechos reservados._

* * *

 _ **Diosa del destino**_

 **Por: ZeekLaerers**

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 _Un antiguo maestro, el héroe de otro de tiempo de un mundo alterno al que pertenezco, hizo un proverbio de las palabras de su mayor némesis. Que hoy en día, milenios después de su última exhalación, siguen vigentes y con un profundo significado._

 _ **La vida del mortal es una neblina matinal que pasa con el tiempo. Una sombra fugaz, que va dejando atrás gran vacío y sufrimiento. Génesis y extinción, leyes que nos esclavizan son. De cada ser, de cada alma, sacan lo óptimo, o lo atroz. Y solo el valeroso y sabio, es el que relucirá su luz entre desgracias y desazón.**_

 _Y lastimeramente, es de las palabras más ciertas que he escuchado y meditado en mis numerosas vidas de existencia. Lo sé, porque experimenté en mí misma lo verídicas que eran las palabras de ese guerrero ungido, quien en esa época y en esa dimensión, también fue mi sirviente más fiel, mi aliado incondicional, y el amor de mi vida. La desgracia y desazón que hostigaron mi actual encarnación iniciaron décadas antes de que siquiera las Diosas concibieran la posibilidad de mi renacimiento._

 _Inviernos previos a mi era, hubo una cruenta guerra, el mayor derramamiento de sangre que ha habido en la tierra creada por las Diosas, aún más violenta que la batalla de los cielos, la guerra civil en la era del tiempo, o la invasión crepuscular a mi reino en antaño. Inquietante era, que el conflicto inició no por intervención directa de la encarnación del mal, sino de simples individuos que anhelaron la grandeza de los dioses, y desencadenaran la conflagración más violenta en la existencia de la vida. Y como es la naturaleza mortal, pocos o ningunos recuerdan hoy en día el cómo comenzó todo, solo se recuerda los objetivos, las metas, y los supuestos triunfadores que el único galardón para su lucha egoísta fue una tierra abatida y desértica a modo de despojo. El supuesto triunfador a la final terminó siendo más desdichado que los derrotados, y pereció, sin llevarse nada de lo que había conquistado a su sepultura. Solo un legado de muerte y miseria._

 _La guerra y sus secuelas se extendieron durante años, hasta los días del nacimiento de mi actual reencarnación, siendo solo una indefensa infante en el seno de una familia real, externa a la intensa matanza y al baño de sangre que inundaba las llanuras que alguna vez fueron sagradas..._

 _El Reino de Hyrule por milenios había sido aclamado como un faro alumbrador para todas las especies que habitaban el vasto e inmenso mundo. Una potencia en todo sentido existente de la palabra. Desde tiempos inmemoriales había sido el primer cimiento sagrado de las providenciales intervenciones de las creadoras de la vida, el tiempo y el espacio, amas del poder, la sabiduría y el valor. Una cuna de incontables sabios con sapiencias inigualables, nobles y monarcas de corazón puro que siempre guiaban a la nación y sus tierras vecinas a una era de prosperidad. El origen de cientos de curtidos y poderosos guerreros que pasarían a ser leyendas y hasta mitos e historias fantásticas en las culturas del oriente y occidente circundantes a Hyrule._

 _Pero si por algo sería recordado ese Reino, sería por ver en cada era el nacimiento de los ungidos de las Diosas, destinados a traer orden, equilibrio al mundo desaforado y sumido en la miseria. Ese por siempre ha sido y sería el rezo con el que los mortales rogarían a las Diosas cuando tribulaciones y nubes oscuras y tormentosas sumieran sus tierras. Sin falta, ambos elegidos despertarían, con la fuerza de defender lo que con tanto orgullo sentían como suyo, con el valor de enfrentar al mal que amenazara a lo que juraron proteger, y con la sabiduría de guiar a sus semejantes a un sendero de luz._

 _Pero no se vio señal alguna de esperanza en el horizonte cuando la oscuridad volvió a cubrir toda la creación. Nación contra nación, se alzaron en una cruenta guerra por la envidia y el odio, por no ser santificadas como Hyrule, por anhelar la prosperidad perpetua, y obligar a sus semejantes a postrarse ante ellos. Atacaron a los hyruleanos sin ningún ápice de cordura, todos los reinos en una cruda y egotista alianza. Las armas que utilizaron ambos lados de la contienda no tenían similitud alguna con algo originado por manos humanas. Usaron para sí artefactos que superaban al entendimiento de los mortales, y que tal poder los hacía posicionarse como dioses, lejos de que su terquedad y orgullo les hiciera ver el grave error que estaban cometiendo al manipular tal tecnología que superaba con creces sus conocimientos. Pocos conocían el paranormal origen de este poder con el que se hicieron, ni les importó, solo usaron como suyos esa mortífera plaga cegadora de vida._

 _Como en toda guerra, jamás hubo un triunfador o un perdedor, solo víctimas, de una forma a otra, pero era lo que todo individuo había recibido por inmiscuirse en tales batallas de desalmada violencia, pérdidas. Todo un mundo desbastado. Sus tierras consumidas por la estupidez de algunos, un total retroceso, arruinar lo que con tanto esfuerzo se había construido en milenios de duro esfuerzo y superando obstáculos. Macharon totalmente los esfuerzos y los ideales de sus antepasados que tanto dieron de sí, con tal de dejar un palpable legado a sus generaciones. Y ahora ellos se habían labrado su propio legado para ser recordados con repudio por sus descendientes, desolación, hambre, desnudez y muerte._

 _El conflicto no acabó porque algún bando apelara a la paz, a la persuasión, ni mucho menos que la piedad impulsara algo en sus inexistentes corazones. No. Todo acabó sencillamente porque no quedó soldado que derrotar, pelotón que emboscar, tierra que conquistar, u oponente que eliminar. El clímax aconteció, cuando todas las fuerzas disponibles se aproximaron en un encuentro sin reservas, dispuestos a lo que fuera, ya sin ningún escrúpulo o estrategia que seguir, solo comportándose como animales salvajes luchando por territorios. También sería la última vez que se verían esas horrorosas armas de destrucción que habían dado inicio a todo lo sucedido, al darles aires de grandeza a sus portadores. Esos artefactos que pudrían desde el tuétano de los huesos hasta la piel, desintegrando toda forma de vida que entrara en el rango de su alcance de sus pulsos de energía. Tecnología que jamás debió llegar a manos de ningún mortal._

 _El encuentro fue nefasto, una explosión marcaría el fin de la contienda, cuando tales armas se erradicaron entre ellas. Su efecto fue inmediato, la onda desintegró todo a su paso, sin importar de qué bando fuera, dejó como charcos de sangre pestilente a los cadáveres inertes de esa batalla. Arrasó con incontables civilizaciones, civiles y guerreros por igual, consumiéndolos lenta y tortuosamente. Esa energía se propagó por toda la faz del suelo que hubiera en cada hemisferio, con consecuencias hasta ese momento desconocidas._

 _No quedó nada, solo inocentes que a duras penas habían sobrevivido, ocultándose en agujeros tal como bestias, asustadas y desamparadas, no siendo capaces de contemplar lo que alguna vez fue una bella tierra. Ahora era un páramo teñido de carmín..._

* * *

Con el pasar del tiempo, Hyrule fue reestableciéndose de una manera lenta, pero progresiva. Eran demasiadas heridas y en extremo profundas. Tanto la tierra bendecida por las Diosas como las naciones menores que la rodaban, participantes activos de las innumerables batallas, buscaron de manera desesperada la estabilidad entre el caos resultante, y la detener escasez de todo lo básico por el sostén de cualquier población. Hambrunas horrorosas, disturbios desmedidos, y saqueos despiadados se dieron entre todas las civilizaciones, enfermizamente deseosos de poseerlo todo, así el costo fuera pasar sobre todos y todo.

Sin dudas, fue de los lapsos más sombríos que las presentes generaciones habían presenciado. Pero muchos creyeron ingenuamente que, excluyendo la anarquía que cada pueblo debía enfrentar, el conflicto armado entre naciones había cesado y cesaría durante un prolongado tiempo. Que equivocados estaban. Hyrule una vez más se había establecido como un reino notablemente superior, logrando restablecer parte de su sociedad, pero con un creciente y voraz apetito de poder entre sus altos mandos, liderados por el vengativo y prepotente Rey Harkinian de Hyrule. Deseosos de colmar sus deseos megalómanos, y con la hipócrita filosofía que la paz absoluta sería posible únicamente bajo el control total, el recientemente reinstaurado ejército de las Diosas tomaron una postura opresiva, invadiendo a las naciones vecinas que a duras penas podían oponer resistencia en la minoría de los casos. Un nuevo baño de sangre se efectuó, y todo atribuido al "nombre de las Diosas", acusando a los foráneos de peligrosos. El Reino que alguna vez fue de las creadoras se había convertido en una violenta tierra, un imperio imparable que imponía su orden, y alimentaba el ego de sus integrantes con el pensamiento de superioridad que comenzó a esparcirse entre nobles y plebeyos hyruleanos.

Con el pasar de una década, Harkinian había reconquistado gran parte de los espacios perdidos en los conflictos, y había triplicado el dominio territorial del reino. Fue adulado como un dios, exaltado con la misma honra que a las Diosas. Pero el prominente Emperador tuvo la más patética caída y derrota. Su imperio comenzó a quebrarse, los oprimidos a revelarse, y a exigir lo que creían les pertenecían. Poco a poco, la terquedad del Rey le costó todo, al perder parte de su ejército. La traición fue su perdición, cuando fue sacudido con un golpe de estado sin precedentes. No podía ser más palpable el dicho de que un hombre no hace un ejército, y que en la unión, está la fuerza. En poco tiempo Harkinian había perdido de su control, ante el descontento de muchos de súbditos. Horrorizado y humillado, este poderoso guerrero acabó siendo una víctima de su propia mente, cayendo en la total demencia. Su final, siempre sería algo que nadie jamás mencionaría, un suceso macabro que nadie tenía el deseo de siquiera rememorar.

El Imperio se esquebrajó, naciendo múltiples entidades que se dividían en forma de facciones, Hyrule Oriental, Occidental, Norte y del Sur. Las culturas extranjeras forzadas a unirse a la devoción trioteísta de Hyrule por las invasiones también buscaron su libertad e independencia, hartos de ser identificados por un símbolo, un idioma y una religión que no les pertenecía, que buscaba aplastar sus propias creencias e ideales. Desastre, solo esa palabra lograba describir al menos por encima lo que acontecía entre las naciones.

La situación seguía en creciente tensión, hasta que de entre las zonas norteñas de lo que alguna vez fue el organismo más prominente del mundo surgió una nueva figura que comenzaba a tener fuerza y aceptación, seguida por un séquito de beneficiarios convencidos de que en ella estaba la solución para tratar de traer finalmente orden a todas las naciones. A los cuatro vientos y sus diagonales comenzó a oírse de esa joven, rumores de ser dotada con una sapiencia e inteligencia superior, pero no solo eso, muchos habían sido persuadidos por su carisma, sus sorprendentes habilidades de oratoria, un aplomo soberbio, y una convicción de acero. Los que sabían a más detalles de esta individuo comprendían instantáneamente el por qué era tan aclamada como líder. Era digna hija de su padre. La princesa Zelda XLVIII Harkinian de Hyrule era esa mujer detrás de la fama como la nueva voz de orden en el reino, pese a su joven edad de diecisiete años de edad. La grandísima mayoría de sus simpatizantes, al igual que ella, eran las generaciones de jóvenes, el futuro, quienes estaban hartos y totalmente asqueados de ver todo lo causado por sus antecesores, quienes seguían al poder, si es que se le puede llamar poder a tener cierta seguridad entre el desafuero de una civilización. La princesa Zelda representaba justamente lo que este nuevo movimiento buscaba, renacer de las cenizas y reformar lo que quedaba de una enorme potencia milenaria. La princesa era una mujer extremadamente imperiosa, centrada, con un porte y mirada gélida que doblegaba a quien fuera lo suficientemente ingenuo para que creer que podría argumentar algo de lo que ella dijera, capaz de enfrentar y rebajar con sus palabras a los hombres y mujeres experimentados que se creían en el derecho y aptitud de llevar la delantera. Esa facilidad de obtener la autoridad sin lugar a dudas era algo que había heredado del Rey Harkinian, sin embargo, la princesa era absolutamente distinta a su padre en la manera de usar sus crecientes influencias.

Sin usar ni la más mínima acción ofensiva de ninguna índole, en menos de tres años la dama vocera de un nuevo movimiento socio-político había desarmado a las entidades independientes mediante el diálogo, la persuasión, el debate pacífico con objetivo productivo. Una vez más Hyrule se unificaba con orgullo, comprendiendo que no había sentido en estar separados, separados sin la posibilidad de recuperarse solos. Podían hacerlo, pero solo si estaban unidos. Las brechas que causó un solo hombre, las había reparado su descendiente. Con principios progresistas y llenos de optimismos, Hyrule renació como un reino unido, tomando como parte de su territorio a las colonias de culturas extranjeras que quisieran entrar a la misma. Como máxima autoridad, nadie, o casi nadie, pensó en otra posibilidad que no fuera la que había hecho posible todo lo que ahora contemplaban. Zelda fue coronada como la primera Reina del Reino Unido de Hyrule, estableciendo la monarquía como la forma de gobierno, siguiendo las tradiciones de épocas remotas. La familia real hasta los momentos estaba compuesta sencillamente por la ahora Reina, y su hermana menor, la Princesa Zylia V Harkinian de Hyrule.

Con sus amplios conocimientos en múltiples campos, siendo una especialista en el área médica, una politóloga aclamada, conocedora de la amplia historia de su tierra, y una mirada siempre al futuro, la Reina Zelda logró impulsar el crecimiento de Hyrule en todos sentidos, una revolución industrial, científica y tecnológica. Teniendo fijamente establecido la filosofía de jamás cometer dos veces el mismo error. Bajo ninguna circunstancia nadie deseaba repetir los fallos de los pésimos ejemplos que habían tenido. Todos deseaban contribuir a aportar todo lo posible en acrecentar el desarrollo de lo que ahora les pertenecía, una utopía.

El estricto orden y las exigencias de ética a cada civil garantizaron una paz inquebrantable desde los inicios del nuevo régimen. La calidad de vida había mejorado, y casi se había borrado la existencia de la pobreza, más bien había una inexistencia de alguna clase desfavorecida en el gran porcentaje del territorio. No obstante, el Reino sí conservaba una postura expansiva, pero totalmente opuestas a las medidas que había usado el Rey. A diferencia de él, la Reina Zelda ofrecía a las naciones circundantes una oferta sencilla, unirse por voluntad propia a Hyrule, que sus pobladores se convirtieran en ciudadanos hyruleanos con los derechos que la nacionalidad traía, ser parte de una sociedad en constante crecimiento y una estabilidad sin igual.

A ojos de muchos, la Reina había logrado la comisión que tenía como heredera de un clan de respetados sabios y mandatarios, traer un era de prosperidad. Nadie podía cuestionar los innumerables logros que se habían alcanzado. Pero muchos otros sentían las deficiencias del sistema, comprobando que nada es perfecto. Muchísimos hyruleanos devotos contemplaban el cómo la infraestructura del reino evolucionaba, nuevos proyectos iniciaban, pero los templos sagrados seguían en el deplorable estado desde la guerra. Incluso, muchos de estos centros de culto a las divinas diosas habían terminado de ser demolidos, para construir nuevas edificaciones con fines socio-productivos. Esta actitud irreverente causó numerosas quejas entre muchas comunidades, exigiendo a la Reina que se le diera el debido respeto a los símbolos de sus creencias. Pero había algo que ya muchos conocían: La Reina Zelda se identificaba abiertamente como atea. Incrédula a las fantasiosas y poco creíbles leyendas que inundaban la cultura de Hyrule. Los partidarios de la monarca, contemporáneos con ella también habían adoptado una postura escéptica ante la creencia de tres divinidades creadoras. Era una opinión que rápidamente se había extendido por el reino, como la manera de pensar que debía tener cualquier persona culta, tachando a los creyentes de ingenuos y fanáticos. La razón por las que muchos no creían o no se interesaban en buscar respuestas era simple, ninguna Diosa o Diosas había oído las plegarias en medio del caos. Estos cultos argumentaban que si estaban donde estaban, era por el esfuerzo colectivo y constante del pueblo. Si existía un dios o dioses, eran ellos, mortales que habían hecho lo que se le atribuía a divinidades. Esa era la manera de pensar que tenían los hyruleanos.

Los protestantes poco a poco fueron acallados por la presión de la mayoría, que estaban erradicando la identidad del Hyrule de antaño. Como última petición, los sirvientes fieles a las diosas suplicaron a la Reina, diciéndole que abandonar a sus matriarcas y tomar una actitud tan desagradecida e irrespetuosa a las que les había dado la vida podría traer tragedias al no contar con su bendición. Como era de esperarse, nadie escuchó.

Todo una civilización seguía creciendo a pasos agigantados en su cultura, descubrimientos y estudios, en todo lo seglar, pero poco a poco, se fue descuidando por completo el ámbito espiritual, transformándose en un comunidad laica. Nadie creía necesitar la guía de seres invisibles y a los cuales se les debía tener fe. Pero todo cambió cuando resurgió entre los poblados de Hyrule una de las más espantosas secuelas que había dejado la Gran Guerra. El cataclismo final que dio por concluida la contienda y a las infernales armas mortíferas también contaminó todo el territorio en el que estaba con una misteriosa radiación de energía, la misma que usaban esas máquinas y con la cual desintegraba a los seres vivos que se les interpusiera. La consecuencia de esa irradiación se manifestó, en Hyrule hubo un espantoso brote de una enfermedad degenerativa, muy similar a lo que hacían esos seres sin corazón creados por los mortales en la guerra: Desintegrar celularmente al enemigo con sus pulsos de energía.

Este síndrome hacía lo mismo pero a un ritmo más lento y a la larga tortuosa, destruir célula por célula a los afectados, hasta que muriera. Fue bautizada sencillamente como "Hinom", el mismo nombre que tenía la colina en la que finalizó la guerra. No había manera de detener esa mortífera maldición. Pese a no ser contagiosa de un individuo a otro, sino que afectaba a los que sus organismos se veían indefensos ante la radiación, muchos comenzaron a ver a estos pacientes como una plaga, tachándolos de inmundos al identificarlos, la señal más evidente y su principal síntoma visible era el como la piel comenzaba fragmentarse, desgarrarse, y caerse. Una imagen demasiado horrorosa para algunos. No faltaron los extremistas que promovieron la idea de tenerlos en cuarentena, desterrarlos, o incluso ejecutarlos, en lugar de compadecerse y tratar de hallar soluciones, ofrecían las salidas más crueles y cobardes. Pero a algunos de estos desalmados les llegó la lección de una forma muy dolorosa: Fueron diagnosticados con esta enfermedad, o a algunos de sus familiares y cercanos.

Sin embargo, tal padecer era muchísimo más degenerativa de lo que se veía. Internamente, comenzaba a destruir los órganos, y en una buna cantidad de casos, la destrucción celular se concentraba en algún sistema en específico del cuerpo. Era una pequeña parte de lo que muchos soldados sufrieron al morir directamente a causa de esas armas en la Gran Guerra, siendo comidos vivos en pocos segundos cuando eran siquiera superficialmente tocados por esos pulsos de misteriosa energía. A diferencia del síndrome, esa era una muerte casi, casi instantánea. Quienes sufrían del Hinom, vivían para sentir como lentamente sus cuerpos eran consumidos hasta morir de forma espantosa.

Esa fue la nueva alerta a todo el imperio, una nueva crisis que estaba afectando en todo sentido a la joven sociedad. No obstante, la monarca tomó cartas en el asunto. Sin demora los más aclamados especialistas fueron convocados por la Reina Zelda, con ella encabezando el equipo, con tal de buscar no solo respuestas, sino primordialmente soluciones. Encontrar una cura era fundamental, mientras comenzaban a registrar todos los casos de esta enfermedad en Hyrule, tratando de, si era posible, transportarlos a un establecimiento que se había preparado para ellos, con todas las atenciones y medidas que se tenían para mejorar así fuera temporalmente sus condiciones. Eran sometidos a pruebas, exámenes, y demás, todo lo posible para investigar los secretos del síndrome.

Fue una enorme conmoción en todo el Reino, un impacto social que en algunos causaba una genuina preocupación, en otros una simple lástima por los afectados, pero no más. A otros ni les interesaba, porque no se encontraban en esas circunstancias. Y a muchos otros los alcanzaron las paranoias, afloraron actitudes propias de la hipocondría. En poblados algo más humildes e ignorantes, algunos canallas estafaban a las personas, exagerando los rumores del padecer, y ofreciéndoles curas falsas o tratamientos preventivos para quitarles las pocas pertenencias que tenían.

La situación una vez más iba de mal en peor en la nación. Y no faltaban los fanáticos hipócritas disque devotos que aclamaban que todo eso era una maldición traída por las Diosas como castigo. Los verdaderos hyruleanos creyentes, aunque discretos en su religión, sabían que nada de lo que sucedía era obra de sus amas. Y a la mayoría incrédula mucho menos les afectó en su moral esas acusaciones, pero sí logró revolver aún más la marea e hinchar las pasiones en la sociedad.

Todo llegó a un punto irreflexivo y de gran impacto al enterarse el pueblo de una inédita y terrible revelación: La Princesa Zylia, hermana de la Reina, había sido diagnosticada con el síndrome de Hinom.

* * *

—La premisa no es en lo absoluto una moción, mucho menos una solicitud. Se les está notificando que se adquirirá dicho presupuesto para los costos de absolutamente todo lo relacionado a la investigación, honorarios, recursos, procedimientos, el tratamiento a los pacientes en el internado. No están en la posibilidad de proponer un monto inferior del estipulado. —dictaminó una voz, sin un tono en sí belicoso, ni altanero. Sino imperioso, determinado. Irradiaba una total claridad; el tono de su voz no solo captaba la atención e infundía temor, sino que también lograba obtener la sumisión en sus interlocutores. Todos los presentes hombres y mujeres de ese concejo veían con sumo interés a la monarca de Hyrule, pero un interés cargado de displicencia. La Reina Zelda se ubicada de pie en un pedestal, rodeado de estrados encalanados, cada miembro de la audiencia ubicados en ellos. Nada ni nadie irrumpía las palabras de la mandataria, y nadie se atrevería de tal estupidez por mucho que desearan colocar objeciones.

El solo verla era causa para mantener un instantáneo respeto, recelo incluso. Muchos de los presentes rondaban la edad de la Reina, entre los veinte y unos pocos los treinta, comparado con ella que apenas tenía justo dos décadas de edad.

Décadas que debían haber equivalido siglos, por lo que decían algunos, considerando el prodigioso coeficiente y la disciplina que tenía la joven. Siempre divina en su porte, con un trenzado prominente de sus rubios cabellos, en contraste a su tersa piel de porcelana. Uno de los principales atributos de la dama, además de su agraciado cuerpo esculpido con finura, su natural elegancia sin necesitar el lujo de sus prendas reales y el maquillaje, eran de notar sus cautivantes ojos de color verde azulado como gemas aguamarinas. Gemas que mostraban un constante gesto frío y estoico, distante y hasta desalmado. En contraparte al tono de sus ojos, en su frente relucía su corona de oro, con el diamante de variedad carmín justo en medio del ornamento.

—Por lo que parece no tiene consciencia de los resultados colaterales de tomar medidas de esta magnitud, alteza. No se trata de un simple presupuesto para el proyecto. Está pretendiendo tomar los fondos establecidos para las otras áreas ejecutivas del Reino. No piense que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras planea cometer una arbitrariedad. —intervino uno de los presentes, ya con el turno de hablar, luego de haberse acallado lo suficiente. No fue muy cordial en sus palabras ni en su tono, por mucho que tratara de camuflarlo entre su embelesadora elocuencia.

—Arbitrariedad... Absurdo. Sé cuáles son las consecuencias, lo tengo muy claro, podría asegurar que he meditado cada posible resultado con mayor discernimiento que todos y cada uno de ustedes. Esto no se trata de un capricho, es la vida de miles las que están al borde del abismo, y miles más que serán diagnosticados si las cifras siguen al mismo ritmo, si es que no crece, lo cual es muy probable según lo calculado. Muchos más están siendo devorados por la angustia al tener que ver a sus amados morir por esta horrenda maldición.—dejó claro Zelda, conteniendo la indignación dentro de sí, manteniendo su tono y porte firme, pero a su vez objetivo.

—Y entre ellos, está contada usted, su Majestad. —replicó otro concejal, con un tono notablemente ofensivo.

—¿Y qué insinúa con eso? Si es que es capaz de decirlo de forma directa y no mediante evasivas. —Finalmente la dama, perdiendo ligeramente la compostura, pero con el mismo gesto insufrible que exteriorizaba; era evidente que se le había tocado un tema en extremo sensible para ella. El aludido estiró el entrecejo con una leve sorpresa por la respuesta de su superiora.

Cerró los ojos carraspeando con cuidado, tratando de serenarse antes de proseguir y no quedarse en silencio ante ese reto, o así lo había tomado el sujeto que su indumentaria tenía más valor que su coraje.

—No es secreto para nadie la condición de la Princesa, y la desmejoría de su estado. No es descabellado pensar que esa es la razón por la cual está tomando estas medidas radicales. Jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos, hasta este punto, si no fuera porque ahora su hermana se suma entre los afectados—soltó finalmente el concejal, tratando de mostrar su expresión más inexpresiva posible.

Un gélido silencio inundó el ambiente. Instantes antes los demás presentes estuvieron murmurando, pero al oír la última intervención, todos sintieron un corrientazo en la médula al siquiera imaginar la reacción de su monarca, que jamás permitía ser acorralada, y esa fama la precedía.

—No me importa en lo absoluto que crean que mi iniciativa es por alguna razón subjetiva. No solo es la vida de mi única familia la que está peligrando. Yo mejor que nadie puedo entender la desesperación de las personas que tienen amados en esa condición. Y haré lo posible por detener esto. Ofrecí una propuesta a ustedes, tratando de apelar al diálogo; pero se acabó, no permitiré que mueran más personas inocentes por la desidia y la avaricia de los supuestos líderes que juraron velar por la soberanía y bienestar de Hyrule. Si me obligarán a actuar con despotismo, adelante. Denúncienme al pueblo, y veamos a quién apoyarán. El lado que busca el bienestar de los desfavorecidos o los que tienen fama de querer llenar sus fortunas bajo la fachada de nobles políticos. Hasta entonces, y si es que se atreven a quedar en ridículo, haré lo que crea pertinente respecto a la crisis, con o sin su aprobación. —dictaminó la Reina, apuñalando con sus palabras el orgullo de más de uno de los presentes, sin objeciones que exponer o palabras que contradecir. Parecía que ya se había dicho todo. Algunos seguían con los deseos de seguir convirtiendo la situación en una belicosa discusión, un debate en donde dejar aflorar las discordias. Pero esas ideas solo borboteaban en sus mentes, sin lograr abrir la boca, su silencio habló por ellos. Finalmente, la junta tuvo que darse por concluida antes de lo previsto.

* * *

Zelda caminaba ahora a un paso firme entre los confines más reservados del actual palacio de Hyrule. Sus zancadas entaconadas resonaban en eco a lo largo y ancho del pasillo de esa fortaleza de mármol y oro que servía de sede gubernamental de todo un imperio. Pero además de esa tan superficial descripción, la dama siempre tenía el deseo de llamar a ese lugar su... hogar. Un hogar para ella y su familia, ahora reducida a solo su hermana. El hogar que desde hace mucho su padre les había arrancado.

Esa era solo una de sus innumerables deseos que reprimía ante las exigencias de su puesto como Reina, que la obligaba a prácticamente renunciar al privilegio de tener una vida por la masiva responsabilidad de velar por las vidas de millones. Ser una guía aunque estuviera desorientada, una luz aunque todos sus días estuvieran sumidas en las tinieblas, ser una figura inquebrantable, aunque por dentro estuviera desboronándose. Y exactamente eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía desolada, desnuda, moribunda, al límite. Pero debía seguir sin importar qué. Sin importar el dolor, sin importar el desaliento, sin importar si era una mortal como cualquier otro.

Solo había una razón, solo una que la obligaba a levantarse cada mañana, cada amanecer en el que deseaba simplemente cerrar los ojos y más nunca poder abrirlos. Solo una persona lograba darle esa sensación de estar viva y de poder decir con certeza que tenía un corazón, maltratado y lleno de cicatrices, pero lleno de amor por solo ella. Y ahora desfallecía, sin poder hacer algo para retener la vida que poco a poco la abandonaba, que se despedía del alma de su adorada hermana.

La dama finalmente llegó a una sección silenciosa, de paredes y pisos de color blanco virginal, lleno de enfermeras que atendían sus quehaceres con diligencia. Al momento de que su Reina ingresó, todas hicieron una respetuosa reverencia, antes de seguir en lo que les correspondía. Justo después de eso, la que parecía la superiora entre todas, también vestida de blanco, se aproximó hacia Zelda, haciendo un leve ademán de respeto al inclinar su cabeza.

—Buenas noches, su majestad—dijo la supervisora de las enfermeras reales, siendo notablemente la mayor, aunque de un porte jovial. Sus ojos ámbar se enfocaron en los muertos y desalentados de Zelda, un gesto depresivo que arrugaba el corazón de cualquiera. Una imagen que muy pocos podían ver, porque siquiera tenía las fuerzas para devolver el cordial saludo; movida por la compasión, y comprendiendo a su ama la enfermera prosiguió. —Hace pocos minutos el doctor que asignó se retiró. La encontró estable, muy pronto podrá respirar sin necesidad de un equipo según dijo—

Al oír eso, un destello ínfimo de tranquilidad se reflejó en el semblante de la monarca. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a andar, dirgiéndose a la puerta que había al final en el centro de esa sala.

— ¿Cómo pasó el día?—preguntó Zelda, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara al intentar hablar. Inhaló y suspiró de forma un poco abrupta, queriendo de contener las lágrimas.

—Estuvo tranquila. Durmió bastante, se despertó hace un par de horas y preguntó por usted. Ahora está descansando otra vez. —Una fugaz inclinación en los labios de la dama pudo visualizarse, en pocos segundos. Además de un destello más intenso en sus ojos de tono verdoso. Aunque de nuevo su mirada se apagó, al pensar en que no pudo estar ahí cuando preguntó por ella. Finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta.

—Gracias... Por favor avise que me encargaré de cuidarla personalmente los próximos dos días—pidió Zelda, abriendo lentamente el picaporte.

—Como diga, alteza—dijo finalmente la enfermera, haciendo una última reverencia, para darse media vuelta y comenzar a andar para retirarse justo cuando ya su señora había comenzado a empujar ligeramente la puerta para acceder a la dichosa habitación.

Su interior no variaba en la paleta de colores, claros e irradiantes de un aire sofisticado. La estancia estaba ocupada por numerosos muebles, algunos sillones, mesas, equipos sofisticados que monitoreaban los signos vitales de la atendida. A los alrededores, en los estantes, había diferentes tipos de flores, en su mayoría de tonalidades carmín. En las mesas de noche se posaban libros, pertenencias, fotos, en la que salía Zelda y Zylia de niñas, no se veían tan distintas en edad, solo se diferenciaban por dos años a fin de cuentas.

En medio del lugar había una alta y ancha cama, notablemente aterciopelada y suave. Y a su vez, en ella descansaban la delgada y frágil figura de una joven arropada hasta cerca del cuello, reuniendo todo el calor que podía por la baja temperatura del ambiente. Zelda se acercó un poco más a paso lento, observando. Y ahí estaba, hecha un pequeño capullo entre las telas con sus cabellos castaños desparramados por las almohadas. Pudo contemplar una vez más su rostro dormido en un gesto sereno y externo al mundo.

Su piel era tan clara y tersa, pero perturbada por unas marcadas ojeras. Su mirada se posó en los vendajes que tenía Zylia en el cuello, en donde Zelda sabía que se ocultaba las dolorosas marcas carmesí de Hinom, su piel rasgada. Tenía vendajes similares en sus antebrazos, y pies. Un picor detrás de sus ojos se hizo presente a solo pensar en eso, negó con la cabeza tratando de quitar eso de sus pensamientos, la condición de su amada hermana. No deseaba quebrarse, menos en esos momentos, en los que quería y necesitaba estar inamovible por quién quería.

Zelda se acercó a Zylia, sentándose con cuidado a un lado de ella para comenzar a acariciar su mentón, sus mejillas con delicadeza, acomodar sus rebeldes mechones que estaban sobre su rostro, para colocarlos tras de sus puntiagudas orejas, también enrojecidas y resecas...

Con cuidado, la joven se acostó en la cama luego de verificar de que no hubiera nadie que pasara cerca de la puerta en el pasillo exterior. Zelda se tendió completamente en el cómodo lecho, junto a Zylia. Poco a poco fue estrechándola, acercándola hacia sí misma para acobijarla con su propio cuerpo. Trató en la medida de lo posible no tocar las puntillas nasales que asistían su respiración, y finalmente la tuvo contra su pecho, arrecostada ahí.

Ese momento era de los pocos en lo que sentía esa sensación que siempre anhelaba y soñaba, un sentimiento de pertenecer a un lugar, tener un hogar. Y su hogar estaba ahí, con su hermana, en sus brazos. Estar unidas como siempre lo habían estado era como el salvavidas que la ayudaba a sobrevivir cada cruel y frívolo día que enfrentaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir inevitablemente de sus ojos, como fuentes de dolor condensado en gotas, unas pocas de las innumerables que había derramado sin consuelo, y sin quejidos o llanto que lo acompañara. Un llorar mudo que se había convertido en su manera de expresar su dolor, sin que nadie más se percatara de ello. Besó la cabeza de su hermana, estrechándola más si era posible. Ella lo era todo en su vida, y la estaba perdiendo.

* * *

 _ **En un lugar desconocido...**_

El frío que constantemente azotaba ese lugar quitaba el significado a cualquier adjetivo que intentara definir ese mortífero infierno congelado. Ninguna forma de vida al parecer era capaz de subsistir, ni siquiera la vida vegetal. Todo era un vacío nevado a todas las direcciones que podían verse, con un horizonte obstruido por la incesante nevada a todo momento del día. Insólito era, que en medio de toda esa zona infértil y mortífera, se encontraba un viejo árbol –o lo que quedaba de él–marchito, congelado y recubierto de escarcha, dándole una tonalidad grisácea. Entre sus raíces podía divisarse el único destello de luz en miles de millas a la redonda, justo en el corazón de la nada.

En el cuchitril erigido entre las raíces, en esa única fuente de leve iluminación reflejada entre las congeladas ventanas, estaba establecido la mugrienta y misteriosa morada de una bruja senil, consumida por la enfermedad y los vicios. Ni ella misma debía recordar su edad. Encorvada en extremo, y sin ninguno de los dientes de su dentadura. Sus arrugas daban un aspecto desfigurado a su rostro, su labio inferior sobreponiéndose del superior. A duras penas conservaba el equilibrio apoyándose de un bastón desgastado y carcomido por las gotas de sustancias corrosivas que constantemente la rodeaban día y noche en su aposento, recipientes humeantes de colores sobrenaturales y aromas sospechosos. Ahí estaba, frente a un caldero que fácilmente la triplicaba en tamaño, montada en un banco para estar a la altura.

Revolvía vigorosamente el viscoso líquido del interior sin que le tanteara el pulso, pero para cualquier otra cosa, sus manos temblaban con si estuvieran en hipotermia. Ya su edad ni le permitía escribir. Un extraño libro negro y grueso de hojas de piel estaba suspendido en el aire ante ella, flotando, mientras la mujer releía los procedimientos. Sus ojos totalmente blancos sin poder diferenciarse sus iris parecían fijarse con suma atención al vórtice que había causado en su preparación. Risillas fantasmagóricas rondaban en el espeso ambiente del lugar, sombras andando a espaldas de la bruja, susurrando palabras que no podían ser interpretadas... Repentinamente, el semblante de la anciana se tensó, mientras sentía que sus poros ya carentes de vellos se erizaban en un conocido escalofrío. Y se manifestó la razón.

Inmediatamente, la puerta del cuchitril fue abierta con gran fuerza, entrando el sonido del viento y la nieve arrastrada por la tormenta, y en el marco se veía una silueta alta, sombría, lúgubre. Esta figura entró a la estancia atravesando el umbral y deteniéndose ahí. Sin moverse en lo más mínimo, por obra inexplicable, la puerta se cerró detrás de él, regresando el tenso silencio al ambiente, solo irrumpido por el burbujear de las sustancias de estelas coloridas. La bruja se giró ya resignada para encarar a su inesperado visitante, aunque más bien ni le importó disimular su impresión, hacía ya bastante que no venía a verla con la recurrencia acostumbrada desde los últimos años.

La anciana se bajó de su taburete, y con un simple ademán de su mano hizo levitar su bastón de la pared hasta su huesuda y marchita mano, para comenzar a caminar hacia el recién llegado, no sin antes poner su libro de brujería sobre una pequeña mesa redonda que estaba vacía. Tuvo que levantar lo más que pudo la mirada para detallarlo. Aunque no había mucho que distinguir. Era un hombre de contextura firme, vestido por una capa que lo cubría totalmente, con una capucha prominente que escondía por completo su rostro. El tono de dichas prendas eran de un color verde casi negro, con diseños de runas de un color azabache. Y de su cuello pendía un collar de cadena de oro blanco, con un colgante muy peculiar, el símbolo de la Diosa del Destino, la divinidad de las alas eternas.

—Es una sorpresa verlo por aquí una vez más, mi Lord—dijo en tono cansado la bruja, negando con algo de fastidio y sonriendo a medias. Aunque no faltó cierto toque de... temor, y un extraño respeto en sus palabras. Como era de esperarse, su imponente interlocutor no respondió; nunca lo hacía. —¿Qué podría desear de su humilde servidora?—preguntó. Realmente no estaba de mucho humor, y esperaba poder irse a descansar pronto así fuera con pociones narcóticas para conciliar el sueño.

El encapuchado solo dirigió su sombrío semblante hacia un punto detrás de su acompañante. La bruja miró sobre su hombro, hacia donde aparentemente la mirada del visitante se fijaba, y era esa mesa en la que instantes antes estaba totalmente despejada –tal vez era el único mueble en el desordenado lugar que estaba sin anda encima–. Para su sorpresa, ahora había junto al libro que había puesto instantes antes una bolsa de cuero repleta de rupias doradas y plateadas. Ese sujeto las había hecho aparecer, ¿En qué momento? La bruja no tenía idea, tal vez estaba perdiendo sus reflejos. Tal vez.

—Ya veo... Así que quiere lo de costumbre—murmuró bajo la anciana, tomando su colgante papada, pensativa, contemplando la exorbitante cantidad de dinero que podía contar superficialmente con un vistazo. Comenzó a reír un poco bajo, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Pero lamentablemente mi memoria ya no es la de antes, señor. Usted sabe cómo es...—Se quejó la bruja con desdén, y sorna. No había que ser adivino para saber qué era lo que buscaba esa misteriosa mujer. Y como respuesta, el encapuchado hizo un tenue ademán de "Mira", con la cabeza, señalando otra vez a la mesa en donde instantes antes había aparecido la bolsa, con ese simple gesto. La anciana miró sobre su hombro otra vez, solo para encontrarse con una espada clavada a la superficie del mueble. Pero no cualquier espada, era el mandoble de un stalfo supremo, una reliquia bastante costosa, fácilmente podría llegar a costar las seis cifras.

—Adoro que hable con rupias—dijo mordaz la anciana, removiéndose contenta para comenzar a caminar con asistencia de su bastón hasta un punto céntrico del lugar. Una vez más invadió el silencio, hasta que la bruja comenzó a susurrar de forma acelerada una especie de recital inentendible, mientras que la sombra que proyectaba con su jorobada silueta comenzaba a desfigurarse, tomando la forma de espectros que comenzaron a moverse por el suelo. Las venas de la anciana comenzaron a tornarse sombrías en su piel, a la par que de forma aterradora salieron dientes afilados en la boca de la mujer, dictando su conjuro. Las sombras ingresaron a su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera totalmente. Esa energía siniestra comenzó a reunirse entre las manos de la bruja, tomando la forma de un corazón, uno de carne negra como la noche.

Tal embrujo incluso palpitaba como uno...

Antes de que la anciana pudiera decir algo, el encapuchado hizo un ademán con su mano, haciendo levitar hasta él ese objeto de espantosa apariencia, sin esperar a que la bruja se lo entregara. El corazón comenzó a hacerse diminuto, hasta volverse una pequeña nube de humo púrpura en la palma de la mano enguantada del visitante. La anciana ni se inmutó ante ese atrevimiento, simplemente secó con un maltrecho paño su sudorosa frente, el hechizo le consumió buena parte de las pocas reservas de energía que le quedaba ese día. Pero por el botín, bien valdría la pena.

—Sobra decir que quienes usan el Alma negra, no regresan para contarlo. Usted es una inquietante excepción...—comentó la anciana, tal vez por un muy leve sentido de responsabilidad en advertir las consecuencias de sus hechizos. A fin de cuentas y por muy hipócrita que fuera la bruja, ese era parte del código del hechicero, prevenir. Igual, era innecesario repetir lo mismo, ya no sabía cuántas veces ese mago de capucha verde había venido con ella solo por un Alma negra, y volvía a regresar una vez más por ese artefacto de energía tan peligrosa.

Como era de esperarse, el encapuchado simplemente se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a andar hacia la salida como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Supongo que esto seguirá entre nosotros, mi Lord. Lady Impa no tiene por qué enterarse... ¿no?—dijo un poco inquieta la anciana, tratando de confirmar que el mutuo acuerdo de discreción continuaba intacto, lo último que quería era que la hechicera suprema se enterara de sus actividades más que ilícitas con bruja. Como única respuesta, su misterioso visitante solo abrió la puerta del lugar con su telequinesis, para que el viento gélido una vez más sacudiera el interior del cuchitril. Sin esperar más, ese hombre salió de la estancia con pesadas zancadas, para luego cerrar la puerta tras sus espaldas.

* * *

La ventisca no parecía dar ninguna señal de amenguar su intensidad, por el contrario, esta solo se hacía más impetuosa. Ese individuo de capucha continuaba andando entre la tormenta, mientras sus huellas se desaparecían por la nieve en segundos. Finalmente se acercó a lo que parecía una roca saliente del suelo, bastante grande, y que podría servir como refugio ya que protegía de la corriente por su tamaño y posición. Se puso ahí, recibiendo el amparo.

No obstante, el sujeto descargó un poco los hombros, como si estuviera exhalando. Hizo una seña lineal con uno de sus brazos, y el impetuoso viento se frenó en un instante de forma inexplicable. Como si hasta los elementos lo obedecieran. Y así era.

Ese individuo, una vez rodeado en la calma, volvió a hacer otra seña pero solo con sus dedos, y con eso invocó una potente llama frente suyo, en el suelo, que no parecía tener nada con qué hacer combustión, ni parecía que el gélido ambiente lo debilitara. Era un fuego intenso y carmesí que comenzó a derretir la nieve del suelo que lo rodeaba. Luego de varios instantes, comenzó a hincarse, para sentarse finalmente frente a esa fogata, en posición de meditación con sus piernas entrecruzadas. Se sacó los guantes, mostrando que en sus dedos tenía múltiples anillos tribales, uno en cada uno y de materiales y gemas de distintas clases. Pero un detalle muy particular, era el hecho de que en el dorso mano izquierda podía visualizarse un símbolo único marcado en su piel, tres triángulos en pirámide. La Trifuerza del valor.

Se quitó la capucha, mostrando su cabello dorado y abundante, de mechones rebeldes. Su piel extremadamente pálida, sus orejas puntiagudas infestadas de aretes. Su rostro de facciones finas pero masculinas tenía también perforaciones con piecillas de metal, una de su ceja derecha, y también uno debajo de su labio inferior. Pero lo que más resaltaba de él, eran sus ojos del tono del mar, pero perpetuamente marcada por una mirada seca, vacía y ácida. Su expresión era muerta, y cargada de indolencia.

Se quedó varios instantes así, observando el danzar del fuego, avivándola con su propio poder mágico como combustible, uno que lo hacía arder de forma antinatural, como si tuviera vida propia. El joven hechicero de cabellos rubios exhaló una vez más, cerrando los ojos con calma para iniciar con el conjuro de invocación que estaba a punto de hacer, uno prohibido, innombrable. Incluso la Trifuerza de su mano comenzó a destellar de forma errática al sentir lo que se aproximaba.

Sin abrir sus ojos, entre sus palmas comenzó a emerger esa aura negruzca, el cual tomó la forma del objeto que le había entregado la bruja. El Alma negra continuaba palpitando con rapidez, como si supiera las intenciones de su portador. Su mano fue hacia el interior de su abrigo, sacando lo que parecía una daga de oro con inscripciones talladas en su hoja. La giró entre sus dedos, y de imprevisto enterró de forma certera la cuchilla en ese corazón maldito, apuñalándolo. La reacción fue inmediata. Bajo la mirada inexpresiva del hechicero, el objeto comenzó a chorrear un líquido negro, viscoso, pestilente y espeso.

Sin dudarlo, acercó el Alma negra al fuego, haciendo que la sustancia que chorreaba cayera sobre las llamas. Y así fue. La fogata se tornó en un misterioso color oscuro, con destellos púrpuras. Incluso, entre las lenguas de fuego podía verse rostros que gritaban en agonía, espíritus que sentía con horror lo que estaba a punto de suceder, repitiendo un nombre... dos sílabas. Un título. Uno que el hechicero conocía.

Solo faltaba algo más, un último paso para ejecutar por fin el conjuro. Dar de su sangre; y para eso, también se hizo un corte en su palma causando que fluido carmín comenzara a correr por su mano. El fuego frente él emitía misteriosos sonidos, y los espíritus seguían repitiendo ese nombre con alabanza, con temor morboso. Lo hizo al fin, su líquido vital cayó en el fuego, causando la reacción que esperaba. La llama se expandió sin control, tomando el tono de la sangre a la par que runas de un dialecto olvidado comenzó a rodear el suelo de forma circular, un sello mágico. La energía lo rodeó, en un remolino de llamaradas mientras voces enfermizas seguían murmurando, gritando, llorando, suplicando o exaltando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras perdía la sensibilidad de sus extremidades, mientras cada parte de su alma física e inmaterial se retorcía en un dolor tan conocido pero a la vez tan desesperante. Sus huesos se tensaban con esa aura macabra que solo saturaba todos sus sentidos.

No era la esencia de un ser vivo. Era el alma y esencia de un ser demoníaco, abominable, contaminado con un halo de ultratumba, cargada de las más bajas pasiones del sadismo. Y seguían repitiéndolo. Esas almas no paraban de decir vez tras vez ese mismo nombre, con sus voces casi extinguidas, pero incesantes. Algunas llenas con fascinación, otros con pánico, algunos con frenesí, y unos pocos con deseo. Pero solo una cosa compartían: Una devoción enfermiza, una adoración sin escrúpulos, una fe ciega mientras lo evocaban, mientras proclamaban ese título maldito, ese nombre bañado en muerte.

 **Ganon... ¡Ganon...! ¡GANON!**

Con cada vez más intensidad, con más furor. Con una veneración incomprensible, hasta que el silencio inundó todo, de imprevisto. Pero se seguían sintiendo, los demonios pululando, sus espesas respiraciones, sus auras empalagosas y cargadas de demencia. Pero callados, como si contemplaran con obsesión algo. Y así era, presenciaban la audiencia de su amo con ese joven hechicero.

— **Creí que no volverías... ya comenzaba a sentirme olvidado, Link...—**

Oírlo era peor que sentir fuego en los tímpanos, que sentir el aliento de un depredador en el cuello. Su sola presencia retumbaba y hacía temblar las dimensiones. Su voz triple y espectral era áspera, más profunda que el espacio y tiempo. Hablaba con un revoltijo de cinismo, odio, tanta maldad condensada de un solo ser era inconcebible; rozaba lo inmundo. Solo expresaba burla, desprecio, una retorcida gracia entre sus palabras, soltando ahogadas carcajadas.

Su invocador, ese hechicero de verdosos ropajes que respondía al llamado de la bestia con el nombre de Link, finalmente abrió sus ojos brotados, enrojecidos de dolor e inyectados de cólera. Estaba de rodillas ante la presión, pero comenzó a levantarse sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor, ya conocía demasiado ese espacio astral, una dimensión encendidas en llamas que eran imposibles de extinguir, un averno que martirizaba las almas de los propios lacayos de su autoproclamado Rey. Link observó una vez más a su predestinado némesis, justo frente de él, una sombra incorpórea, deforme, monumental. Solo brillaban un par de destellos blancos, y una sonrisa macabra. En medio de esa criatura, en lo que parecía su pecho, sobresalía clavada una espada de forma grotesca, de colores carmesí y oscuros, con la Trifuerza al revés en símbolo de oposición a las Diosas. La Espada Maestra Oscura estaba empalando a Ganon, y frente a él, separándolo de su joven interlocutor, había una especie de barrera mágica, circular y levitante, lleno de escrituras en el hylian arcaico, y la marca de la Trifuerza justo en su centro. Por la circunferencia de ese sello que retenía a Ganon, giraba llameante una versión astral y traslúcida de la sagrada Espada Maestra, un resquicio del poder de la original, que evitaba la liberación del Rey de los Demonios.

Link comenzó a respirar de forma agitada... Sintió inmediatamente como algo escurría por sus oídos y también en su nariz. Era sangre. No era algo que le extrañara, para un mago de luz era un suicidio estar expuesto a tanta oscuridad. Sin embargo, no parecía que esto lo perturbara. El joven simplemente miraba con una intensidad incomprensible a los ojos de la bestia, mientras se quitaba la sangre de sus fosas nasales y orejas con sus dedos. Incluso su Trifuerza estaba palpitando débil, sentía la extremidad que tenía la marca entumecida, como si agujas se le clavaran en los tendones.

— **¿Nada?—**

Prosiguió Ganon, resistiendo su ansiosa risa. Una vez más el silencio se escuchó, uno en la que los demonios no se atrevieron a interrumpir.

—Sabes a lo que vengo. Cya—habló por primera Link, con voz firme, monocorde. La sonrisa de Ganon solo se agrandó más. Con cierto dejo o muy distante resquicio de pesar al decir ese nombre.

El aliento de esa atrocidad de ser se manifestaba en oleadas de energía infernales que chocaban contra su jurado oponente.

— **Me tomó más tiempo del esperado, pero finalmente se quebró, todos lo hacen. Estuvo en varias ocasiones cerca de confesarles que me oía. Me veía en sus sueños, me sentía, susurrándole lo que tanto necesitaba escuchar. No hice nada que ella no quisiera. Esa bruja infame, depravada y despreciable siempre estuvo bajo esa fachada de Guardiana del Tiempo, esa mujer que fue para ti como una compañera, una guía, una hermana. Su oscuridad y esos deseos enfermizos por ti siempre estuvieron ahí, reprimidos por su asquerosa luz. Solo le di un... impulso—**

Lo dijo con tanto cinismo, con tanto gozo en cada palabra, exhalando con éxtasis.

—No lograste absolutamente nada—replicó Link, respirando bocanadas algo urgidas pese a continuar con un tono estoico, distante. Como si fuera una máquina la que hablara, sin tapujos. Seguir expuesto al alma maldita de Ganon estaba haciendo estragos en él, sus oídos expulsaban sin parar sangre, y su quijada estaba bañada de rojo por su sangrado nasal. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero seguía ahí, imperturbable.

— **¿Y creías que esa mediocre que llamabas maestra, una hechicera de cuarta, iba a ser capaz de liberarme? Era evidente su destino, fracasar. Pero lo valió, tantos siglos, tanto tiempo sin usar a un ser vivo como un títere. Controlar a alguien contra sus principios es una de las sensaciones más excitantes que he disfrutado en mis innumerables vidas. Observar la mortificación de tus aliados cuando tuvieron que enfrentar a una ser amada, una ungida por las Diosas que manché a mi antojo... Y lo mejor, pude ver como derramabas la sangre de tu compañera en su sagrado Monasterio. Me sentí vivo otra vez—**

Dijo de forma frenética Ganon, atropellando las palabras por la emoción.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Por eso fue todo esto?—preguntó altanero el rubio, fingiendo intriga.

— **Cuando tienes milenios de vida y toda una existencia dotada de inmortalidad, tu perspectiva cambia. Te hace valorar los placeres más mundanos. Asesinar, ver como la vida abandona los ojos de una víctima, explorar las entrañas de tu oponente con tus propias manos... Fueron placeres que me quitaste, o mejor dicho, tu antecesor me lo arrebató. Digamos que esto fue un pequeño desahogo, diversión malsana. Pero, por si te lo preguntas. No, no buscaba el paradero de Hylia dentro de los recuerdos de Cya, o lo que quedó de su mente una vez la hice mía. El alma de la Diosa despertará del letargo, su encarnación vendrá a mí, tarde o temprano, atraída por los entresijos del destino. Todas las vidas han sido así, y siempre lo serán—**

Confesó Ganon sin ninguna reserva, solo obsesionándose en ver como la sangre de Link fluía por su rostro al estar expuesta a tanta putrefacta oscuridad. Reía emocionado, como si un acontecimiento estaba próximo a ocurrir. Estaba ansioso de volver a verla, la reencarnación de la sierva de las Diosas, podía sentirse en sus palabras, tener frente a él a esa divina mujer de aura sempiterna.

—Hylia no despertará en esta vida. Su encarnación está a salvo, lejos de ti, y de mí. No tiene ningún destino que cumplir. Si renacimos, si tú y yo nos volvemos a encontrar, significa que una vez más traerás horror y muerte a Hyrule. Y yo me encargaré de hacer que esta prisión se sienta un paraíso comparado a lo que te haré, una vez tengas lo necesario para salir de este hoyo—espetó con rabia Link, expresando por primera vez algún sentimiento, una sensación cargada de desprecio. Al terminar de hablar, volvió a toser con fuerza... y de su boca comenzó a chorrear sangre.

— **Hablas como si ese próximo holocausto lo fueras a enfrentar solo. Sigues siendo el mismo guerrero mediocre que necesita y ansía luchar hombro a hombro con aliados que solo te entorpecen. Pero los sigues teniendo, con un terco masoquismo. Ellos son tu debilidad. Piénsalo. Corrompí a la dama blanca, y la convertí en la peor de sus pesadillas con poco más que mis tentaciones. Hasta ese error que nació luego de que corrompí a Cya... Lana ¿No? La poca luz que quedaba en la Guardiana del Tiempo hecha carne, y hasta un error como ella, que pretenden adoptar como una nueva aliada puede sucumbir ¿Qué evitará que destroce a alguno de tus supuestos amigos, y los vuelva en tu contra, tal como hice con tu compañera?—**

Se burló Ganon, sin intensiones de parar. Sus demonios solo soltaban espectrales carcajadas al unísono.

—Nada, eso lo tengo muy claro. Pero tú hablas como si yo fuera igual a mis vidas pasadas. Quien me traicione, no importa quién sea o por qué, le sacaré el corazón tal como lo hice con Cya. Es lo que me diferencia de ellos, de mis antecesores. No temo hacer lo necesario, no temo arrancar una vida. Y sobre todo, no te temo. —

— **Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que me viste, siendo solo un niño. Por poco falleces al sentir una pequeña parte de mi esencia, por sentir en carne propia solo una fracción del calvario que sufrieron los héroes pasados... y desde entonces vienes acá, tratando de probarte algo. Pavoneándote como el maestro hechicero que crees ser. Pero sigues siendo ese mismo mocoso inútil y lerdo que intentó descubrir lo que había detrás de todas las advertencias que le dio su maestra Impa sobre mí. Buscando descubrir qué había detrás de mí nombre. Solo pisoteas a ese niño, lo reprimes, porque sigue teniendo miedo y es tu más absoluto fracaso y debilidad. No somos tan diferentes, Link. Ambos estamos encerrados. Solo que mi prisión es este sello, en cambio tú estás encerrado dentro de ti mismo. No entiendo por qué a diario te cubres con una máscara, si tu rostro es una careta. El que te dejes controlar por el odio, por tu ira y rencor solo debilita el sello que tu antecesor me impuso—**

—Y no quiero evitarlo. Quiero que te liberes. Quiero terminar lo que mis vidas pasadas jamás pudieron, erradicarte y no dejar nada de ti que reencarne. Si tuviera cómo, te sacaría justo ahora para aniquilarte tal siempre he anhelado. Pero no puedo, no me queda más que esperar que te liberes por tu cuenta—dijo de forma sanguinaria Link.

— **Tal parece que sigues siendo un ignorante, y estúpido. Desde que existimos he hecho de tu vida el mayor de los infiernos, y no importa si en contadas ocasiones pudiste detenerme, es temporal, siempre lo es. Siempre regresaré, siempre estaré ahí para disfrutar de tu dolor y sufrimiento. No importa cuánto te esfuerces, lo perderás todo, y a todos, al oponerte a mí. Ahora te sostienes a duras pena de tu ingenuidad y arrogancia, veamos cuanto duras así antes de que te aplaste como la insignificante basura que eres. —**

Bufaba de placer, de ver a su jurado enemigo en frente, para confundirlo, para desalentarlo. Quitarle toda razón para luchar. Se estremeció de forma sádica, al ver que Link ahora lloraba sangre de sus ojos, y sus dientes estaban teñidos de rojo, la oscuridad lo estaba matando lentamente. Pero eso no lo doblegaba.

—Sé perfectamente a lo que me enfrento. Te conozco, he estudiado cada detalle de ti, cada relato, cada leyenda. Todo de lo que eres. No hay hechicero que no te tema, pero ahí está la fuente de esa enorme sombra de terror que tiene tu nombre, que es solo una ilusión. Temen lo que representas, y es ahí donde olvidan lo que eras antes de convertirte en esto. Nada más que un hereje, un bárbaro iletrado que moría de hambre y sed junto a sus esclavas en un desierto. No tendrás nada que quitarme, porque no tengo nada que perder. La arrogancia es un complejo de superioridad, no es mi caso, porque es un hecho, soy superior a ti. –dijo Link canalizando todo su desprecio y su ira en esas palabras, altanero, mirando fijamente a Ganon con su rostro y cuello bañado en sangre. Sin importarle nada, sin esperar una respuesta o una reacción, con un simple gesto, cortó de raíz ese enlace psíquico entre ambos.

Una vez más regresó a la realidad, cayendo de rodillas respirando a bocanadas, tiñendo de rojo la nieve en la que su rostro se apoyó. Respiraba con dificultad, arremangándose la gabardina para ver que sus manos y antebrazos ahora tenían rasguños en la piel. Estaba temblando, y no era por el frío de la tormenta que de nuevo estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Se levantó con dificultad, cubriéndose las manos con los guantes. Volvió a ocultar el rostro con su capucha, mientras su respiración copiosa y apresurada expulsaba un aliento frío por la temperatura. Cojeante y débil, pero obcecado y tenaz, comenzó a caminar con un rumbo indefinido y distante, arrastrando los pies y el espíritu, hasta que simplemente se desvaneció de ese lugar por obra sobrenatural.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

De verdad necesito que me den su sincera opinión sobre qué les pareció. Por ello, la opción de dejar review está siempre disponible.

¡No saben cuanto amé redactar este primer capítulo! De principio a fin. Imagino tienen dudas, preguntas e incógnitas. Esa es la idea. Por favor, expresen todas sus preguntas en los comentarios y ya verán por qué.

Una vez más, muchas gracias si han llegado hasta aquí. Están invitados a seguir la historia, de este modo les llegarán instantáneamente la notificación de las actualizaciones a su correo. Como dije, actualizaré una semana sí, otra no. El día de la semana será indeterminado, aunque la mayoría de los casos serán entre los jueves o viernes, o tal vez antes si logro pulir y corregir previo a lo previsto. Así que atentos.

Nos estamos leyendo :D


	2. El Gran Brócoli Deku

**Capítulo II:**

 **"El Gran Brócoli Deku"**

* * *

 _He sobrevivido a demasiadas cosas. No podría contar cada riesgo, peligro, decisión que me orilló al vacío, junto a mis aliados, mis amigos. No podría describir todas las veces que he estado cerca de perecer, de que mi vida rozara el umbral del más allá. No puedo recordar cada ocasión en la que todo el sendero se ha visto tan sombrío que he olvidado cómo es la luz, cuando dudo que podré sentir una vez más la paz, o siquiera si experimentaré de nuevo el simple placer de vivir. Pero en cada suplicio, he podido extender mi mano a un lado, y sentirlo, sentir su reconfortante palma cálida, mientras nuestros fragmentos brillan. La respuesta a cómo y por qué sigo aquí y puedo dejar constancia de aquello, es por él. Sentir su mirada de mar, su reconfortante aura como el fuerte viento del bosque, silencioso pero jamás ausente. Sus labios de manjar que me llenan de éxtasis mientras mis dedos acarician la suavidad de sus cabellos como el sol._

 _Solo hay una cosa a la que he sobrevivido y ni siquiera sé el cómo, ni el porqué. Un abismo que amenazó con devorar mi corazón, y luego de destrozarlo, sin razón aparente, continuó latiendo. Perderla fue y será mi más intensa lucha, una en la que nunca triunfaré. Cada día desde entonces, cuando levanto mi semblante en el momento en el que el amanecer hace suyo a la noche, encuentro mi corazón desgarrado y engullido por mi sufrimiento. Sigue latiendo, aunque a veces ha amenazado con parar, aunque a veces ha estado cerca de colapsar. Cada día es desfigurado por esa bestia del abismo llamado dolor, y cada día reanuda su latir. No sabía si era masoquismo, si era negación o si era ya demencia. Pero seguía. Y agradezco que así haya sido. Hoy y ahora, hermana mía, he sobrevivido otro día sin tenerte aquí, sin saber de ti, sin poder mirarte a tus luceros, sin poder decirte cuanto te amo la veces que necesito ni cuanto te extraño las veces que lo demanda mi alma. He sobrevivido a otro día. Ahora solo falta sobrevivir el resto de mi vida..._

* * *

Otro día, misma rutina, y eso era costumbre para las hermanas. Y no había mejor manera de iniciar la jornada que con el placer que ambas compartían: La lectura.

—"... Prosélitos de lo que alguna vez fue el legado de un paladín, que era poseedor del poder del tiempo, repetían un pensamiento y filosofía que tiene interpretaciones sin fin. Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas no puede ser percibido, pero el presente te pertenece. El ayer ya fue un suceso, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy, es un obsequio. El destino es la mayor incógnita de todas, fuente de dudas e inquietantes preguntas que cualquier otra cosa. Para muchos una intriga con un final de concordia, o un caos que aproxima todo tipo de discordias. El destino es un libro virgen, enlomado por la vida, y sus páginas no son más que nuestros días, en el cual debemos escribir su inicio, su desarrollo, y él mismo escribirá el desenlace que merece el autor que lo inspiró..."—relataba con voz grácil y pausada Zelda, leyendo de un grueso y algo harapiento libro restaurado, sentada en un sillón, y usando unos delgados lentes de lectura. Sus finos labios sonrosados se abrieron para continuar la lectura, pero...

—Entremos por favor en materia, a la parte en la que se habla del origen de la princesa, que esto no podría estar más hundido en aburrimiento y miseria... Necesito escuchar ya, como el héroe del tiempo comienza a patear culos en su valiente batallar. Llega ya a la parte en la que El Gran Brócoli Deku le comisiona eso al duende, ir al castillo de Hyrule pidiendo a las Diosas a ver como resuelve. Y lee por favor, cuando el niño hada, luego de colarse en los jardines cual acosador, encontró a la Princesa del destino espiando por una ventana a cierto adulador...—interrumpió Zylia parodiando el verso con un solemne tono burlón, aguantando la risa.

—Muy graciosa. No sé por qué te burlas, tú fuiste la que me pidió que te leyera estos relatos mitológicos—Se quejó Zelda levantando una ceja, no pudiendo reservar una sonrisa divertida y traicionera por las ocurrencias de su hermana en su improvisada rima. Zylia se encontraba reclinada en su camilla, ya sin asistencia respiratoria desde los últimos doce meses, y Zelda a su lado en el cómodo mueble.

—Pero no te pedí que la leyeras a ritmo de testamento en funeral—replicó Zylia irónica, y ambas comenzaron a reírse en complicidad.—¡Y por millonésima vez, que no son mitos, son leyendas!—repitió algo irritada la joven princesa.

—Una leyenda es una composición narrativa que puede ser algún suceso poco creíble influenciado por elementos fantasiosos, en cambio un mito es directamente un relato imaginario encarnad...—Pero Zelda fue interrumpida por los ronquidos fingidos de Zylia. La rubia inmediatamente frunció el ceño, y entrecerró los ojos mirando con divertida amenaza a su hermana. Al ver la mirada, Zylia no pudo evitar reírse.

Se quedaron mirándose una a la otra, en silencio mientras que sus carcajadas finas y sonrisas amplias fueron menguando. La rubia contempló con atención a su hermana, sus ojos de color celeste, su cabello ahora recogido en una trenza. Se veía radiante, pese a la palidez de su piel, a las marcadas ojeras que arropaban sus parpados, y sin mencionar las marcas de piel desgarrada y roja que ya comenzaba a alcanzar sus mejillas. Eso le dio una sensación tan agridulce... Era como contemplar una flor de valle torrencial plantada en medio de un desierto árido y abrasador que no hacía nada más que dañar sus pétalos y consumir su vitalidad. Vio sus dedos, ahora totalmente recubiertos de vendajes, ya que recientemente se le había hecho una intervención para extirpar tejidos muertos de su piel antes de que se propagaran, lo sabía, porque Zelda había sido la que tomó el bisturí, liderando el quirófano.

El solo pensar en lo que tuvo que hacerle a los delicados y ágiles dedos de dibujante de Zylia. Le causaba un revoltijo en el estómago, un sentimiento de martirio, mientras de nuevo las lágrimas empujaban sus ojos, insistían en salir, tal como en ese momento en el que estaba rodeada de asistentes de cirugía, en donde tuvo que recobrar su profesionalismo médico, y proceder. No demostrar duda por el bien de quien amaba.

Ya había pasado un año desde esa discusión con el concejo por los recursos del proyecto de investigación para el tratamiento de los afectados por el síndrome de Hinom. Y la situación seguía inmóvil, nuevos ingresos con Hinom positivo llegaban a ese centro de atención en el que ahora estaban para terapia intensiva. Zylia se había recuperado de su última recaída, de hecho, ese era su última semana en observación antes de que la trasladaran de nuevo a centro privado real en el palacio.

—Oye... ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Zylia mirando a Zelda, sacándola de ese momentáneo trance, y preocupándose por cómo su gesto repentinamente se había vuelto tan sombrío. La rubia sintió un grueso nudo en su garganta; carraspeó discreta, contuvo las amenazantes gotas de sus lagrimales, y sonrió algo débil pero genuino.

—Es que... había olvidado decirte que me tomaré el resto de la semana para atenderte personalmente y acompañarte, hasta que te lleven de regreso a casa—respondió Zelda con un tono entusiasmado. Y aunque no era del todo sincera, eso sí era cierto, había hecho arreglos para deshacerse de sus responsabilidades políticas por unos días, aunque eso le había costado algunos trasnochos con tal de despachar todos los pendientes. Pero había valido la pena; estar lejos de su atosigante puesto y estar con su familia era el paraíso para ella. Sin embargo, Zylia se vio dudosa.

—Pero ¿No hay ninguna junta o tienes alguna ocupación? Ya es bastante que estés cumpliendo con mis obligaciones como princesa, no quiero ser una carga más pesada para ti—dijo angustiada la castaña negando con la cabeza y con un gesto de pena. Zelda solo ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, arreglé todo. Estaremos juntas todos estos días. Y sabes que no permito que digas eso, no eres una carga. —contestó la rubia acercándose más a Zylia y acariciando delicadamente su antebrazo.—Además, debo tenerte vigilada, eres un peligro sin supervisión—comentó Zelda con tono bromista. Era el único momento, el único lugar y la única persona con la que podía ser como le nacía.

—Ja. Haz fama y échate a dormir. Pero en serio, ¿Cómo lograste librarte del concejo? Dudo estén a gusto con tu ausencia—cuestionó Zylia realmente preocupada, no quería ser una molestia.

—Te dije que no te angusties por eso. Digamos que aquí se hace lo que yo diga—contestó Zelda con fingida arrogancia y altanería, solo por bromear. Zylia le hizo gracia eso.

—La monarca de este reino está sumida en el nepotismo...—La acusó Zylia "profundamente indignada".

—No, eso es despotismo. Nepotismo es otra cosa—corrigió Zelda divertida.

—Ay, ya empezaste, profesora de cátedra. ¡Tú me entiendes!—reclamó Zylia de forma escandalosa, como solo ella podía serlo. A la rubia solo se le salió otra risotada mientras le hacía seña de que bajara la voz, estaban en el centro de investigación después de todo. Mejor evitar antes de que vinieran las enfermeras a solicitarles guardar silencio. Pero ambas se pusieron alertas al escuchar como tocaban la puerta repetidas veces.

— ¿¡Ves?! Te dije que te callaras—Le reprochó Zelda a Zylia mientras se levantaba del sillón a ir a la puerta para responder al llamado. Aunque en el fondo, a la hermana mayor le dio un extraño presentimiento mientras se arreglaba tenuemente el cabello dando pasos hacia el marco.

—Todas esas enfermeras son unas amargadas... ¿No has pensando en mi propuesta de poner enfermeros, preferiblemente guapos?—Zelda solo puso los ojos en blanco por los comentarios de Zylia, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. La abrió a medias, solo para ver quién se encontraba al otro lado. Lo reconoció de inmediato, se trataba del doctor que se estaba encargando de los más recientes análisis de Zylia. No tuvieron que intercambiar palabra alguna, ni Zelda escuchar algo de boca del hombre entrado en edad y vestido de bata, su solo gesto aunque serio, mostraba un reflejo apenado...

—Zylia... ya regreso—Fue lo único que pudo modular Zelda, tratando de que su voz no delatara su angustia. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del médico, abrió más la puerta y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Piensa en la propuesta, enfermeros sexys...!—dijo Zylia desde su cama mientras veía que la puerta se cerraba, quedando sola. Suspiró inquieta, hiperactiva como siempre, miró a los lados, contemplando los muebles donde estaban la enorme cantidad de marcos, dibujos y retratos de ambas. Era toda una mudanza la que debían hacer cuando tenía que ser transferida al centro intensivo desde el palacio, o viceversa. Zylia ya le había tomado cierto cariño a ese lugar; podía relacionarse con otros como ella. Para cualquiera eso podría ser deprimente, incluso Zelda no se sentía del todo a gusto de que Zylia se relacionara demasiado con otros afectados, pero era la naturaleza de su hermana, siempre buscaba conversación, siempre quería entender a las personas, interpretarlas como lo haría con cualquier obra de arte que contemplara en una galería. Ese centro era su galería, y los enfermos atendidos en ella eran las obras de arte. Todas las personas tenían una historia detrás de sí, otras perspectivas, múltiples maneras diferentes de ver y enfrentar ese infierno que tenían en común, el síndrome. Y ese era su pasatiempo, compartir ideas con cualquiera. Era una forma de sentirse normal, como una persona corriente.

Zylia volvió a exhalar, y miró al sillón a su lado, en donde estaba el libro de las leyendas de ese héroe viajero del tiempo. Con lentitud se removió por la cama acercándose un poco a la orilla, extendió su temblorosa mano envuelta, y tomó el libro para leer un poco, apoyándolo en sus rodillas flexionadas porque sostener cualquier cosa con sus dedos le dolía. Una vez abierto el tomo, continuó a gusto con la lectura.

En el pasillo, algo alejados de la habitación, Zelda hacía lo posible por contener el llanto; sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, en pocos segundos su semblante se había destrozado, gimoteando y exhalando copiosamente mientras que sus manos iban a su boca tratando de que no saliera un quejido, ya que seguían en el pasillo del centro médico. Por fortuna no había nadie que la viera en ese repentino estado de tristeza al enterarse de la desgarradora verdad. Solo la acompañaba ese doctor que le había mostrado los resultados del examen.

—Lo lamento, Alteza... Pero, las úlceras que presenta la princesa y las muestras de piel de su espalda muestran muerte celular... necesitará una nueva intervención—informó el médico, tratando de ser lo más claro posible, pero con empatía al hablar.

Eso no podría significar otra cosa para Zelda, todas sus esperanzas a corto plazo dejaron de volar, les cercenaron las alas. Ya esperaban con emoción poder regresar al palacio, lo más cercano que tenían a un hogar para terminar con su recuperación, pero con el nuevo resultado, ese pequeño sueño se vio estancado. Otra vez tendrían que quedarse, y ni siquiera había terminado de sanar de la anterior intervención cuando ya debían iniciar los preparativos para un nuevo y doloroso procedimiento. Sus esperanzas cayeron en picada, y se habían estrellado sin piedad contra el suelo.

A veces se preguntaba en qué momento todo había entrado a un interminable y tortuoso declive. Trataba de recordar cuando fue la última vez que la angustia no era parte de su ser. Cuando el dolor no era una de sus sensaciones más constantes en su corazón, a tal punto que se había robado todo rastro de calma, había barrido cada resquicio de alegría. El tiempo corría, a su indiferente e imperturbable ritmo, sin interesarle las desgracias o las dichas, borrando todo júbilo, o sufrimiento, sin parcialidades, ni contemplaciones.

* * *

Zylia se encontraba de nuevo de reposo ese centro de investigación, luego de que le extirparan la mayoría de la piel de su espalda, dejando marcas permanentes en la misma. Con las heridas frescas y vendadas, esa noche en específico como las anteriores y las futuras durante un mes como se le indicó, tendría que dormir de lado, apoyándose del lateral de su torso, o boca abajo, con tal de no ejercer presión sobre las suturas de su ahora sensible espalda.

Ya sabía cómo moverse en la cama, acomodarse si se sentía inquieta, rascarse si le daba comezón, o también retener un involuntario estornudo que le haría doler más las zonas en las que eliminaron esas úlceras que tenía. Había sido un procedimiento muy largo, y fue demasiado tejido el que retiraron; hasta tuvieron que escarbar con tal de prevenir que no quedara ningún rastro del tejido muerto y potencialmente contaminante. Pero la temporal solución era igual de infernal que la misma enfermedad. Era tortuoso, incómodo y doloroso. Y todo para llegar a un círculo vicioso. No importaba cuanto se esforzara Zelda y su equipo, no importaba cuantas medidas aparentemente eficaces tomaran con tal de retrasar lo más posible la evolución del síndrome, todo era condicional, temporal, efímero, esa maldición siempre regresaba con más fuerzas, con algo peor, arrancando lo que pudiera de sus víctimas, física y espiritualmente.

La joven castaña se encontraba ahora acostada en su cama, boca abajo como se le había ordenado. Respiraba suavemente, inhalar y exhalar con demasiada fuerza le causaba molestia por sus heridas, sin importar que ya estaban más cicatrizadas y que en poco tiempo le quitarían los puntos. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre una de sus mejillas en la almohada, y sus ojos no se cerraban. Las enfermeras habían terminado un par de horas antes sus quehaceres y rondas nocturnas, porque ya era cerca de la madrugada. Zylia observó a Zelda, totalmente rendida, en una cama junto a la suya. Era imposible que estuviera alejadas una de la otra.

No podía descansar, sus curiosos ojos celestes se enfocaban en todo lo que la rodeaba, sin lograr encontrar la calma necesaria para dormirse. No hubo nada que no analizara con la mirada en todo ese rato, especialmente a Zelda, la ropa cómoda que tenía, ese maldito delineador que ni con alcohol pudo sacarse, sus labios un poco resecos por el frío. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, en lo que fuera, tal vez en porqué el cucco cruzó la calle. Pero si se ponía a pensar sería más difícil conciliar el sueño. Hizo de todo, contar cabras ordonianas, imaginar que miraba el infinito en tierras flotantes. De todo.

Se puso a pensar otra vez. Las conversaciones que entabló con otros enfermos de ese centro intensivos para afectados del Hinom, niños, adultos, ancianos. Uno que conoció mientras le sacaban sangre, una chica ya sin brazos en la sala de espera del terapeuta, y el nene de la habitación junto a la suya. Con cada uno intercambió palabras; era una habilidad natural que tenía la joven, lograr que cualquiera y quien fuera se abriera con ella como no lo haría con nadie más. Era extraño. Pero extraño era su segundo nombre. Sentía una sensación peculiar al cambiar vivencias con quien pudiera, con quien la comprendiera de verdad, y era una mezcla de calma, algo agria. Todos tenían algo en común, la inminencia de sus desenlaces prematuros.

Bufó ya harta. Se descobijó lo más silenciosa que pudo con tal de no perturbar el ambiente, Zelda tenía un sueño extremadamente ligero, si es que lograba en primer lugar pegar un ojo, por milagro de las Diosas esa noche logró dormirse. Zylia se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama con lentitud para evitar maltratarse. Se puso las pantuflas de conejo de pradera hyruleana y en bata se levantó. No iba a quedarse ahí toda la noche como roca en el fondo del mar, tal vez caminar un poco sin llamar la atención de nadie lograrían quitarle esa extraña ansiedad que ahora la estaba inundando. Se aseguró de que su hermana estuviera totalmente rendida, y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. La abrió en silencio, y salió rápido. Como se lo esperaba, los pasillos de ese centro hospitalario estaban en su totalidad desértico siendo alumbrado por unas pocas luces. Se abrazó a sí misma, comenzando a caminar arrastrando los pies. Ahí se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de a dónde iría en primer lugar.

Pero no iba a detenerse, y fijó su mirada a la vía de escape, la puerta rotulada con esas palabras que daban acceso a las amplias escaleras que podrían usarse en caso de una urgente evacuación. Ese sería un buen lugar para estar a salvo y lejos de las enfermeras que cada cierto rato daban una vuelta por allí. Con el rumbo elegido, alcanzó la amplia puerta, y la abrió, para acceder a esa sección. Hasta sus suaves pisadas hacían eco por todo ese inmenso lugar. Ya sin muchos planes o ideas, Zylia simplemente se acercó al primer escalón de las escaleras ascendentes junto a ella, con cuidado se sentó ahí, abrazándose las piernas y apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas. Y de nuevo, ya no supo qué hacer. Se puso a hurgar un poco sus vendajes, mirar hacia el vacío de las escaleras, tararear la melodía de cuna que le colocaban a ella y a su hermana de niñas...

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que algo llamó su atención, pisadas por las escaleras detrás de ella. Zylia se giró un poco nerviosa, pensando en que Zelda o alguna enfermera la habían atrapado; no obstante se llevó una sorpresa más impredecible. No era ninguno de las que ella creía, más bien, era un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad, tal vez un poco más. No podía definirlo claramente, ya que el joven tenía cubierto los ojos por dos parches de algodón, que protegían sus ojos.

El chico también estaba en bata, la misma que todos los pacientes del centro de investigación tenían. Venía bajando las escaleras sin ninguna dificultad y de forma coordinada. Su cabello no obstruía su rostro, ya que sus cabellos grises estaban recogidos en una cola, su piel ligeramente bronceada se veía pálida, por anemia probablemente, era un síntoma común en los afectados de Hinom. Al igual que Zylia, tenía dolorosas rejaduras en su piel, principalmente en sus mejillas y frente. Venía silbando animado, o eso parecía, precedido del olor y humo de la nicotina. En sus labios llevaba un cigarrillo encendido y en una de sus manos la caja. Zylia se concentró en mirarlo con curiosidad, descender por las escaleras de emergencia de ese sofisticado y lujoso centro como si estuviera en su casa, o en la calle. Pero le llamó la atención que cuando estaba cerca de llegar hasta ella, el joven se frenó en seco, como si la hubiera sentido, y así fue.

—Parece que alguien encontró mi escondite—dijo de buen humor el chico, rompiendo el hielo del momento. Sonrió, ladeando un poco la cabeza para orientarse con su deficiencia visual. Bajó las escaleras con algo de calma, acercándose hasta donde estaba Zylia. Ella lo observaba con intriga, nunca lo había visto por allí, y eso era mucho decir viniendo de ella. La princesa probablemente conocía a todos los pacientes y sus historias mejor que los mismos médicos.

—Yo ya me iba—murmuró Zylia. Ni supo por qué le salió la voz tan débil. Lo atribuyó inmediatamente al humo, ignorando otra posible razón. Aunque era una realidad, el olor le molestaba, mucho. ¿Cómo infiernos había metido ese chico una caja de cigarros? Con la seguridad que había en ese sitio y lo estricto que eran. Hizo ademán de intentar levantarse...

—Oh no, Alteza. No tiene que irse por mí—contestó el joven de forma apresurada, como si le divirtiera la situación. Pese al respeto de sus palabras, se le oyó un toque juguetón por allí.

— ¿Y cómo sabes quién soy?—preguntó curiosa y recelosa Zylia, levantando una ceja y mirando a donde deberían estar los ojos del joven.

—Ese perfume de vainilla fermentada. Es una fragancia digna de la realeza—Se explicó el joven, sonriendo más ampliamente, sin necesidad de verla sabía que su interlocutora tenía en ese instante un gesto que no tenía precio. —Además, soy ciego, no sordo. Que la princesa tiene Hinom y que está internada aquí es un chisme que corre muy rápido—

Y mientras hablaba, su cigarrillo seguía entre sus dedos, consumiéndose lentamente. Zylia solo lo contemplaba de pies a cabeza, algo curiosa. Era alto, mínimo le sacaba una cabeza a ella, su cabello era extremadamente liso, aunque opaco. Se veía bastante delgado además. Incluso con sus ojos vendados no pasaba desapercibido para la noble que era un chico bastante... agradable a la vista, por no decir algo más halagador.

—En serio... ¿Y corre por allí algún otro chisme de mí?—preguntó Zylia con un dejo de ironía y fingido desinterés. Continuaba analizando cada detalle de él, era una manía que tenía con cualquiera que conocía, tratar de conocerlos de esa manera. Pero nunca podía hacerlo si estaba frente a frente con ese alguien, por buena educación. Era extraño poder hacerlo sin incomodar al chico, a fin de cuentas, no podía saber si ella lo miraba o no. Luego de pensarlo de esa forma, Zylia se sintió cruel, pero le dio igual, el sujeto parecía ser de los que no se sentían acomplejado por su limitación.

—Varios. Que eres preciosa, por ejemplo. Aunque eso no lo puedo confirmar de forma convencional—contestó el joven de forma traviesa. No supo cómo tomarlo, pero algo cálido se encendió en su vientre, junto con un ligero dejo de bochorno. Y ni se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle de que el osado chico hasta comenzó a tutearla.

— ¿Y cómo es esa "forma no convencional"?—preguntó temeraria Zylia. Inmediatamente se dio una palamada mental, al darse cuenta que le estaba continuando la conversación a un extraño. No es como si fuera la primera vez que hablara con alguien que ni había visto en su vida, pero en particular este sujeto le daba una extraña sensación, no incómoda pero tampoco confiable. Era confuso.

—Para llegar a eso necesitaremos un poco más que una charla—dijo con clara malicia, aunque dentro del tono jocoso no sonaba en lo absoluto desagradado a tomar en serio sus palabras. Zylia le sorprendió un poco esa respuesta, pero en lugar de pena le causó diversión—Me llamo Sasha—Se presentó el joven finalmente, sentándose un par de escalones debajo de su acompañante.

—Zylia... Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿No?—dijo la joven mirando al chico. —Oye, disculpa pero ¿A dónde te miro? Mis maestros de etiqueta me traumaron con mirar a los ojos de las personas—comentó Zylia con sorna. Sasha solo soltó una atropellada carcajada con el cigarro en los labios, casi se ahoga con el humo. Tosió un poco y respondió.

—Mira a donde quieras. No te acusaré con nadie por maleducada—Luego de eso Sasha le dio una larga inhalación a su cigarrillo y sopló el humo hacia arriba apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas con algo de pereza. Otra vez se quedaron mirándose uno al otro. Por alguna extraña razón, Zylia comenzaba a sentirse aliviada de un gran peso de sus hombros, uno que siempre había tenido y nunca se había dado cuenta que lo tenía. Se sentía extrañamente libre, y eso era desconcertante; no era solo por hablar con el chico, sino la extraña atmosfera que la rodeaba. Siempre se había jactado de ser bastante independiente y capaz de decir cualquier ocurrencia sin importarle las consecuencias de sus palabras, ya que por lo general las reacciones eran risas de quienes la oían o rabias de otros malhumorados que solo la hacían sentir satisfecha por hacerlos enojar. Pero con el pasar de los años y las circunstancias cambiantes, había tenido que aprender por las malas que no todo en el mundo podía resolverse con buen humor. Al igual que su hermana, había tenido que desarrollar una muy gruesa y convincente careta de hielo que solo podía arrancarse del rostro y lanzarla cuando estaba a solas con Zelda.

Cuando la diagnosticaron, una vez más se había decidido a no reprimir una sonrisa jocosa, una carcajada escandalosa y poco apropiada por una señorita o cualquier estupidez y palabrota que se le viniera decir. Estaba al borde de un sombrío abismo, y no tenía garantías de poder dar un paso atrás para salvarse de esa oscuridad. En medio de esa incertidumbre y a la expectativa de que el desenlace fuera el peor, ya daba igual todo. Por primera vez desde que era una niña se sentía sin cadenas. Pero ahora, se sentía librada de algo más grande e imperceptible.

Seguía mirándolo mientras repetía su nombre en su mente, volviendo a repasar los detalles de su aspecto que ya había enlistado anteriormente. Sentía cierto... nexo, tanto con él como con cualquier otra persona del centro, al entender muy bien lo que se sentían los síntomas, pero unas cuantas úlceras no era como no poder ver, ni se le acercaba.

— ¿Te ofenderías si pregunto?—cuestionó Zylia de imprevisto, rompiendo ese silencio y tranquilidad que se había formado entre los dos. Sasha solo sopló el humo de la nicotina otra vez, eso sí, hacia la dirección opuesta de donde estaba la princesa. Ya se había dado cuenta que a ella le disgustaba el olor, por como resoplaba por su nariz con tal de alejar el olor.

—A ver...—respondió Sasha riendo ante la el sarcasmo de su contestación. Era evidente a lo que se refería la noble, quería preguntar sobre su vista. Sinceramente, ni él mismo sabía cómo reaccionaría, y la mejor manera era permitirle preguntar.

— ¿Desde cuándo no puedes ver?—finalmente lo soltó. Y era una duda que le daba demasiada curiosidad, lo veía muy sereno y acostumbrado a su condición. Por su parte, el mismo Sasha se sorprendió al no sentirse incómodo con el cuestionamiento, por primera vez en su vida.

—Desde siempre. Nací ciego. El Hinom simplemente comenzó a comerse los ojos que nunca me sirvieron para una mierda y tuvieron que sacarlos antes de se extendiera a mi cerebro. Tengo segunda fase del síndrome, dos más y me regalan el boleto sin retorno que nadie quiere—respondió Sasha, de una forma rápida pero clara, para luego exhalar con algo de resignación y soltar una extraña carcajada, antes de continuar fumando lo poco que le quedaba a la colilla encendida entre sus dedos. Zylia guardó silencio, algo consternada al oír su respuesta.

— ¿Lástima?—preguntó Sasha, con un tono indescifrable. La joven princesa solo exhaló por la nariz ignorando por un instante el fastidioso olor del cigarrillo.

—No, para nada. Pero sí te comprendo, te comprendo de verdad, al menos en los síntomas—dijo, y era la verdad, no sentía ninguna lástima por el chico, esa reacción natural de ella había cambiado en esas circunstancias, al darse cuenta que las personas no necesitaban en lo absoluto pena, era algo que los hacía sentir peor. Requerían más bien de comprensión y aliento. Algo que no muy popular, considerando que había todavía estratos que los trataba de plagas por su condición.

—Bien. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Alteza?—preguntó el joven tirando finalmente la colilla del cigarrillo que se le terminó de extinguir entre los dedos. Con rapidez sacó otro de la cajita, mientras buscaba en su bata el encendedor. Sin dificultad alguna ya tenía otra vez un cigarrillo en sus labios. Pero al parecer su pregunta quedó en el aire, porque Zylia no parecía tener iniciativa alguna en responder.

—De lo que sea—replicó Sasha, tratando de incentivar la plática. Y es que ella no sabía qué responderle, o relatarle. Siempre había pensado que su vida como miembro de la realeza era ridículamente aburrida, detalles que no tenía la intensión de recordar, mucho menos contar. Se le agotaban las opciones, y a la final optó por abordar al tema que había originado toda esa charla improvisada.

—Estoy en la primera fase del síndrome. Muerte de tejido en la epidermis. Adiós a los bikinis—contestó Zylia con un tono jocoso que intentaba camuflar su evidente melancolía por hablar del tema.

—Que tragedia, yo daría lo que fuera por ver eso—mencionó Sasha de forma juguetona, refiriéndose claramente a las prendas playeras. No necesitaba ver para saber que algún pequeño rubor le había causado a la chica con sus palabras, y justo ese era el objetivo. No hizo nada más que ampliar su sonrisa al oír un bufido agudo y un ronquido tierno de Zylia tratando de conservar la compostura.

¿Qué tan normal era iniciar una extraña conversación a mitad de la noche en unas escaleras con un chico ciego? No importaba. El tiempo se le fue bastante rápido, entre preguntas y respuestas, bromas tontas e infantiles, mientras se ordenaban uno al otro bajar la voz cuando ya hacían mucho escándalo, o incluso en esos momentos de tensión cuando habían creído oír alguna pisada cerca. Solo se tapaban la boca tratando con todas sus fuerzas de retener la risa ante el suspenso de ser descubiertos. Los temas giraron como ruleta, hablaron de todo lo que se les ocurriera. Edades –Zylia tenía diecinueve recién cumplidos, Sasha veinte–, lugares que habían conocido, aunque ese historial era corto para la princesa, era la heredera a toda una nación y no conocía nada mas allá de los muros del palacio. Sasha por su parte había conocido todo tipo de lugares y zonas de Hyrule y otros reinos extranjeros. Sobre sus familias, Zylia solo tenía a su hermana, y ni tuvo la menor intensión de mencionar a sus padres, y Sasha tampoco tuvo la estupidez de curiosear en ese límite. Trató de desviar el tema hablando de la suya, era huérfano, y estaba en ese centro porque sus padres adoptivos e indiferentes lo tenían prácticamente obligado a estar ahí, solo por cubrir las apariencias como supuestas personas altruistas. Sasha no quería atenciones, tratamientos, solo deseaba seguir como si nada. No parecía importarle el encontrar una solución a su condición como todos los demás, o la mayoría, al menos. Era algo que la noble notaba cada vez con mayor claridad, ese aire y actitud pesimista en el chico, y que llevara ya su sexto cigarrillo en todo lo que iba de conversación era un indicativo de esa deducción.

—Dilo o vas a explotar—indicó el chico al sentir que Zylia estaba tentada a decir algo, abría la boca y boqueaba un poco, pero guardaba silencio al no saber cómo decirlo. Resignada y también por curiosidad, simplemente lo soltó.

— ¿No son muchas molestias para contrabandear cigarrillos?—preguntó Zylia, expresando finalmente su incomodidad respecto a eso. Sinceramente le sorprendía que hubiera metido eso al centro, con lo necios que eran con la seguridad en el ingreso.

—Lo vale, me ayuda con la ansiedad—Se excusó encogiéndose de brazos tirando el cigarrillo ya que se le había agotado, y rápidamente sacó otro. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no había tenido la "cortesía" de ofrecerle uno a Zylia, y así lo hizo, extendiéndole la caja para que tomara uno si quería.

—No fumo—dijo sin dudarlo, negando con la cabeza, sin recordar que eso era inútil, él no podía verla.

—Como quieras—murmuró Sasha guardando la caja y encendiendo el cigarrillo que ahora tenía en los labios.

—¿Sabes? Nada vale que vuelvas a los que estén cerca de ti fumadores pasivos, ni que te hagas daño de esa manera—Zylia lo dijo con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, y con buena razón. De una extraña manera sentía preocupación por él, porque le daba la impresión que nunca nadie se había detenido a preocuparse por su bienestar de forma desinteresada. Sasha solo levantó una ceja, no muy complacido por las palabras.

—Por algo vengo hasta acá para hacerlo—Se defendió el chico, incomodado por el rumbo que tomaba la situación.

—Pero eso no evita que te haga daño a ti mismo—replicó Zylia, con un tono algo más firme. Incluso al hablar se sentó un escalón mas abajo para acercarse más, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y? Todos aquí estamos condenados. Incluso si de milagro encuentran una cura y no nos mata esta maldición, vamos a morir tarde o temprano—Sus palabras salieron con dureza y con una reprimida frustración, mientras respiraba agitado y daba bufidos de molestia. Se quedó quieto, tratando de serenarse; la situación se quedó así en silencio, mientras Sasha trataba de descifrar la reacción de Zylia a sus palabras. Pero no tenía forma de saberlo.

—En parte tienes razón, todos igual vamos a morir. Lo que importa en realidad es qué vamos a hacer mientras esa cuenta regresiva avanza. Yo sé lo que quiero, tener todo el tiempo posible con mi hermana, encontrar la felicidad, no lo sé, tal vez casarme y formar mi propia familia, por muy cliché que sea. Es una meta que deseo cumplir. Necesito todo el tiempo posible que tenga en este mundo, y es por eso que no veo mi vida con tan poco valor como tú—dijo Zylia con una misteriosa serenidad, una tranquilidad expresada en su habla pausada. Tal vez era indignación, o incluso enfado por la respuesta de Sasha.

—No me asusta morir, eso es lo que pasa—replicó el joven de forma altanera y claramente disgustado, tirando su último cigarrillo.

—Si no te asusta morir significa que no tienes una razón para vivir, y eso es muy triste ¿No crees?—contestó finalmente Zylia, dejando sin ninguna defensa a su acompañante. Sasha dio un respingo, y las pocas facciones de su rostro que podían visualizarse mostraron una expresión de disgusto. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no emitió sonido alguno, solo se quedó paralizado, para luego cerrar los labios y gruñir de forma muy suave con cierto dejo de ira, suspirando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la baranda de la escalera. Definitivamente le habían dado un golpe, y quien se lo propinó no movió ni un dedo.

Ese ambiente incómodo reinó por varios minutos entre ambos jóvenes, meditando en lo que había dicho y oído. De repente, las orejas puntiagudas de Sasha se movieron ligeramente.

—Alguien viene... Las enfermeras ya comenzarán a hacer rondas. Es hora de irnos—dijo Sasha. Zylia solo se mantuvo callada, pensativa y meditabunda; salió del trance al sentir la mano de Sasha tantear con cuidado una de las suyas, tocando con sus dedos la textura de los vendajes que recubrían los dedos de ella. Su mano fue subiendo, hasta tocar la piel de su antebrazo, rozándola lentamente. La situación no se detuvo, ya que Sasha se levantó ligeramente, aproximándose hacia Zylia al mismo tiempo que sus dedos ascendían por su hombro, hasta llegar al suave mentón de ella, evitando tocar sus irritaciones.

Al no recibir ninguna reacción que le indicara que se detuviera, Sasha continuó aproximándose no solo escuchando la respiración un poco agitada de Zylia, sino que también comenzó a sentirla al estar tan cerca. Se orientaba al tenerla tomada de la quijada con cuidado. La distancia se hacía cada vez menos notable mientras los ojos de la noble se perdían en las facciones del chico que ahora estaba intentando lo que nunca nadie había hecho, y ella no tenía intenciones de detenerlo.

Sus labios se unieron finalmente, de forma sinuosa, pausada. Poco a poco el placentero contacto fue fluyeron con mayor armonía, delicadeza, a un ritmo suave e hipnotizante para ambos. Sin entenderlo, hasta sintieron un efecto embriagante, el saborear los labios del otro. Aunque debían apresurarse, el tiempo sencillamente dejó de correr, o les valió un bledo. Cuando parecía que el inocente beso iba a subir de tono se detuvieron al oír que encendían las luces de un pasillo cercano, alertándolos.

Sasha solo retrocedió un poco para luego exhalar de forma sonora. Sin decir palabra alguna se levantó finalmente bajo la mirada perpleja y distraída de Zylia, obnubilada por lo que acababa de pasar. Seguía preguntándose si realmente había pasado, o si el analgésico que le habían dado antes de dormir era mejor de lo que pensaba. El joven no pudo percatarse de la expresión de la princesa, aunque no debía ser adivino para hacerse una idea mental. Igual, él siguió subiendo los escalones, dispuesto a volver a su habitación y quedarse ahí como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Oye...—susurró Zylia en un tono ronroneante, casi inaudible, pero Sasha logró oírla. Y prueba de eso fue que se detuvo para esperar a que ella dijera lo que fuera a decirle.—¿Por qué fue el beso?—preguntó la joven, mirando de reojo a Sasha, quien estaba varios escalones arriba. El chico solo sonrió ladino.

—Ni idea. Tal vez para que comience a asustarme la muerte—admitió, con voz baja, casi murmurante, antes de seguir subiendo los escalones teniendo el mismo revoltijo de sensaciones que la noble, sensaciones que de seguro no iban a dejarlos dormir lo que quedara de la madrugada. Al parecer la luna los acompañaría a cada uno en el resto de sus veladas.

* * *

 _ **El brillo del universo no sería nada si fuera comparado con la luz emanada de su preciosa alma. Su aura celestial alcanzaba los significados desconocidos de la sublimidad. Ni una obra de soberbia afinación podría aspirar siquiera compararse con la belleza de su alma.**_

 _ **Link solo podía contemplarla como si viera un ser divino, una diosa. Le inspiraba fascinación, embeleso, y deseo. No hacía más que acariciar con delicadeza la suavidad de su terso mentón, acostados y juntos en su lecho sin que nada los separara, mientras que su pulgar rozaba la dulzura de su labio inferior, mirándola directamente a sus ojos de cautivante belleza, dulzura, e inocencia. Sonrosados y apetecibles que deseaba devorar en apasionados besos hasta que se le extinguiera el aliento. Y así lo hizo. Con hambre y una ansiosa pasión comenzó a sentirla, intercambiar sus respiraciones en tan afín vaivén mientras que sus caricias se hacían indetenibles.**_

 _ **Deseosos de confirmar que se pertenecían, uno al otro, y a nadie más, con sed de éxtasis. Una desesperada necesidad de perpetuar sus sentimientos sin importar nada. Y sin poder más, sus bocas se separaron con tal de obtener algo de aire, manteniendo sus miradas y sus frentes unidas. No pasó mucho antes de que impulsados por esa placentero deseo, volvieron uno por el otro, reanudando lo que tanto anhelaban.**_

 _ **Pero solo sentía un sabor a hierro, una sensación espesa en sus labios, mientras chorreaba por sus bocas algo viscoso. Sin entenderlo se separó de ella, solo para horrorizarse al verla. Sonriente, con una mirada llena de ternura, pero de sus labios chorreaba sangre, como una fuente indetenible que comenzaba a llenar su desnudez. No parecía notarlo, solo miraba con fascinación a su amado, llena de dicha, mientras su cuerpo y parte del lecho estaba impregnado de olor ferroso y el carmín de su fluido...**_

Y con desesperación el rubio comenzó a respirar de forma urgida, tal como si le hubieran apuñalado los pulmones, como si le aplastaran el vientre y le estrangularan sin piedad. Se levantó, quedando sentado en su cama perlado de sudor frío y pegajoso, temblando sin control al punto que sus dientes chocaban y tener sus ojos brotados en rojo. Su torso marcado y desnudo subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular y errático por el aberrante sueño. Eso era lo que Link se trataba de repetir, había sido una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla. Una que había experimentado muchísimas veces, y cada vez se hacía más vivida, real, macabra y cruda. Ella estaba bien, todo estaba bien, por muy hipócrita que era repetirse eso a sí mismo.

Tomó su rostro con sus manos pálidas y convulsas, mientras respiraba únicamente por su boca. Su cabeza martillaba, como si le dieran garrotazos en sus sienes al mismo tiempo con la misma frecuencia con la que su corazón bombeaba en frenesí. Su garganta ardía, sus párpados pesaban, y sus articulaciones sufrían de calambres. Su estómago se sentía como si tuviera en su interior clavos que buscaban enterrarse desde dentro hacia afuera. Seguía quieto, mientras su mano izquierda iba directo a su pecho, para agarrar el preciado objeto que siempre estaba ahí, su collar con el símbolo de la Diosa.

Estaba desorientado. No estaba perdido en espacio, tenía claro que estaba en su camarote, luego de haber salido del estupor. Pero sí lo estaba en tiempo, como siempre le sucedía. Luego de recuperar ligeramente la calma, se quitó de encima las sábanas, tratando de levantarse.

* * *

Ahora caminaba por el misterioso lugar en el que estaba, uno que conocía a la perfección, andando por pasillos en esa edificación sombría pero cálida, de irradiante halo consagrado y bendito. Pero ni de esa forma su tribulación menguaba en lo absoluto ni sus inquietudes mermaban. Nada podía hacerlo.

Conociendo perfectamente por donde andaba, notó que el sitio estaba solo; más de lo usual. Atravesó un camino bastante extenso, con un destino en específico, y durante todo el recorrido no vio ni escuchó a nadie. Ni a Lana, Izak, Hilda, ni siquiera a Ravio. Normalmente desearía con todas sus fuerzas que esa calma y sepulcral silencio fuera permanente, pero en ese momento tal quietud lo estaba desesperando más, si es que eso era posible. Por fin accedió a donde iba, atravesando una umbral amplio de ornamento de piedra y escalones de caliza, abriendo paso a un paradisíaco y astral jardín, de exóticas e infrecuentes variedades de flora y fauna a toda dirección que se mirara de tan precioso vergel coronado por el manto estrellado del cielo. Una inmensa sombra arropaba de paz todo el lugar, una esfinge de colosal estatura justo en el corazón del paraíso, el ancestral monumento de Hylia de Neburia. Ahí estaba el jardín que contemplaba Link, en lo que alguna vez fue las tierras celestiales en un pasado remoto, hogar del Héroe de los cielos, y que milenios después, seguía siendo un espacio sagrado y oculto que existía para unos pocos deseosos de encontrar la verdadera paz del alma.

Era una vista que había contemplado demasiadas veces como para darle alguna especial atención a esa ocasión. El guerrero solo continuó su andar, atravesando un pequeño rumbo que había por ese espacio boscoso, con la mirada fija a la base de la esfinge, a algo que captaba claramente su atención, o específicamente, a alguien. Como sospechaba, ella estaba allí.

Salió del espacio forestal, para acercarse a una zona de estanques, alumbrado por la luz de las estrellas en contraste con una tenue neblina que recubría el suelo. Frente a los cimientos del monumento estaba una mujer sentada, meditando. Era notablemente alta pese a estar sentada sobre sus piernas en esa especie de pedestal rodeado de monolitos con runas grabadas. Sus facciones relajadas parecían sin vida, tenía en su rostro varios tatuajes, encima de uno de sus parpados, y justo debajo del mismo, el símbolo de una gota teñida de rojo, la lágrima sangrienta. Su piel bronceada resaltaba por sus cabellos blancos, peinados en una ajustada trenza. No obstante, tenía rapado un lateral de su cabeza, en la cual tenía otras marcas perpetuas en su piel, justo en su cuero cabelludo, lo que evidenciaba su raza como perteneciente al ya extinto clan de los sheikahs, y su linaje privilegiado en el mismo. Su edad aparente no debía oscilar más de los cincuenta.

Vestía de forma similar que el guerrero, con un ajustado batín, pantalones de tela holgados, y sin nada que cubriera sus pies. Solo se diferenciaban porque los tonos del vestuario de él eran de verde oscuro, la de la sheikah eran blancos. Tenía un colgante tal como el del rubio, la Diosa del destino, Hylia. Sus manos estaban con los dedos entrelazados, llenos de anillos y joyas, colocados sobre sus tobillos.

La dama se mantuvo en esa condición, abstraída y concentrada en la meditación, sin que pareciera percatarse de la presencia del recién llegado. A Link no le sorprendió esa reacción –O más bien la ausencia de esta–, simplemente se aproximó al pedestal de piedra que estaba justo en frente de Impa, como la costumbre lo dictaba con tal de tener una audiencia con su maestra. El guerrero se acomodó en la misma posición de la sheikah, respirando lentamente, y mirando a la superficie del agua que había en los llanos estanques alrededor de las plataformas circulares en las que estaban; la superficie transparente de la misma se veía templada, apacible. Pero cuando Link intentó ver su reflejo, inmediatamente las ondas de agua obstruyeron su visión.

—Dormiste por diez días—dijo la hechicera de cabellos platinos delante de él, con una voz monocorde, vibrante. No necesitaba tener un tono elevado para recibir en respuesta temor y respeto. Pese a la finura de su voz, imponía y lograba hacer valer su posición autoritaria. Siguió con sus ojos cerrados, y su gesto inexpresivo.

Link la escuchó, pero continuó en silencio, pensando en lo que había experimentado en su pesadilla. No le perturbó en lo absoluto la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo en ese letargo. Pero sí explicaba el porqué estaba tan sediento y hambriento. Comenzó a recordar las turbulentas circunstancias en las que estaban antes de despertar. Maldijo, todo eso solo estaba evidenciando su claro problema con el insomnio. Esas extensas vigilias lo estaban consumiendo lentamente.

— ¿En dónde están los demás?—preguntó Link, hablando por primera vez desde que había despertado. Comenzaba a impacientarse, al solo contemplar a su superiora que permanecía imperturbable. Sus palabras denotaban más una exigencia que una sencilla pregunta.

—En sus asuetos—respondió Impa con simplicidad, sin abrir todavía sus ojos, ni variar su expresión. Pero con solo sentir el aura de Link y su respuesta no verbal, supo de inmediato lo que su antiguo pupilo estaba pensando, en desacuerdo del descanso que tenían sus compañeros.

—Son jóvenes, al igual que tú. Lo necesitan, despejarse y crecer fuera de estos muros. Somos mortales, no dioses—Y así terminaron las palabras Impa, conociendo mejor que cualquiera al guerrero, especialmente su tozudez.

—Pero él no—replicó Link de inmediato, refiriéndose justo a quien ni Impa ni ningún hechicero se atrevería a nombrar. Por primera vez, Impa abrió sus ojos mostrando su imponente mirada carmesí, fijamente enfocada en los ojos del rubio. Entrecerró sus ojos con clara frustración por la respuesta recibida.

—Entonces, entrenemos hasta que no sintamos los miembros, luchemos hasta que no nos quede alma que de vida a nuestro cuerpo, y arranquemos de nosotros la paz hasta que ni el sueño nos concilie. ¿Qué ganaremos? El exceso es el veneno de la razón. Eso desea él, exterminarnos, sin siquiera dar una estocada—Sus palabras sonaron certeras, aunque más reflexivas que reprochantes, aludiendo claramente a su pupilo. Link solo cerró los ojos, tratando de que obstruir su vista, exhalar con fuerza a tal punto que sus oídos se comprimieran e intentar ignorar lo que sentía, pidiendo que eso difuminara al menos un poco su sentir. Fue inútil.

—Ya ha pasado un invierno desde la deserción de Cya. Fue un golpe duro para todos nosotros, especialmente para ti, que fue tu maestra. Pero cada quien hace lo posible por superarlo, y seguir adelante, incluida Lana. En cambio, sigues atribulado, como un navío con velas izadas pero sin haber desanclado. Hay una cura para las culpas, reconocerlas. —aconsejó Impa, ablandando ligeramente su mirada, y aunque sus expresiones mostraban su empatía, no dejaba de hablar de forma clara, directa.

—No siento culpa. Por mucho que me costara aceptar que se había ido, la aniquilé. Aunque la luz que quedaba en ella renació como una nueva vida, lo hice, porque era mi deber, porque todo lo que intentamos para regresarla al camino no sirvió de nada. Asesiné a mi maestra, y no siento remordimiento alguno—Lo confesó sin titubear, como si quisiera sacarse una sensación punzante lo más rápido posible. Ese era su angustia, el no sentir algún peso por lo que hizo.

—Intentamos lo posible, y solo nos quedó una opción. Pero lo cierto es que ella sucumbió ante los deseos que todos tenemos. Ninguna luz es absoluta, pero está en nuestras manos elegir. De innumerables vidas, en esta encarnación ella eligió mancillar el juramento de lealtad que hizo. No sientes culpa, porque los ojos que viste antes de dar el golpe de gracia no eran los de tu maestra, sino los de él. Hiciste lo posible por ayudarla antes de recurrir a la última medida—declaró Impa como una clara explicación, o intento de calmar el dilema del rubio. Creía comprenderlo.

—Aun así no fue suficiente—Volvió a recordar Link, sin que su habla o su aura cambiara de su estado lúgubre.

—Pero tu temor de no tener corazón no es lo único que te inquieta ¿Me equivoco? ¿Cuándo fue la últimas vez que dormiste con normalidad, sin que pesadillas perturbaran tu descanso?—inquirió Impa. Y había acertado justo en la cuestión, aunque la sorpresa no era algo que pudiera notarse en Link al oírla. Se quedó callado unos instantes, hasta que por fin tomó un poco de aire.

—No lo recuerdo...—susurró con un sentimiento plasmado muy similar a la resignación. Otra vez hizo una pausa, quedándose mudo, y volviendo a contemplar la superficie del agua que estaba justo en frente de él. Y decía la verdad, no lograba memorizar la última ocasión en la que había podido tener un sueño verdaderamente reparador. Todas las noches las pasaba en vela, pensando en demasiadas cosas, enlazado experiencias y vivencias pasadas, especulando y teorizando las futuras, pero ignorando totalmente el presente. Por muy tétrico que sonara, la última vez que recordaba haber visto la oscuridad y sentir un poco la calma, fue al morir en su anterior vida, y la anterior a esa. Al pensarlo así, solo pudo recordar a la persona que esporádicamente invadía sus pensamientos. Y con un simple ademán de su mano izquierda revestida de anillos y con la marca de la trifuerza en el dorso, el agua frente a ambos comenzó a reflejar una imagen más nítida, a la protagonista de sus pensamientos. A la que ahora era la Reina de un territorio que tomaba el nombre de lo que alguna vez fue la tierra bendecida por las Diosas, Hyrule. Podía contemplarla, a su adorada desde la primera vida, tal como estaba en esos instantes, sumida en un sueño particularmente tranquilo, en el lugar en el que atendían a su hermana. Impa y Link miraron esa visión con suma atención, aunque el hechicero de una forma más distraída, soñadora.

—No recuerda nada de sus vidas pasadas, su esencia sigue aletargada. No me añora en lo absoluto... Y por primera vez en tantas eras, deseo que siga así. Externa de todo esto, sin ninguna carga, alejada de mí—dictó Link, reprimiendo su pesar y decaimiento. Una sensación de desilusión, y una extraña nostalgia lo invadió, mientras que se fijaba en las facciones de ella; identificar las diferencias que ella tenía comparada con sus vidas pasadas. Había encontrado demasiadas en todos los años que había estado velándola; el tono de sus ojos, la palidez de su piel, las proporciones de su agraciado cuerpo, el color de sus cabellos, las longitudes de las facciones de su rostro. Y aun así, seguía igual de divina, con la misma mirada, su mismo ser, pero marchitado de dolor, y sepultado en desgracias.

—El destino es concebido por el instinto, y la voluntad. Nada ni nadie cambiará lo que ella es y lo que será, porque no está predestinada, sino que en cada vida sus decisiones siempre la llevarán a esto por elección propia, ser una luz que nos ilumine, una sabia que nos oriente, una diosa que nos guíe—Sus palabras volvían a recordar los proverbios más antiguos de su filosofía. Impa intentaba persuadir a su antiguo alumno de entender lo innegable.

—No permitiré que vuelva a ser una víctima—dictaminó Link, encarando de forma inamovible a su superiora, con algo de irrespeto.

—En ocasiones, encontramos nuestro verdadero destino al elegir caminos contrarios con la obstinada intensión de evitarlo—contestó Impa, sin ninguna demostración de ser amedrentada, ni mucho menos reducida con el repentino alzamiento de Link, por el contrario, también subió la severidad de sus palabras. El guerrero solo se levantó luego de impulsarse ligeramente hacia arriba con una suave ráfaga de aire, para quedar de pie, y comenzar a andar en dirección contraria para retirarse.

—Nuestro destino me pertenece—aclaró él con sequedad, alejándose sin intensiones de detenerse, perdiéndose entre el espeso follaje de los jardines.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

Hola!

Pues, como les aseguré, les traigo el capítulo correspondiente para esta ocasión. Como dije la actualización será una semana sí, otra no. O sea, en un aproximado de 14-16 días. Éste en específico pude haberlo terminado y publicarlo bastante antes, pero como le comenté a algunos, se me presentaron varias cosas, principalmente a nivel académico en la redacción de un proyecto de investigación que estoy elaborando y tuve que concentrarme exclusivamente en eso durante cuatro días, y en ese lapso no toqué el archivo de word donde estaba este cap. Aun así lo pude acabar justito a tiempo, y la verdad, a mí me encantó como quedó, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¡Espero sus comentarios!

Como habrán visto, hice un poco de énfasis en lo que es el diario vivir cotidiano de Zelda y su hermana, con tal de expresar lo más realista posible el cómo deben superar día a día lo que enfrentan. ¿Les agradó Sasha? Es un personaje que tuve archivado por bastante tiempo, y estaba ansioso de darle su aparición.

También, sucedió lo que varios pedían: El debut de Impa. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Vamos con los agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el anterior capítulo :D Muchas gracias a:

 **Akiresita :3**

 **Fox McCloude**

 **Egrett Williams**

 **IA99**

 **SakuraXD**

 **Yahab**

 **LinkAnd0606**

 **Goddess Artemiss**

Sin más nada que decir, nos vemos cpor acá a finales de este mes. Saludos!


	3. Como si fuera la primera vez

**Capítulo III**

 **"Como si fuera la primera vez"**

* * *

 _La muerte encierra, sin siquiera saberlo, a dos corazones en un mismo ataúd. Uno que ya dejó de palpitar, y otro que poco a poco y eventualmente dejará de hacerlo, ya sea por el dolor, por la soledad, o la adversidad. No importa si sucede luego de días o décadas. No importa si sufre de más tribulación o dicha alguna. Por cada día, por cada vez que alcance un triunfo o sencillamente por cada vez que ese corazón lata incesante, perderá una pequeña parte de su ser. Por cada triunfo el destino le arrancará algo, y por cada pálpito sus latidos se harán más débiles hasta que en un momento no pueda seguir._

 _Viviendo en un trance de ilusorio en donde nuestra carne se cae, desgarrados por la angustia, desviserados con lentitud por el vacío, y apuñalados con violencia por la crudeza de la realidad. Ningún placer podrá sanar, mucho menos cubrir esa cicatriz que supera a cualquier otra, porque es el alma la que es cercenada. Cada caricia, cada recepción de afecto de quien nos ama se vuelve un martirio, como si nos abrazaran teniendo la piel quemada y expuesta. No importa lo sincero y genuino que sean esas manifestaciones tan hermosas de cariño, se vuelven una tortura en esos momentos de desasosiego y solo nos sentimos como lo peor de la existencia al contemplar el horror de aquellos que intentan aliviarnos y solo nos causan más dolor sin quererlo. Un dolor inexplicable, e incomprensible para quien no lo siente. Perder una parte de ti, a un ser amado que tiene tu sangre y tuviste que velar su paulatino fallecimiento hasta sentir su gélida piel sin vida._

 _Te extraño tanto; y en ocasiones te necesito tan desesperadamente que comienzo a ver tu cara en el rostro de todos..._

* * *

El repentino sonido del bolígrafo chocando con la madera de la mesa la despertó de golpe. Zelda inhaló de forma ruidosa, levantando su rostro de sobre el libro que tenía de almohada, sintiendo que su parpado derecho en la que tenía apoyada su cara no le respondía mientras que el otro sí, no logrando enfocar la vista por el cristal de sus lentes de lectura. Luego de salir del estupor supo en dónde estaba, después de despertarse de forma tan boba con el sonido de la pluma que se le deslizó entre sus dedos estando dormida; definitivamente "sueño ligero" se quedaba corto como para definirla.

En un lerdo intento de incorporarse, acomodó levemente el libro de biología celular que estaba leyendo, y sus tan numerosas como desastrosas notas repartidas por toda la mesa del laboratorio en el que estaba. De nuevo la jaqueca la atacó, al sentirse intensamente aturdida por la fuerte luz que alumbraba ese lugar. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, tomándose la frente con ambas manos, y sintiendo una sensación punzante en el puente de su nariz causado por sus lentes. Estaba exhausta, consumida y derrotada en una lucha en la que no parecía tener ninguna ventaja. Lentamente se quitó su bata blanca, para colocarlo en la silla junto a ella. Volvió a examinar sus apuntes. Analizando teorías e hipótesis, creando marcos metodológicos y posibles relaciones del síndrome con alguna otra enfermedad, pero no había ninguno. El Hinom era tan mortal como misterioso.

Concebido por otras incógnitas que probablemente jamás tendrían respuestas, dudas que nacían del qué había ocurrido en esa guerra que todos temían mencionar, en la que nadie se tomaba la molestia de investigar. Un vacío en la historia que todos deseaban continuara así. Como si no hubiera ocurrido. Y esa mentalidad tan perniciosa comenzaba a aflorar entre los especialistas que inicialmente buscaban una cura para el Hinom, y ahora desertaban, por gastamiento, ahíto, o por no soportar ver las consecuencias de una maldición tan destructiva. Pero Zelda seguía ahí, inamovible, con una voluntad que nadie podría difuminar. Obstinada, olvidándose de sí misma con tal de entregar lo que pudiera de su existencia para lograr así fuera un mínimo avance en lo que tanto anhelaba. Pero querer no era poder.

No lograba rememorar exactamente en qué momento su voluntad de sanar las dolencias de alguien más se había vuelto algo tan gris, que la consumía lentamente. Como si por cada vida que salvaba, por cada día que prolongara la existencia de un paciente significaba perder una parte de su ser, que se quebraba y fragmentaba en miles de pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. Las lágrimas de felicidad y los incesantes agradecimientos de quienes lograba aliviar entre los afectados ya no hacía nada en su interior, sonreía de forma mecánica, superficial, asintiendo y repitiendo la misma frase vez tras vez que realmente había olvidado el significado de cada palabra. "Solo hago mi trabajo".

Contemplaba esa alegría tan intensa en esas personas, cuando dentro de sí borboteaba la verdad: Solo era logros irrelevantes, recuperaciones temporales, y un bienestar efímero. El Hinom volvía, siempre lo hacía. Miraba ese optimismo en sus pacientes que mostraban ante una diminuta mejoría, y no sabía si sentirse en paz o como una vil mentirosa al callar la innegable verdad, que no había cura por mucho que retrasaran los síntomas. Esos últimos dos años habían pasado con la fuerza de décadas. Había sacrificado cada necesidad básica de su integridad física por su obsesivo objetivo. Días y noches que nunca recuperaría. Agotamiento que nada lograba reponerlo. El precio de lo que hacía era enorme, le estaba costando su propia vida, y ya había pasado mucho desde que había dejado de importarle.

Miraba ese sitio de superficie blanca e infestada de equipos de laboratorio, todo en un estricto orden e impregnada a olor aséptico. Ese era su pulcro infierno. Lleno de todos los recursos disponibles para lograr su más adorada ambición, y ni así parecía que la solución se avecinara por mucho que se esforzara. Todos los que ya habían perdido la confianza en la búsqueda de la cura le decían lo mismo, que tuviera fe, que buscara la ayuda de las Diosas. Eso no le causaba más que frustración, eran palabras absurdas, una fe estúpida e irrazonable.

Seguramente eran altas horas de la noche, y lo confirmó mirando el reloj. Ordenó lo poco que desbarató, puso todo en su lugar, dejó su bata en su perchero, guardó sus lentes, y sin más, apagó las luces del lugar, cerrando y saliendo inmediatamente, deseosa de ir al único lugar que podría considerarse la total contraparte de ese sitio.

—"Como si fuera la primera vez...

Que sus esencias inmortales como el tiempo surgieran en un renacimiento perpetuo con senderos unidos.

Que sus almas entraban en sincronía mientras los luceros de sus ojos se enfocaban en correspondencia.

Que sus motivaciones fueran uno por el otro sobre cualquier otra cosa, con la devoción del cuerpo y el espíritu, la tierra y el viento, la sabiduría y el valor..."—leía Zylia a gusto y fascinada con lo que sus ojos contemplaban y su habla interpretaba. Estaba en su elemento, luego de devorar chocolates hasta quedar llena, cómoda en la cama de esa habitación del centro entre almohadas suaves, y con cierto chico ciego y canoso recostado con la cabeza en los suaves muslos de ella, juntos en tan linda e íntima situación, se veía sereno, si hasta roncaba... Esperen ¿Roncaba?

— ¿¡Te dormiste?!—chilló Zylia enardecida dándole palmadas en la mejilla a Sasha con tal de despertarlo. El joven balbuceó algo inentendible, respirando agitado al salir del repentino sueño.

—No, solo descansaba los ojos—mintió Sasha con sorna por la ironía de sus palabras y sonriendo de lado para luego soltar una carcajada al oír el bufido furioso de su chica. Zylia le dio un golpecito en la frente con el lomo del libro y murmurando un "Idiota". Sasha solo pudo reírse en respuesta.

—Oye no me culpes, está un poco lenta y blanda la trama de lo que lees—Se excusó Sasha entre risas.

—Tan blanda como lo que tienes abajo—Le tiró Zylia en respuesta haciendo que el chico se le escapara una sonora risa que hizo que la princesa le tapara la boca antes de que viniera otra enfermera a acallarlos por enésima vez en la noche.

—Bueno, "descansa los ojos" mientras viene Zelda—ordenó Zylia algo mandona a Sasha mientras que comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello. El chico dio un ronquido placentero con la sensación, sonriendo a gusto al estar en el regazo de ella.

Y ahí lo tenía, engatusado y recostado en sus piernas en la cama de la habitación de Sasha en el centro. Había sido rápido el paso de unos cuantos meses, en los cuales surgió algo luego de ese excéntrico encuentro en las escaleras, sin dudas había florecido. Pero no le habían puesto nombre o término a "eso", solo se limitaban a ser un apoyo uno para el otro, y por qué no, también un salvavidas en el que podían librarse de las inquietudes. Era algo que por nada en el mundo querían que cambiara, sentirse de alguna manera u otra complementados. Demente con su demente.

Zylia decidió cambiar un poco lo que leía, así que cerró el libro que minutos antes le estaba leyendo a Sasha y lo puso sobre la mesa de noche que tenía a un lado; tomó otro, uno de sátira y humor que le fascinaba. Relataba la historia de una princesa que estaba enamorada de uno de sus más talentosos soldados de la guardia real. Tenía el librito en manos, leyendo callada. Estaba cada vez más y más exhorta en la lectura, justamente en la escena en la que la princesa estaba intentando tejer una bufanda azul para su amado. Hasta que sin percatarse comenzó a relatarlo en voz baja.

—"Para mojarlo, hay que lamerlo... Para pararlo, hay que chuparlo... Para meterlo, hay que empujarlo... ¡Qué jodidamente difícil es enhebrar una aguja!"—leyó Zylia de forma susurrante y aguantando la risa y la diversión, atrapada en su mundo.

— ¿Y cómo se llama ese libro...?—preguntó repentinamente Sasha quien supuestamente estaba dormido.

— ¡Ahora sí prestas atención, maldito!—reclamó Zylia golpeando de nuevo a Sasha en la frente con el libro. La risa complice de Sasha solo hizo que los refunfuños de la princesa se convirtieran también en carcajadas.

Ya resignada y poniendo el librito a un lado, se inclinó un poco para alcanzar el rostro de Sasha y besar con suavidad sus labios. Y el joven no reclamó en lo más mínimo. Hasta comenzó a tantear el terreno y meter un poco de lengua, y su compañera no se lo negó. No obstante, se separaron abruptamente cuando oyeron como se abría la puerta, y se dispusieron a fingir que ahí no había pasado nada. Pero Zylia dio un respingo de miedo...

— ¡Una ReDead con corsé!—gritó Zylia con horror al ver a quien había entrado. —A no, es mi hermana—corrigió riéndose de Zelda mientras la veía agotada y arrastrando los pies. Ante eso Zylia y Sasha comenzaron a reírse sonoramente, para luego bajar la voz al recordar en dónde estaban. Y para el joven no fue cosa que le sorprendiera la presencia de la Reina en ese lugar, luego de haber acosado por varias semanas a la princesa de Hyrule, era inevitable no haberse topado con su hermana mayor, y que está ya no le sorprendiera la confianza que había entre ambos, y algo más que confianza.

Zelda iba casi sonámbula, andando con pereza y sin casi fuerzas. Y como contestación a las palabras de Zylia, solo levantó su mano, alzando débilmente su dedo medio hacia su hermana.

—¿Me estás sacando el dedo medio?—preguntó Zylia con intriga actuada. Zelda asintió sin ganas mientras veía con total atención el mueble de la habitación en el que quería echarse. —Dale un poco de viagra al pobre, está flácido—Y ante esas palabras Zelda no pudo aguantar una atropellada risa, que la sacó de su estado semi muerta y la hizo reaccionar.

—Estás loca—respondió Zelda mientras se sentaba lentamente en el sillón para reposar un poquito.

—Y lo disfruto cada segundo—comentó Zylia con orgullo, mientras Sasha solo gozaba del espectáculo.

Por primera vez en horas Zelda se sentía de nuevo viva, con algo que llenara su hueco corazón y su razón desorientada. Y su sonrisa era la prueba más fidedigna. Surgía de sencillamente contemplar ese peculiar gesto tan iluminado que tenía su hermana en los momentos que compartía con ese chico del centro. Y si por alguna razón ambos no estaban internados en el mismo sitio, hacían hasta lo imposible para reunirse de alguna manera; Zelda casi enloqueció por la cantidad de veces que Zylia le suplicó acompañarla al centro de investigación. Y por una razón muy obvia, Sasha aún estaba internado ahí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Sasha?—preguntó Zelda con profesionalismo pero con sincero interés, una combinación muy extraña considerando lo insufribles que solían ser los demás doctores del lugar. La noble se puso de pie, acercándose lentamente hasta la tablilla de los apuntes de quienes habían examinado al joven ese día no sin antes colocarse sus lentes.

—No me quejo—respondió sencillamente Sasha, complacido porque finalmente lo podrían dar de alta en pocos días por su notable mejoría.

—Podrás irte a casa muy pronto. ¿Vendrán a llevarte?—Zelda miró al joven recostado sobre Zylia.

— ¿Mis padres? Que va. Seguro mandarán al mayordomo—dijo Sasha, encogiéndose de hombros y torciendo los labios en resignación. Además, sus padres de seguro estaban en el extranjero, nunca le avisaban si se iban o por cuánto tiempo, como si no les importara su hijo, y esa suposición era acertada. Fue en ese instante en el que Zelda y Zylia se miraron una a la otra por unos instantes. —¿Se están mirando?—Aunque eso sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta de parte de Sasha.

—Por favor...—dijo Zylia suplicante a su hermana mayor, poniendo una cara que jamás y nunca estaría acorde con su verdadera naturaleza, ya que se le veía con una muy hipócrita carita de borrego a punto de ir al matadero. Con una simple mirada Zelda sabía perfectamente qué se traía entre manos su hermana: que ellas lo llevaran a casa.

—Ay... No le puedo ver esos ojitos de cachorro y aun así me doblegó. ¿Qué dice usted, majestad?—comentó Sasha tratando de dar una indirecta persuasión. Un repentino puchero de parte de Zylia terminó de quebrar el recelo de Zelda, quien exhaló en señal de rendición.

—Está bien. Ustedes ganan. Arreglaré tu salida para que podamos acompañarte—aseguró la rubia, antes de que Zylia diera un chillido de alegría extendiendo los brazos.

—¡No se diga más entonces!—gritó escandalosa la princesa, y en consecuencia tanto Zelda como Sasha le chitaron para que se callara; Zylia se cubrió la boca con una mano pero siguió moviéndose y celebrando en mutismo.

—Muy bien jovencita, ya tenemos que irnos—dijo Zelda con el tono típico de una madre, porque sabía que eso irritaba a su hermana. Con todo el pesar del mundo Zylia admitió que ya era momento de retirarse, había pasado ya varias horas juntos, y ya había pasado bastante de la hora límite para visitas. Ahora Zelda comprendía de dónde venía la comparación de "Más largo que despedida de enamorados". Aunque no los iba a apurar, le daba satisfacción ver esa pequeña burbuja que formaban al estar juntos.

—Buenas noches, cabeza hueca—dijo con extraño tono cariñoso Zylia, revolviendo el cabello de Sasha teniéndolo frente a frente, él sentado en la cama y la chica solo un poco inclinada desde la orilla. El joven solo sonrió.

—Buenas noches, estirada—respondió Sasha burlón correspondiendo al pequeño gesto. Se quedaron así varios instantes, en silencio y sin saber a ciencia cierta si hacerlo o no. Zylia miró discretamente de reojo a Zelda, y Sasha lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido ver. Ahí la rubia captó lo que sucedía.

—¿Y desde cuándo están tan tímidos?—preguntó sarcástica Zelda, viendo divertida el bochorno de ambos.—Les daré un minuto—aceptó finalmente la monarca con una sonrisa cómplice, dándose la media vuelta para salir de la habitación y cerrar tras de sí la puerta con tal de darles unos últimos instantes de intimidad por ese día. Como si fuera a cometer un crimen, Zylia esperó quieta a que Zelda cerrara la puerta... Y fue ahí que abrazó a Sasha y le estampó un intenso beso en los labios como despedida. A un vaivén ni muy lento ni muy apresurado, intentando disfrutarlo.

—Nos vemos mañana, ¿Sí?—susurró Zylia, luego de haberse separado unos milímetros con tal de poder mirarlo, sin embargo, no separaron sus frentes. Como respuesta Sasha solo asintió ligeramente jadeante.

—Te quiero—respondió él en su propio mundo, y con poco aire en sus pulmones.

—Y yo a ti—

* * *

Cada día se había vuelto como las páginas de un libro que nadie podría parar de leer. Una página era una aventura más, algún acontecimiento que los llenaba con nuevos sentimientos que comenzaban a latir con fuerza en el interior de ambos. Para Zelda, verlos con una radiante dicha al estar juntos era la más gratificante obra vívida que podría contemplar, más emocionante que los escritos de cualquiera de sus favoritos.

Era una felicidad y satisfacción que no tenía manera alguna de definir, por primera vez en tanto tiempo lograba ver como la bella flor que era su amada hermana recuperaba su brillo y parte de sus ánimos genuinos al tener una nueva razón para despertar ansiosa e impaciente, más de lo que ya era.

Él y solamente él.

Quien podía hacerle sentir como la más soñadora de las enamoradas flechadas que tanto repudiaba en las historias que leía. Quien de alguna forma u otra hacía ver esos días oscuros como noche tal como una simple neblina que poco a poco se disipaba. Para Zylia, Sasha lograba ser lo que necesitara, un cómplice, un confidente, un oidor, un compañero, uno que deseaba tener siempre a su lado. Sus educadores en innumerables ocasiones repetían vez tras vez que era una dama de la alta clase, heredera del honor del apellido que compartía con su hermana, una noble que debía ser y parecer, pero en tanto tiempo y por primera vez gracias a Sasha, se sintió como una princesa.

Tantas adulaciones a su aspecto que había recibido desde su más dulce infancia, pubertad y recién adultez, y solo oía falsedades entre esos halagos. Y él, ciego y mientras ella estaba en crisis de autoestima por su enfermedad, la iluminaba con un genuino: "Eres preciosa"

Era irónico, y a la vez muy hermoso.

Porque se lo decía de la forma más sincera posible, refiriéndose a lo que tenía en su interior, y también a su belleza física. Sí, finalmente la había logrado conocer de esa forma, luego de varias semanas conociéndose, Zylia finalmente accedió a que él palpara el rostro de ella con tal de visualizar en su mente el aspecto de la joven, quedando maravillado, cautivado, y deseoso de tocarla vez tras vez con tal de seguir "mirándola", y grabando en sus pensamientos la imagen que ahora adoraba.

Cumplían tantos caprichos tontos e infantiles que tenían. Peleaban por sonseras, para luego hacer la paz con un beso de por medio. Cuando alguno de los dos o ambos estaban de nuevo internados, planeaban ideas para hacer bromas a las enfermeras, le ponían apodos a los doctores, elaboraban movimientos de protesta entre los pacientes por el sabor del pudín. Dolores de cabezas para todos, pero interminables risas para esos dos.

Zelda adoraba ver esa pequeña historia de amor en la vida real, tan pura y genuina aunque ambos implicados perjuraban ante los demás tercamente que no había nada, con lo chismosos que eran los de la aristocracia. Tenían esa relación en "clandestinidad", que ni ellos mismo se creían.

Siempre conseguían la manera de encontrarse, y no había forma de detenerlos o evitarlo. Siempre cumplían los antojos que se les metían en la cabeza, y era imposible persuadirlos. Aunque inevitablemente Zelda terminaba siendo la cómplice de ambos, ayudándolos a cumplir con aquello que querían, por muy difícil que se viera. Pero considerando las circunstancias, valía la pena para ellos disfrutar de las cosas más sencillas hasta las más increíbles.

Muchos de esos deseos eran visitar lugares que Zylia nunca había podido ver más que en ilustraciones de los libros. Y Sasha no hacía más que llenarla de detalles de cómo eran esos sitios. Pero él no lo describía como cualquiera, diciendo cómo se veía ese sitio, cómo eran los colores o cómo se sintió al verlo por primera vez. No, las experiencias del joven iban más allá, explicándole a Zylia cómo eran esos sitios desde su peculiar perspectiva, nada de lo que los ojos podían apreciar. Él había explorado esos sitios desde un ángulo que muchos daban por sentado: Los olores, las texturas de lo que palpaba, los sabores, la forma de lo que lo rodeaba, la temperatura del habiente y la brisa que daba contra su rostro, la fuerza de la misma. Los sonidos que podían captar, de la fauna principalmente, de la naturaleza que intimaba con él.

Esa era la verdadera perspectiva que Zylia deseaba vivir en carne propia. Ir al Lago Hylia solamente para sentir el fresco aroma húmedo que Sasha le describía, caminar descalza por la suave tierra arenosa de la orilla que se sentía como suaves cosquillas, tocar la tersa corteza de la madera de los árboles circundantes, y oír la brisa del atardecer acariciar la superficie del agua en un delicado silbido. Así lo "veía" Sasha, y así lo quería experimentar ella.

O tal vez ir a los bosques de la ruta hacia la distante región de Farone. Escuchar la sinfonía de innumerables animalitos que sin saberlo ofrecían una preciosa delicia a los oídos a la altura de una ópera. Saborear las manzanas asadas con la savia dulce de los árboles. Y sentir los rastrojos contra sus pies al andar entre la frondosidad.

Pero lo que más deseaba Zylia era sentir la fría caricia del viento montañoso impregnado de mentolado olor a pinos que tenía la cordillera de Lanayru. Andar por sus pequeños senderos escuchando las pisaditas de las liebres y venados montañeses que pululaban por el lugar, a la par que sentía la suave caricia del sol en contraste del agradable frío que sentía de abajo hacia arriba. Y haría lo que fuera por vivirlo con él. No había razones para posponerlo, más bien había muchas razones para hacerlo cuanto antes. De formas inimaginables se las arreglaban para convencer a Zelda de que los llevara a esos lugares, una petición que nunca menguaba con el pasar de los días, sino que se intensificaba, y su determinación solo se fortalecía.

Milagrosamente todos los inconvenientes que les evitaba realizar esos pequeños viajes clandestinos se solucionaban. Y Zelda tenía un constante debate interno sobre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer. Quería complacer a su hermana en ese nuevo sueño que tenía y que la ilusionaba de una forma que no había visto desde hace mucho. Por otra parte, estaba lo que ella creía que debía hacer, velar por la seguridad y bienestar de la única familia que le quedaba, más con la enfermedad que sufría, que la consumía de manera lenta.

Finalmente tomó una decisión. Aunque haría lo que quería hacer, no por eso iba a dejar de lado la razón. Tomó todas las previsiones para el pequeño viaje al Lago Hylia, el cual era relativamente corto, cinco horas a carreta, dos horas y media para la ida y lo mismo para la vuelta. Luego de semanas de cuidadosa planeación, desde las rutas que tomarían hasta lo que llevarían en caso de cualquier situación apremiante, incluido también que Zelda determinara que la condición de la pareja estuviera estable, el trío de jóvenes salieron muy de madrugada en una carreta sencilla y corriente por discreción, hacia la ruta limitada por robles que los llevaría al destino de su sueño.

Estaban maravillados contemplando el esplendor de todo lo que los rodeaba en el lento andar de su vehículo, la flora y la diversidad de animales silvestres y dóciles que poco a poco estaban restaurando el territorio que alguna vez le perteneció previo al cataclismo y sus secuelas. La tierra se estaba recuperando a un paso lento pero indetenible. Luego del lapso calculado, finalmente llegaron a ese paradisíaco lugar, que deslumbró totalmente a las hermanas por la tonalidad de azules que había en el agua gracias a los rayos tenues del mediodía. Para Sasha también fue algo agradable, pero desde su perspectiva, sintiendo el olor del lugar, la brisa humedad y la tranquilidad notable en el silencio.

El día pasó de manera increíble, explorando las cercanías, compartiendo entre ellos esos memorables instantes. Todo era virgen, puro y salvaje, que se sentían renovados con una sensación inmejorable.

Luego de un par de horas, Zelda se quedó en la colina en la que estaba la carreta y los caballos, permitiendo que Sasha y Zylia disfrutaran de un rato a solas. Y estos sí que anhelaban esto. Una vez pudieron, hicieron lo que había acordado. La joven princesa sacó un paño de tela de su vestido, y dando risillas se lo puso delante de sus ojos con tal de cubrir por completo su vista, y poder concentrarse en sus otros sentidos y experimentar lo que su acompañante disfrutaba en esos momentos. Y es que las palabras que él usó se quedaron por completo cortas, porque la sensación era mucho más intensa de lo que pudiera expresarse. Era otra forma de disfrutar, de sentir y de vivir. Una que jamás había explorado hasta ese momento. Y ante el alumbrar del crepúsculo, ambos jóvenes sin verse uno al otro con sus ojos unieron de nuevo sus labios.

Esa primera y pequeña aventura bastó para que se volviera en su principal tema de conversación cuando estaban juntos, hablar de otros sitios interesantes que podrían visitar, con tal de sentir de nueva esa sensación tan única de libertad plena. Y vaya que tenían tiempo para hablar de esos destinos que querían algún día visitar, o mejor dicho, según ellos, iban a visitar.

El pequeño proyecto iba creciendo, y ya estaban deseosos de ir a conquistar el siguiente destino trazado: Visitar uno de los bosques de los senderos de Farone. Un lugar un poco más distante y complicado de llegar camino al suroeste, pero eso no iba a detenerlos en lo absoluto. Y Zelda estaba igual de entusiasmada, feliz de también compartir esos momentos con ellos. Luego de otra minuciosa planeación y algo de espera, se les presentó la oportunidad de darse esa pequeña fuga de un día, y no desaprovecharon la oportunidad. Hicieron lo mismo que la vez anterior durante el trayecto, reír por sus ocurrencias y apreciar lo que desconocían, Hyrule fuera de una reja de oro.

El canto de las aves y el unísono murmullo de infinidades de animalitos fue lo que les indicó que se acercaban a los bosques, y según el pequeño mapa estaban cerca de llegar; podían divisarlo, y Sasha incluso reconocía el típico sonido tan vivo que caracterizaba esa región. Como la anterior vez, en su llegada exploraron calmadamente cualquier cosa que contemplaban, y Sasha siguiéndoles el paso tomado de la mano de Zylia.

Cumplieron con cada pequeña fantasía que había previsto. Caminaron descalzos por el lugar, pateando las hojas secas. Se sentaron en las ramas de varios árboles para tener una mejor vista, y Sasha por solo seguir a la mayoría y acompañarlas. Saborearon frutas recién arrancadas, aun húmedas por la tenue y constante neblina que llenaba ese sitio. Con una improvisada fogata asaron un poco las manzanas tal como Sasha las describía, disfrutando el intenso sabor dulce y perfumado que solo se podía obtener de esa manera.

El resto del tiempo se les fue en mojar sus pies en un pequeño pozo que se encontraron, observar la fauna silvestre que andaban por allí, desde ciervitos con sus crías hasta jabalíes pastando y liebres vigilando sus madrigueras. Ya cerca del final de su pequeño escape, se quedaron de nuevo en una pequeña colina, hasta que finalmente Zelda una vez más notó que lo mejor sería darles otro rato a solas a ambos jóvenes.

Y extrañamente estos se quedaron ahí mismo, en un silencio anormal para ellos. Quién lo sabría, tal vez se habían quedado absortos con lo que podían contemplar de distintas manera de lo que los rodeaba. Finalmente comenzaron a hablar, de cosas sin importancia, pero si provenía de boca del otro, era lo más infinitamente relevante que podrían oír. Sasha de un momento a otro mencionó de nuevo que le encantaba sentir lo que ese sitio tenía.

—No sé por qué les dicen discapacitados. Solo funcionan de una manera distinta, y muy hermosa. Creo que solo ustedes son capaces de sentir lo que es hermoso—dijo Zylia repentinamente, expresando lo que sentía, y apretando con un poco la mano de Sasha con la suya.

 _—Por eso que no puedo estar lejos de ti. No sé cómo decirlo... Pero, no podría "ver" las cosas como lo hacía antes de conocerte.—susurró él, uniendo su frente con la de ella suavemente, como solían hacer, con tal de no lastimar su sensible piel por el padecer de ambos. **—** Y ya no quiero esperar. Así que... ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? **—** Y luego de decir eso con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, de nuevo los inundó el silencio, uno suspensivo._

Pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Zylia simplemente unió sus labios con los de él, sorprendiéndolo de manera grata para solo corresponder y dejarse llevar en el contacto tan placentero. Al separarse ligeramente, volvieron a unir sus frentes.

— ¿Es un sí?—preguntó Sasha divertido. La princesa soltó una pequeña risa.

—Sí... absolutamente—Le respondió apresuradamente y llena de alegría—No tienes idea de la sonrisa que tengo ahora—dijo seguidamente. Y ante eso, Sasha llevó sus dedos a los labios de ella, para delicadamente delinear la forma curva de estos y así presenciar esa sonrisa...

—Que cursi somos—acusó Sasha riendo.

—No lo arruines—dijo con tono amenazador la joven, para luego sonreír cómplice, y volver a besarlo.

Las palabras de cierto sabio del pasado decían que la felicidad siempre existiría con tres cosas que la componen, tener algo que hacer, tener algo por lo cual esperar, y tener a alguien a quien amar. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambas hermanas sentía esos pilares más fuertes que nunca. Ese sentimiento se volvía más significativo y valioso entre las adversidades, tal como el oro sometido a intensas llamas.

Tenían muchísimo que hacer, y se daban cuenta que la dicha provenía no de grandiosos éxitos, sino de pequeñas cosas, pequeños placeres. Contemplar la maravilla de las cosas simples. Disfrutar de lo que tenían en lugar de pensar en lo que tal vez les faltaba. Luchar juntas por mantener viva la esperanza que era la única razón por la que podían seguir adelante.

Esperaban juntas muchas cosas, el cumplimiento de varias expectativas a corto y largo plazo por los que habían avanzado en unidad y mutuo apoyo. Superar la enfermedad que constantemente opacaba la luz de sus semblantes, conseguir la manera de erradicarla y aliviar el dolor de innumerables personas inocentes que pertenecían a su gente, al pueblo al que se habían responsabilizado por cuidar y velar. Sanar todas las penas de Hyrule y cuidar de sus cicatrices era la comisión que les pertenecía como las mandatarias.

Pero esperaban también cosas más sencillas, un poco más infantiles y caprichosas, como repetir esas pequeñas escapadas que ya en varias ocasiones habían hecho con Sasha. Ya habían visitado un buen número de lugares, todos los más cercanos posible, e iban por más. Ya Zylia había cumplido casi todo su pequeño proyecto de visitar esos tres sitios que eran los predilectos de su pareja, lago y bosque, ahora solo le faltaba ver la nieve, verla como Sasha lo hacía. Dichosa se sentía de ver como el tiempo pasaba volando desde que habían decidido unirse, tantos meses parecían un breve suspiro, tal como los que no podía contener al ser mimaba por las caricias de él. La vida seguía, y aun tenían una pequeña meta que cumplir.

Y ese era el nuevo plan, elaborar todos los preparativos para esa cruzada con destino a la región de Lanayru. Era increíble y un gran alivio para Zelda ver ese semblante en ambos chicos que tanto les importaba, y que ahora eran su vida. Verlos irradiantes y felices pese a su condición. Los tratamientos los mantenía estable y su estado se veía prometedor. Era bien sabido que la actitud del paciente influía notablemente en el ritmo de desarrollo del síndrome, la depresión de tener esa enfermedad a veces consumía de forma más rápida y dolorosa que el mismo Hinom.

Para Zelda no había algo más satisfactorio que verlos a ambos ahora que se sentían motivados a seguir adelante, uno por el otro. Una luz en el horizonte que seguían con determinación. Pero en ocasiones se puede llegar a dudar de las intenciones del destino.

Nada volvería a ser como antes cuando una mañana mientras ambas hermanas recibieron un urgente aviso en simultáneo, justo cuando Zylia se preparaba para retomar algunas de sus responsabilidades como princesa gracias a la mejoría de su condición, Sasha había sufrido un ataque de convulsión. En su cama en esa condición, sufriendo de sangrado nasal y de sus oídos. Palabras que fueron como verdugos para el corazón de ambas nobles. No encontraron reacción, palabras o postura que tomar. Simplemente se quebraron por dentro, mientras que su exterior se mostraba vacío y muerto. Esa fachada involuntaria que tomó Zylia al escuchar esas palabras solo cubría el cómo su alma sufría una pequeña fisura que nunca iba a poder repararse.

De nuevo habían tenido que regresar a ese hábito que en primer lugar permitió que pudieran conocerse: ser internados en el centro. En los días posteriores a su primer encuentro, poco a poco comenzaron a añorar que su estadía ahí se prolongara, con tal de poder mantener cercanía y seguir conociéndose, por chocante que sonara. Pero ahora que finalmente tenían algo, algo que valoraban, regresar a ese agobiante proceso fue algo sumamente doloroso, en especial para Zylia.

Porque no era ella la confinada a una cama, ni con un nuevo brote de muerte celular, sino Sasha. De nuevo su cerebro estaba en riesgo de ser contaminado. Todo parecía tan irreal, como si en un bonito libro de romance y comedia en el pasar de una página se transformara en una espesa y deprimente tragedia. Pero ante todo, la voluntad y esa actitud positiva de ambos jóvenes no podía ser apagada. Sencillamente no menguaba, sus sonrisas seguían ahí, sus ocurrencias no brillaban por su ausencia, su convicción seguía inquebrantable, porque la esperanza no los abandonaba. Era solo un obstáculo más, uno que superarían al igual que los demás. Un día más, una prueba que debían superar, juntos.

—Este es mi libro favorito. Logré encontrarlo en braille, y quiero que lo leamos juntos—dijo Zylia realmente emocionada, luego de entregarle en manos de Sasha ese pequeño obsequio. El joven en su camilla palpó curioso la carátula de cuero y olió el fuerte y agradable olor a libro nuevo, aroma universal sin importar que fuera en otro tipo de lenguaje y material al ser para ciegos. Ágilmente Sasha leyó con la punta de sus dedos el título, sonriendo al reconocerlo; Zylia nunca dejaba de hablar de él, pero nunca le leía fragmentos, y ahora sabía por qué. Deseaba que pudieran disfrutarlo juntos de inicio a fin. Esa hermosa historia del humilde lacayo del ejército que se enamoró de los ojos de claveles rojos de la princesa de lo que alguna vez fueron sirvientes de la familia real según la mitología, los sheikahs.

La chica miraba emocionada como el joven sonreía al hacer contacto con las páginas, mirándolo sentada en la silla junto a la camilla del cuerto del centro médico. Había durado semanas buscando el obsequio, y apenas lo tuvo en manos no resistió la impaciencia de entregárselo.

—Ya quiero iniciar... Gracias—dijo Sasha, manteniendo su amplia sonrisa. Sin embargo, notó el silencio de Zylia, y sabía lo que eso significaba.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó el joven, tanteando un poco hasta alcanzar la mano de su compañera para apretarla levemente.

—Tengo miedo—murmuró ella luego de unos segundos de silencio. Y Sasha ya esperaba oír esas palabras, no la culpaba, lo operarían nuevo para tratar su condición, y había altas posibilidades de que luego de la intervención quedara parapléjico. Zylia no quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar, solo quería vivir sin angustia, ser la autora de su propia vida y escribir lo que iba a depararle el mañana. No le interesaba borrar lo que ya había sufrido, solo habría querido dictaminar que las circunstancias que la esperaban, sin importar cual fueran, nunca la separaran de él.

—Yo también—respondió Sasha rápidamente, causando que Zylia sacara una melancólica sonrisa.

—Se supone que ahora debes decirme que todo saldrá bien—La acusó ella de forma divertida, buscando alguna manera de aliviar el ambiente denso entre ambos.

—Eso ya lo sabes. Apenas me recupere comenzaremos a leer el dichoso libro de los claveles rojos, iremos a Lanayru...—dijo el joven sumamente entusiasmado a su peculiar manera, sin embargo, se detuvo repentinamente en su hablar sin ninguna razón aparente y esto llamó la atención de Zylia, como esperando en suspenso de que dijera o prosiguiera de hablar, y así fue.

—Sabes... Ya no lo hago, pero me alegro de haber fumado. Si no fuera por ese vicio, tal vez no habría tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme—dijo con cierta ironía, pero también conmovido. Y la reacción de sus palabras fue uno que le agradó mucho, un beso de parte de su princesa.

Aprovecharon todo el tiempo que podía juntos en lo que restaba de esa tarde, porque al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la última intervención quirúrgica que recibiría Sasha con tal de extirpar de nueva cuenta el tejido dañado de sus vértebras. No se le veía de otra manera que no fuera sereno, por una extraña razón lo estaba. Y además se sentía ansioso por superar todas esas circunstancias inesperadas para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Tenía a alguien quien amar, tenía algo qué hacer, amarla, y tenía algo que esperar: Cumplir ese pequeño sueño que iban a cumplir juntos. Por eso podía decir con total certeza que era feliz.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales**

Bien, que felicidad publicar luego de tanto.

Quisiera pedir disculpas por la demora, como les comenté a varios lectores con los que mantengo contacto, en estos meses me he encontrado atrapado con responsabilidades estudiantiles debido a que estoy próximo a mi graduación y hay varios trabajos monográficos obligatorios de realizar por el bien de mi promedio. Además, sumado a ello está muy crónica adicción a Breath of the wild el cual ha consumido más de 140 horas de mi vida desde su lanzamiento :B Jaja. Pero al menos a sido productivo xD Me ha dado infinidades de ideas para este y futuros fics, y quienes lo hayan jugado notarán las influencias de Botw en este capítulo, y en los que vendrán. Por mucho, ha sido un juego espectacular.

En fin, en mis ratillos libres por ahí en los que no debía escribir como máquina para deberes escolares, lo dedicaba a este capítulo que lo hice más ligero para la comodidad de ustedes. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Quiero darle un agradecimiento por los comentarios a:

 **IA99**

 **Raire-Roo 07**

 **Egrett Williams**

 **Yahab**

 **Goddess Artemiss**

 **Fox McCloude**

 **SakuraXD**

 **Linkand06**

 **sonicmanuel (XD Ya te extrañaba viejo)**

Ya comencé a trabajar con el siguiente capítulo, el cual estará listo por el 15-16 de este mes, me esforzaré para que mi cumple ni Breath me retrase xD

Saludos :D


	4. ¿Lo cumplirías por las dos?

**Capítulo IV**

 **"¿Lo cumplirías por las dos?"**

* * *

 _El peor dolor no es el que mata, ni el que te quita las ganas de vivir; el más cruel es el arranca el sentido de existir a quien más amas. El que te hace rogar que al cerrar los ojos no podamos abrirlos más; rogar a quien sea que pueda escuchar esa agonía silenciosa._

 _Te quiebras por dentro, y lo que cae en pedazos de ti no deja de existir, sino que perece, se pudre, y regresa. Regresa para recordarte que esa cicatriz nunca dejará de existir. Que no importa qué hagas, ni que tengas todo el poder, la sabiduría y el valor que exista, simplemente tus errores nunca podrán ser enmendados. Esa sombra putrefacta siempre regresa, para amargar los dulces momentos que disfrutamos, para arruinar los más deseados triunfos que producimos con esfuerzo, solo para apuñalarnos cuando finalmente el dolor nos da tregua._

 _Te abraza del cuello con una sonrisa sin lógica ni sentido, y te susurra lo que no deseas oír. Que tienes el instinto de un suicida, que desea arrancarse la existencia, desesperado por simplemente dejar de sentir. Heraldo de que algo quedó dentro, en el espíritu y en el alma; una aberración latente, que se fortalece si te resiste, y te alcanza si intentas huir; que siempre te incitará a rendirte..._

* * *

—" _Todo lo que he tenido, lo que cualquiera anhelaría lo he perdido por solo sobrevivir..._

 _Y todos los errores que he cometido desearía que solo me hubieran perjudicado a mí._

 _Todo lo que he hecho por no pensar ni razonar, en mi memoria ya no soy capaz de revocar._

 _Así que canta nuestra última elegía, y moremos eternamente bajo las alas de Hylia..."_ —

Cantaba con voz lúgubre y melodiosa; las letras de esa canción estaban más que escritas en su mente. No se percataba siquiera de lo que sus labios expresaban, simplemente estaba en un mundo desconocido entre su quebrantada consciencia. Estaba desterrada ahí, desde el inicio de esa espera ansiosa que nunca terminó. Cuando lo vio por última vez, y oírle de decir un: "No me digas adiós, sino hasta pronto", con una sonrisa apagada y extraña, pero que a ella le dio esperanza, esperanza que inevitablemente se quebró, al igual que ella. Una expectativa que nunca se cumplió. Y muchos sueños e ilusiones que nunca podrían ser realizadas nunca.

Tenía el libro en braille abrazado contra su pecho, acostada en la cama de esa fría habitación rodeado de vanos lujos. Junto al regalo que él nunca pudo leer. Sus ojos llevaban horas enfocados en un punto muerto de la pared, tan abstraída que no se había percatado de la poca iluminación que había al caer ya el atardecer.

* * *

—Lleva así todo el día...—dijo con tono cauteloso pero directo la criada a Zelda, mientras que ambas caminaban apresuradas por los pasillos de esa zona restringida y privada del castillo. La noble tenía un semblante apagado, débil. Que daba la impresión de que ni ella misma sabía cómo lograba dar otro paso en pie sin derrumbarse. Se veía demacrada, delgada, con ojos hundidos y una palidez anormal. Escuchaba y a la vez no a su acompañante, torturada por sus pensamientos y pisoteada por la cruda realidad. Tenía miedo.

Miedo de que finalmente todo había tocado fondo. Todo por lo que tanto había luchado se desboronaba entre sus dedos. Habían pasado dos meses desde la tragedia que golpeó a ambas hermanas, y en ese lapso de tiempo la situación fue empeorando. Otros pacientes fallecieron a un ritmo alarmante, por alguna causa u otra. El número de individuos afectados se redujo dramáticamente, la inmensa mayoría habían sucumbido.

Los pacientes estaban falleciendo, y el número de nuevos diagnósticos se estaban reduciendo cada vez más, causa por la cual también las investigaciones estaban comenzando a estancarse. Todo parecía indicar que ese síndrome se convertiría en otra incógnita, un mal que nadie encontró alivio, que arrasó con vidas sin distinción de edades, géneros, razas o posición social, y que se esfumaría sin dejar rastro más que las vidas que había arrancado.

Las palabras de sus colegas siempre le hacían recordar a Zelda lo mismo, aunque lo dijeran sin la mala intención: Había fallado. Como médica que debe velar por sanar las dolencias, como monarca que había jurado hacer hasta lo imposible por solventar lo que apenara a su pueblo; y ahora, estaba fracasando como hermana y única familia que le quedaba a Zylia.

Se estaba hundiendo a sí misma en la culpa.

—Puede irse...—dijo Zelda en tono bajo pero firme, justo cuando ya se encontraba delante de la puerta. La sirvienta solo asintió junto con una leve reverencia, y procedió a retirarse en la anchura de los pasillos reales. Esperó, hasta no distinguir en lo absoluto las pisadas de la sirvienta, y fue ahí cuando apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba levemente por la presión y la ansiedad. Sus labios se abrieron un poco, para comenzar a respirar ahí con dificultad, casi sollozos. Inhaló con fuerza, prestando atención a lo que podía oír del otro lado de la puerta, la voz de Zylia.

—" _Hablo, suplico y grito, mas veo como el mundo pasa sin poder oírme..._

 _Y todos los que alguna vez he amado, desearían que me quede un día más._

 _Pero mi tiempo acabó ya, mi hora por fin llegó. Yo debería subir, ustedes aún no._

 _Subiré sin dejar de velarlos, y suavemente les susurraré un último lamento y juramento de amor..."_ —

Ella seguía con su canto, y no pareció notar la presencia de su hermana mirándola luego de abrir la puerta. Seguía acurrucada como una pequeña crisálida, una que nunca iba a a volver a abrirse.

Zelda conservó el silencio, mientras que sentía un muy conocido picor detrás de sus ojos. Que para ella era la señal de que estaba llegando al límite. No decía nada, solo se acercaba pausadamente, con la mente en blanco, mientras que solo quedaba su corazón consciente, desgarrado con cada palabra de esa melodía que conocía tan bien. Una melodía que ella repudiaba desde el día en el que se había dado cuenta que no existían esas amorosas deidades que velaba por los bienaventurados de corazón. Pero oírla de su hermana la doblegaba.

Se sentó junto a la cama, frente a ella, pero los ojos de Zylia seguían con enfoque perdido y desganado, mientras que sus labios se movían, tarareando las partes que no recordaba de la canción y entonando cuando llegaba a una parte que sí se sabía. Estaba preocupantemente abstraída, y eso solo le causaba aún más dolor a Zelda, de tener de observarla de tal manera, y no poder hacer algo. Lo que habría dado por simplemente intercambiar sus lugares, sufrir con tal de que su hermana fuera de libre de su propio cuerpo.

Pero no podía, llanamente no podía. Para todo en su vida esa era la realidad: Era impotente.

Trató de tomar el antebrazo de Zylia, pero esta arisca se quedó inmóvil, sin mirar a su hermana. Zelda aún no se dignaba a hablar, y de forma involuntaria, sus ojos se volvieron a posar en lo que no quería. En las manos vendadas de la princesa menor, que mostraban algo impactante. Sus dedos se veían anormalmente cortos entre la gasa. Habían amputado las puntas de las mismas.

— _"Puede que las sombras lo cubra todo, pero la luz viviendo seguirá..._

 _Puede que el poderoso viva, pero su fortaleza y vitalidad se agotará._

 _El osado siempre luchará, sacrificando su vida por obras que santificará._

 _Y puede que el sabio guíe, aun cuando su propio sendero sombrío está..."_ —

Zelda tomó con firmeza el de ella antebrazo, rozando con sus dedos la piel áspera de Zylia, mientras trataba de corresponder su mirada perdida.

La hermana menor quería seguir cantando, pero ya no recordaba más de las letras; siguió tarareando, hasta llegar a su final y dejar que el silencio fuera el que tomara la batuta entre ambas. Uno que se volvía espeso y desagradablemente empalagoso, pero simplemente no sabían qué hacer. Especialmente Zelda.

—Sabes qué es lo peor...—susurró repentinamente Zylia, mientras su mirada se movía de aquí para allá, parpadeando de forma descoordinada, hablando de forma arrastrada. Zelda la miraba con intensidad, y su silencio servía como indicación de que la oía—Una chica con Hinom que estuvo en la habitación de al lado hace tiempo me dijo... dijo que cuando vas a morir, es como si ya lo presintieras, lo presientes aunque no sabes muy bien cómo interpretarlo. Con tus palabras te muestras esperanzado, pero quien lo ve venir, mira a sus amados como si fuera la primera... o la última vez que lo hará—Su voz sonaba ligeramente afónica; miró con sus ojos enrojecidos a Zelda. Su corazón latía lento, pero de forma dolorosamente intensa.

—Cuando iban a llevarlo al quirófano, obvio no me miraba, pero a cada momento me tomaba la mano, me pedía que le hablara para oír mi voz, y antes de irse, lo último que hizo fue tocar mi rostro. Tal vez Sasha lo presentía—dijo con voz muy grave y baja, casi como si no quisiera decirlo pero debía obligarse a aceptarlo. Por mucho que eso le doliera.

—Zylia...—murmuró Zelda sin querer, quería conservar silencio y oírla, pero no pudo resistirse a intentar detenerla porque le estaba asustando lo que ella decía. O tal vez lo que podría decir. Mas la jovencita en cama no pareció prestar atención.

—Me prometió que íbamos a ver la nieve cuando se recuperara. ¿Por qué tuvo que romper su promesa?—preguntó Zylia, aunque en el fondo sabía que su respuesta no podía ser respondida. Solo sonrió de forma mecánica con melancolía, retorciendo sus labios mientras que de nueva cuenta sus lágrimas invadían su rostro al pensar de nuevo en todo lo acontecido en ese día que prácticamente le había arrancado parte de lo que latía en su pecho. Se lo arrancaron justo en el instante en que le dijeron que él nunca despertó luego de la intervención que había sido supuestamente exitosa.

En ese momento simplemente no supo a qué hacer; fuera de sí y de tanto dolor no pudo hacer algo más que culpar a todos de todo, con incoherencias y habla desatinada. Que por su culpa lo había perdido. Incluso culpó a Zelda por la muerte de Sasha, ni ella entendía por qué, pero destrozó con sus palabras a la única persona que quedaba con amor hacia ella, y la golpeaba con sus palabras de forma ilógica, aunque en un remoto resquicio de su juicio sabía que eso, que todo eso, no había sido culpa de su hermana, que sin dudas habría dado su vida a cambio, si solo hubiera tenido esa posibilidad. Pero no podía, esa era la misma limitación para cada deseo soñador que se les pasaba por la mente. Una verdad que les mutilaba las alas sin piedad.

Quería ver la nieve, quería ir a Lanayru como desde un inicio habían planeado con tanto entusiasmo. Y de nuevo, Zelda no sabía qué decir. Atravesar esa situación en carne propia era infinitamente distinto a contemplarla en terceros, en la posición de doctora dando el trágico diagnóstico, o la cruenta realidad de la forma más directa pero prudente posible. Ahora más que nunca podía sentir lo doloroso que era no solo el fallecimiento de un ser querido, sino como su partida también se llevaba parte del alma de quienes componían su vida.

—Zelda...—susurró Zylia en llamado, mirando a su hermana, y con sus frágiles dedos seccionados trató de apretar sin éxito la mano de su única compañera de vida. La rubia asintió de forma casi imperceptible, indicándole a su hermana que la estaba oyendo, por muy tentada que estaba de interrumpirla.

— ¿Recuerdas que de niñas siempre decíamos que seríamos las mejores doctoras del mundo? Que iríamos a todas partes a sanar a todas las personas hasta que no quedara nadie enfermo. Seríamos princesas de verdad, encontrando a nuestros príncipes encantadores para casarnos y vivir en un castillo flotante... Quiero que me vuelvas a prometer algo que prometimos en ese momento—recordó con palabras mientras miraba por la ventana el ambiente nublado y gris que se podía observar en el atardecer.

—Dijimos que cumpliríamos ese sueño juntas; pero... ¿Lo cumplirías por las dos?—No entendió por qué, pero esa última pregunta hizo que latiera un segundo corazón en el pecho de Zelda, uno que latía de forma dolorosa, y le oprimía por dentro con angustia.

—Lo cumpliremos juntas. Podremos salir adelante, siempre lo hacemos—respondió Zelda, tratando de animarla de alguna forma u otra. Sonriendo aunque se estuviera obligando a sí misma hacerlo, cuando solo quería terminar de romperse con ese dolor que palpitaba en su pecho, ese opresivo dolor en su interior.

—No quiero salir adelante... Solo quiero quedarme aquí. Hasta aquí puedo, o pude—declaró, prácticamente musitando, tan bajo que Zelda tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para entender las palabras de ese de ronroneo muerto.

—No puedes rendirte, Zylia, Zylia... Tú eres la persona más fuerte que alguna vez conoceré y tengo el honor de tenerte como mi hermana. Todo lo vemos negro, sin nada que nos ampare, pero...—Pero Zelda se vio interrumpida entre sus palabras, notando que comenzaban a fluir de forma muy forzada lágrimas por sus mejillas.

— _"Puede que el poderoso viva, pero su fortaleza y vitalidad se agotará."_... Ahora sé lo cierto que es. No importa lo que quieras, siempre estarás dividida, entre el deber, y el corazón. Entre el pueblo, y yo. Es por eso que no has estado casi conmigo ¿No?—Lo dijo con un claro tono de reproche melancólico y apagado, no siendo capaz de mirar a los ojos a Zelda por algún sentimiento de mortificación, porque sabía que n estaba bien decirle eso. Era una intensa lucha interna, la razón y la resignación, y esa última estaba saliendo triunfante. Zylia sonreía de forma tiesa.

—Las cosas serán distintas ahora, te lo prometo—Le aseguró a su hermana menor con total certeza, con una determinación que ni la misma Zelda sabía de dónde lograba siquiera sacarla, mucho menos manifestarla. Estaba desesperada, deseosa de soltar esa verdad que la estaba consumiendo por dentro y le urgía liberarlo.

—No quiero que me prometas eso, no eso—reclamó Zylia en una especie de puchero algo agrio y hostigado.

—Entonces verás los hechos—respondió Zelda, intentado sonar lo más suave y comprensiva que podía, pero estaba apretando con suma fuerza su puño libre...

—Algo surgirá, te ocupará, habrán escusas...—

—Renuncié a la corona—interrumpió Zelda, y con esas palabras todo pareció paralizarse, unos instantes de mutismo se hizo presente entre el escepticismo, por tal revelación impactante—No puedo... no puedo pretender guiar un pueblo si mi familia me necesita. No podía continuar así. Debo estar aquí, a donde pertenezco—

Continuó diciendo Zelda luego de ese lapso de turbia tranquilidad, tratando de explicarse. Realmente había alcanzado su límite, al borde de todo lo que la componía, su paciencia, su fuerza, su comprensión, incluso su cordura estaba gravemente amenazada. Pero no iba a abandonarla, y aunque había sido un acto impulsivo, dejarlo todo, no se arrepentía. Su familia era su vida, y lo único que la anclaba a esa realidad.

Zelda se mantuvo inerte, observando a su hermana, tratando de recibir respuesta de ella, alguna reacción al menos. Zylia solo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza el libro en su pecho, mientras su vista continuaba en un punto perdido y sin enfoque, moviéndose de una forma un poco errática, y respirando de forma algo audible. Se veía inquieta, y Zelda no podía hacer más que tratar de observarla y esperar, oírla, y sacar paciencia de donde no tenía.

—¿Lo cumplirías por las dos?—volvió a preguntar de forma compulsiva y distraída, volviendo a mirar a su hermana con esa sonrisa muerta y decaída con ojos vidriosos, inundados en lágrimas espesas tan gruesas que no lograban salir de sus lagrimales. Verla así estaba matando a Zelda, verla marchita, descolocada en algunos puntos de su juicio, desconectada de su mundo.

Zelda comenzó a temblar por la crisis de ansiedad que ahora a ella la estaba invadiendo, pero trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse serena, e intentar tenderle una mano a Zylia en el foso oscuro que era su propia mente. Quiso gritarle, pero se contuvo. Quiso negarle con brusquedad, pero tragó sus palabras. Quería simplemente desaparecer, pero verla la mantenía con la convicción de seguir ahí. De nuevo hubo silencio, pero en ningún instante Zylia desvió su mirada atenta pero nublada de Zelda, esperando la respuesta a esa pregunta que era la única que le importaba. Solo quería un sí, un sí, no alternativas, no respuestas ambiguas. Solo un sí.

—Lo cumpliremos juntas... Dentro de poco vamos a viajar. Hay muchos lugares con especialistas prometedores, en alguna parte debe haber una cura, y lo encontraremos—explicó Zelda, tratando de hacerla comprender en medio de su frágil condición mental. Lo tenía todo meditado, tendrían que partir de Hyrule, tal vez no había logrado conseguir una cura, pero el mundo era basto, tendrían que buscar en otras tierras, en otros reinos y naciones, tenía en mente acudir a varios institutos y colegas que participaban activamente para el progreso innumerables avances en distintas áreas médicas, que iban a la par con los recientes logros de los hyruleanos.

El Hinom había sido una maldición misteriosa que había aparecido de forma repentina e impredecible, con un origen misterioso, y ahora estaba desapareciendo. Con todo, muchos deseaban encontrar respuestas, y Zelda tenía la esperanza de que la solución a ese misterio pudiera ser descubierta para al menos salvar las vidas que pudieran. Por muy ínfima que fuera esa esperanza, no podía hacer más que aferrarse a ella con desesperación.

—Vamos a encontrar una salida—afirmó Zelda, logrando sonreír de forma débil entre las crecientes lágrimas que se deslizaban por su semblante. Gotas de su alma que nunca podría recuperar, parte de lo que era que se quebraba para nunca volverse a sanar.

—No quiero. Estoy cansada, y harta—replicó Zylia, notablemente incómoda, irritada, muy irritada, aunque su semblante no lo expresara.

—Te comprendo, pero...—

—No, no comprendes, nadie comprende. Comprenderías si supieras qué se siente que te digan que tienes una enfermedad del que no hay ninguna cura, "por ahora". Que las personas te miren solo de dos formas, con asco o con lástima. Que con sus palabras te den a entender que tu esperanza de vivir es nula. Que te... quiten partes de tu cuerpo y lo destruyan como si fuera inmundo... que te cercenen y mueras por un tajo a la vez... ¿¡Acaso comprendes lo que es eso?!—gritó Zylia fuera de sí, alzando la voz por primera vez, no logrando controlarse, ni tampoco ordenar bien sus ideas al hablar, pero sus facciones y su mirada expresaban justo la desesperación que tenía de sencillamente dejar de sufrir, aunque solo hubiera una salida para eso. Al entenderlo, al sentir esa sensación que lograba ver en los ojos de su hermana, Zelda inmediatamente también sobrepasó la línea de su juicio.

—También estoy harta. ¿Sabes todo lo que he sacrificado por ti? ¿Tienes una remota idea? No, porque siempre estuviste encerrada en tu pequeño mundo de fantasía que te inventaste para huir de la maldita realidad. He velado por ti, he luchado por ti. Puse todo lo que tenía en el esfuerzo por hallar una cura. Tuve que tragar mis propias lágrimas para secar las tuyas, aguantar mi propio dolor para consolarte del tuyo, y sonreír por ti aunque lo único que quería hacer era abandonarlo todo. Sé que fracasé, fracasé en todo, y ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, mucho menos seguir levantándote. ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan ingrata!?—gritó a todo pulmón sin importarle nada, sin pensar siquiera, sin meditar en el efecto de lo que saliera de sus labios. Solo lo liberó, tanta frustración y agotamiento sedimentado en su alma que la había arrastrado finalmente a ese punto. Su expresión se mantenía aparentemente imperturbable, pero las lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaban a salir la desmentían. Zylia se mantenía igual, mirándola de forma distraída, pero apretó con un poco de fuerzas la mano de su hermana, musitando un "Lo siento". Sus ojos eran los que de verdad hablaban por ella.

Zelda notaba ese extraño destello que iba difuminándose de los ojos de ella. Y Zylia comenzó a observarla también, con atención, detenimiento y hasta intriga. Con devoción. Como si realmente fuera la primera vez que veía a su hermana que tanto amaba desde que tenía uso de razón. O como si realmente, fuera la última vez que lo haría.

Ahora lo comprendía, a lo que se refería al decir que es algo que puede presentirse, algo que sientes que se acerca pero la mayoría de las personas solo quiere ignorar o acallar. Tal vez por miedo, tal vez por deseo de persistir, o por creer que es solo una sensación vacía. Pero solo quien lo experimentaba podía comprender y decir a ciencia cierta cómo era tal sentir. Solo quien contemplaba esa mirada final de quien amaba podía siquiera entenderlo. Pero Zelda no deseaba entender, no quería aceptar, se encontraba en un estado de obstinada negación, ahogada por su propio dolor que poco a poco extinguía lo que era.

—He aprendido demasiadas cosas en mi vida para salir adelante, pero nunca podré aprender a vivir sin ti...—dijo Zelda, quebrándose por fin en llanto, soltando todo lo que alguna vez había retenido en su interior, cada lágrima y gemido que contenía por mostrarse firme y templada. Apoyó su rostro sobre la cama, mientras sus sollozos desgarrados no paraban de ninguna forma, ni ninguna palabra de consuelo podría detener ese flujo interminable de lamentos y penas.

Estaba muriendo por dentro, todo lo que la componía y sustentaba se había vuelto intangible, y cada resquicio de su fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia se drenaba de su ser por cada gota traicionera que derramaban sus ojos de forma descontrolada. Se había rendido. Había fracasado. Había sido derrotada, y su alma perecía con cada reproche de esa indolente realidad que no hacía más que consumir los pocos restos de su humanidad.

Sin palabras ni sonido alguno, también derramando lágrimas sin parar, Zylia la tomó con sus débiles manos, atrayendo a Zelda con ella, guiándola a que se acostara a su lado en su lecho, tal como siempre lo hacían desde la más tierna infancia en cualquier circunstancia que asustara a alguna de las dos, o ambas, al punto de acudir a la más fiel de sus compañeras, su propia hermana. En esos días que se veían tan distantes, las cosas que hacían que durmieran juntas entre llantos y profundo pánico eran situación en su mayoría simples. Las intensas tormentas con truenos que constantemente azotaban las llanuras de Hyrule, cerca de la Ciudadela. Esos intensos sonidos retumbantes las asustaba profundamente, y no tenían a quién acudir más que una a la otra. No había ninguna figura paternal o maternal que las cuidara bajo su sombra, no había sostén alguno más que su propia hermandad.

Habían otras situaciones, ya más complejas y recurrentes, como la presión de un yugo y responsabilidad que nunca habían pedido. Un falso honor y una posición dizque privilegiada que era más una maldición. Ante esa vulnerable posición, tenerse una a la otra se convertía en su único salvavidas.

Tristezas que sin ninguna causa o razón las agobiaba. No necesitaban explicarse una a la otra qué las aquejabas, solo se recibían entre sí sin dudarlo ni un instante. Tal como una tormenta de truenos, cualquier pena que las cubría eventualmente se disipaba, tal como esas penumbrosas nubes; Siempre era así. O cuando entre su propio lazo y relación nacía la discordia, la reconciliación era inminente, porque de verdad eran corazones que latían en consonancia. Pero ahora, teniendo Zylia a su hermana mayor deshecha en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que probablemente esa tormenta que las estaba cubriendo era una que nunca iba a menguar.

Algo se movió de forma dolorosa en su pecho al darse cuenta de esa realidad, un hecho más que se negaba a aceptar, y al hacerlo, le causaba más dolor. ¿Para eso había nacido, para ser siempre una víctima, una frágil criatura esclava del dolor? ¿Era eso lo único que recordaría Zelda de ella, una figura endeble y marchita? Con tal sentimiento tan amargo en su interior, decidió simplemente dejar su mente en blanco, y estrechar a su hermana en su pecho con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Al menos por una vez más, iba a ser su sostén, tal como Zelda lo había sido para ella.

Su repentina sonrisa vino acompañada de nuevas lágrimas, una extraña mezcla de felicidad por el simple hecho de tenerla ahí, y de una melancolía turbia y espesa que borbotaba en su pecho. A fin de cuentas, las Diosas habían puesto la dicha tan cerca del dolor que por ambas se podía llorar, pero por primera vez, lloraba por ambas razones.

De nuevo volvió a cantar esa melodía, suavemente y de manera pausada, mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en el rostro afligido de Zelda, aun estando ya dormida. Deseaba quitarle ese peso de encima; no le correspondía a ella. En eso se basaba todo, desear cosas que jamás podrían pasar. Ese recurrente pensamiento volvió. ¿Y si ella nunca hubiera existido, Zelda sería feliz, estaría en paz, realizada? Tenía miedo, porque siempre había pensado que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un sí. Zelda no habría que tenido abandonar sus expectativas por cuidarla, sacrificar todo de sí por encontrar una cura, ni convertir su pasión en una esclavizante responsabilidad. Habría querido que las cosas fueran distintas, y definitivamente no estar al borde de ese abismo al que la había arrastrado. Se sentía tan egoísta.

Rozando sus resecos labios por la frente de Zelda, le dio un suave beso, para después unir con delicadeza su frente con la de ella mientras más gotas recorrían su semblante. Ese instante, solo ese instante era el que quería inmortalizar, lejos de esa pesadilla que se llamaba vida, y del cual despertaba cuando se dormía. No fue hasta ese instante en el que se dio cuenta de cuanto miedo tenía. Creía haber perdido toda razón para seguir luchando cuando había perdido a Sasha, pero ahora era evidente que se había equivocado. Zelda siempre había sido una de sus razones para seguir viviendo, y se había dado por vencida sin meditar que su hermana también la necesitaba.

A eso se había reducido su existencia, sonreír sin ser feliz, llorar sin lágrimas, y morir mientras aun respiraba. Pero no le importaba. Tenía miedo, pero por lo que deparaba el futuro de la única persona que aun amaba en el mundo, lo que pasaría con Zelda cuando ella finalmente dejara de poder estar allí. Sin darse cuenta se había convertido en la vida de su hermana. Zylia se hacía interrogantes aunque se había resignado a quedar en blanco y disfrutar de lo simple, pero ahí estaban siempre sus dudas ¿Qué quedaría de Zelda cuando ella partiera? ¿Su vida quedaría sin rumbo? ¿Tendría algún sueño que cumplir? Le asustaba la respuesta a esas preguntas, porque había sido su culpa, eso era lo que creía.

Otra vez se aferró a una nueva esperanza. Que Zelda pudiera soportar esa tormenta, que de alguna forma u otra encontrara una nueva razón, y un sentido. Y sobre todo, que de nuevo pudiera sonreír. Eso quería Zylia, que su hermana pudiera sonreír, aunque no podría acompañarla en su dicha, ni apoyarla en el camino que le esperaba. Solo le esperaba una perpetua ignorancia, y un vacío infinito en la que no podría hacer más que desear y añorar. De nuevo le preguntó al silencio, sabiendo que nunca iba no recibir respuesta.

— ¿Lo cumplirías por las dos?—

* * *

Despertar siempre era un acto por reflejo que la intimidaba. Un retorno inevitable a todo lo que le temía. Pero ahora no era un sentimiento temeroso lo que la acompañaba al recobrar el sentido. No, era más bien una sensación gélida y vacía. Estaba totalmente a oscuras, y Zelda se encontraba aun sujeta con firmeza de su hermana, con gran recelo. Su mente se sentía nublada, y sus pensamientos estaban turbios. Respiraba de forma pausada, le pesaban los ojos. Solo quería volver a ese estado pasivo, abstraída de lo que sentía, y sumida a una tranquilidad que aunque efímera, era la única la que podía aferrarse.

Se apiñó con necesidad a su hermana, como desde niña acostumbraba hacerlo. Era eso lo que siempre buscaban cuando ni ellas mismas se entendían, cuando querían estar solas pero a la vez anhelaban afecto. Cuando decían estar bien; esa mentira que ambas decían con tanta frecuencia. Era eso de lo que siempre se encaprichaban, estar ahí, estar así, ya fuera por encontrar sostén, calidez, cariño. Era una sensación de alivio casi inmediata que experimentaba en sus brazos... Pero no lo sintió. No sentía nada. Solo una extraña soledad, y una calma asfixiante.

Había algo que la acompañaba siempre en esos pequeños instantes compartidos, cuando ambas se encontraban en los brazos de la otra, y era el sentir sus corazones latir. Pero Zelda solo sentía el suyo. La piel de Zylia siempre estaba cálida, y ahora la sentía tan fría. Siempre sentía la respiración de ella contra su rostro estando estrechadas, y ahora no.

Zelda se acomodó ligeramente para observarla, observarla con detenimiento. Estaba pálida, con todas sus facciones relajadas, su cuerpo sin tensión alguna, y completamente inerte. Nunca había pensado que ese último martirio sería tan quieto, tan gris. Pero no meditaba eso, se encontraba en absoluta negación. Simplemente lo que le indicaban sus sentidos no podía ser así, no quería.

Llamó con cariño a Zylia, como tratando de despertarla en una mañana luego de un profundo sueño. Volvió a llamarla, con un poco más de fuerza, mirándola de pies a cabeza, al no recibir respuesta alguna. La tomó de ambas mejillas con cuidado, acercándose más, contemplándola sin ninguna atención. No quería darse cuenta, ni aceptarlo. Su juicio simplemente se inmutaba al agujero que comenzaba a dilatarse en el interior de su ser.

No importó el momento, ni mucho menos el tiempo. Todo colapsó en su mente. Solo la tenía sujeta con fuerza, sin intensiones de soltarla. Zelda la tenía abrazada a su pecho, con la mirada más perdida que su alma, en completa calma. Susurraba lo mismo, llamándola, pidiéndole que volviera y dejara de bromear. Conversaba con la nada, esperando una respuesta que sin duda nunca llegaría. El tiempo transcurría con indiferencia, como siempre, sin importar lo que sucediera, sin importar lo que se sintiera, arrastraba a todos y todo en su flujo interminable.

Pasó bastante antes de que finalmente abrieran esa puerta y encontraran a ambas hermanas en brazos de la otra, o más bien, una en el regazo de la otra. Mientras que Zelda susurraba algo de forma intermitente, ya de por mera inercia, desubicada de lo que la rodeaba:

—No me dejes sola...—

* * *

 _ **En un lugar desconocido...**_

Era una tortura, sin lugar a dudas lo era. Y lo peor es que no podía apartar la mirada de esa imagen, de esa manifestación astral en la que observaba a su amada de vidas pasadas atravesar por un momento que la había estado persiguiendo por mucho, y finalmente la había alcanzado.

Link no solo podía contemplarla, también podía sentir, sentir su dolor y ser aplastado también por el remordimiento y la impotencia. Había sido derrotado también por la simple inaptitud, limitado de evitar y cambiar lo que quería. Forzado a contemplar las desgracias, y obligado a arrastrarse y continuar aunque solo quisiera detenerse.

Eran innumerables las lágrimas derramadas que había derramado ella, y eso que de niño él lo había intentado, las primeras veces en la que vio a la profetizada sacerdotisa de Hyrule, y por alguna razón, ni Impa ni Cya le explicaban el por qué no podían traerla a donde pertenecía, a donde su destino la llamaba. Y ahora en su adultez, era Link quien posponía o evitaba el cumplimiento de los designios divinos, en un obstinado debate con la sheikah, quien estaba decidida. Desde hace mucho ya debían revelarle a la heredera de Hylia su verdadera razón de nacer, y el que había evitado a toda costa ese inevitable acontecimiento había sido Link.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, sentado en el jardín a los pies de esa inmensa esfinge de Hylia. Pensaba en lo que había pasado, lo que en ese momento acontecía, y sobre todo, lo que iba a suceder. Eso lo angustiaba. La depresión era enfrascarse en el pasado, y la ansiedad obsesionarse en el futuro, y él estaba hundido en ambos.

Seguía mirándola, hasta que una sombra espesa y demoníaca comenzó a cubrirlo. Link no pareció sorprenderse por eso, conocía muy bien esa pestilente esencia de su mayor némesis. Sus inexpresivos ojos azules miraron al firmamento, fijando su atención en la luna nueva, particularmente, el tono carmín sangre que estaba tomando uno de sus bordes, como si irradiara alguna especie de energía con consciencia. Un fenómeno que solo ojos entrenados en las artes místicas podían observar, a fin de cuentas, la Luna Carmesí solo brillaba a los ojos de los hechiceros.

Había pasado años desde la última vez que el poder de Ganon llegaba a su auge como para teñir de escarlata al astro nocturno, y Link y todos sus compañeros solo podían preguntarse qué les esperaba una vez que tal acontecimiento tuviera lugar, y para eso quedaba muy poco tiempo. Lo más perturbante no era el renacer de las legiones demoníacas al servicio del Rey de las tinieblas, sino que por ese lapso intermitente de debilidad en el sello que lo contenía, todo sensible a la magia sentía su presencia, con dicha o con terror. Link podía sentir perfectamente el aliento de su jurado enemigo en su nuca, riendo, y disfrutando de su pena. Siguiendo sus pasos para mofarse de sus desgracias.

Era un enfermizo juego que ambos tenían, demencial y recíproco, una relación de mutuo odio pero extraña devoción, una rivalidad que iba más allá de lo que podían explicar. Una constante e impaciente espera por reencontrarse de una vez por todas, y decidir quién se llevaba la supremacía entre ambos. Era más que salvar a Hyrule o dominarla, subyugar o libertar, era una competitividad primitiva que habían desarrollado, sin intervención de nada ni nadie; y que ambos estaban deseosos de dar por terminado ese enfrentamiento que iba a determinar sus destinos.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales**

Me sentí algo melancólico mientras iba releyendo. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Y lamento inmensamente la demora, por varias razones, principalmente por mis obligaciones escolares, y también por algún par de trabajillos que tuve en este mes pasado. Por alguna razón se me dificultó un poco acabar este capítulo, pero a la final quedó como quería, y espero que haya surtido el efecto deseado cuando lo leyeron.

Quiero dar especial agradecimiento a **Egrett Williams** que me ayudó con varios aspectos reflexivos en el capítulo, y además me dio una mano al pulir mi idea original de esta entrega. Chas´ Grax Mija :B

La última escena creo que habla por sí sola ¿No creen? No se pierdan el próximo cap. Y espero puedan leer esta actualización hoy mismo porque según sé FF está teniendo una falla con las notificaciones al correo :S

En fin, espero puedan decirme qué opinan mediante los comentarios, ya saben que ese es el mejor medio para dejar ver sus puntos de vista que son valiosos para mí como escritor. Sin más, agradecimientos por los comentarios a:

 **sonicmanuel**

 **Suki90**

 **Yahab**

 **Goddess Artemiss**

 **Fox McCluode**

 **LinkAnd06**

Estoy realmente entusiasmado con lo que se viene para el capítulo que viene, tanto que ya lo inicié incluso xD Los espero en dos semanas con capítulo nuevo :D Y el domingo para la actualización en mi nueva serie de drabbles **El mañana de nuestro destino**.

Nos vemos estimados lectores.


	5. Cuarto creciente

**Capítulo V**

" **Cuarto creciente"**

* * *

 _Mi destino, mi lugar y mi propósito en el mundo siempre estuvieron ahí, en las sombras de mis pasos, y en la inmensidad de mi ignorancia y escepticismo. Siempre estuve menospreciando la fe, considerándolo como un defecto disfrazado de virtud, cuando la verdadera cegada era yo._

 _Creí estar en una perpetua noche que nublaba mis sentidos, cuando en realidad simplemente era un día nublado lo que acompañaba mis días. Era un sentir ilógico comparado con la absoluta oscuridad que perseguía mis pasos._

 _Pero entre las sombras, siempre cuidaron de mí, me protegieron, aunque no sabía que necesitaba ser protegida._

* * *

 _ **Un año después, en un lugar desconocido...**_

Para su sorpresa, recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que había logrado subir a ese lugar en el que estaba sentado en ese preciso momento, en las manos de la esfinge de la Diosa Hylia. Tendría unos ocho años, creía recordar Link. En esa época en la que sus simple sueños infantiles se convirtieron en pesadas y críticas responsabilidades al comprender su destino; cuando finalmente esa marca triangular como símbolo divino del valor apareció en su mano. Su harapienta túnica que usaba para jugar a ser el héroe se convirtió en ese manto y caperuza de color esmeralda que debía portar como signo de su rango.

Estando a esa altura, podía ver a la perfección esa majestuosa edificación de fachada arcaica y misteriosa forrada de vegetación, irradiante de luz. Eso era lo más cercano que tenía a un hogar. Dieciocho años habían pasado desde ese momento en la que sus recuerdos de vidas pasabas comenzaron a revivir, para que poco después fuera reclutado, y llevado a ese lugar construido en la isla flotante que alguna vez fue Altarea. Ese día pasó por las altas puertas del recinto sagrado tomando la mano de Impa y de Cya. Desconocía lo que le esperaba en ese lugar que se le hacía extraño, pero tan conocido a la vez.

Entre las razas y culturas de Hyrule, en sus leyendas, ese sitio mítico era conocido por muchos nombres, pero solo uno era el auténtico: el Monasterio de la Orden de los hechiceros de Hylia. Un recinto sagrado, escondido entre el cielo de los cielos, fuera del alcance de los mortales. A esa altura Link podía contemplar la fachada trasera de ese lugar, rodeado de una blanquecina neblina; el templo se componía por distintas torres conectadas entre ellas, con una cúpula central. El Monasterio parecía sostenido por la vegetación que lo rodeaba, y era así, los árboles estaban apoyados en los cimientos del edificio, y toda la fachada negra estaba recubierta de enredaderas de todo tipo.

Ahí moraban los últimos seguidores de la Diosa, cumpliendo un juramento habían hecho cada uno en vidas pasadas. Un voto que había él había hecho en otra vida, al igual que Zelda.

El guerrero trataba por todos los medios posibles retrasar lo inevitable, no permitir que ella descubriera lo que su destino aguardaba. El solo imaginarlo le daba una sensación de vacío en el vientre. A sus ojos, ella era una criatura frágil e indefensa; la creía incapaz de sobrellevar esa carga que ambos debían tener. Le obsesionaba protegerla, aun si eso significaba seguir velándola en las sombras por el resto de sus días.

Repentinamente sintió el llamado de Impa mediante su aura. Sin muchos ánimos Link se puso de pie, mientras que su batín, su preciado colgante y sus cabellos sueltos bailaban al son la fría brisa del atardecer, mucho más pura que el aire de las "Tierras Inferiores", tal como lo solían llamar los habitantes de esa antigua isla flotante. Sin esperar más, Link se dejó caer de las manos de la esfinge. Cuando faltaban poco metros para llegar al suelo, un simple ademán de sus manos hizo que ascendiera una suave ráfaga de aire que amortiguó su caída, lo suficiente para quedar en pie con sutileza para comenzar a caminar.

Los jardines que se sentían llenos de vida, pequeños espíritus con la forma de animalitos retozaban por allí, que se escondían al sentir la presencia y los pasos pesados de Link. Antes de entrar por la enorme puerta, volvió a mirar sobre su hombro a la esfinge, para luego entrar al Monasterio sin más demora. En el interior escuchaba susurros incomprensibles de espíritus benignos y juguetones, que se escondían en cualquier esquina del templo. Tales entes se metían en los cuadros, esculturas y estatuas que se encontraban en los pasillos, dándoles vida, haciendo que los "ojos" de esas obras de artes se fijaran en Link, mientras este continuaba su camino con indiferencia.

Las antorchas colgadas en las paredes se encendían por sí solas cuando Link pasaba, andando por un pasillo descendente y estrecho hasta que llegó a su destino, encontrándose con un umbral recubierto de runas sheikahs de misterioso brillo azul titilante. Con otro simple ademán, Link abrió de par en par la puerta de una habitación oscura extremadamente pulcra y silenciosa. En el medio de la misma había un ídolo, la equivalente de Hylia en la cultura de los guerreros de las sombras. Estaba rodeada de velas con lenguas de fuego azulado, y frente a ella estaba Impa arrodillada, rezando como de costumbre, y dando la espalda al recién llegado.

Por inercia Link también se arrodilló como siempre lo hacía desde niño esperando oír las palabras de la hechicera suprema.

—Necesito que vayas a la región de Eldin, el maestro Daruk solicita asistencia, las insurgencias demoníacas están superando a la fuerza de los gorons—dijo Impa, sin moverse de su posición. No necesitó mirar al rubio para saber que esas indicaciones lo habían molestado.

—Debo proteger a la Princesa, la Luna Carmesí ya alcanzó el cuarto creciente. No tengo tiempo para esto—replicó Link con dureza, pero con un claro dejo de preocupación entre sus palabras frívolas. Había un sentimiento que escondía detrás, e Impa lo sabía a la perfección, tras esa manera tan impersonal de referirse a la Princesa del destino. No era secreto para nadie en el templo la condición de Zelda luego de esos meses. No obstante, solo se limitaban a protegerla desde el anonimato, ocultos en las sombras, aun manteniéndola en ignorancia de todo lo que su destino deparaba, o el inmenso peligro que corría con las hordas de monstruos buscándola alrededor del mundo.

—Lo tendrás. Izak está en Lanayru, custodiando a Zelda mientras tú vas a Eldin. Preséntate ante Daruk, asístelos en lo que necesiten y una vez acabes podrás ir tú mismo a protegerla—indicó Impa, sin dejar lagunas en sus vocablos. Link apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, exhaló, y simplemente asintió. No estaba en lo absoluto de acuerdo, y su silencio lo demostraba. — ¿No confías en tu propio alumno?—preguntó la sheikah, al ver que Link no parecía convencido de que ese tal Izak fuera quien cuidara a la princesa durante un tiempo, labor que el grupo de hechiceros había cumplido desde que la princesa había nacido. Durante todos los días de su vida hasta la adultez, Zelda había sido vigilada desde las sombras por ellos, sin que nunca se percatara.

—Partiré a Eldin al amanecer—respondió el rubio, levantándose de inmediato para salir del santuario. Si había una razón por la que había aceptado a regañadientes, era porque a solo una persona en el mundo cedería la responsabilidad de resguardar a Zelda, y ese era Izak, su antiguo protegido. Aun así, no estaba en lo absoluto cómodo con la decisión de su superiora.

—Lana, Hilda y Ravio te acompañarán, ellos deben adiestrarse, y tú debes aprender a cooperar—comentó Impa antes de que Link terminara de dejar la sala. Lo dijo claramente como una acotación, no una sugerencia. Y el gesto agrio del rubio no pudo simbolizar nada más que su fastidio.

—Izak es el único con el puedo cooperar está Lanayru haciendo mi trabajo—comentó Link con desagrado, y resignado a tener que trabajar con los tres novatos del Monasterio. Lo que más le asqueaba es que Impa lo hacía a propósito.

—Lo sé. Trae a los tres en una pieza. ¿Entendido? —exigió Impa con su particular severidad.

—No prometo nada—contestó sin pensar Link, a punto de cerrar las puertas detrás de sí, pero pudo intuir que Impa quería decirle una última cosa y probablemente no tenía nada que ver con Daruk.

—Pasa el tiempo y el vacío de la pérdida en el corazón de Zelda solo crece. Te necesita más que nunca—dijo Impa, con un tono para nada normal en ella, con cierta súplica. Los gélidos ojos de Link miraron a la Sheikah, imperturbable. Pero no pudo responder, simplemente dio la vuelta y abandonó ese sitio tal como había llegado.

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de Lanayru…**_

Para Zelda, absolutamente todo había cambiado de significado con el pasar de los meses. Su matiz, su ritmo, su esencia. Había pasado a un plano abstracto, vacío y lento. Las lágrimas no expresaban nada, sus sollozos no tenían significado alguno.

Y aun así, seguía haciéndolo. Sus ojos fluían sin parar cada noche, mientras apretaba sus parpados de manera dolorosa tratando de retenerlos, y mordía con fuerza sus labios, tratando de contener los gemidos de dolor que no dejaban de salir de su garganta. El insomnio era su única compañía, su cruel confidente que le reprochaba sin piedad las incontables razones que tenía para morir, y la inexistencia alguna de un propósito al cual aferrarse. Lloraba desahogando un dolor que cada día sangraba más en lugar de cicatrizar. El tiempo no la sanaba, solo la lastimaba. Sus recuerdos no la consolaban, solo la afligían. Seguir viviendo no la ayudaba a sobrellevar pesar alguno, solo era un peso que la apuñalaba en cada paso que intentaba dar.

Todo era tan simple al rememorarlo, constantemente recordaba todo lo que había sucedido en los meses pasados. Estuvo aferrada al cadáver de su hermana todo el tiempo que pudo, solas en esa habitación. La oía, parlotear y bromear como siempre lo hacía. Entre sus lágrimas Zelda reía de sus ocurrencias, y no dejaba de decirle cuanto la quería, tratando de huir de la verdad, del silencio, y del frío inerte del cuerpo de la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo. Nadie pudo separarla de ese lecho. Se aferró al cuerpo de Zylia con todas sus fuerzas, gritando, sollozando y tratando inútilmente de que la dejaran en paz. Hasta finalmente ceder por culpa de la inconsciencia.

Ahora, el silencio era algo que la perseguía, y la perseguiría el resto de sus días. Esa quietud angustiante que solo podía erradicar su amada hermana en esos días tan sombríos aunque el sol brillara radiante. Por ella y solo por ella era capaz de encontrar valor de donde no lo tenía, y voluntad aunque le parecía imposible. Pero esa parte de ella se fue en el ataúd de su hermana. Todo el Reino estuvo en luto, colocando los símbolos que los representaba en las puertas de sus hogares. Algunas comunidades prestaron su condolencia cantando en voz baja durante días esa melodía que a la joven Princesa tanto le fascinaba. El día de las exequias, toda la nación deseaba acompañar a la Reina en la ceremonia fúnebre, vistiendo de tonalidades oscuras, llevando en sus manos flores blancas que estaban humedecidas con el rocío que los arropaba en ese nublado día. Las suaves pisadas de la multitud aproximándose al palacio, las gotas provenientes del cielo y las zancadas de los lentos galopes de los corceles reales que jalaban las carretas de honor eran los únicos sonidos que se podían distinguir a lo largo y ancho de las calles de la Ciudadela.

Para muchos, enterarse de la confirmación de los rumores fue impactante: La Reina Zelda no estaba presente en la ceremonia. La persona más querida por la joven Princesa nunca llegó para el funeral. Se esperó durante horas a modo de respeto, apelando a la posibilidad de que la regente hiciera acto de presencia, y no iniciar sin su presencia. Los minutos pasaron, luego las horas, y nunca llegó. Impulsado por un sentimiento desconocido, un pueblerino cualquiera hizo sonar su voz sutilmente, pero con claridad. Era ese antiguo réquiem.

— _"Todo lo que he tenido, lo que cualquiera anhelaría lo he perdido por solo sobrevivir..._

 _Y todos los errores que he cometido desearía que solo me hubieran perjudicado a mí._

 _Todo lo que he hecho por no pensar ni razonar, en mi memoria ya no soy capaz de revocar._

 _Así que canta nuestra última elegía, y moremos eternamente bajo las alas de Hylia..."—_

Pocos eran los que había reunido la osadía suficiente como para empezar a entonarla, acompañando una voz con la otra. Eran contados los que se sentían seguros de su fe y sus creencias ancestrales, y algunos que también sufrían de la enfermedad por el cual la noble había sucumbido. Pese a las miradas de rechazo, y al silencio con el que respondían los incrédulos, estos pocos individuos no acallaban su voz, cantaban con tono suave y melodioso, voces de distintas edades y géneros, unidas en sincronía.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco quien en un inicio se mantenía al margen, comenzó a seguir la letra en su mente. Algunos a musitarla. Y muchos no pudieron resistirse a unir sus voces en ese melancólico cántico que aunque esperanzador, no alumbraba en lo absoluto las penumbras que arropaban a Hyrule.

Las carrozas tuvieron que seguir con su rumbo, sin llevar a la Reina al sepulcro de su propia hermana. Nadie parecía tener claro la razón de su ausencia, pero era algo por lo cual sin dudas no la iban a juzgar, al menos algunos. Sea como fuere, se dio lugar a un minuto de silencio, instantes antes de que el cuerpo de la Princesa regresara a la tierra de la cual todo ser vivo depende para existir.

El luto tuvo lugar inmediatamente después de que finalizara la ceremonia, y que todas las personas dieran sus respetos limitados por la entrada vigilada del Panteón de la Familia Real. La mayoría de los dones obsequiados por las personas eran flores, rosas más todos, y todas de color blanco virginal. Pasaron los días y las noches, mientras que los guardias que custodiaban el lugar no paraban de recibir más y más arreglos florales. Y en el transcurso de ese tiempo, la Reina Zelda tampoco había dado acto de presencia. Lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior del castillo era un completo misterio para cualquiera que estuviera fuera de esas paredes.

Y con razón. Lo que sucedía con la joven monarca era inquietante. No podían abordarla. Ni siquiera asistirla. Durante todo ese tiempo se había negado a tocar bocado alguno, encerrada en los aposentos de su hermana, hablando sola, riendo consigo misma, llorando de momento a otro. Todas las criadas esperaban lo peor, o más bien, deseaba que ese no fuera el desenlace. Les costaba creer que el dolor había destrozado por completo a la figura más respetada e inspiradora que había alzado a un nuevo Hyrule de entre las cenizas. Pero esa era la cruda realidad.

Durante últimos días, era solo llanto lo que podía escucharse desde la habitación, llanto y en ocasiones, prolongados silencios. Realmente nadie tenía idea de qué hacer. Sobrellevaban una gran pérdida, y ahora, estaban perdiendo lentamente a su ama. Tal vez en ocasiones se veían obligados a mostrarse estoicos, pero la servidumbre del castillo, pese a ver directamente los defectos que tenía Zelda, su actitud en ocasiones arrogante, distante y orgullosa, la habían visto crecer entre tantas desgracias y dolores, sufrimientos que borrarían a cualquier persona. Pero esa jovencita permaneció ahí. Tomó sobre sus hombros el peso de un pueblo desamparado por su familia, y dio su entrega a fin de sacarla adelante. Dentro de ese frío que expresaba su mirada turquesa, esos humildes y fieles sirvientes sabían que había una luz cálida que a veces estaba débil, que necesitaba madurar, pero ahí estaba. En su interior, había un destello de ternura, abnegación y cariño, y eso, era lo que la había llevado a convertirse en la guía de Hyrule, aunque para nadie era un secreto que había cometido errores en el camino.

Ahora temían que esa joven luz que palpitaba en su interior hubiera muerto junto con su hermana. Aunque Zelda les exigía con severidad que la dejaran sola, no eran capaces de simplemente mostrarle indiferencia. Nada podía arrancarles esa genuina preocupación. De alguna manera u otra, trataban de acercarse a la joven, sin ningún éxito.

Así pasaron los días. Hasta que sencillamente, no volvieron a escuchar ningún llanto, ni siquiera sonido alguno. Nada. Solo había silencio, el silencio que se había vuelto en un terrible enemigo para todos. Temieron las peores posibilidades al no recibir respuesta de Zelda al llamado insistente de su puerta. En pánico, se vieron obligados a abrir sin permiso, solo para darse cuenta de algo angustiante. Zelda no estaba ahí. Todo el camarote estaba desordenado y revuelto, sin señales de la dama, y la mayor evidencia de eso es que los ventanales estaban completamente abiertos. Se había ido.

La buscaron con desesperación, dando el aviso a todo el castillo en segundos. Lo hicieron hasta el cansancio, pero fue inútil. No estaba en ningún sitio que frecuentaba desde niña, algún escondite a donde acudían las hermanas, ni en ninguna otra parte.

Inmediatamente, pensaron en la última posibilidad en donde podrían encontrarla. Llegaron hasta el panteón, y entraron pese a que los pocos guardias que habían aseguraban que nadie había entrado o salido, mucho menos la monarca. Pero eso no importó, debían asegurarse de que no estuviera allí. Y lo hicieron, mas no la encontraron, sino que hallaron la prueba de que había estado allí. Llegaron hasta la lápida de Zylia, que estaba junto al de su compañero que luchó a su lado hasta el final, aquel joven que había logrado que la Princesa sonriera de manera genuina después de tanto tiempo. Las tumbas de Sasha de Zylia estaban repletas de todo tipo de flores de tonalidades blancas, como dictaba la tradición fúnebre. No obstante, había dos flores, una en cada lápida, que se distinguía del resto. Eran claveles, claveles rojos.

Y sobre la estela de la Princesa, se encontraba la corona real que Zelda portaba constantemente con orgullo. La había dejado ahí, como una señal muda de que jamás regresaría.

No sabía a ciencia cierta a dónde ir. Era simplemente un alma errante, sin motivos ni razones. Solo quería alejarse, quería desaparecer, perderse en donde jamás la pudieran encontrar, en donde nunca la volvieran a reconocer. Simplemente se alejó de todo lo que conocía, cubriendo por completo lo que podía de su anterior identidad, rehuyendo de lo que la identificaba. Había partido sin un destino, y sin nada más que con lo que vestía, ocultándose bajo ropa simple y de mala calidad.

El dolor la llevaba a pensar que solo una cosa podría aliviar lo que sentía. Ya estaba agonizando… ¿Para qué prolongarlo más? ¿Con qué propósito? Esas preguntas eran las que acompañaban su perpetuo insomnio, escondida en los callejones en los que dormía.

O resguardada en algún techo que pudiera encontrar. Se movía de pueblo en pueblo, sin ningún tipo de apego a cada lugar por el que pasaba, huyendo de algo que ni ella misma conocía. Camuflada en las sombras y el perfil bajo, sin ningún medio disponible ni ventaja, podía ver otra cara de lo que siempre habría creído conocer. Estaba hundida en la misma miseria que arropaba a mucho desfavorecidos. No lograba conocer a nadie en ninguna aldea, rehuía a las multitudes, a las personas en general, como si tuviera que ocultar algo, como si su dolor fuera contagioso.

Escondía con miedo su rostro detrás de sus abrigos, abrigándose con todo lo que llevaba encima, mientras que los lugares a los que llegaba a parar se volvían cada vez más inhóspitos, distantes y gélidos. Por la hospitalidad de algunos mercaderes itinerantes acortaba sus largos trayectos montando carretas, acurrucada en la parte de carga cuando sus pies no podían más y un alma bondadosa pasaba por la ruta y le ofrecía ayuda, al ver a una joven caminar en medio de la nada y empujada por el frío inclemente. Cada vez se acercaba a lo más cercano que tenía a un destino: Lanayru. El lugar que su hermana deseaba con tanta ilusión conocer. No sabía por qué, ni para qué, pero deseaba llegar a ahí.

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de la Región de Eldin...**_

Ambas encapuchadas respiraban con angustiosas bocanadas de aires, asfixiadas por su propio pánico y cansancio, exhaustas y también mareadas por los efectos de la ceniza del volcán y estar expuestas a los gases tóxicos. Era de noche, y esa era una ínfima ventaja para ellas, una oportunidad de poder encubrirse, aunque dicha ventaja se desvanecía segundo tras segundo mientras oían las malditas pisadas que hacían temblar el suelo; eran zancadas lentas y cautelosas... Podían oírlo olfatear, buscando a sus dos víctimas.

Ambas estaban escondidas tras una inmensa roca volcánica, como si estuvieran huyendo de alguien, o más bien, de algo.

—Maldita sea...—murmuraba entre dientes una de esas dos mujeres vestidas con capas prominentes que cubrían toda su anatomía, y las caperuzas que escondían sus rostros. La que susurraba vestía esos ropajes de color magenta opaco y sombrío, y tomaba con fuerza temblorosa un largo cetro de plata, que era coronado por una especie de orbe de energía dorada, pero que se notaba estaba que su fuerza se estaba apagando, tal como la de su dueña. Nerviosa, solo apretó en su puño enguantado el colgante de su collar, esa figurilla de la Diosa del destino. Era un reflejo involuntario en momentos de angustia para cualquier hechicero.

—Lana, dime que tienes algo...—continuó diciendo la joven de capucha magenta a su única acompañante, quien vestía casi igual que ella, exceptuando que su indumentaria era de un tono celeste, pero de igual forma llevaba un colgante con la silueta de la Diosa. La chica de nombre Lana buscaba con suma ansiedad alguna pista en un grueso libro de letra arcaica y revestido de oro blanco; pasaba las páginas de aquí para allá sumamente nerviosa y presionada. Ver a Lana de esa manera, tan desesperada y temblando mientras leía su libro era clara señal de que estaban perdidas.

—Sé que tengo un conjuro para esto, solo...—Pero la joven de azul no pudo terminar sus palabras, ya que una enorme, supurante y asquerosa gota de saliva infernal como lava cayó pesadamente entre ellas. Un ardiente aliento sopló en sus retaguardias, con intenso olor a azufre y ácido. Miraron hacia arriba con suma lentitud...

Y se encontraron con la monumental cabeza de un dodongo anormalmente inmenso que las tenía por presas. La infernal bestia no las podía ver por la forma y posición de sus ojos, pero sus otros sentidos le indicaban que estaban justo ahí.

La criatura era colosal, de piel escamosa con picos en distintas zonas de su cuerpo, principalmente en su cola, y dos inmensos cuernos que fácilmente derribaría montañas, y toda su anatomía destacaba por su tonalidad algo pálida con protuberancias púrpuras, señal de que estaba profundamente infestado de la energía de Ganon. Sus numerosas hileras de dientes se veían, ya que el animal tenía la boca abierta y chorreante de baba, deseosa de tragarse a ese par de hechiceras que en su primitivo instinto solo las veía como dos destellos fastidiosos que debía aplastar.

—"Irán con el Maestro Link a ver a Daruk, él estará a cargo de ustedes", sí, cómo no—dijo la bruja de magenta, remedando claramente el directo tono y acento exótico de Impa. Lana ni atención le prestó, estaba lo suficientemente asustada con el demonio como para oír las mofas de su compañera. Sin esperar más, el Dodongo hizo a un lado la inmensa roca que se interponía de sus víctimas, con un simple golpe seco de sus garras que literalmente cortó la piedra como si fuera caliza. Ya preparado, el demonio dio un acelerón para engullir a ambas brujas, sin embargo la más habladora del dúo no parecía querer irse sin dar batalla.

Girando entre sus manos el majestuoso cetro que tenía por arma, ejecutó un sincrónico movimiento ascendente a la par que gritaba un llamado en un idioma ya extinto, lorulean. Inmediatamente, en el suelo delante de las chicas se apareció una especie de círculo de energía con runas y glifos, del cual emergió una figura casi tan alta como el Dodongo, un tótem con forma humanoide, poseída por la energía del cetro, y armado con una especie de martillo que tomaba con ambas "manos". Tal ente místico simulaba perfectamente los movimientos que ejecutaba su ama.

Y esta última movió su cetro, y la criatura la imitó, dándole un martillazo en el hocico al Dodongo y deteniéndolo en seco. Incluso le dislocó dolorosamente la mandíbula. Sin embargo, el cansancio le pasó factura, causando que su hechizo se desvaneciera y que el ente se desintegrara.

— ¡Hilda, vámonos ya!—reaccionó finalmente Lana, llamando por nombre a su compañera al verla apoyarse de su cetro notablemente jadeante. Debían aprovechar mientras que el Dodongo estuviera aun en estupor y gruñendo de dolor. Tomándola de la mano, Lana jaló a Hilda para comenzar a huir lo más rápido que podían. En el accidentado trote sus capuchas se corrieron hacia atrás, mostrando la cabellera celeste de Lana, y el cabello azabache de destello púrpuras de Hilda.

Para el terror de ambas, el Dodongo regresó en sí, comenzando a perseguirlas de nueva cuenta, haciendo temblar el suelo que pisaban, y en más de una ocasión casi caen por la falta de equilibrio. Al no tener más opción ambas hechiceras optaron por comenzar a levitar con la poca energía que les quedaba y desplazarse al nivel del suelo lo más rápido posible. Al ver que sus oponentes estaban logrando fugarse, instintivamente el Dodongo usó una de las tácticas de los de su especie para movilizarse: Enrollarse y rodar como un mazo de picos. El demonio comenzó a girar a una velocidad impresionante, alcanzándolas en poco segundos.

Lana conjuró una especie de orbe en su mano libre mientras que su libro levitaba y luego de reunir suficiente energía en esa esfera de luz azulada, lanzó el hechizo el cual se desintegró en el aire, pero inmediatamente atrajo una lluvia de rayos azules que dieron de lleno contra la coraza del Dodongo, electrificándolo de forma intensa. Se frenó de golpe, y fue ahí donde Hilda y Lana creyeron haberle acertado un golpe medianamente crítico, pero el gesto de alegría se desintegró al ver que el demonio no pareció inmutarse por el golpe recibido luego de que la electricidad se disipara de su cuerpo.

El Dodongo comenzó a rodar sobre sí mismo a tal velocidad que no avanzaba ni retrocedía, estaba acumulando energía cinética por su propia rapidez centrípeta. Una bala de cañón de ocho toneladas preparándose para salir disparado era causa de salir corriendo por sus vidas, y por desgracia ambas magas a duras penas tenían energía para seguir en pie. Y ni señales había de Link o Daruk para que les dieran una mano con ese inmenso problema.

Su abominable verdugo venía directo aplastarlas, y como último reflejo de autodefensa, tanto Lana como Hilda pusieron frente a ellas sus armas, el Tomo de hechicería y el Cetro de dominio, respectivamente.

Ambas reliquias comenzaron a brillar al sentir el peligro que corrían sus portadoras. Las dos hechiceras no iban a rendirse, y lo demostraron. Lana conjuró una especie de barrera formada de energía celeste y anillos dorados de runas, y detrás del mismo Hilda hizo emerger al ente que residía en su Cetro en una posición defensiva con su inmenso martillo. Cerraron sus ojos y bajaron sus semblantes; el golpe que venía iba a ser duro, muy duro...

— ¡Miren quién llegué!—gritó repentinamente una voz algo gangosa y aguda, hiperactiva y fastidiosa, y que tanto Lana como Hilda conocían muy bien, por desgracia.

— ¿¡Ravio?!—gritaron al unísono al ver a su compañero aparecer sencillamente de la nada, pegando la frente contra la barrera mágica como si fuera un cristal. Sin lugar a dudas era el más estrambótico del trío, su capa y capucha seguía el modelo clásico como hechicero, pero con modificaciones personales. Su caperuza tenía orejas puntiagudas de conejos disecadas, y ojos viscos. El borde de la capucha estaba rodeado de colmillos de bokoblins, sin mencionar que junto con su collar de la Diosa del destino portaba innumerables colgantes y amuletos que parecía lo estaban ahorcando. Su capucha estaba harapienta, remendada y rasgada, con restos de demonios y animales pegados al mismo a modo de espantar los malos presagios según las costumbres de los loruleanos.

El momento tan extraño los distrajo totalmente de que un demonio infernal estaba a punto de embestirlos, y Ravio estaba en medio de la línea de fuego, y literalmente, entre la bestia y la barrera de Lana. Aunque esto no parecía preocuparlo en lo absoluto, simplemente se dio la vuelta para encarar al demonio que venía directo hacia él.

—Fuego se derrota con fuego…—anunció Ravio, tomando entre sus dos manos su arma predilecta, un báculo largo de color dorado con gran cantidad de ornamentos, coronado por un halo de energía multicolor que se asemejaba a la punta de un pincel. El brujo con un ágil movimiento de su arma comenzó a dibujar lo que parecía la cabeza de un dragón en el suelo, no obstante, en cada pincelada el garabato tomaba vida, y la tinta se extendía, tomaba volumen y forma tridimensional. La creación comenzó a flotar, y dando un profundo gruñido, comenzó a inhalar para escupir una llamarada de fuego…

— ¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO, ESTAMOS RODEADOS DE METAN...! —

* * *

A cierta distancia de ahí, los gorons luchaban sin dar tregua contra moblins negros adaptados a ese hostil ambiente, y algunos lizalfos ígneos que también habían emergido en la zona luego de que la Luna Carmesí llegara al cuarto menguante. No obstante, la tribu del fuego había logrado recuperar terreno gracias a la asistencia de sus hermanos de la Orden de hechiceros que Impa había enviado como respuesta a su mensaje de ayuda.

Los hijos de la Montaña de la Muerte resaltaban por ser inmensa criaturas humanoides, de gran altura, y peso. Regordetes y macizos, y con una piel hecha de piedra, puños tan grandes como sus cabezas que servían de mazos, y espaldas anchas recubiertas con las rocas que comían y que utilizaban para aplastar a sentones a ciertos oponentes de menor tamaño. Pese a ser una raza pacífica y amistosa, los demonios estaban confirmado que era una pésima idea irrumpir la paz de los amos del fuego.

Las hordas de monstruos se estaban replegando, la batalla estaba a instantes de terminar y los guerreros no iban a bajar el ritmo, mucho menos al ser dirigidos por el goron más poderoso de la tribu. No solo era su Patriarca, sino que para algunos era casi un ídolo y modelo a seguir para más de uno.

— ¡POR LOS ESPÍRITUS DEL FUEGO! — Daruk resaltaba por su enorme anatomía, duplicando fácilmente a cualquiera de sus congéneres; tenía una cabellera erizada y una barba espesa, llevando en sus manos lo que parecía un mandoble de acero sin filo y de grosor rudimentario, recubierto en la punta con embestidura de hierro, y sujeta con una empuñadura dorada perfecta a la proporción de su dueño. Era un utensilio de guerra perfecto para él, la cual había bautizado simplemente como el Machacarrocas. Y vaya que cumplía con tal función. Dando un gran grito, aplastó el cráneo de un Lizalfo contra el suelo. Dos de ellos intentaron atacarlo por la espalda, trepándose tratando de clavarle las garras, las cuales se les quebraron ante la dureza de la piel de Patriarca Goron. Daruk saltó impresionantemente alto y cayó intencionalmente sobre su espalda moliendo los huesos de sus enemigos con su peso. Al levantarse observó cómo algunos moblins negros igual de altos que los gorons y armados con garrotes del dragón se acercaban en manada hacia él.

Daruk simplemente sonrió, agarrando el Machacarrocas de nuevo. Corriendo, azotó su arma contra el primer demonio, arrancando el torso de las piernas de la bestia ante la fuerza bruta. Usando su brazo libre agarró del cuello a otro, quebrándole la nuca de un simple apretón para luego lanzar a un lado el cadáver inerte. Agarró el arma del demonio que había perecido en sus manos, estando ahora armado con dos herramientas que servían simplemente para aplastar. Viendo que solo quedaban unos cuatro demonios en pie, corrió hacia el primero quebrándole el cráneo con el garrote en un golpe vertical descendente, y mandando a volar su cuerpo con un tajo seco de su Machacarrocas. Dando media vuelta aprovechó su peso para dar un segundo golpe, pero usando ambas armas al mismo tiempo arrasando con dos moblins. El último comenzó a al observar cómo quedaron sus semejantes. Pero Daruk no lo permitió, ya que tomó algo de impulso para lanzar con todas sus fuerzas el Garrote del dragón del que se había adueñado. Los picos de huesos que servían para desgarrar se clavaron en la espalda del demonio atravesando por completo su torso y matándolo en el acto.

Habiendo acabado con ese grupo, Daruk se reagrupó con sus hermanos, realmente eufórico de recuperar la sagrada tierra que les pertenecía por derecho.

— ¡Mostremos lo que sucede con quien ose amenazar a nuestra familia! —exclamó entre risas Daruk, optimista y apasionado, mientras que tomaba entre sus manos a otro reptil malaventurado para destajarlo en dos con la fuerza de sus puños. Los gorons dieron un grito de guerra, aumentado su moral y acabando con sus últimos oponentes en pie.

Pero en ese instante, se sintió un gran temblor, y al mirar al horizonte pudieron observar que no muy lejos se había producido una explosión de tonalidad azulada, y que había tomado forma de champiñón.

Todos los guerreros se frenaron momentáneamente para observar el origen de la detonación que incluso hizo que se agrietara el suelo de la cordillera. Daruk sintió ligeramente un escalofrío… Ya había pasado un largo rato desde la última vez que había visto por última a los tres aprendices que acompañaban a Link, y sumado a esa repentina explosión, la suposición era obvia.

Los hombres de piedra se distrajeron por un instante, sin percatarse que las grietas del suelo seguían extendiéndose y supurando lava. Inesperadamente de esas fracturas tectónicas comenzó a emerger un dodongo. El monstruo tenía entre sus ojos un largo cuerno afilado, y no dudó en usarlo. Alzándose con violencia, de un azote con sus gruesas patas mandó a volar a dos gorons que intentaron flanquearlo.

Daruk se repuso de la impresión, encarando finalmente a la bestia y tomando firmemente el Machacarrocas. No obstante, desde las sombras de la noche se escuchó un aullido grueso y potente, seguido por las pesadas zancadas de alguna especie de bestia camuflada entre la oscuridad. Ese ente bestial arremetió de frente contra el dodongo, pasando a un lado de Daruk.

Era una criatura similar a un lobo, pero anormalmente inmenso al tener la estatura del campeón Goron. Sin piedad alguna mordió el cuello del demonio enterrando sus colmillos en la gruesa y escamosa piel, y jalando arrancó varias arterias de la nuca del monstruo, causando que este comenzara a desangrarse chorreando un líquido venenoso y sulfurante.

La bestia se apartó ligeramente del dodongo, estremeciéndose con violencia. Era un canino sobrenatural, de pelaje grisáceo con cierto matiz verdoso. En su lomo caían mechones de pelaje grueso como trenzas, y a lo largo de su gruesa y ancha anatomía fornida se notaban símbolos y runas de un lenguaje arcaico y desconocido; y sus imponentes ojos brillaban de un tono azul intenso. Repentinamente, arremetió de nuevo con gran violencia y enfermiza voracidad contra el dodongo.

Continuó enterrando sin piedad sus dientes en el cráneo del demonio mientras este agonizaba, hasta finalmente arrancar parte de su cabeza. Sin más y en un último gruñido de dolor, el reptil infernal dejó de moverse.

La bestia de ojos azules retrocedió jadeante, mientras que de su hocico supuraba fluido vital de su víctima. El canino se vio rodeado de un destello oscuro que lo cubrió por completo, y su monumental figura comenzó a reducirse paulatinamente. Su tamaño se volvió más humanoide, mientras que su figura cuadrúpeda se volvía erguida. El destello se desvaneció, mientras que Link comenzaba a caminar hacia Daruk luego de regresar a su forma natural, con su capucha cubriendo parte de su rostro.

El Campeón Goron se encontraba ayudando a sus hermanos que habían sido golpeados por el dodongo, ayudándolos a levantarse.

— ¿En dónde están los tres? —preguntó Link por los Hilda, Lana y Ravio de forma monocorde, y dirigiéndose a Daruk. El Goron se detuvo en seco, recordando a los chicos y la explosión que había tenido lugar segundos atrás.

—Ehhh…—balbuceó Daruk nervioso, rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa tiesa. Se podía ver la nube de humo negro a la distancia; poco después escucharon el gruñido de otro dodongo y los gritos de lo que parecían tres mujeres, porque no podían diferenciar los de Ravio.

Por la capucha no pudo ver el gesto, pero el Patriarca Goron supo que Link había puesto los ojos en blanco, antes de comenzar a correr a una velocidad impresionante a darle auxilio a los tres novatos. De nuevo ese destello oscuro lo rodeó transformándose una vez más en esa bestia de ojos azules con la tonalidad del crepúsculo.

Con gran agilidad y a ritmo firme esquivó las grietas del suelo y los chorros de lava que emanaba del suelo. Pero de golpe frenó al encontrarse con el borde de una caída, viendo que en el nivel inferior estaba la bestia infernal, saltando y tratando de desgarrar a Ravio, Hilda y Lana que volaban en acción evasiva sobre una extraña ave que el lorulean había invocado, de color pálido, ojos saltones rojos y amplias largas alas celestes.

Pese a no estar acostumbrado a llevar a tres encima de si, esa misteriosa criatura hacía lo posible por esquivar las llamaradas del dodongo, mantener la altura, tratar de esquivar y no tirar alguno de los tres chicos en el proceso. Todos iban chamuscados, con los ropajes quemados y destrozados.

— ¿¡Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido?!—gritó Hilda cuando una de las garras del demonio había alcanzado lo suficiente como para cortarle un trozo de cola al espíritu en el que volaban. El susodicho erizó las plumas, agitándose para tratar de tumbar a Hilda, y graznando algo a lo que Ravio prestó atención en medio de la adrenalina.

—Shirio dice que iríamos más rápido sin un peso muerto como tú—tradujo Ravio con una maliciosa sonrisa lo que su colega pájaro había dicho, pensando seriamente la posibilidad de mandar a volar a su odiosa compañera. Hilda estaba a punto de preguntar quién había sido el tarado que casi los mata por usar fuego estando rodeado de gases, pero algo, o alguien interrumpió su recién iniciada pelea pre-marital.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Lana en medio de los dos, mirando como el dodongo estaba tomando vuelo, rodando de forma frenética para saltar y finalmente alcanzarlos. Los tres jóvenes pusieron una cara de espanto, mientras que Shirio trató de acelerar un poco más.

El demonio tomó impulso con las patas traseras para tratar de alcanzar a sus presas con las delanteras… No obstante, otra bestia lo interceptó. Aun transformado en lobo, Link había saltado desde la orilla del acantilado, y en los aires enterró con violencia sus colmillos en el cuello del dodongo.

Con la sobrenatural fuerza de su actual estando, el lobo dio un latigazo con su mandíbula sin soltar el cuello de la bestia que lo cuadruplicaba en tamaño, lanzándolo directo al suelo. Sin manera de protegerse, el demonio infernal impactó de lleno contra el suelo, rodando con violencia y quebrándose uno de sus cuernos hasta quedar inerte boca arriba. Link cayó de forma limpia en el suelo, luego de haberse transformado de nuevo en hylian mientras descendía.

Los tres noviciados iban a celebrar mientras surcaban los aires, pero en ese instante Shirio se vio rodeado de una instantánea nube de humo blanco, y al desaparecer, el enorme espíritu se había transformado en un pequeño pajarillo blanco que fácilmente podría caber en el puño de Ravio. Comenzaron a caer de una gran altura, gritando al ver el suelo acercarse peligrosamente. Ravio se agarró de las diminutas patitas de Shirio para igual traérselo consigo a la caída. Estaban con sus reservas de magia por los suelos como para tratar de salvarse a sí mismos del inminente impacto. Solo pudieron cerrar los ojos antes de estrellarse contra el piso…

Pero una poderosa ráfaga de aire ascendente surgió bajo ellos, elevándolos unos instantes y amortiguando notablemente su velocidad, pero igual cayeron uno encima del otro rodando por el aire, y cómo no, todos encima del pobre Shirio.

Link no se dignó ni a darse la media vuelta para cerciorarse que los tres estuvieran bien, solamente se fijaba en cómo el dodongo blanco comenzaba a sufrir una escalofriante metamorfosis; sus extremidades se ensancharon, y sus músculos se expandieron a tal punto que desgarraron su dura piel escamosa. Lentamente fue reincorporándose, dando erráticos gruñidos y emanando ácido de las rasgaduras de su carne. Los chicos fueron levantándose entre quejidos, para ver con pánico al demonio levantarse con fuerzas renovadas.

El rubio comenzó a recitar un extraño conjuro, casi musitándolo, y conforme decía cada palabra tanto Hilda, Ravio como Lana sentían que sus niveles de vitalidad aumentaban un poco, lo suficiente para quizás conjurar e invocar. Link les había dado algo de su propia vitalidad.

—Lo necesitarán si quieren salir con vida—dijo Link dándoles la espalda. El dodongo los miró de frente, preparándose para embestirlos.

—Prepárense para retenerlo. Esperen a mí señal—ordenó el rubio, poniéndose en posición de combate, mientras que de su mano izquierda se materializó una larga espada de doble filo de empuñadura real dorada. La giró entre sus manos, y se puso en guardia.

El dinosaurio infernal vociferó antes de comenzar a correr directo hacia su actual presa; sentir el aura de Link lo volvía más violento. Apuntó su único cuerno hacia su enemigo.

Un chirrido ensordecedor se hizo presente; poniendo su espada en posición diagonal Link repelió la cornada del demonio, y girando sobre sus tobillos clavó de lleno su espada en uno de los ojos del dodongo vaciándolo por completo. Sin detenerse sacó la espada ensangrentada y girándola entre sus manos dio un corte seco sacándole el otro ojo a la bestia terminando de dejarlo completamente ciego.

A modo de autodefensa la criatura dio un violento golpe con una de sus patas con garras al rojo vivo, golpe que Link bloqueó con su espada pero lo hizo retroceder notablemente, pero tal parece que esa era la intensión de rubio.

—Ahora—No levantó la voz, su tono no se vio perturbado por la presión, pero aun así denotaba un aire de autoridad intimidante.

Obedeciendo a la orden de Link, los tres novatos captaron la orden y conjuraron al mismo tiempo mientras que pasaban al frente de la acción. Ravio materializó unos tentáculos hechos de sombras que dibujó rápidamente en el suelo usando el báculo pincel, las cuales se enredaron en las extremidades del demonio. Hilda invocó de nuevo al espíritu de cetro de dominio, y el enorme entre incrustó en la espalda del dodongo su martillo de un golpe particularmente certero. Lana no se quedó atrás, ya que pese a estar empalado, sangrante e inmovilizado, el dinosaurio infernal arrancaba tentáculos con sus colmillos y se movía frenéticamente para liberarse.

Recitando un hechizo, una tormenta de rayos emanó de su libro de hechicería dejando en shock a la bestia. Luego de que (finalmente) los novatos habían hecho algo bien, Link actuó. Usando su mano libre, apretó el puño al mismo tiempo que en el mismo comenzaba a emerger una energía carmesí fulgurante.

— _Fuego de Din_ —dictó Link, haciendo que la energía en su mano se condensara en una esfera térmica estable que podía manipular en su palma y que no hacía combustión con los gases que los rodeaba. Se acercó corriendo para dar un enorme salto, dirigiéndose a su objetivo. Con una maestral puntería lanzó el hechizo de Din el cual se metió dentro de la boca del demonio aprovechando que estaba completamente inmóvil. Link puso en posición su espada, y la enterró en el hocico de la criatura volcánica al caer de su salto.

Empaló la parte superior e inferior de la mandíbula del dodongo con la Espada Real, para asegurarse de que este no fuera a escupir la esfera de fuego que estaba a punto de explotar en su interior. Link saltó desde el hocico del demonio hacia atrás, dejando su arma incrustada dolorosamente en el dinosaurio.

Una vez que el rubio cayó de pie detrás de ellos, Ravio e Hilda supieron que hacer. Ambos se pusieron justo al frente del oponente; el lorulean dibujó con su báculo un enorme mazo que hizo materializar, y su compañera hizo que el espíritu se posicionara a su lado. Al mismo tiempo ambos dieron un potente martillazo justo en la cabeza de monstruo.

El dodongo comenzó a girar por el suelo, rodando por la fuerza del impacto y alejándose numerosos metros del cuarteto. No pasaría mucho antes de que el conjuro de fuego estallara dentro del demonio, y que la reacción en cadena causara una explosión extremadamente potente.

Link y Lana se miraron, y al mismo tiempo asintieron. Susurraron al mismo tiempo un encantamiento con el cual Lana hizo aparecer un campo de energía celeste rodeado de runas del mismo tono que los envolvió, y poco después este se vio reforzado con un hechizo de Link, el Amor de Nayru.

Una nueva detonación en forma de champiñón se hizo presente, haciendo volar al dodongo blanco en cientos de tajos. El fuego incluso tomó un tono azulado que arrasó en una onda expansiva lo que lo rodeaba, incluido al equipo de hechiceros que salieron ilesos por la defensa.

Los gorons que presenciaron ese combate a las orillas del acantilado ni se inmutaron al verse rodeados por ese abrazador calor.

Finalmente los escudos mágicos se desvanecieron una vez la explosión solo dejó como secuela una espesa nube de humo. Ravio, Hilda y Lana cayeron jadeantes al suelo de rodillas, sudando y asfixiados por los gases y el humo, Shirio por su parte cayó tieso al suelo. Ante eso Link hizo un ademán lineal con una de sus manos conteniendo la respiración.

— _Viento de Farore_ —Sus palabras en sincronía con sus movimientos produjo una especie de torbellino de aire frío que comenzó a aligerar el aire y esparcir la concentración de metano y humo antes de que los tres que tenía a su cuidado murieran ahogados.

Inmediatamente los gorons a lo alto de la meseta comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar victoriosos. Estaban jubilosos, pues ese era el último demonio de las hordas que habían invadido el territorio de Eldin. Daruk solo pudo cruzarse de brazos y reír aliviado; por fin la batalla había acabado.

— ¡VIVA LA DIOSA HYLIA! —Gritaron los hermanos del fuego al unísono, alzando sus brazos y haciendo que el suelo temblara de los saltos que daban de alegría.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Goron…**_

El alborozo llegó hasta la mayor concentración de los hombres de roca que había en la Montaña de la Muerte. La ciudadela era particularmente calurosa, ya que sus cimientos estaban, literalmente, bajo un río de lava a los pies del único volcán activo en el territorio del Hyrule de antaño. Y que estaría activo por toda la eternidad como fuente de vida para los amos del fuego.

Ravio, Hilda y Lana fueron inmediatamente al curandero de la Ciudad para que pudieran descansar. Mientras, toda la población celebraba entre banquetes inmensos y danzas alegres, además de que entregaban dádivas y ofrendas al pequeño altar que tenía erigido a la Diosa Hylia, agradeciendo que hubiera escuchado a sus plegarias. La energía que irradiaban podía competir con el fulgor del volcán de Eldin.

A cierta distancia, una buena parte del ejército Goron finalmente podía descansar, todos sumergidos en las relajantes y adictivas aguas termales con impresionantes capacidades curativas. Los pozos estaban llenos de soldados que disfrutaban de la sensación de las aguas cálidas contra su piel dura como pedernal.

Incluso Link estaba metido en una de ellas, descansando brevemente con su cabello atado a una cola alta, desvestido y mostrando las marcas ya cicatrizadas , y las runas tatuadas que llevaba en su brazo derecho, al igual que el símbolo de la bestia de los ojos azules que le permitía usar el hechizo crepuscular. Y en su pecho llevaba su colgante de la Diosa del destino.

—Esto es vida…—balbuceó encantado Daruk a un lado de Link, estirando su acalambrada espalda y exhalando vapor.

—Había olvidado lo que se sentía—murmuró Link con un gesto adormilado, sintiendo que su presión incluso había disminuido. Daruk dio una risotada para luego frotar su tosca mano contra la cabeza del hylian tal como un padre lo haría.

—Te extrañamos por aquí, hijo ¿debe surgir una crisis para que vengas a visitarnos? Mipha me dijo que llevas dos años sin pasarte por la Región Zora tampoco—reprochó Daruk para luego golpear ligeramente la cabeza del rubio.

Link suspiró, flexionando su cuello para que este tronara con fuerza. Fue levantándose para salir del agua sin responder al comentario del Goron. El rubio buscó su indumentaria que estaba tendida junto al pozo. Daruk gruñó sonoramente mirando con ojos entrecerrados al joven hechicero.

— ¿Podrías llevar a los tres al Monasterio cuando se recuperen? —preguntó Link algo frío, luego de haberse puesto rápidamente sus grebas, las botas, la enorme capa y la capucha esmeralda que cubría parte de su rostro. Luego de hablar, sacó su colgante de debajo de su capa para colocarla a la vista.

— ¡¿No te quedarás?! ¡Me encargué de que te prepararan un banquete de tus favoritos! —exclamó indignado Daruk, mientras que los gorons comenzaban a lamentarse. Link se mostró estoico, acercándose al Patriarca, quien había sido en varias ocasiones lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre.

—Debo ir a Lanayru—respondió Link de manera simple. Si fuera a alguien más, Link se habría ido así sin más, pero por el afecto que le tenía a Daruk al menos le dio una explicación, a medias, claro. Aun no muy convencido, el Goron se resignó.

—Tendrás tus razones… Ya qué, vete. Llevaré a Hilda, Ravio y Lana al Monasterio personalmente. ¿Qué le digo a Lady Impa si pregunta por ti? —cuestionó finalmente Daruk, rascando su espesa y arenosa barba. Link dio unos pesados pasos mirando al sendero que debía tomar a la ruta a la Región de Lanayru en donde podía sentir la presencia de Zelda…

—Dile que necesito respirar—

Y luego de responder de esa manera, inmediatamente Link se vio envuelto en la energía crepuscular, tomando la forma de esa inmensa bestia canina de ojos como el mar. Guiado por una exasperación y urgencia que ni él mismo podía explicar comenzó a correr, alejándose de la Ciudad Goron, camuflado entre las sombras de la noche.

Daruk se frotó la cara con sus inmensas manos algo frustrado al ver cómo estaba ese muchacho que había visto crecer. Ya sin más nada que hacer decidió seguir relajándose, comer y beber, porque era un triunfo que merecían celebrar. Pero pese a todo, no podía evitar sentir que en parte era una victoria vacía, solo había sido un ínfima soldadesca de demonios particularmente influenciados por la esencia de su amo. Influencia que iría creciendo exponencialmente conforme los ciclos de la Luna carmesí fueran transcurriendo. No sabían a ciencia cierta cuándo llegaría el auge del poder del Rey de los demonios. Era algo para lo cual nadie había podido preparar lo suficiente a Link, y eso le daba cierto remordimiento a Daruk. Miraba al hechicero hecho y derecho que el joven hyliano era, con pesadumbres y una tristeza arraigada en su alma, y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿realmente habían hecho lo correcto al comenzar a entrenarlo desde tan corta edad? Los recuerdos inundaban al viejo Patriarca Goron, quien era particularmente nostálgico.

 _ **A esa época de varios años atrás, cuando parecía que finalmente las Diosas habían entregado a ellos a la providencia encarnada en el Héroe de las leyendas. Toda la Ciudad Goron se preparaba para tan privilegiado momento, el elegido de Farore iría con ellos. No podían contener su emoción, preparaban obsequios de todo tipo, preguntándose qué tan poderoso sería el profetizado Campeón Hyliano. ¿Sería un guerreo tan alto y fuerte como Daruk? ¿Realmente era el portador de la sagrada arma de las Diosas que era capaz de dejar en ridículo al Machacarrocas? ¿Sería el nuevo Rey?**_

 _ **No cabían de las ansias y las incógnitas, preguntas a las cuales Daruk sabía las respuestas, pero simplemente se limitaba a reír y decirle a su pueblo que esperaran.**_

 _ **Comenzó a correr el cuchicheo de que al fin se acercaba, el Héroe se estaba acercando. A la entrada de la ciudad, todos los gorons esperaban expectantes, tratando de pasar uno sobre otros mientras que su Patriarca estaba de pie en el umbral de metal que daba la bienvenida a sus humildes dominios. Los hombres de piedra esperaban inmensos carruajes tirados a caballos, una servidumbre inmensa ministrando al elegido. Pero solo pudieron visualizar cómo se acercaban dos encapuchadas, una con ropajes blancos y runas escarlatas, y la otra, de tonalidad aperlada con símbolos de color oro.**_

 _ **Consigo traían a un pequeño niño Hyliano de cabello dorado que destellaba con el sol de la tarde. Era bastante pequeño, de baja estatura y con las orejas enrojecidas. Su contextura era delgada, hasta frágil, torpe al caminar y algo nervioso, mirando con algo de miedo a los enormes gorons que lo esperaban con gestos estupefactos. Solo las miradas de Impa y Cya mientras lo tomaban de la mano eran capaces de tranquilizar a Link. Por su parte, Daruk a duras penas podía contener la felicidad que le embargaba de volver a ver a su hermano de vidas pasadas, aunque tal vez un poco más pequeño.**_

— _**¡Estaban por matarme de la impaciencia! ¡Bienvenidas! —gritó el Patriarca entre sonoras carcajadas. Una vez estuvieron frente a él con el pequeño, Daruk se sentó de golpe en el suelo causando un ligero temblor, con tal de estar al mismo nivel que sus invitados, pero por su enorme estatura aun los sobrepasaba de estatura.**_

 _ **El niño miró algo asustado a Daruk, abrazándose de la pierna de Cya.**_

— _ **Hola, Link—dijo increíblemente emocionado el goron, sonriendo ampliamente hacia el pequeño. El niño de menos de ocho miró a Impa, y esta asintió con calma. Link soltó con recelo la pierna de Cya, y rápidamente hizo una reverencia a Daruk.**_

— _**¿M-me conoce? —preguntó el pequeño, mientras sus ojos azules miraban curiosos a los del Campeón Goron. Como respuesta, Daruk soltó una enorme risotada dando palmadas al suelo mientras se agarraba la panza. Su risa pareció contagiarse a Link ya que este también sonrió divertido pese a que no entendía nada.**_

— _**¡Por supuesto, pequeño! —exclamó de buena gana Daruk, tomando repentinamente a Link entre sus ásperas manos con una sorprendente delicadeza pese a lo tosco que solían ser los de su especie. Y con absoluta confianza, puso al niño sobre uno de sus hombros con cariño. —Tal vez aun no me recuerdes, pero lo harás, hijo. Eres el más valeroso héroe que esta tierra ha visto, o lo serás, y en vidas pasadas y futuras, siempre seremos hermanos—Le aseguró sonriendo y extendiendo su puño hacia Link. Captando, el pequeño apretó su diminuta mano, impactándola con la inmensa extremidad del goron.**_

Daruk solo podía recordar de manera melancólica esos días, esos momentos en la que todo era más simple.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales**

 _~No estaba muerto, estaba de parranda…~_

Okno

Finalmente pude regresar a ustedes, como algunos sabrán, recientemente salí de vacaciones, y el trece es mi acto de graduación. El proyecto de investigación que era mi última evaluación (Y requisito para aprobar el año) me absorbió bastante en la última parte del trimestre. Por eso tuve exageradamente descuidada mis historias pero ya les prometo que regreso de nuevo con la actualización quincenal. Y también con mis drabbles.

Espero que les haya agradado la entrega de hoy. Quise enfocarme en la acción y el estilo que manejaré en esta obra. Muchísimas gracias a **Fox McCloude** que me dio algunas sugerencias muy acertadas en las dinámicas de la coreografía de acción.

Se acerca el primer gran momento de este fic… Y estoy muy emocionado por cómo va la obra. Especialmente por el increíble apoyo que ha tenido. ¡Gracias!

Para matar algunas dudas que tal vez surjan, habrán notado que en los combates usé bastante los parámetros de **Breath of the wild** , incluyendo algunos enemigos que no aparecen en este pero incluyéndole características del juego. Las armas. Como notarán, la de Hilda es el cetro de dominio que tiene Zelda en **Hyrule Warriors** como arma secundaria, que creí le quedaría bien a una personaje como Hilda, considerando que la naturaleza de esa arma en HW es de "tipo Oscuridad". La de Ravio, es el báculo que usa Yuga en **A Link between worlds** , pero le agregué algunas características y habilidades que se me ocurrieron, además de un nombre. Ya ahondaremos en los orígenes de cada uno. Realmente esperaba que finalmente aparecieran Ravio e Hilda luego de hacerles cameo en el capítulo 2.

En fin. Muchísimas gracias a:

 **Fox McCloude**

 **Suki90**

 **Yahab**

 **IA99**

 **Goddess Artemiss**

 **LinkAnd06**

 **Sheika 360**

 **ZiliaK** (Pronto te pones al día xD)

 **White Archer** (Muchas gracias por comenzar a seguirlo :D)

Nos vemos en el siguiente :)


	6. Cuando el orgullo muere, la fe nace

**Capítulo VI**

" **Cuando el orgullo muere, la fe nace"**

* * *

 _No importaba cuanto intentara de huir de mí misma, cada paso que daba me acercaba a la razón de mi propio existir, a la causa de mi concepción._

 _Muchas veces me sentí sola y abandonada, cuando en realidad mis hermanos, amigos y amados siempre estuvieron ahí, escondidos en mi sombra para protegerme. Muchas veces me he sentido como una ingrata por haber presumido de no haber tenido a nadie, cuando ellos estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera por cuidarme, y ahora y solo ahora, soy capaz de decir que ese sentimiento es completamente recíproco._

* * *

—Ahora… Di "ferrocarril"…—indicó Zelda de forma calmada, posando una de sus frías manos en la pálida espalda de una niña de cuatro años sentada a la orilla de una cama de sabanas rosadas. Se mantenía en silencio al posicionar el diafragma del estetoscopio en distintas partes del torso de la pequeña, escuchando con atención.

Por las ventanas de ese modesto hogar podía verse los cristales de hielo formándose a las orillas del marco en medio de la suave nevada matinal, pero contrario al exterior, esa habitación perfectamente tenía una temperatura cálida y agradable. Era un cuarto de paredes de madera, y el suelo abarrotado de juguetes de trapos harapientos y libros con hojas arrugadas que sin dudas pertenecían a la infante.

—Ferrocarril—dijo la niña en tono bajo, moviendo inquieta sus pies. Su voz era un poco silbante y afónico debido a su condición. Comenzó a mover con más inquietud no permitiéndole oír su respiración a su doctora, no obstante la niña se quedó quieta al sentir la mirada severa de su madre quien estaba sentada a un lado observando la revisión.

—Continúa diciéndolo—pidió la rubia a su paciente sin variar en lo absoluto su gesto analítico, pero ahora colocando su estetoscopio en el pecho de la infante. Tal ensimismamiento en el rostro de la dama solo angustiaba más a la joven madre, trataba de leer las expresiones de Zelda, queriendo saber si había mejoría en la condición de su hija, pero no podía saberlo, su gesto siempre era vacío, cauteloso y ligeramente fruncido.

—Ferrocarril… Tren de las Diosas…—La niña parecía ya haberse aburrido de decir lo mismo, y comenzó a pronunciar nombres referente a uno de sus cuentos infantiles preferidos. Zelda inmediatamente miró a los ojos de su pequeña paciente.

— _Tren Blindado…_ —pensó Zelda, mientras su mirada decaía. También conocía ese cuento, uno sobre un nuevo Hyrule fundado luego de que los hylianos estuvieran milenios a la deriva de los mares. Era de los muchos libros que junto a Zylia se había devorado en pocas noches siendo niñas. Tragó grueso y respiró profundo, para proseguir, pero eso no pasó desapercibido para los curiosos ojos de su paciente.

—Usted se parece mucho a la Diosa de mis libros—declaró la niña como una sorprendida afirmación, maravillada sin dudas. Aunque su expresión se volvió más perceptivo y curioso, fijándose en las delicadas facciones de Zelda. —Pero… Se parecería más si sonriera—

Zelda volvió a mirar a la pequeña con un extraño nudo en la garganta. Tuvo que quitarse momentáneamente sus lentes para apretar sus parpados y aguantar el picor de sus lagrimales. Volvió a corresponder la mirada de la niña sonriendo ligeramente.

—Ya está mucho mejor, pero hay que darle una semana más de reposo para asegurarnos—dijo Zelda finalmente. La madre dio un suspiro de profundo alivio a la par que sonreía de manera espontánea, tener que ver a su retoño sufrir de ataques asmáticos había sido una tortura. Cargó con gran ternura a su pequeña, llenándola de besos. Esa imagen causó una sensación agria en Zelda, realmente confusa. Por un lado sentía la satisfacción que cualquier persona empática sentiría al ver algo como lo que presenciaba, un amor y afecto tan humano y común que en ocasiones era obviado. Pero a la vez sentía una sensación que le causaba contrariedad, la razón por la que realmente estaba ahí. No hacía nada por vocación, ya no, simplemente ya no le nacía.

La joven señora de condición modesta no pudo dedicarle más que infinitos agradecimientos, besándole las manos a Zelda como si fuera una santa. La noble solo podía decirle con incomodidad esa frase ya carente de significado para ella.

 _Solo hago mi trabajo_

Esas palabras surgían de sus labios de manera involuntaria, era un reflejo inmediato al verse rodeada de encarecida gratitud. Luego de unas últimas indicaciones, y de que la niña insistiera en darle un beso a la doctora, Zelda se retiró de la casa luego de recubrirse hasta el cuello de abrigo ante el inclemente frío de la cordillera de Lanayru.

Sin muchos ánimos Zelda comenzó andar por las calles de piedra. Esa se había vuelto una manía en ella, alejarse cuanto pudiera de lo que la hiciera sentir expuesta. Y lo que más le perturbaba es que todo la hacía sentir vulnerada.

Caminar era difícil a causa la nieve que había recubierto todo el exterior. Ninguna de las lámparas de la vía estaba encendida, y junto con el frío perpetuo y el silencio, solo se podía sentir un ambiente desolado a horas de la tarde. Nada que ver con el trajín y la alegría que irradiaban los aldeanos a horas del mediodía, atendiendo sus quehaceres con diligencia y gran satisfacción.

Esa era la impresión que tenía Zelda del lugar en el que estaba viviendo ahora, la última aldea a la que había ido a parar en su viaje de naturaleza errante e itinerante. Había recorrido la única parte habitada de la región de Lanayru, atravesando de poblado en poblado, cada uno más humilde e inhóspito que el anterior. Pero cuando se encontraba en esa aldea en particular sufrió de neumonía, y por esa razón se vio obligada a permanecer en ese pueblito netamente agrícola, en donde no había ningún tipo de atención a la que pudiera acudir. Poco a poco fue gastando las escasos activos que había conseguido atendiendo personas enfermas y moribundas a lo largo de su viaje, pero su condición no mejoraba, ni tenía acceso a medicinas al encontrarse en uno de los lugares más inaccesibles del mundo.

En los peores días de su condición permaneció encerrada en la habitación arrendada de una enorme casona al que había ido a parar. Sufriendo de su condición en soledad, solo era acompañada por sus pensamientos ¿ha eso se resumía todo? ¿Ese sería su final?

Creía que sí.

Pasó un par de días así, en la misma posición, dormitando, para luego despertarse por la amarga tos que le causaba ardor en su pecho. No hacía nada, o más bien no quería hacer nada. Solo esperaba, esperaba a ese desenlace al que se había resistido.

Lo único que llevaba en sus manos era una fotografía en donde aparecía ella junto con su hermana, arrugada y doblada, con partes decoloradas. Era la única que le quedaba, solo esa se había salvado por accidente en esa ocasión en la que Zelda había quemado lo poco que se había llevado consigo del palacio y que le recordara a Zylia en un momento de crisis, uno de los muchos que había sufrido. Al contemplar la foto con ojos entrecerrados solo podía recordar esa petición que ella le había hecho, y Zelda no logró a prometérselo mientras aún estaba con vida. Las últimas palabras que le había dirigido a su amada hermana habían estado cargadas de enojo, frustración y egoísmo. Y no pudo simplemente decirle un sí, para que pudiera descansar con la tranquilidad de que su último deseo iba a cumplirse.

Desde ese punto no recordaba mucho. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo su respiración se volvía silbante y copiosa. No dio más señales de vida, y finalmente por genuina preocupación los dueños de esa gran casa tuvieron que entrar al cuarto de Zelda, solo para encontrarse a esa jovencita forastera terriblemente débil y apenas respirando entre sus sueños inquietantes.

Todo el pueblo se enteró y cuando se corrió la voz de que necesitarían algunas hierbas medicinales para tratar de atender a esa chica inmediatamente trajeron lo que se pidió a tal punto que sobró, y el hecho era que prácticamente nadie conocía a esa señorita. Era hospitalidad en la más pura expresión de tal cualidad. Seguían preocupados, no había ningún especialista en la salud en el humilde pueblo de leñadores y agricultores, en su mayoría analfabetas. Alguna vez hubo un curandero en el poblado, que había fallecido muchos años atrás, y lo poco que sabían los aldeanos de atención primaria era lo que les había enseñado ese anciano senil en los últimos días de su larga vejez.

Zelda pudo ver y recibir sin poder oponerse como la atendían, con algo de cautela por su inexperiencia, pero con una gran preocupación. Inevitablemente buscaron saber de ella una vez se encontraba más estable. De dónde era y si tenía conocidos o familiares, qué hacía ahí en un pueblito que ni aparecía en los mapas desde la guerra; se preguntaban a dónde podían llevarla. No tenían idea alguna de que realmente se trataba de la última integrante de la familia real de Hyrule, si es que siquiera sabían que toda la región de Lanayru era parte de la jurisdicción del Reino que ella alguna vez había dirigido con inexperiencia, pero buena intensión y filosofía realista; ni siquiera conocían lo que había ocurrido en las últimas décadas o que formalmente la guerra que los había desconectado del mundo había acabado muchos años atrás.

Fue cuestión de un par de semanas para que Zelda se mejorara, siendo ella misma la que daba indicaciones de qué debían traerle para tratar su condición. Agradecía la ayuda, por primera vez en bastante tiempo estaba teniendo contacto con otras personas. Eventualmente se vio obligada a tratar el tema sobre quién era cuando finalmente se estaba recuperando, y es que había algo que llamaba mucho la atención: Sus orejas puntiagudas. No mintió, simplemente les dijo que no tenía familia, ya no más, ni ningún sitio al cual ir, ni una razón concreta por la que viajaba, tal vez en el fondo solo quería encontrar un sitio al cual llamar hogar, aunque eso ya no fuera posible.

La habían llevado con otros aldeanos que también se encontraban con neumonía, y fue ahí cuando por instinto comenzó a atenderlos, examinarlos y pedirle a los demás lo que necesitaba para tratarlos, entre los pocos recursos que tenían. Habían pasado semanas desde que Zelda se había recuperado, y ahora atendía día y noche, entre incesante frío y nevada a las personas que necesitaran atención médica; y es que también eso les había revelado de ella, que antes había sido doctora.

Usualmente solo pasaban días antes de que Zelda abandonara el sitio en el que había ido a parar y luego seguir su recorrido, pero por primera vez y sin haberse dado cuenta se había instalado de manera indefinida. Los pueblerinos de Lanayru inmediatamente le prepararon una humilde cabañita que estaba abandonada desde que la anciana que vivía ahí había fallecido. La condicionaron con lo necesario en menos de medio día. Quiso negarse a tal muestra de hospitalidad, pero no pudo, no tenía el corazón tan vacío como para rechazar algo como eso. Tampoco podía quedarse al límite, y sin pensarlo dos veces se ofreció como doctora para todas las personas de la zona, como una manera de agradecerles toda la ayuda, aunque en el fondo también había otra razón. Una promesa que no pudo hacerle a Zylia, de que cumplirían ese infantil sueño de ayudar a quien lo necesitara sin importar qué, aliviar el dolor del alma y del espíritu, usando siempre lo que sabían e anteponiendo el bienestar de otros antes que los suyos. No pudo jurarle eso antes de que falleciera, pero se lo había prometido a sí misma y ahora tenía la oportunidad de honrar la memoria de su hermana, y cumplir esa última voluntad que siempre había tenido.

Y ahora estaba ahí, así había ido a parar a donde se encontraba. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde entonces. Luego de recorrer las pocas calles que había en el poblado y que solo le tomó días memorizarse, Zelda llegó a la casa de madera recubierta de nieve. Pudo notar que la chimenea estaba encendida, había leña recién cortada en la entrada; Al entrar por la puerta y cerrarla a sus espaldas se encontró con un cesto de frutos silvestres en la mesa, y tres liebres silvestres estranguladas y ya desolladas. Era algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, y era el hecho de que todos en la aldea eran familia, cerca o lejana, y a cualquier desconocido también lo trataban como tal, por ello a diario hacían cosas como esas, entrar a las casas para colocar comida, víveres, leña y encender la chimenea para soportar el frío extremo del ambiente que penetraba entre las gruesas paredes de madera con corteza. Así era su cultura, y Zelda lo había aprendido. No comprendían que de cierta manera eso era una violación a su espacio, pero solo lo hacían con la mejor de las intenciones.

También vio con algo de desagrado a las presas envueltas en su propia piel. Por el frío de la región el cual prácticamente no menguaba en ninguna época del año acostumbraban a comer los animales estrangulados, la carne junto con la sangre; el fluido vital era muy apreciado para los aldeanos ya que era una fuente rica de calorías que sin lugar a dudas cualquiera necesitaría en esas condiciones. Además era simbólico para ellos, derramar en el suelo la sangre lo consideraban en cierta forma como una falta de respeto a la vida del animalito que ahora iba a alimentar sus almas. Las costumbres y tradiciones, Zelda no podía hacer nada contra eso, más que tratar de acoplarse y respetar lo que creían, así como ellos lo hacían con ella.

Se quitó todo el espeso abrigo recubierto de escarcha; los guantes y la bufanda estaban empapado, y su cabello húmedo por los copos de nieve que ya se había derretido. No tenía apetito, ni ningún ánimo, solo un terrible dolor de espalda que se concentraba en su cuello y una pesadez extraña. Simplemente se echó sobre la cama distendida y recubierta de muchas sábanas y edredones artesanales. Los dientes de Zelda tintineaban, y sentía entumecimiento en sus dedos pero el calor del fuego ya se estaba encargando de eso. Sus largas pestañas parpadeaban lentamente mientras su vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa. Se hundió en un largo sueño, no uno placentero ni del que pudiera descansar, sino uno urgido, su mente y cuerpo ya no podía soportar más tiempo en vela. Seguramente sus sueños serían turbios y tormentosos, y de nuevo le daría vueltas a esa paranoia que tenía en su subconsciente, de que alguien la observaba… Eso era lo único y último que cruzaba en su mente ante de sucumbir al sueño, las pocas veces que podía hacerlo.

* * *

¿Por qué todo en su vida se volvía rutina? Siempre era así. Lo que adoptaba se volvía monótono, repetitivo. Ahora esa forma de vida, todo ese ideal que había adoptado lo hacía de forma vacía. Si seguía ahí, aun con desidia, era por honrar algo que había prometido a la última persona que había amado.

Despertaba a altas horas de la mañana, generalmente cuando alguien tocaba a golpes la puerta de lo que ahora era su casa. Extrañamente, esa mañana nadie tocó, ni por hospitalidad o alguna emergencia o necesidad, aunque generalmente era para entregarle víveres frescos. En el poblado se manejaban prácticamente con solo trueque, hasta las rupias verdes eran gemas de demasiado valor como para manejarse con ellas como unidad monetaria.

Se levantó cuando sus ojos jade se abrieron cuando apenas amaneció, se sentía aturdida, con dolor de cabeza y ardor en los ojos, sepultada entre las sabanas que ya estaban frías como el aire. La chimenea ya estaba apagada y la leña carbonizada, por lo que el ambiente matinal se sentía aún más frío. Luego de levantarse no se animó a abrir las harapientas cortinas, le daba igual estar a oscuras, el sitio era demasiado pequeño como para no haber memorizado donde estaba cada cosa, a fin de cuentas era solo un espacio. Salió de la casa por una ancha puerta trasera que tenía caminando unos cuantos metros hacia una fuente de agua tibia que tenía origen en un lejano termal.

De regreso a su hogar, algo ansiosa tomó una ducha luego de varios días que no podía por el clima, y para aprovechar que nadie había venido a solicitar de su ayuda. Con calma se enjuagó con delicadeza, no reconociendo su propio cuerpo al tacto. Su piel se sentía pálida y gélida, sus curvas reducidas, y podía sentir al contacto la forma de los huesos de su tórax y la saliente de sus costillas. Ya se había percatado muchas veces de eso como para que siguiera importándole, ni mucho menos preocuparse por su delgadez y mala alimentación. Dormitó un poco recostada en la tina de madera; sinceramente no sentía el descanso en su cuerpo, tal vez se sentía aun peor. Lo siguiente que hizo no fue relevante, duró un largo rato mirándose al espejo, algo que ya casi nunca hacía. Pudo ver sus ojos ligueramente hundidos y de parpados pesados, su tez tan pálida que demostraba que no se encontraba bien de salud. Sus pómulos casi se habían desvanecido, y ahora los hoyuelos de sus delgadas mejillas se notaban mucho más profundos. Largas y oscuras ojeras arropaban sus ojos, de aire decaídos. Apartó la mirada abruptamente luego de varios instantes, y vistió su desnudez con algo de vergüenza, vergüenza de sí misma.

Pasaron las horas, y al parecer ese día iba a estar sin ninguna ocupación. Desde ahí podía oír el pequeño trajín en el mercado del poblado. Se asomó por la cortina de una de las ventanas, viendo lo que a diario sucedía en el pueblo, personas ayudándose entre ellas, con sonrisas sinceras, y una calma única, alejados y exhortos de lo mundano. Eran el vivo ejemplo de que para ser felices no se necesitaba nada más que tener lo necesario para vivir. No tenían lujos, grandes ventajas, muchos no sabían ni siquiera escribir; lo que comían era de lo que su tierra pudiera darles, y solo con eso estaban satisfechos. Ver como actuaban todos como una gran familia era un panorama algo embelesador de ver. Su semblante marchito se giró a lo que la rodeaba, esa soledad; sentía y sabía, o al menos quería tener la certeza, de que jamás encajaría de tal manera en ese marco familiar en el que los pueblerinos querían unirla. La estimaban muchísimo por todo lo que ella había hecho durante esos meses, el cómo había usado sus conocimientos para ayudar a los necesitados; pero también le tenían un profundo respeto al conocer el carácter endurecido que tenía la joven. Ya habían cesado de insistir a invitarla a distintas actividades, porque siempre recibían un no por respuesta. Aun así, nunca dudaban en dejarle claro que las puertas estaban abierta, aunque en el fondo Zelda se sentía una hipócrita porque no la conocían en lo absoluto, y aun así la querían.

Pasó la mitad del día sin nada que hacer, comiendo ocasionalmente alguna de las frescas frutas de la cesta, más por ansiedad que por apetito. Acabó con todas las frambuesas y manzanas sin siquiera darse cuenta, y luego de varios instantes volvió a recostarse de nuevo en la cama, buscando algo bajo la misma ya que solía meter ahí debajo lo que leía en los extensos ratos de insomnio. En realidad buscaba un libro, lo que fuera para distraerse, pero en lugar de eso tocó la superficie lisa de una fotografía, la única que conservaba. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos arrugando amargamente su semblante, antes de sacarla y volver a ver esa imagen. Era ella y Zilia.

Detalló de nuevo esa imagen como siempre lo hacía, pero a diferencia de muchas ocasiones pasadas no derramó lágrimas, solo con una sensación de melancolía en el interior de su pecho. Miraba un vestigio de esa época cuando todo era más simple, y a su mente solo vino esa pequeña fantasía que a Zylia se le había metido obstinadamente a la cabeza por culpa de Sasha. De caminar por la nieve respirando el olor mentolado de los pinos, escuchando el pulular de los animalitos silvestres, sintiendo el frío del ambiente y el muy tenue calor del sol que en ocasiones iluminaba en media nevada. Fue lo único que Zylia no pudo cumplir, la última meta que le faltó. Ya lo había hecho varias veces, de hecho por esa razón había ido a para en primer lugar a ese sitio tan recóndito y escondido entre el invierno perpetuo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, le apetecía, Zelda quería explorar un poco los alrededores. Tomó su espeso suéter de donde lo había dejado el día anterior, se abrigó por completo equipándose con botas gruesas, y salió por la parte trasera de su casa, para evitar que alguien la viera.

* * *

Luego de caminar una hora sin un destino, fue pausando el ritmo un poco agotada. No estaba muy lejos de su casa, y pese a que ya había caminado por ese sitio en varias ocasiones y por distintas razones, siempre se podía descubrir algo nuevo, ver algún regalo de la naturaleza, una nueva ruta, o cómo crecía la vegetación y los arbustos flores pese a la recurrente crueldad del frío. Había dejado de nevar y el cielo se había despejado un poco mostrando la agradable luz del sol que causaba un efecto reflectante sobre la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría todo el suelo del bosque.

Zelda sentía una agria tranquilidad, una que no creía merecer, y que probablemente era efímera. Fue en ese instante que no supo por qué o para qué, pero sus ojos se enfocaron de soslayo a una sombra inerte a la distancia. Giró ligeramente su mirada para finalmente observarla con mayor claridad, de frente. No era la primera vez que la veía esa figura labrada en piedra, y abrazada por el descuido y los siglos que llevaba ahí, presenciando cada día y cada noche; se trataba de la reconocible figura de la Diosa Hylia, una esfinge de poca estatura en una especie de altar de piedra ya demolido y erosionado por el pasar del tiempo. La fuente de agua que la circundaba tenía una tenue capa de hielo; incluso la escarcha recubría la figura de la sagrada estatua. Había algunas ofrendas a los pies de la esfinge, ya que los aldeanos eran devotos.

El altar y los monolitos que la rodeaba se veían tan antiguos y sin cuidado, a la merced de las inclemencias, pero a la vez entregaba un aura misteriosa y entrañable, casi como un rastro cálido, que de alguna manera daba paz espiritual.

Inevitablemente, el contemplar la figura de la patrona de un culto tan antiguo como el mismo reino solo causó que amargos sentimientos borbotaran desde el interior de Zelda. Una sincera certidumbre que había sido quebrada mucho tiempo atrás y que la había llevado a simplemente a no crear nada que sus ojos no pudieran ver o que la razón no pudiera explicar. Es más, desde entonces, había pensado en que jamás volvería a creer, sino saber; tener completa certeza de algo para considerarlo un hecho. Pero ahora luego de haber pasado de nuevo bajo las tinieblas de la pena, su rechazo a creer no era simplemente por el razonamiento intelectual. No, iba más allá, revivía los pensamientos irracionales y subjetivos que en su niñez la llevó a cuestionarse si de verdad alguien escuchaba sus plegarias, si de verdad ablandaba el rostro de algún ente omnipresente que la observaba; todo eso ella lo perdió porque simplemente jamás recibió respuesta, o eso era lo que de manera escéptica se quería convencer, que no existía divinidades que de verdad cuidara de ellos. De lo contrario ¿en dónde estaban? ¿Qué hicieron cuando estalló todas las desgracias que destrozaron la tierra que supuestamente habían creado y jurado proteger? Simplemente nada, ni siquiera cuando inocentes sufrieron de las consecuencias del conflicto.

Mucho menos cuando multitudes comenzaron a sufrir del Hinom, cuando sus esperanzas se quebraban, y sus expectativas cada vez se volvían más sombrías. Muchos eran pequeños que no comprendían con exactitud lo que ocurría realmente con sus cuerpo. Algunos pacientes prefirieron simplemente acabar con sus vidas, o dejar de recibir tratamiento para morir con prontitud y no prolongar algo inevitable. Y ella había presenciado todo eso. Había sido parte de su vivir, uno que había abandonado pero que había arrancado una parte de ella que jamás regresaría. Toda esa experiencia, todo ese dolor ajeno que tuvo que presenciar, y dolor propio al perder a quienes más quería solo le hacía más evidente, dolorosamente evidente, lo cierta que era esa verdad: estaban solos en mundo.

No podía… simplemente, no quería creer. No era solo dolor lo que sentía, vacío y un constante sufrimiento, iba más allá; había rencor en su interior, impotencia y odio, un odio que no podía dirigir a nada ni a nadie, porque estaba convencida que no existía ninguna diosa que velara por los mortales. En ese momento vinieron a la mente una pregunta que le hacía Zylia sobre su escepticismo, ya que la joven princesa discrepaba con su hermana, es más, hasta su última exhalación creyó fervientemente en las Diosas.

¿Por qué debía cuestionar absolutamente todo, y destrozar la fe de otros con la "lógica"? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente creer? Zelda nunca había podido contestar a eso.

—Porque cuando el orgullo muere, la fe nace. Eso siempre lo decía mi madre—respondió una voz a la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de la joven, lo cual sacó por completo a Zelda de su ensimismamiento; su corazón dio un doloroso salto por el susto, porque no había sentido la presencia de nadie más en ese sitio. En pánico se dio media vuelta retrocediendo ligeramente de manera defensiva, para observar quién le había hablado. Su voz había sido suave, con un tono afectuoso que contrastaba por completo con su misteriosa apariencia. Se trataba de un hombre bastante alto, extremadamente alto, sentado de manera relajada sobre un tronco ya caído; tenía una de sus rodillas encima apoyada sobre su pecho, y su figura estaba cubierto por completo por una capa y capucha del color de la noche. Sobre sus hombros se posaban avecillas del bosque, cómodos con la apacible aura que desprendía ese individuo, y este disfrutaba de esa compañía. Y algo que pudo notar Zelda era el cómo brillaba algo en el pecho de él; se trataba de un collar, uno que tenía la silueta de la Diosa del destino. Con cuidado despidió a los pajarillos para levantarse notándose una ligera sonrisa en lo poco que podía verse de su rostro tras la caperuza.

— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó la joven; sorprendentemente su voz no se quebró por el nerviosismo. Tenía una sensación muy confusa, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus reflejos en alerta, mirándolo con desconfianza, pero su corazón volvió a latir con tranquilidad luego de que pasara ese extenso momento antes de que le dirigiera la palabra. Su mente además se quedó en blanco, y es que no sabía cómo actuar, probablemente ese hombre ya estaba ahí desde antes que ella, ya que había llegado hasta ahí sin prestar especial atención a lo que la rodeaba.

—Solo soy un peregrino, creo que tenemos eso en común—respondió el hechicero, llevando sus manos tras la espalda y sonriendo de manera más amplia. Su capucha se levantó un poco más mostrando su quijada afilada, su tez tan blanca como la misma nieve, nariz respingona y sus larguísimas orejas puntiagudas dobladas hacia abajo por la caperuza. Era un hylian, y de buena estirpe.

—No sé de qué habla—Zelda entrecerró los ojos con algo de incomodidad; no le agradaba en lo absoluto que ese sujeto le hablara de esa manera, como si la conociera… Él no sabía nada de ella. Tampoco le gustaba el hecho de que evidentemente no era de la zona. El pueblo era extremadamente diminuto como para no conocer a todos los habitantes; y después de ella no había llegado ningún forastero. Comenzó a alejarse con cautela; no quería continuar con ese intercambio. Es más, no había ninguno otro hylian exceptuando ella.

—Ambos venimos buscando respuestas a preguntas que ni conocemos—Las palabras de ese individuo realmente la estaban asustando, lo que decía era cierto, más de lo que ella quería admitir. Su voz era gentil, como queriendo comprenderla, crear un punto en común entre ambos que sirviera de nexo, con una humildad pura como la de un niño pero con la sabiduría de un anciano.

—Usted no me conoce—aseguró Zelda, aun renuente a relajarse. Por una extraña razón que ni ella comprendía dejó de retroceder para alejarse de él.

—No, pero quiero hacerlo. Mi nombre es Izak—dijo de forma amable el hechicero, sentándose de nuevo en el tronco para comenzar a juguetear con sus dedos cubiertos por sus guantes con cierta ansiedad… Miró a los lados un poco nervioso, como tratando de asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa, y es que había estado cuidando de Zelda las últimas semanas con estrictas instrucciones de parte de su Maestro, Link, de no hacer ningún tipo de contacto con ella, y limitarse a custodiarla y mantenerse alerta si sentía alguna presencia oscura asecharla. No había sido el caso; Lanayru era una región sagrada desde antaño, aun protegida por la bendición de Nayru. Era imposible para algún demonio se acercara a la cordillera y no sufriera de intenso dolor por la esencia bendita impregnada en esa tierra. Para los hechiceros de la Orden -incluido Link- no había sido extraño que Zelda hubiera ido a parar a ese lugar; ella creía que simplemente había elegido llegar hasta ahí solo porque sí. Pero realmente era el destino la que la había llevado a una región conectada estrechamente con su esencia inmortal.

Luego de semanas de velar por ella, Izak había tenido el atrevimiento de desobedecer una orden directa de su superior, y ahora estaba haciendo justo lo que Link tanto se oponía a hacer. Estaba realmente nervioso, pero hacía lo que hacía porque no soportaba más no hacer nada por ayudar a Zelda, salvarla de sí misma. Solo rogaba a las Diosas que Link no descubriera lo que estaba haciendo…

— ¿Y por qué le importaría conocerme?—cuestionó la noble, sin dejar de analizarlo de pies a cabeza con su mirada de jade.

—Porque creo que puedo entenderte, hay dolor en tu mirada y aun así te entregas a ayudar a otros sin esperar nada a cambio. Quien sana merece ser sanado—respondió Izak teniendo la respuesta ya premeditada, era evidente para él.

—Solo cumplo una promesa…—dijo Zelda en un murmuro, mirando a un lado con cierta vergüenza. Lo decía más para sí misma que para su acompañante.

No obstante, Zelda inmediatamente negó con la cabeza de forma apagada como un indicativo de que no quería hablar de eso. Pasaron varios segundos de profundo silencio. — ¿Viene al altar con frecuencia? —preguntó Izak girando ligeramente su mirada hacia la pequeña esfinge.

—No, no soy creyente—respondió Zelda sin esperar y con cierta frialdad tanto en su mirada como en su tono.

—Pero alguna vez lo fue ¿no? —mencionó Izak volviendo a fijarse en ella con atención. Ella solo desvió la mirada con algo de desaliento, y una tristeza que tenía muchísimo tiempo sin expresar en su mirar.

—Me cansé de rezar para no ser oída, luego me di cuenta que en esta vida no sirve de nada creer, sino saber—explicó repentinamente Zelda con algo de dureza, posando su mirada a su acompañante, una respuesta con doble filo, porque deseaba dejar claro su postura ante alguien que evidentemente cría firmemente en las leyendas. Solo había que ver ese colgante para saber que seguramente era de alguna secta fanática, pensó la noble.

—Yo también me he hecho esa pregunta algunas veces—admitió el hechicero con humildad. No entendía por qué, pero Zelda no se esperaba esa respuesta. Realmente ni siquiera sabía qué respuesta estaba esperando.

— ¿Qué pregunta? —cuestionó Zelda teniendo las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

—El por qué a veces pareciera que las plegarias no tienen receptor. Pedimos algo con fervor al cielo, a las Diosas, pero nunca llega, o nunca se realiza. Pensar así nos arranca lo necesario para ser felices—respondió él con calma.

— Tener fe es simplemente temerle a la realidad, la cruda y cruel realidad de esta vida—No sabía por qué mantenía esa conversación, pero Zelda estaba desahogando algo que tenía en su interior, algo que estaba tan profundo y enterrado que ella misma desconocía; no sabía que tan grande era esa cicatriz de decepción.

—Pero la vida puede ser dulce y placentera, puede consolarnos y abrazarnos—aseguró él, con un convencimiento tan genuino y profundo que acompañaba a su sonreír. Zelda volvió a desviar la mirada con algo de frustración.

—Ojalá fuera así de simple—murmuró Zelda dándose un cuarto de vuelta para evitar seguir mirándolo directamente.

—Bueno, lo he visto con mis ojos, nuestras súplicas no siempre son respondidas como queremos. A veces les pedimos a las Diosas ser librados de las cargas de nuestro pasado, pero en lugar de eso nos hacemos más fuertes para poder seguir. En ocasiones pedimos paciencia, y nos encontramos con obstáculos que nos hacen crecer. Muchas veces hay quien pide consuelo con desesperación y en su camino encuentra a una persona aún más destrozada, y con solamente consolar a otros encontramos la cura de nuestro propio dolor—dijo Izak poniéndose de pie una vez más. Zelda permaneció pensativa con esas palabras, unas que sin dudas habían captado su atención y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la hacía meditar más allá de su propia situación. No se sintió recelosa al ver que él se acercaba unos pocos pasos cautelosos hacia ella, antes de continuar hablando: —Tal vez tú fuiste la respuesta a las plegarias de los aldeanos, que suplicaban por el bien de sus enfermos. No se curaron de la noche a la mañana, sino que llegó a ellos una persona dispuesta a sanar sus dolencias—

Una vez más las palabras de él la impactaron, no pudiendo evitar pensar en las mismas. Pero de repente Zelda sintió un fuerte escalofrío, causando que su piel se erizara, y no se debía al frío… Era más bien una sensación que provenía de su interior. Su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo, y sin entender por qué comenzó a mirar a los lados extrañada; era un poderoso presentimiento. Esa reacción no pasó por desapercibido para Izak, quien observó a detalle el lenguaje corporal de su acompañante; no pasó por alto que Zelda comenzó a apretar con fuerza su puño derecho, como si sintiera alguna incomodidad en la misma.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado acercándose un poco más a Zelda. Ella no podía explicarlo, pero sus dedos pesaban repentinamente y sentía un hormigueo en el dorso del mismo. Izak hizo ademán de pedirle permiso de ver su mano, a lo cual Zelda no se opuso. Con cuidado retiró el grueso guante de la mano de ella exponiendo su delicada extremidad. No parecía tener nada a simple vista, pero Izak podía sentir algo, y era el hecho de que la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría que había estado aletargada en el interior de ella estaba resonando. Eso solo podía suceder si dos de las tres partes de la reliquia se acercaban una a la otra…

Al levantar la vista justo detrás de Zelda a la distancia en las sombra de los pinos lo vio; el hechicero de negro se tensó del pánico al ver que había sido descubierto, no supo en qué instante había llegado, pero ahí estaba. La capucha verde cubría el rostro de Link, pero Izak no necesitaba ver su expresión para saber que estaba absolutamente encolerizado.

—Debo irme…—dijo el hechicero con un tono nervioso, retrocediendo ligeramente. Tragó grueso; Link seguía ahí, inmutable, solo observando. Zelda pudo sentir ese repentino tono acongojado de parte de Izak, retrocediendo con algo de temor, como si estuviera en estupor por algo que había visto. Zelda se dio media vuelta para ver qué estaba detrás de ella a la distancia, pero ya no había nadie entre los árboles.

Volvió a mirar al frente para ver a Izak, pero él ya no estaba.

* * *

El hechicero de negro ahora se estaba adentrando entre el bosque gélido, alejándose del poblado para aproximarse a donde se estaba acampando, con mucha prisa. Finalmente se encontró con una cueva poco profunda con una hoguera ya apagada escondida entre numerosos árboles de ramas retorcidas.

Con ansiedad miró a su alrededor, buscando a su superior con la mirada. —Puedo explicarlo Maestro—dijo Izak a la nada, realmente apenado por lo que había hecho. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, aun así sabía que Link le estaba escuchando.

—Una cosa…—respondió Link repentinamente justamente detrás de Izak, hablando de forma severa y realmente enfurecido. —Solo una maldita cosa no debías hacer—murmuró Link siseando de rabia.

Izak se dio media vuelta para encararlo de frente, a encarar las consecuencias de sus actos. Cauteloso se quitó su capucha, soltando su cabello voluminoso y erizado, y mirando hacia abajo con lamento. Sus ojos eran grandes y profundos, pero sobrenaturalmente sus escleróticas eran negras, y de iris celeste.

—Lo sé y lo siento pero… no podía seguir así—dijo profundamente arrepentido Izak, finalmente encarando a Link, aunque debía mirarlo hacia abajo por la diferencia de estatura.

—No se trata de qué creas sino de lo que debes hacer—recalcó Link con dureza, prácticamente callándolo.

—Ella es la elegida de las Diosas. Merece saber la verdad, y lo que debemos hacer es ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos si no pudo hacerlo por su cuenta. Tal vez su esencia está dormida, o necesita reconectarse con su pasado, pero es…—

—Tú no sabes lo que significa todo esto; reencarnar es una maldición. Y por una vez puedo hacer que ella esté a salvo, lejos de la masacre que Ganon querrá hacer cuando se libere porque créeme, lo hará y no sé cuántas vidas cueste detenerlo—Le interrumpió Link de forma altiva, agrediendo con sus palabra, quitándose la capucha en medio de su arrebato mientras que apretaba con fuerza desmedida su mandíbula. —Pensé que podía confiar en ti—terminó por decirle el rubio, claramente indignado, antes de hacerse un lado alejándose de Izak. Este se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio con el semblante gacho.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Maestro, en Impa, en todos nosotros. Pero eso es lo que sucede, nunca has confiado. Ni siquiera confías en ti mismo, y tampoco en Zelda—Le dijo el azabache con un tono firme sin tener que faltar el respeto, pero eran palabras que tenía demasiado tiempo guardadas; incluso miró de frente a Link, sin amedrentarse. Pero solo recibió una mirada tan fría como el más despiadado invierno.

—Te largarás al Monasterio al amanecer, y jamás te volverás a acercar a Zelda ¿entendiste?—ordenó Link iracundo y haciendo a un lado las palabras de Izak, porque lo que más le enfurecía es que en el fondo sabía que eso era verdad.

E Izak simplemente asintió sin ningún ánimo.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, medio día en realidad y estaban a plena noche arropados por el firmamento. Ambos hechiceros estaban sentados cada uno en cada extremo de la cuevita, cobijados por sus capas y caperuzas, mientras miraban a la distancia la tranquilidad de los hogares del poblado, en particular la cabañita de Zelda, ya había pasado bastante desde que ella se había ido a su lecho a intentar conciliar el sueño una vez anocheció, perpleja por lo que había sucedido con esos desconocidos.

Mientras ambos hechiceros llevaban todo ese tiempo ahí en la misma posición, sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Generalmente Izak siempre comenzaba la conversación entre los dos por lo taciturno que era Link, pero ahora que el azabache conservaba el silencio podía ver cómo serían las cosas si él no fuera quien diera el primer paso para entablar el diálogo: Un crudo silencio y la completa indiferencia de su Maestro.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo sentirse o qué hacer, pero en ese momento prefirió tratar de dejar su mente en blanco y tal vez meditar mientras esperaba al amanecer acompañado por la fogata. Por su parte, Link se encontraba en su mundo como era usual, cruzado de brazos y recostado en la pared, meditabundo y abstraído. Se sentía cansado, realmente cansado y no físicamente, sino en todos los demás sentidos.

Algo lo tenía inquieto, y no era todo lo que había hecho Izak horas atrás, sino que por primera vez en meses no sentía ni el más mínimo resquicio de oscuridad en la luz de la luna, sino que era pura y sin tacha de alguna influencia demoníaca. Tal vez era la bendición en la tierra de Lanayru, ya que no podía sentirse ninguna esencia de las tinieblas.

Gracias a esa calma se sintió motivado a meditar siguiendo el ejemplo de su alumno. Se posicionó frente al fuego serenando su respiración y posicionando sus manos en su vientre con los dedos entrelazados y sentado sobre sus tobillos. Recitando en su mente el mantra que usaba desde niño se dedicó a eso, tratar de buscar serenidad interna al logra poner su alma y mente en blanco. La conexión con ese lado de su interior se iba concretando lentamente.

No obstante, poco a poco llegaba a su mente ciertos remanentes de recuerdos pasados, sensaciones vacías y poderosas, lo que quedaba en él de sus vidas pasadas. Al inicio pudo dejarlas de lado para mantenerse en blanco, pero esos estímulos regresaban con cada vez más fuerza nublándolo, ya que eran memorias turbulentas. El aire se le volvió pesado y el sabor de su boca ferroso y espeso como la sangre. Podía sentir ese estremecimiento que lo asqueaba, pero estaba más que acostumbrado, no podía tratarse de nadie más. Link abrió los ojos inyectados de rojo, para encontrarse en un espacio sin horizontes rodeado de la esencia de Ganon. Estaba en un enlace psíquico, similar a los nexos que podía establecer con las almas negras. Lo único diferente es que jamás, jamás era que el Rey de los demonios quien acudía a él.

— **Es tan bella como en la anterior vida ¿no lo crees?** —susurró Ganon directamente al oído de Link con cizaña, con su voz triple y estruendosa. El rubio solo exhaló con rabia, abrumado, tratando de cortar la conexión entre ambos. Pero no podía, solo su némesis era capaz.

Link inmediatamente comenzó a hiperventilarse entrando en pánico. No podía ser posible, jamás había ocurrido algo como eso. Ganon había logrado someterlo en un nexo sin importar que su poder era mermado. El rubio comenzó a temblar, en shock, desesperado por librarse y sacar a Zelda de Lanayru. No estaba segura. Ya no. Toda la sensación de calma se había desvanecido en segundos.

Ahora entendía por qué la ausencia de la esencia carmesí en la luna le había dado un mal presentimiento: siempre estuvieron bajo asecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—murmuró Link sin dejar de apretar sus dientes mientras escupía las palabras

— **Lo de siempre, Link. Necesito que te enamores una vez más de esa maldita. Siempre son tan patéticos, se juran amor, conciben una vida juntos, para luego acabar arrastrándose entre sus vísceras a mis pies. Hoy no morirán, solo le mostraré a Zelda el destino que tú nunca tuviste el valor de revelarle** —Le dijo el Rey de los demonios con una insana gracia, disfrutándolo.

—Dijiste que esta lucha sería solo entre tú y yo…—discutió Link con la voz quebrada, no pudiendo soportar más la esencia de su oponente, y cayendo de rodillas.

— **Mentí…** —

* * *

Link soltó un grito desesperado, un rugido de dolor, ira e impotencia. Abrió los ojos y se encontraba frente a la fogata de regreso a la realidad, y con Izak agarrándolo de los hombros con preocupación.

— ¡Reacciona!—dijo Izak exasperado, tomando con fuerza al rubio. Link quedó unos instantes sin reaccionar, pálido y tembloroso, hasta que finalmente se recordó de que debía respirar. — ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de nuevo el azabache mirándolo con algo de severidad y exigiendo una respuesta. Había oído a Link gritar repentinamente y sufrir espasmos mientras que balbuceaba con ojos cerrados.

El susodicho solo tenía la mirada perdida, ni siquiera le prestó atención a su alumno.

—Ze-zel… da—balbuceo Link entre tartamudeos, finalmente mirando a los ojos a Izak. Su expresión de horror se hizo más cruda. — ¡Zelda! —exclamó Link con la garganta quebrada haciendo a un lado con violencia a Izak mientras se transformaba en lobo para luego comenzar correr sin ningún control hacia el poblado. En su atropellado recorrido el cuadrúpedo no se preocupó en esquivar nada, llevándose por delante todo lo que le estorbara. Tampoco se detuvo ante los gritos de Izak a sus espaldas que había comenzado a perseguirlo. Realmente no le importaba, todos sus sentidos solamente estaban fijos en Zelda. Llegó hasta la pequeña colina que tenía a sus pies la casita donde ella vivía, frenándose de golpe.

Tomó su forma hylian de nuevo, apoyando su mano en uno de los árboles que tenía a su lado, estaba exhausto. Aun respirando con suma dificultad pudo visualizar el interior de la cabaña con sus agudos sentidos canino logrando oír la respiración de ella, así como el sereno palpitar de su corazón. Estaba dormida, y tranquila. Un instante después escuchó los pasos presurosos de Izak acercarse y detenerse justo a un lado de él, para también cerciorarse de que ella estuviera sana y salva.

Miró a Link, y este le devolvió una mirada realmente lúgubre y cansada.

—No estás bien—dijo Izak, completamente seguro de sus palabras. Link ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, mirando de reojo de nuevo a la cabañita a la distancia mientras apoyaba su hombro al árbol. No sabía realmente qué había pasado; miró a la luna y este estaba blanco como la nieve en la que se reflejaba, nada, simplemente ya no podía sentir nada.

—Vámonos—volvió a decir el azabache, ofreciéndole una mano a su maestro. A ese punto no necesitaba preguntarle nada, ya sabía que Link había tenido alguna pesadilla estando despierto. El rubio lo miró, y con un gesto indescifrable aceptó la ayuda para colocarse de pie por su cuenta. Debían regresar de nuevo a su pequeño refugio.

Link volvió a dar un vistazo de reojo hacia donde podía sentir a Zelda, y de forma casi imperceptible su labio se curvó en una diminuta sonrisa al oírle un ligero bostezo. Los sueños de ella eran tranquilos, algo que casi nunca podía disfrutar, y a Link le alegraba que al menos esa noche ella pudiera tener un descanso reparador.

Siguieron andando con un incómodo silencio entre ambos, estando rodeados de la naturaleza activa durante el ciclo nocturno. Ya estaba notablemente alejados del poblado, y Link solo podía pensar en lo que había dicho y hecho, especialmente hacia Izak. Sentía que pudo haber sido distinto, que tal vez había algo que no estaba considerando y quería hablarlo, quien sabe, tal vez disculparse con su alumno. Estaba a punto de decirle algo a su compañero, no obstante alzaron la mirada al frente al tener una inquietante sensación. Repentinamente se vieron rodeados de tinieblas de tonalidad escarlata del que se oía susurros. Se giraron inmediatamente a observar la luna. Estaba carmesí.

— ¡CÚBRETE!—rugió Izak repentinamente empujando a Link a un lado al ver venir directamente a ellos de entre los bosques una inmensa llamarada que calcinaba a su paso la vegetación y a los animales que se encontraba a su paso. Realizando unos movimientos con sus manos a una velocidad impresionante y recitando un conjuro, la boca de Izak se ensanchó sobrenaturalmente a la par que sus dientes sobresalían afilados. La esfera de fuego que realmente era plasma tal como la superficie de sol alcanzó a Izak, pero este abrió su boca similar a la de un reptil y literalmente comenzó a inhalar por completo el fuego, tragándose la llamarada como la única opción parqa evitar daño colateral. Toda la energía quedó en el interior del hechicero, dejando completamente chamuscado todo a su alrededor.

Sin embargo inesperadamente la energía de la llamarada que había absorbido Izak explotó dentro de él, causando que el hechicero de negro saliera impulsado hacia atrás con extrema violencia, rondando por el suelo y destrozando varios árboles a su paso hasta finalmente estrellarse con un muro de piedra que agrietó con el impacto.

Link vio a detalle todo lo acontecido sin lograr intervenir de ningún modo, todo ocurrió en contados instantes. Se puso de pie con rapidez en una inyección de adrenalina y recitando un conjuro que se sabía de memoria hizo aparecer una espada en cada una de sus manos, la Espada del Más Allá y la Espada Esmeril. Y apenas las hizo materializarse las cruzó en x detrás de su espalda para recibir el ataque que ya había visto venir. Recibió un brutal espadazo en su retaguardia que detuvo con sus propias armas, pero tanta fue la fuerza bruta de ese misterioso atacante que Link salió impulsado hacia adelante.

Cayó de pie con su maestral agilidad, para darse media vuelta y mirar frente a frente a su oponente pero lo único que vio fue tres flechas imbuidas en electricidad que este le había disparado y que iban directamente a su rostro.

Usando sus espadas Link repelió con perfectos reflejos los tres proyectiles con tajos precisos, no obstante la última flecha quebró la Espada Esmeril que ya había quedado sentida por bloquear el primer hachazo recibido. La tiró antes de que se desvaneciera en un destello y sin esperar Link materializó un reemplazo, la Espada Final. Pero no sirvió de nada. Para el horror del paladín, sintió una nueva presencia detrás suya, muy parecida a la que ya estaba enfrentando; su sombra lo cubrió antes de que Link sintiera un brutal garrotazo en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo derribó varios árboles por el impulso del golpe hasta queda tendido en la nieve, y realmente aturdido. Tendido podía escuchar como esos dos entes se le acercaban, como el pesado trote de dos caballos, y los gruñidos sedientos de dos criaturas carroñeras. Una de las bestias pisó el pecho de Link con su coz, colocando todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Fue ahí cuando el rubio pudo observarlos.

Eran dos Centaleones blancos. Tenían la mitad de su cuerpo como la de un caballo mórfico, tórax humanoide y desproporcionadamente musculosos, cubierto por algunos restos de armaduras, y sus cabezas tenía cierta similitud con un demoníaco felino. Miraban a Link con sadismo, porque a diferencia de los demás demonios concebidos por el poder de Ganon, estos entes eran conscientes, y alarmantemente inteligentes.

Link hizo amago de tomar sus espadas y levantarse, pero el Centaleón que lo pisa afincó más su pezuña, e inmediatamente se escuchó un doloroso crujido seguido por un alarido de dolor de parte del rubio, le había quebrado una costilla. Inmediatamente golpeó la cara de Link con el plano de la enorme espada que la bestia portaba, dejándolo casi sin consciencia.

Al ver que su igual ya se había encargado, el segundo demonio se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a cabalgar atraído por la esencia de la Princesa del Destino…

* * *

 **Comentarios finales**

Un placer pasar por acá una vez más. Ya quería actualizar, y sí, dejar el primer momento de suspenso…

Estuve este tiempo ocupado, entre el trabajo, obligaciones, y que hoy mismo de hecho comencé un curso introductorio para mi carrera universitaria. Pero por ahí me fugaré para escribir xD

Entre otras cosas, deseo darle un **Feliz cumpleaños a Suki90** , espero que la hayas pasado muy bien ;D

Muchas gracias a:

 **LinkAnd06**

 **White Archer (Que bueno que te pusiste al día ;"D)**

 **Goddess Artemiss**

 **Yahab**

 **IA99**

 **Fox McCloude**

Próximamente me dedicaré a varios pendientes en mis proyectos de Pokémon así que los que estén interesados, atentos :D

Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Quédate conmigo

**Comentarios iniciales:**

Por varias razones, dejaré mis comentarios al inicio. Primero, unas sinceras disculpas por el mes de retraso, tuve varios asuntos personales que tuve que atender, y que sinceramente eran tan absorbentes e importantes que ni tiempo o siquiera ganas me dejaban para escribir.

También comencé recientemente la universidad así que, Yay, pero también significa más responsabilidades y pendientes a los que tendré que acoplarme. En fin, espero, que disfruten de la lectura :D

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

" **Quédate conmigo"**

* * *

 _El miedo. Para algunos, es el camino de incertidumbre que lleva a la sabiduría; para otros es una enfermedad que nos lleva a ver las cosas peor de lo que realmente son._

 _Escuché, y llegué a creer, que el miedo era un abismo sin salida. Que te lleva sin escapatoria a la desesperación, la desesperación a la ira, la ira al sufrimiento, el sufrimiento al odio, y el odio nos hunde a las tinieblas del don con el que fuimos bendecidos._

 _¿Realmente es el miedo una vía sin retorno a la oscuridad?_

* * *

El denso olor a sangre la despertó, junto con una desesperante sensación de ahogo. Se levantó de la cama temblando mientras miraba con recelo la aparente calma que la rodeaba. Para su desgracia, siempre lograba recordar a la perfección las angustiosas pesadillas que la despertaban, pero en esa ocasión era distinto; no era un miedo que se difuminaba al despertar, sino que era un poderoso sentir.

Todo se confirmó al oír un poderoso dueto de rugidos bestiales de lo que parecían felinos, que literalmente hicieron temblar con fuerza el suelo. Escuchó seguidamente un fulgurante chirrido ígneo. No solo podía oírlo, podía sentirlo.

El cuchicheo de intriga se hizo presente en el pueblo, seguido de gritos de espanto por lo que habían visto a la distancia. Abrigándose con lo primero que encontró, Zelda abrió la puerta de su cabaña para ver la multitud de pueblerinos en las entradas de sus hogares, perturbados por los acontecimientos. No entendían qué pasaba; todo eran preguntas sobre qué causó el temblor, esa llamarada que vieron a unos cientos de metros entre los árboles, y el rugir de dos fieras. El pánico comenzaba a hundirlos, y los llantos de miedo de los niños solo causaban angustia. Zelda podía observar impotente que la nevaba nocturna se había detenido para dar paso a una extraña lluvia de cenizas…

* * *

A decenas de metros uno de los centaleones se mantenía encima de Link con un gesto de placer y satisfacción; tal bestia estaba consciente del dolor que le causaba al hyliano al aplastarlo sin piedad, y eso le excitaba.

Por su parte, Link estaba inmóvil, tendido en el suelo y conteniendo con todas su fuerzas el impulso de seguir quejándose del dolor. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que incluso se sacó sangre; intentaba resistir, como una clara provocación a la bestia. No iba a darle el gusto de verlo sufrir del dolor, y eso causó una reacción errática en el demonio.

Con una gran impulsividad y sumido en su ira, la bestia tomó su Espada Colosal con ambas manos para hacer amago de hacer trizas el cráneo de Link. Pero el guerrero se mantuvo estoico, mirando al centaleón directamente a los ojos con desdén, incluso con una sonrisa ladina, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El centaleón intentó clavar la espada entre las cejas del hylian con la intención de sacarle las vísceras y llenar de rojo la nieve después de varios hachazos.

Con agilidad guerrero hizo a un lado lo más que pudo su cabeza, evitando por completo la agresión y causando que la mortífera arma se clavara en el suelo donde instantes antes tenía puesta su cráneo. Link tomó la Espada Final que tenía al alcance de su mano izquierda y la enterró sin miramientos en la mano del centaleón, y en instantánea sucesión tomó la Espada del más allá con su mano derecha y esta la enterró a un lateral de la pata que tenía encima de su pecho, perforándole por completo la extremidad.

En menos de un segundo Link sacó sus dos espadas ensangrentadas de negro, y por el dolor la bestia levantó la pata herida, oportunidad que el hechicero no desaprovechó para girar por el suelo y librarse. El rubio se puso de pie y en guardia, ignorando por completo el punzante dolor de su tórax. En cuestión de instante recibió un hachazo un brutal ascendente de parte del centaleón que se mostraba completamente descontrolado en furia por las heridas recibidas.

Colocando sus espadas entrecruzadas Link logró bloquear el ataque, pero la fuerza bruta le hizo retroceder y casi caer de espaldas. Apenas pudo reponerse ya el demonio le había lanzado un tajo horizontal al cual Link no tuvo más opción que esquivar de un salto hacia atrás. Apenas tocó el suelo Link dio pasos apresurados hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus dos sables de forma inversa. De un salto acrobático dio dos cortes apuntando al pecho de su inmenso oponente que lo duplicaba en estatura, pero el centaleón bloqueó sin ningún problema el doble tajo con su Escudo Colosal, y aprovechó para dar un contrataque y arremeter contra Link con el filo del mismo escudo.

El guerrero dio un quejido de dolor en el aire mientras caía en el suelo, viendo cómo el filo del escudo de ese demonio había traspasado su capa verde y la armadura que portaba, y el corte de su pectoral comenzaron a fluir sangre. De soslayo observó como el segundo centaleón se dirigía hacia el pueblo, atraído por la esencia única de Zelda. Link quiso hacer algo al respecto, pero escuchó a su oponente principal, quien ya se había puesto en posición de embestida. Comenzó a correr frenético para empalar al hylian con sus cuernos.

Link susurró el hechizo de Nayru de forma mecánica, conjurando lo más rápido que podía el cristal defensivo el cual lo rodeó por completo. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe...

Los cuernos del centaleón se hundieron en la barrera celeste y la destrozó sin dificultad alguna, y el impacto hizo retroceder aún más a Link, aturdido y con la defensa completamente abierta. Rodó por la nieve sobre su espalda, hasta finalmente lograr ponerse de pie y levantar la mirada. Pero lo único que vio fue el instante en el que el centaleón lanzó con todas sus fuerzas su Escudo Colosal directo hacia Link para mutilarlo en dos. La mirada del rubio se enfocó únicamente en el mortal filo que venía directamente a su rostro…

No tuvo siquiera oportunidad de cerrar por reflejo sus ojos en esa ocasión, así que vio a la perfección cómo una sombra se interpuso delante de él, y de un tajo seco con un enorme mandoble desvió por completo el escudo. Link pudo reconocer fácilmente que se trataba de Izak, blandiendo un Mandoble de la Guardia. El azabache miró a Link sobre su hombro, para asegurarse de que estuviera entero.

El centaleón los observó con complacencia, y ambos hechiceros solo se quedaron tensamente quietos, aunque Izak se puso en guardia, retando al demonio.

—Ve por Zelda, trataré de detenerlo lo más que pueda—murmuró Izak mirando a los ojos a la bestia, tragando grueso y suspirando con dificultad, notablemente asustado por lo que enfrentaban.

Sin rechistar Link se vio rodeado en un aura sombría, en la cual su cuerpo sufrió la metamorfosis hasta convertirse en su forma de lobo bestial, y sin esperar más comenzó a correr frenético detrás del demonio que iba por Zelda.

Al ver cómo una de sus presas comenzaba a perseguir a su igual, el primer centaleón hizo amago de intentar perseguir a Link, pero por reflejo se cubrió con su espada al recibir un inesperado sablazo de parte de Izak, que lo frenó en seco e incluso hizo retroceder ligeramente al demonio. Impactado por la fuerza que su oponente no aparentaba tener, el centaleón vio como Izak giraba sobre sí para propinarle un segundo tajo con su inmensa arma.

El chirrido del acero se hizo presente al protegerse con su arma, y de nuevo la extremidad del demonio sufrió un latigazo por la fuerza de Izak. Consternado y ahora más enardecido por haber subestimado al hechicero, el demonio comenzó a lanzar tajos frenéticos uno tras otro tratando de destajar al joven.

El azabache simplemente esquivó cada ataque con movimientos sincrónicos y justos, no obstante no pudo eludir el último sablazo vertical viéndose obligado a poner su espada en posición horizontal para bloquear la ofensa.

El centaleón comenzó a dar porrazos consecutivos a Izak de forma descontrolada y demencial. El hyliano mantenía su defensa horizontal recibiendo todo el brutal ataque, causando que sus pies se enterraran en la nieve con cada golpe. Cuando la bestia estaba por dar el último golpe, Izak se apresuró para dar un contrataque, saltando para buscar enterrar su arma en el pecho de su oponente usando toda su fuerza para atravesar el torso del demonio. Pero el centaleón previó el movimiento y con su mano libre agarró la hoja del azabache justo cuando este iba a clavarse en su pecho.

Izak soltó con rapidez su arma solo para ver como su oponente había lanzado un nuevo corte horizontal con su espada, movimiento que el hechicero esquivó saltando hacia arriba; pero para su desgracia el demonio alzó también el Mandoble que aun sostenía por la hoja y sin piedad alguna le propinó un brutal golpe a Izak en el aire, usando su propia espada como un garrote.

Dando un quejido de dolor, el azabache cayó tendido en el suelo, arrastrándose por la nieve. Al ver a su víctima así de vulnerable el centaleón giró el Mandoble de Izak agarrándolo por la empuñadura, y lo lanzó como si se tratara de una jabalina apuntando directamente a la cabeza del hyliano.

El arma giró impulsada por el aire, y finalmente se enterró en el blanco, instantes después de que Izak hiciera a un lado su cabeza para evitar que su cráneo quedara empalado en el suelo. Miró con espanto como su Mandoble quedó clavado limpiamente en el suelo. Y al centaleón no pareció sorprenderle que su enemigo lograra esquivar el daño, más bien, parecía que ya lo veía venir. Con simpleza el demonio dio unos pasos para acercarse a donde había quedado su Escudo Colosal, y lo agarró para ponerse en guardia de nuevo.

Izak por su parte se levantó una vez más y sin mucha dificultad arrancó su arma de la nieve, mirando directamente a los ojos su oponente. Por su parte, el centaleón sonrió de manera macabra, y solo le hizo un ademán de "Ven" al hechicero de negro.

* * *

La ansiedad comenzaba a crecer entre los aldeanos, realmente asustados y hartos de estar en ignorancia, solo oían gritos, choque de armas, gruñidos de ultratumba, ligeros temblores y ese maldito olor a sangre y a cenizas. No sabían qué hacer, si huir o esperar, el miedo los paralizaba, y nadie se atrevía a ir a averiguar la verdad. Estaban desarmados, ninguno siquiera conocían el arte de la espada para combatir, y lo más remotamente cercano a un arma blanca que tenían a la mano eran sus herramientas de agricultura, y sus frágiles arcos que usaban para presas pequeñas.

Unas potentes zancadas retumbaban el suelo e incluso hacía que perdieran el equilibrio.

—Huyan…—dijo repentinamente Zelda a los que tenían cerca, en un tono entre dientes. Su mandíbula tintineaba, y no era por el frío, sino por el miedo. No sabía qué sucedía, qué se acercaba, pero estaba temblando de pavor, sudaba en medio del frío, y tenía su mano derecha dolorosamente acalambrada; su mirada vidriosa se enfocaba al lugar del que provenía ese ruido de persecución, de donde se escuchaban esos bramidos demoníacos.

— ¡Vayan a los bosques!—gritó Zelda exasperada al ver que los aldeanos no lograban reaccionar.

No sabía si era una crisis de nervios en medio del estrés traumático, o un dejavú que no lograba rememorar. Más bien era como si ya conociera las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, un presentimiento de lo que se aproximaba, aunque la ignorancia nublaba tal verdad. Esa intuición obstinada se sobreponía a su más primitivo instinto de huir y sobrevivir; no era un impulso suicida o estupor morboso; no, era algo que la estaba llamando.

Las pisadas de esa fiera se sentían más cercanas, los gruñidos más deseosos, esa esencia maligna se aproximaba desde la profundidad del bosque; los macizos robles caían como ramas quebradizas. Las personas corrían por sus vidas, alejándose de ahí, y Zelda simplemente se quedó paralizada sin poder oír a su impulso involuntario de supervivencia.

Ojos fulgurantes comenzaban a visualizarse entre la oscuridad mientras el pesado trote de esa bestia se hacía más lento, cauteloso.

Lo que sentía no se comparaba a ninguna otra que alguna vez había sentido, pero se le hacía tan inquietantemente conocido, cada vez más intenso conforme el peligro se acercaba, y ella por alguna razón no era capaz de retroceder. Su depredador salió a la luz de la luna armado con un grotesca Lanza Colosal desbalanceado y de hoja prácticamente sin filo. El demonio fijó su mirada en Zelda sin importarle en absoluto los que huían, fijándose en la figura débil y endeble de la noble, indefensa.

Por su parte Zelda no pudo procesar lo que sus ojos veían, su razón y también la cordura la habían abandonado por completo. Su cuerpo no recibía estímulo alguno, solo temblaba como animalillo herido, como una criatura resignada a morir. El único de sus sentidos que estaba sobrecargado no pertenecía a ninguno de los cinco que conocía; podía sentir dentro de sus entrañas el mismísimo latir de los dos corazones que tenía aquel fiera, su profunda respiración silbante; incluso podía sentir en sus lánguidos músculos los espasmos de cada movimiento del demonio.

Pudo sentir en su propia piel una asquerosa sensación que la envolvía, una esencia en el que estaba imbuido aquella criatura, una oscuridad malsana y sedienta, palpitante y corrosiva que incluso le produjo nauseas; sus piernas cedieran cayendo de rodillas. El centaleón no pudo contener un jadeo placentero al ver a su presa entregarse por completo, estando a punto de comenzar con ella…

Sin embargo, el iracundo gruñido de un lobo interrumpió por completo aquel instante de exasperante calma. Transformado Link alcanzó desde atrás al centaleón colgándose de la nuca del mismo al clavarle las fauces con una voracidad enfermiza y una furia rozando la demencia. Zelda cayó sentada y de forma lerda comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás con pavor mientras que lágrimas comenzaban a correr sus mejillas, hiperventilada sin poder apartar la mirada de la brutal escena que observaba.

La sangre negra del centaleón chorreaba y salpicaba la nieve, brotando a chorros cada vez que Link hundía sus colmillos en su cuello, usando el peso de su cuerpo bestial para desequilibrar al demonio. Haciendo un especial acopio de fuerzas el lobo jaló al centaleón con tal fuerza que el colosal demonio trastabilló en sus cuatro patas y cayó de lado en el suelo. Colocándose sobre el oponente, Link comenzó a enterrar sin piedad alguna sus garras en el tórax fornido del demonio, mientras que arrancaba a tajos trozos de carne del cuello de su ahora víctima. El centaleón trataba desesperado de protegerse con sus antebrazos, pero de poco le servía.

Zelda contemplaba esa violencia que sobrepasaba a un instinto animal o bestial, ambos oponentes parecían tener una sed inagotable de sangre, y un poderoso deseo de mutilarse uno al otro hasta hundirse en sus vísceras. La dama solo podía hacerse para atrás entre la nieve teñida de negro, jadeando de terror mientras veía cómo el centaleón alzaba su mano para alcanzar su lanza, y en un certero contrataque la bestia alcanzó a acertarle al hocico del lobo con el mango de su arma. La boca del canino comenzó a chorrear sangre carmín que tiñó la nieve, y antes de poder reaccionar el centaleón agarró del cuello al lobo, causando que este diera un chillido de dolor.

Sin mucha dificultad el centaleón se puso de pie sobre su segmento equino cuadrúpedo teniendo en su puño a su oponente, y una vez así azotó el cuerpo del lobo contra el piso, asfixiándolo contra el mismo. La trasformación de Link se deshizo tomando de nuevo su forma hylian, completamente al merced del demonio. Este último expresaba el placer de dominar la pelea, sonriendo complacido. Su cuello había quedado completamente expuesto de la cual fluía sangre espesa y pestilente que caía sobre Link. La bestia no se inmutaba ante el hecho de estar expuesto de esa manera, que su carne estuviera abierta y que parte de su mandíbula fuera arrancada. Los centaleones tenían un impulso depredador mucho más fuerte que su raciocinio, o su instinto de auto preservación, y esa era una de las razones fundamentales en la que eran asesinos temidos; demonios hambrientos de muerte.

—Co-co… rre…—balbuceó Link con poco aliento, mirando de soslayo lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba Zelda… pero ella no podía escucharle por mucho que se esforzara, el más grande enemigo que siempre los había acosado en cada vida los estaba dominando, y ese no era ningún otro más que el miedo.

El miedo era la sombra que siempre los acechaba, y el que incitaba en Link su rabia, su odio, y también ese cínico instinto primitivo de prevalecer, sin importar qué. Sobrecargado de estímulos al sentir el dolor físico, la humillación, la repugnancia de sentir sobre su cuerpo la esencia de Ganon, y la expresión desvalida de Zelda, tan indefensa y hundida en el terror bastó para que su propia voluntad se sobrepusiera ante la debilidad.

Link conjuró de nuevo sus dos espadas y sin esperar ni un instante antes de que el centaleón pudiera actuar las puso en forma de tijera y de un movimiento rápido tosco cercenó la carne de la mano que lo estaba ahorcando, pero el filo de las armas ni la fuerza bruta de Link no fueron suficientes para cortar el hueso para mutilar completamente la extremidad.

No obstante el dolor fue más que suficiente para que el demonio soltara ligeramente el agarre al verse agredido, y fue la oportunidad que Link necesitaba para zafarse y finalmente respirar con dificultad. Al ponerse de pie se apoyó del antebrazo de su oponente como si fuera un escalón y al saltar logró ponerse sobre los hombros del centaleón. Rápidamente se agarró del cuello de su oponente, trepado a la nuca de la fiera y con su otra mano giró su espada para realizar un corte limpio que le sacó un ojo al demonio.

El gruñido de dolor del centaleón aturdió a Zelda y también casi derriba a Link; mientras que sufría por la agresión el demonio trató de alcanzar al hechicero sin éxito. Logró agarrar parte de la capa de Link con la mano que tenía malherida, y de otro corte rápido el rubio le mutiló por completo la extremidad la cual cayó en la nieve sangrando y retorciéndose.

En pleno estupor por la nueva herida, Link siguió el ritmo y de un segundo corte terminó por sacar el segundo ojo al centaleón, para luego saltar acrobáticamente desde los hombros de la fiera hasta el suelo. Link se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas momentáneamente exhausto, mirando como su demoníaco oponente vociferaba de rabia y agonía, con su rostro y cuello bañado en sangre negra, completamente desprovisto del sentido de la vista.

A paso trastabillante por sus heridas, Link comenzó a retroceder, especialmente cuando comenzó a sentir al segundo centaleón que Izak estaba enfrentando a la distancia se acercaba a paso apresurado. Podía sentir incluso cómo su alumno trataba con desesperación de detenerlo; poco algunos robles del bosque fueron derribados por el brutal combate que estaban llevando a cabo el hechicero de negro y el demonio a varios cientos de metros.

Finalmente Link se dio media vuelta con un enorme peso y sensación de vacío; estaba por encarar a lo que más le tenía miedo en todo el mundo. Debía enfrentar a la encarnación que lo había acompañado desde el inicio de los tiempos. Fue así como se enfrentó a la imagen que tanto horror le causaba, y se había hecho realidad.

Se trataba de ella, completamente entregada a las lágrimas y al pavor, derrotada. Desparramada en el suelo contemplando como la muerte estaba alcanzándola; una expresión horrorizada, un aura lúgubre y deprimente, ahogada en desgracia y una miseria profunda al caer en las garras de una agonía espiritual. Ella estaba perdiendo los resquicios de cordura que le quedaba al contemplar lo imposible, y con una crudeza enfermiza.

Parecía una pequeña criatura desnuda y lastimada que no tenía manera alguna para huir de su depredador; lloraba sin gimotear, sus ojos estaban hundidos y de pupilas dilatadas, con una palidez insana mientras temblaba intensamente.

Lo que los ojos de Zelda apreciaban era un completo vacío; ya nada de lo que veía o sentía lo consideraba real, todo debía ser un sueño, una espantosa pesadillas que ya debía acabar. Lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas en esos instantes era despertar. Se le hacía nauseabundo toda la sangre que la rodeaba y más por su putrefacto olor. Trataba desesperadamente de arrastrarse por la nieve con sus manos y pies que ya se encontraban entumecidos, dolorosamente irritados por el frío de la nieve.

Le tenía recelo a todo, le tenía miedo incluso a ese hombre de capa verde que instantes antes había tenido la forma de un lobo bestial. Sus oídos zumbaban, y poco después vio cómo los pies de ese misterioso hombre se acercaban algo urgido a ella, y por cada zancada que él daba, la mano derecha de la joven se encalambraba con mayor fuerza...

Zelda solo intentó retroceder sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando ese individuo la agarró del antebrazo con brusquedad, y la levantó casi arrastras para sacarla de ahí. Zelda dio un gemido de dolor, terminando por encararlo en un intento de suplicarle. Al contemplarlo a esa cercanía su respiración se cortó, observando con una obsesiva atención los orbes azules intenso inundados en adrenalina, y sus ojos intensamente enrojecidos. Su rostro de mentón afilado y prolijo se encontraba pálido, con la mandíbula tensa por el dolor y la presión que tenía. Su expresión mostraba lo mismo que el de ella: Miedo.

Link comenzó a caminar apresurado, jalando a Zelda sin ninguna delicadeza mientras veía de reojo como el centaleón que había dejado sin ojos comenzaba a reponerse y a olfatear con fuerza, dependiendo únicamente de su oído y olfato. Por su parte la dama trataba de zafarse desesperada del agarre, jaloneando y dando torpes manotazos a la espalda de Link.

—Suéltame…—murmuró ella entre sollozos a forma de súplica. El rubio no le prestó atención alguna, jalándola de forma más brusca para obligarla a caminar. Instantes después escucharon el gruñido del centaleón tras de ellos. Iracundo el demonio volvió a tomar su lanza, girando ligeramente su cabeza para escuchar con claridad los pasos de sus presas, y olfateando el sudor de ambos para ubicarlos.

La bestia se lanzó tras ellos dando una estocada para tratar de empalar a alguno de ellos. Como reacción inmediata Link agarró a Zelda de la nuca y la empujó para adelante, poniendo él entre ella y el centaleón. Invocando de nuevo sus dos sables Link desvió la punta de la lanza con un tajo seco, y girando sobre sus pies se acercó más a su oponente con tal de agredirlo con una estocada en respuesta.

No obstante Link cometió el grave error de repetir la táctica, y se hizo patente cuando el centaleón ciego esquivó el sablazo que lanzó Link simplemente haciendo su torso a un lado, y golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Link con su antebrazo manco.

El hechicero de verde rodó por el suelo por el impacto, dándose cuenta que ahora Zelda estaba por completo a la merced de la bestia que se acercaba a ella atraído por el meloso olor de la sangre de ella…

Pero el centaleón se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la cercanía de un nuevo oponente desde su retaguardia. Guiado por el sonido de las apresuradas pisadas que apenas tocaban el piso, el demonio se dio media vuelta y con el mango de su lanza bloqueó el tajo que Izak intentó propinarle con su mandoble.

La bestia en consecuencia empujó su arma para hacer retroceder al segundo hechicero y así ganar algo de espacio; comenzó a olfatear con más fuerza para reconocer a su nuevo oponente. Link se puso de pie de nuevo, volviendo a ponerse entre Zelda y el centaleón, acorralando al demonio entre él e Izak.

Aunque poco duró la ventaja de ambos hechiceros, ya que el otro demonio se acercó lo más rápido que pudo para igualar la balanza y ubicarse detrás de Izak. El silencio se hizo presente, mientras que ambos guerreros se miraban uno al otro con expresiones indescifrables estando en guardia y atentos a cada movimientos que hacían los dos centaleones. La quietud también era angustiante para todos, y Zelda solo podía observar tendida en la nieve, contemplando lo que alguna vez creyó imposible…

Izak dio inicio al combate con un acrobático sablazo diagonal directo hacia el centaleón lancero. El resultado fue obvio, la bestia bloqueó el ataque con su Lanza Colosal y volvió a empujar a Izak para hacerle retroceder, e inmediatamente agarró su arma por la base del mango para usar la lanza a modo de hacha.

El hechicero de negro esquivó el ataque sin ninguna dificultad al hacer ligeramente su torso hacia atrás, pero inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y puso su mandoble de frente para bloquear el sablazo que le quería dar el segundo centaleón armado con espada y escudo y con todos sus sentidos a la perfección.

Teniendo la atención de ambos demonios, Izak miró de soslayo a Link para darle una indicación muda que el rubio captó sin rechistar. Fue apresurado hacia Zelda y la cargó entre sus brazos para comenzar a correr con ella y alejarla lo más posible de ahí, quería llevarla hacia los bosque directo por donde estaban huyendo los demás aldeanos, en ese momento era la mejor opción.

Inmersa en el frenesí de sensaciones amargas e intensas Zelda se agarró con dureza, manchándose las manos de la sangre que aun emanaba del pecho de él. Link por su parte no quería mirar hacia atrás, porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía se detendría para apoyar a Izak; pero simplemente no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad y el riesgo al cual su alumno estaba más que dispuesto a tomar.

Finalmente se aproximaron al inicio del bosque, y Link bajó a la dama de sus brazos para encararla una vez más, pero sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

—No importa qué pase, no dejes de correr, ellos no se detendrán hasta tenerte…—Le indicó Link a Zelda, dándose media vuelta para ver a la distancia a Izak enfrentando con extrema dificultad a ambos demonios. La noble se quedó paralizada, y eso fue lo que terminó de quebrar la calma gélida del guerrero.

— ¡QUE TE LARGUES! —gritó Link a Zelda fuera de sus cabales, perdiendo por completo la compostura que siempre demostraba. Al oírlo Zelda retrocedió violentamente, trastabillando con los árboles que la rodeaban. Comenzó a correr lo más lejos que podía de él, siendo finalmente libre de huir hasta que sus pulmones le permitieran.

Link volvió a enfocar su mirada hacia los centaleones a la distancia, y comenzó a correr hacia ellos para volver a igualar la batalla. Mientras iba de zancada en zancada a través de la nieve podía ver cómo Izak básicamente se dedicaba a evadir con una elegante combinación de movimientos armónicos cada uno de los brutales y certeros sablazos y estocadas de lanza que daba el centaleón ciego, así como los preciso y rápidos tajos mortales del centaleón espadachín.

Ambos demonios parecían frustrados al ver que no lograban alcanzar a la presa que estaban enfrentando con ventaja numérica. Pero esa frustración pasó a sorpresa al ver que Izak retrocedía aún más para realizar unos extraños símbolos con sus manos a la par que recitaba un tétrico réquiem que conocía de memoria. Ese extraño ritual concluyó una vez que Izak hizo un sincrónico movimiento de manos apuntando hacia arriba, y el suelo que los rodeaba comenzó a agrietarse y abrirse.

De esas fisuras emergieron huesudas manos, gruesas y desproporcionadas que comenzaron a treparse para sacar sus cuerpos. Los entes que ahora salían del suelo gracias al conjuro de Izak eran nada menos que tres stalfos, espeluznantes esqueletos que superaban los dos metros de alto aunque uno de los tres era particularmente inmenso. Estaban poseídos y rodeados de extrañas lenguas de fuego celestes fantasmagóricas. Eran almas en pena que necesitaban siempre servir a un amo, y este era Izak.

Los tres espíritus se pusieron en guardia armados con toscas espadas, y sin esperar más se pusieron en posición de diamante para proteger a su amo, y por supuesto, atacar. El primer esqueleto fue por el centaleón lancero saltando sobre él. Estando abrazado del torso del demonio, un segundo stalfo aprovechó la distracción de su compañero para ir y enterrar su espada por completo en el tórax equino de la bestia, en donde debía estar su primer corazón.

Pero la ventaja le duró poco tiempo ya que el centaleón espadachín fue al auxilio de su semejante y de un tajó quebró el cráneo del stalfo que había acertado la estocada crítica, y este se desvaneció en una nube de humo negro. El centaleón agredido clavó su lanza en el suelo y teniendo su única mano finalmente disponible, agarró de la cabeza al esqueleto que lo tenía firmemente asido, y de un jalón se lo arrancó de encima para luego lanzarlo con potencia desmedida.

Haciéndose camino en ese frenético intercambio de ataques, Izak fue a dar un tajo descendente hacia el centaleón espadachín, pero este se protegió sin problema alguno con su escudo. Iba a responder con un sablazo hacia Izak, pero se vio obligado a usar su espada también como defensa al recibir otro ataque del último stalfo que quedaba en pie.

El centaleón lancero sintió el movimiento por su oído; aprovechando que estaba en la retaguardia del hechicero y su fantasmagórico sirviente la bestia giró su Lanza Colosal con intensión de empalar a Izak.

El stalfo intervino para defender a su amo, dándose media para encarar al lancero y con su propia mano desproporcionada y huesuda detuvo la estocada de la lanza para comenzar a forcejear con su oponente. La situación estaba peligrosamente igualada, cuando repentinamente escucharon un gruñido de un lobezno.

Transformado en lobo Link saltó directo hacia el centaleón espadachín apuntando sus fauces directo a la cabeza del demonio. Enterró sus colmillos de filo tosco en la cara de centaleón sujetándola con extrema fuerza, y lo único que faltaba es que latiguera su cuerpo para desgarrar con su fuerza y pesa. De forma grotesca Link le arrancó por completo la parte inferior de la mandíbula y la lengua, lo que causó otro espeso chorro de sangre que salpicó el hocico del lobo.

Link retrocedió luego de caer al suelo y escupir la dentadura del centaleón, dejando una ventana que Izak no desaprovechó al girar sobre sus tobillos para acertar un corte horizontal con toda la fuerza que tenía, y acertó justo en un costado del tórax del centaleón, abriendo una profunda herida y quebrándole varias de las costillas. El filo de estos huesos rotos desgarraron aún más su pecho, y por el impacto del golpe el centaleón trastabilló sobre sus patas y cayó tendido en el suelo.

Al unísono Link volvió a tomar su forma natural y conjuró sus espadas, y de un saltó intentó clavar ambas en el segundo y último corazón del centaleón lancero para terminar de eliminarlo.

Sin embargo el demonio se protegió de la agresión dejando de forcejear con el stalfo para bloquear las dos espadas de Link con el tubo metálico de su lanza, para luego empujarlo. Link retrocedió en el aire y a duras penas cayó de pie, solo para ver como el centaleón lancero tomaba su arma desde el extremo contrario de la punta y usándolo como garrote dio un certero golpe al stalfo y a Izak quienes por el impacto cayeron en los pies de Link.

Antes que el trío de guerreros lograran ponerse en guardia, ya el centaleón espadachín se había puesto de pies con su olvidado arco ya en mano, y tensando una flecha imbuida en electricidad a quemarropa. Las tres flechas se incrustaron en el stalfo, decapitándolo y haciendo que su cuerpo se desvaneciera en una nube de humo celeste dejando solos a Link e Izak.

Sus sentidos se alertaron al ver que el centaleón preparaba otra ronda de flechas. Ambos guerreros se hicieron a un lado para esquivar las tres flechas que por poco los acribillan, y se colocaron de nuevo en guardia. Sin embargo, descuidaron por completo su flanco derecho, oportunidad que el centaleón lancero aprovechó.

Corriendo a una velocidad extrema se llevó por delante a Link e Izak, golpeándolos a ambos con la vara metálica de su lanza a forma de garrote, y ambos hechiceros rodaron por el impacto. Al tener el camino libre, el centaleón espadachín comenzó a correr hacia Zelda dejando que su semejante se encargara de las dos molestias.

Apenas Link e Izak se pusieron de pie pese a estar adoloridos, el centaleón lancero se puso en frente de ellos olfateándolos con fuerza y ladeando la cabeza para escucharlos. Ambos hechiceros pusieron en guardia sus armas, con el espíritu intacto pero sus cuerpos exhaustos.

* * *

Zelda huía lo más rápido que podía evadiendo los gruesos troncos y las raíces que sobresalían del suelo y más de una vez la habían hecho tropezar en su escape. Tenía las rodillas destrozadas de raspones, las manos laceradas y toda su ropa desgarrada. Se había encontrado con algunos de los aldeanos en su huida, algunos exhaustos, o lastimados; sin dudarlo se había dedicado a ayudarlos e indicarles que siguieran huyendo.

Iba ahora acompañada de unos pocos pueblerinos, todos ayudándose para seguir adelante sin querer mirar a atrás por ninguna razón, pero a diferencia de los demás Zelda podía sentir algo más: las potentes pisadas de ese demonio que los estaba persiguiendo, su respiración ansiosa, y su clara impaciencia de alcanzarla a ella, solo a ella y a nadie más. Los árboles detrás de ellos comenzaban a caerse mientras que el centaleón la perseguía, atraído por su aura.

Finalmente el grupo de personas con el que iba Zelda se encontraron con una saliente de roca que les obstruía el paso, y sentían los pesados pasos que hacían temblar el suelo acercándose directamente hacia ellos. Estaban acorralados.

 _Ellos no se detendrán hasta tenerte…_

Esas palabras resonaban dentro de la mente de Zelda, y por impulso actuó. Sin avisar o decir absolutamente nada comenzó a correr a un lateral alejándose por completo de los aldeanos.

Al hacerlo, inmediatamente la bestia se frenó en seco justo en frente de esas personas, entre ellas niños y ancianos, pero como si no existieran el demonio ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a correr directamente hacia Zelda dejando completamente ilesos a los pueblerinos que se encontraban en shock.

Estaba segura que no iba a salir con vida; solo le quedaba tratar de alejar lo más que podía de esas personas indefensas, igual que ella.

Nunca tendría respuesta a esa necesidad que tenía de ayudar a otros aunque eso significara sacrificarse; sus últimos segundos de vida se estaban extinguiendo mientras que sentía a su depredador acercándose, derribando todo a su paso con tal de alcanzarla.

Pero el aliento la abandonó al sentir un vacío a sus pies. Tropezó con una raíz de roble sobresaliente justo a la orilla de un desnivel que los árboles habían camuflado. La dama cayó sobre la nieve estrepitosamente sin lograr cubrirse del golpe, y comenzó a descender con violencia sobre la nieve sin lograr detenerse y golpeándose con los frágiles troncos que había. No pudo contener un impulsivo grito de dolor al sentí cómo se había aporreado el codo al caer sobre el mismo.

Su delgada figura recibía un raspón tras otro hasta que en su camino se llevó por delante un peligroso arbusto de espinas que detuvo dolorosamente su caída, pero que incrustó sus salientes en las manos de Zelda, parte de su rostro y antebrazos. Además, su cabello largo se había enredado entre las ramas.

El centaleón se dedicó simplemente a ver cómo su presa caía a sus pies, patéticamente consumida por el miedo, completamente desprovista de fuerzas. La criatura en otras vidas había enfrentado a la elegida de Nayru, y podía recordarla como una figura regia, superior e incluso imponía respeto para los de su especie, y pero en el ahora, no era nada. Comenzó a descender con calma, tomando su espada con muchas ansias.

Tendida he incapaz de moverse, Zelda veía cómo la muerte se le acercaba, así la había bautizado; esa era la parca que la buscaba. Aun así su cuerpo trataba de moverse pero las espinas se clavaban con más fuerzas en su piel, y esas heridas superficiales no hacían más que sangrar. El dolor de su brazo la hacía respirar con más desesperación al sentir su codo fuera de su lugar. Creía que ya había huido suficiente de lo inevitable… Tal vez aceptarlo era la manera de despertar de esa pesadilla.

Observaba a esa bestia con el hocico mutilado, y eso no parecía importarle, estaba entretenido con contemplarla, casi como si fuera una obsesión y compulsión.

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando una espada salió impulsada desde el flanco derecho del centaleón y se incrustó en uno de los pectorales de la bestia salpicando de nuevo de sangre todo a su alrededor. La bestia no había salido del estupor, mucho menos había logrado vociferar del dolor cuando el culpable dio la cara. Link dio un salto trepándose al torso del demonio y arrancó su espada bañada en sangre negra y ahí mismo le dio un sablazo en el cuello al centaleón causándole una seria hemorragia.

Inmediatamente Link saltó para retroceder y se puso entre la bestia y Zelda, dándole la cara al demonio.

Este último gruñó con furia y alzó su arma para destajar a Link, pero éste ni se inmutó. Del mismo flanco derecho venía Izak para dar otro golpe consecutivo. De un salto quedó a la altura del centaleón. Inhaló tanto como pudo y de su boca salió una poderosa llamarada de color celeste de aura draconiana que impactó a quemarropa la cara del demonio a forma de venganza por ese primer ataque cobarde que le habían dado. Link se dio media vuelta para acercarse a Zelda ignorando por completo el brutal daño que recibió el enemigo. El centaleón retrocedió, volviendo a caer al suelo al no poder conservar el equilibrio.

La sensación de victoria duró poco menos que unos segundos, ya que pudieron oír cómo a la distancia se acercaba el centaleón lancero a toda velocidad, atraído por Zelda y también por el estruendo.

Con esa presión encima, Izak sacó de nuevo su mandoble poniéndose en guardia para encarar a la bestia que estaba a acercándose peligrosamente rápidos hacia ellos. Presuroso Link se acercó a Zelda a ver que también el centaleón espadachín ya estaba dando señales de intentar levantarse.

Con su espada Link comenzó a cortar las ramas espinosas para no herir aún más a Zelda, pero esto era imposible. Fuera de sí por el shock ella trataba torpemente de moverse y con eso solo lograba lastimarse aún más. El tiempo se les acababa y lo único que los detenía era el maldito arbusto que se había enzarzado con los cabellos de ella y las espinas se clavaban en su delicado cuero cabelludo. Era inútil tratar de soltarla, mucho menos tirar de ella.

Zelda dio un chillido de horror al ver cómo Link se acercaba a la cara su espada, pero lo siguiente que él hizo la dejó profundamente perturbada. Sin dudarlo, Link le mutiló su largo cabello rubio de un corte rápido, cayendo al suelo las hebras doradas, todo bajo la mirada llorosa de Zelda y un nudo que no le dejó gritar de la indignación.

Justo después Izak bloqueó el garrotazo que le propinó el centaleón lancero, y en esos pocos instantes el otro demonio había logrado reponerse a medias y sin aun haberse puesto de pie tomó su escudo y lo lanzó directo hacia Link y Zelda.

Link repelió el mortífero filo con un tajo ascendente consecutivo de sus dos espadas, e Izak empujó al centaleón ciego para ganar algo de espacio para moverse. El rubio reunió la poca energía que le quedaba para transformase de nuevo en el inmenso lobo, y en esa ocasión fue Izak quien tomó a Zelda en brazos y la sentó en el lomo del canino.

—No te sueltes, ¿Sí?—Le pidió el azabache a Zelda con su usual tono amable y sonriéndole en medio de esa situación, y poco después Izak se dio media vuelta para bloquear otro ataque del centaleón lancero que por poco alcanza a la dama.

Por reflejo Zelda se agarró de la melena gris de esa bestia, y fue ahí que Link comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía pese a estar muy debilitado. Lo único que lo impulsaba en esos momentos era la convicción de no permitir que le sucediera algo a la única que podría entender lo demencial que era el bucle de sus destinos.

Al ver cómo se alejaban sus objetivos, el centaleón lancero intento alcanzar a Izak con una estocada que el hechicero evadió con una media vuelta elegante. Inmediatamente intentó alcanzarlo con un zarpazo lineal con su arma, pero Izak volvió a evadirlo con un salto mortal hacia atrás. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y una vez había tomado estabilidad para contra atacar, el centaleón que permanecía tendido en el suelo vio su oportunidad y agarró con su puño ambos pies de Izak y tiró de ellos.

Ante eso el centaleón lancero comenzó a correr realmente impaciente detrás de Link, mientras Izak veía todo eso siendo jalado por el otro demonio. Teniéndolo firmemente agarrado la bestia se puso de pie en sus cuatro patas y con sumo placer azotó el cuerpo del azabache contra la superficie de piedra recubierta de nieve, y luego lo lanzó contra otros árboles los cuales fueron derribados con el impacto de su cuerpo.

Izak se repuso tan rápido como lo derribaron; su mirada se dirigió hacia el centaleón que le pisaba los talones a Zelda y Link, y para cubrirlos comenzó inhalar y disparar una llamarada de fuego que pudiera detener al demonio en su persecución. Pero poco antes de poder lanzar el ataque, su actual oponente lo alcanzó y con su grotesca mano agarró la cara de Izak tapándole la boca antes de que escupiera el chorro de fuego.

Teniéndolo de nuevo en sus garras lo levantó tomándolo de la cara y lo azotó contra el suelo con una fuerza desmedida. Izak veía a su oponente con asco, mientras este seguía sosteniéndolo de la cara tapándole la boca. Al tenerlo dominado el centaleón tomó su espada con su mano libre, y comenzó a acercar su rostro sin mandíbula a la de él…

* * *

Zelda escondía su rostro entre el abundante pelaje del lobo, agarrándose con su mano izquierda con todas las fuerzas que podía. No quería ver, pero podía sentir de forma intensa la respiración y también el palpitar frenético del corazón de Link. El centaleón lancero los perseguía guiándose únicamente por los sonidos y el aroma de sus dos objetivos, destrozando con su cuerpo los obstáculos que Link esquivaba ágilmente en su transformación. A la distancia pudo visualizar un pequeño túnel rocoso levemente estrecho al que no dudo en entrar con tal de obstaculizar la persecución al demonio.

Link salió del túnel en el que a duras penas cabía, y de reojo pudo ver cómo el centaleón sufría para lograr atravesar ese mismo camino. Aunque la ventaja no les duró nada.

El lobo se frenó con desesperación deslizándose un poco en la nieve al encontrarse con un nuevo problema: la enorme pendiente a la orilla de la meseta, de bastantes metros de caída con una pared rocosa relativamente lisa y empinada. Transformándose una vez más en hylian, Link volvió a tomar a Zelda entre sus brazos manteniéndola unos instantes recostados en su regazo. Pero se alarmó al ver cómo los ojos de ella comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Oye… No cierres los ojos—le pidió a Zelda en un susurro, dándole unas muy suaves palmaditas en la mejilla ella; no podía dejar que cerrara los ojos. Zelda mosqueó ligeramente, mirándolo ya sin fuerzas como para resistirse o tratar de alejarlo. Fue ahí que por un mal movimiento el centaleón derribó parte del túnel en el que estaba atrapado y en consecuencia un deslave de la colina le había caído encima. Eso lo retrasaría, pero no por mucho, y ahora solo les quedaba bajar.

Aprovechando esos valiosos segundos en los que el demonio demoraría saliendo de su propia sepultura de escombros, Link se sacó por completo la capa con la que vestía que solo le estorbaría para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó una vez más a Zelda en brazos haciendo que ella se sujetara de su cuello con su único brazo sano; con algo de sobreesfuerzo y sobre todo con el intenso dolor en torso Link logró ponerse de pie con ella, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentiría al hacer lo que estaba pensando. El centaleón logró sacar parte de su torso y fue en ese instante que Link se dejó caer al vacío con Zelda sujetada con un brazo, y mientras caían sacó su espada y la enterró en la pared de piedra.

Esto no los frenó de golpe sino que continuaron deslizándose mientras que el sable desaceleraba la caída progresivamente a la par que Link gruñía por el intenso dolor en su lesión. Finalmente se frenaron de golpe más o menos a la mitad de vacío, sosteniéndose únicamente de la espada. Link estaba a punto de dejarse caer y amortiguar la caída con una ráfaga de aire que podía conjurar con la escasa energía mágica que le quedaba, pero eso fue antes de oír al centaleón a la orilla del precipicio.

Se había liberado, y no solo eso, los tenía a su merced una vez más. La bestia podía escuchar las respiraciones copiosas de ambos hylianos, y sin esperar más giró su lanza con la única mano que le quedaba y reuniendo energía piroquinética, la clavó en el borde de la pendiente causando una explosión que destrozó toda la pared de piedra. La estructura natural comenzó a agrietarse y la meseta cedió en ese costado formándose así una avalancha de rocas y también nieve.

Al ver lo que se les venía encima, Link soltó la espada comenzando a caer los dos juntos mientras que el repentino grito de Zelda se perdía entre el estruendo del derrumbe. Como había planeado, Link frenó la caída de ambos con una muy débil ráfaga de aire que a duras penas los contuvo lo suficiente como para caer rodando en la nieve sin lastimarse. Sin necesitar ver la ola de escombros que se les venía encima, Link se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a Zelda obligándola a levantarse.

—Vamos… Muévete—dijo Link con las palabras arrastradas por el estupor, apoyando el brazo de Zelda sobre su cuello para ayudar a andar. Justo en frente de ellos se veía la entrada a una cueva congelada que en esos momentos era el único refugio. Con pasos tambaleantes por el temblor, ambos comenzaron a andar apresurados antes de que el derrumbe los barriera. Finalmente se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva, y sin esperar más Link empujó a Zelda hacia dentro de la misma y se paró en el umbral de la caverna. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era estúpido, pero no le quedaba más opción. Su trifuerza del valor comenzó a destellar con más fuerza a la par que recitaba muy bajo palabras en un idioma que tal vez solo los más ancianos de los gorons en la época podrían entender, y rodeado por una aura ígnea, Link dio un puñetazo al suelo lo que hizo que emergiera un enorme muro de roca que bloqueó por completo la cueva antes de que la avalancha los aplastara.

El conjuro cumplió la función, ya que sirvió como barrera y desde adentro de la caverna se sintió el temblor de todo el desastre, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. La calma era engañosa; estaban encerrados y debían moverse.

Zelda se encontraba apoyada al suelo, con un poco más de color en el rostro y recuperando algo de consciencia luego de varios amagos de desmayarse. Por costumbre tomó un trozo de la poca ropa que aún le quedaba encima, y sin necesitar ayuda se hizo un improvisado cabestrillo para su brazo lastimado. Mientras tanto Link cayó sobre sus rodillas, respirando desesperado para recobrar el aliento por muy urgido que estuviera por seguir en movimiento.

Zelda simplemente se quedó momentáneamente sentada en el suelo, contemplando a ese sujeto que la había salvado más veces de las que podía contar.

— ¿Esto es una pesadilla?—preguntó ella con la voz quebrada con una extraña sensación de querer reír, pero a la vez sollozar, y a la final lo que podía soltar eran lágrimas mudas.

Como estaba dándole la espalda, Link la miró de reojo con amargura.

—Ojalá lo fuera…—respondió él con desgano, casi con resignación.

Pero en ese momento el puño del centaleón atravesó por completo el muro de roca que Link había formado, horrorizando a ambos hylianos. Apresurado Link se acercó a Zelda para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y seguirlo. Estaban atrapado, y frente a ellos lo único que estaba eran las entrañas heladas de la cueva. Estaban rodeados de inmensas estalactitas y también paredes de hielo sólido, lo que le daba a todo un aspecto tan laberintico.

El demonio sacó su mano y volvió a meterla, agrietando la única barrera que protegía a ambos jóvenes, y Link entraba cada vez más hondo en su pánico al no encontrar alguna salida.

Finalmente el centaleón lancero terminó por derribar el muro con su cuerpo a punta de azotes, derribando la roca y también parte del techo de estalactitas de la caverna. Abriéndose paso por los escombros comenzó a olfatear sonoramente para encontrar a esos dos, los sentía ahí, pero sus oídos no lograban detectar sonido alguno más que el provocado por su propia respiración. La bestia comenzó a adentrarse lentamente a las anchas de la caverna helada, llena de muros de hielo traslúcidos e incluso reflectantes. Los sonidos generaban eco, lo que dificultaba aún más para el centaleón tratar de ubicar por el sonido a sus presas. Continuó buscando con calma, olfateando con más cuidado para tratar de orientarse… Pero el olor de ambos estaba impregnado por todas partes.

El demonio pasó cerca de una pared de hielo, oliendo a sus alrededores, sin saber que justo detrás de ese muro de agua y sedimento sólido y opaco se encontraban escondidos ambos jóvenes. Estaban de pie, Zelda recostando su espalda en la pared de roca de la cueva, teniendo arrimado sobre sí el cuerpo de Link quien estaba frente a frente con ella, tan cerca que la punta de sus narices rozaban. La mano de Link estaba sobre la boca de Zelda para que no soltara sonido alguno.

Link se puso pálido al sentir cómo el centaleón les pasaba justo a un lado, peligrosamente cerca al tratar de ubicarlos. Estaban incluso manteniendo la respiración, y ese lapso se estaba haciendo angustiantemente largo…

El centaleón comenzó a alejarse unos cuantos pasos, al no sentirlos ahí. Poco a poco su trote comenzó a oírse más distante, y fue ahí cuando Link apartó su mano de la boca de ella, pero aun sin soltar la respiración. Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, en lo que oían cómo las zancadas y gruñidos del demonio se hacía cada vez más lejano; esperaban la oportunidad en la que estuviera suficientemente lejos como para salir de ahí por la amplia entrada que el centaleón había abierto a porrazos; incluso podían ver de reojo el camino a la salida, estaba demasiado cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Uno junto al otro se miraban a los ojos mientras escuchaban al cazador buscarlos de un lado a otro. Link podía sentirla temblar, estremecerse en silencio ante el suspenso. Finalmente los pasos se hicieron cada vez más lejanos… Hasta casi no oírse. Soltaron silenciosamente la respiración por la nariz y retomaron aire para de nuevo contenerlo, mientras Link observaba de soslayo que la criatura les daba la espalda a metros de ellos, buscando en la dirección contraria.

Link volvió a mirar a Zelda estando en esa comprometedora cercanía, y ladeando la cabeza le indicó de manera no verbal que debía salir de ahí en cualquier momento. Zelda asintió, preparándose para hacerlo…

Pero el desgarrador grito de ambos destrozó por completo el silencio tenso. Tanto Link como Zelda exclamaron a todo pulmón a causa del dolor que los atravesó de un instante a otro. La sangre de ambos comenzó a chorrear una con la otra al estar sus cuerpos pegados, bañando de nuevo el piso de ese tono carmín. Link daba bufidos desesperados, mientras veía con horror cómo la punta inversa de la Lanza Colosal les había atravesado a ambos sus hombros, empalándolos juntos a la pared de piedra. Zelda se ahogaba en su propia hiperventilación, de nuevo shock, gimiendo en sollozos secos y cediendo ante ese brutal dolor.

Pero no fue nada comparado a los gritos con los que vociferaron cuando el centaleón agarró su lanza que había lanzado como jabalina, sin ninguna piedra arrancó la punta de la pared; levantó su arma para que Link y Zelda colgaran desde sus heridas, frente a frente en la vara metálica que había atravesado por completo el hombro de ambos. Las hemorragias empeorabas, chorreando con mayor fuerza y rapidez. El centaleón sonrió al escucharlos, y para que siguieran gritando inclinó su lanza hacia arriba, causando que Link y Zelda se deslizaran por la vara del arma y que sus desgarros se abrieran más. Incluso comenzó a agitarlos con rudeza, gozando de seguir escuchando su agonía y la sangre chorrear contra el suelo.

No obstante, el sonido chirriante de un sablazo detuvo en seco el centaleón. Por reflejo estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para enfrentar directamente el ataque, pero no le dio oportunidad alguna de defenderse. El autor no era otro que Izak, quien reunió todas sus fuerzas, e impulsado por la rapidez de sus pasos, la adrenalina que lo envolvía y la ira que sentía, alzó su inmensa arma y de un corte certero alcanzó el cuello del demonio.

El corte no fue limpio, pero llegó hasta el hueso, causando que la cabeza del centaleón quedara colgando. La fuente de sangre negra bañó por completo el torso de la bestia, quien comenzó a tambalear y caer sobre sus cuatro patas. Soltó la lanza que tenía empalados a Link y Zelda, dejándolos caer de forma dolorosa, y consecutivamente, el cuerpo del centaleón cayó inerte en el suelo, con sus extremidades retorciéndose mientras que sus dos corazones terminaban de sacar toda su sangre por su cabeza cercenada.

La expresión de Izak mostraba terror al ver la grotesca herida que tenían Link y Zelda, y el cómo se estaban impregnados de sus propios fluidos. Link tenía una respiración errática, y sentía su brazo derecho completamente tieso, no lo sentía siquiera. Pero eso poco le importaba al ver a Zelda inerte, pálida y con una respiración extremadamente débil y copiosa, su mirada perdida y sus balbuceos incoherentes a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

Izak estaba a punto de auxiliarlos, pero el estruendoso rugido del último centaleón en pie lo detuvo en seco… Se dio media vuelta, y pudo observar al demonio que quedaba a lo alto de la meseta que su semejante por poco derrumba. La bestia tomó su espada con una sola mano, sonriendo con complacencia, para luego saltar al vacío, apuntando su trayecto para aterrizar en entrada a la caverna en la que estaban.

En el aire la bestia sostuvo su espada lo más alto que pudo, preparándose para clavarla en el suelo al caer y producir una explosión de fuego y así acabar de una vez por todas con esos tres. Izak sabía que lo que vendría no solo sería un ataque; estaban en una cordillera, y ese impacto iba a causar sin ninguna duda una avalancha titánica que probablemente iba a sepultarlos junto con el centaleón.

Por reflejo involuntario, Izak recitó lo más rápido que podía un conjuro que inmediatamente formó una barrera de energía celeste alrededor de ellos rodeado de runas. El azabache cerró los ojos con resignación, porque estaba consciente que esa barrera no resistiría lo suficiente. Link observaba toda la situación desde el rabillo de sus ojos, al límite de quedar inconsciente. Apartó la mirada de lo que venía, abrazando a Zelda. Los ojos de ella estaban cediendo, poco a poco se estaba desmallando, y lo último que sus ojos estaban observando, eran los de él.

—Quédate conmigo…—Le pidió Link en un susurro, instantes antes de que el suelo temblara, y todo lo que los rodeaba comenzaran a caer sobre ellos…


	8. Mi niña

**Capítulo VIII**

" **Mi niña"**

* * *

 _Es extraño que muchas veces la luz y la oscuridad sean visto como opuestos, conceptos paralelos, fuerzas equivalentes. Cuando en realidad la vida no se puede calificar simplemente por nuestras acciones impulsados por intensiones egoístas o benevolentes; la vida es un todo indivisible que no puede ser calificable por nuestras buenas o malas obras; el cómo fue nuestra vida, de principio a fin será el reflejo de lo que cada uno tiene en su corazón._

 _Las guerras muchas veces surgen del simple instinto natural de proteger lo que nos pertenece. El odio en ocasiones surge del amor. De la sombra que refleja la luz, a veces nace la oscuridad más peligrosa de todas._

* * *

La vasta vegetación del Monte Lanayru se veía lúgubre, víctima de la macabra esencia que arropaba las anchas de ese territorio antiguamente sagrado. La fauna se escondía aterrorizada, atormentados por su instinto de supervivencia, que les gritaba sin parar la presencia de un depredador. El silencio era absoluto, hasta que fue interrumpido por los violentos galopes del único Centaleón que había sobrevivido al ataque. El demonio aceleraba cada vez más su trote derribando árboles a su paso, avanzando sin inmutarse por la fuerza de la tormenta de nieve, orientado por un instinto primitivo.

Sus heridas y mutilaciones estaban recubiertas de sangre coagulada, aunque eso no lo detenía, siguiendo el paso sin ápice de cansancio.

Sus presas habían quedado agonizantes, y como era típico entre los de su especie, no tenían la piedad de acabar con el sufrimiento. Sus tres víctimas fallecerían, de forma dolorosa y lenta. No obstante, los sentidos del Centaleón resonaron al presentir una ofensa en plena acción evasiva. A sus espaldas retumbó un potente graznido con la fuerza de un grito de guerra, junto al sonido silbante de un cuerpo en picada cortando la densidad del aire helado, fijando su objetivo.

El Centaleón se mostró alarmado al oír el inconfundible sonido de una saeta siendo tensada, y frenó con fuerza mientras se daba media vuelta para encarar a la criatura que lo acosaba desde los aires. Ojos verdes como esmeraldas lo enfocaban con la agudeza de un halcón, mientras la imponente figura de ese Orni guerrero lo cubría con su sombra entre la oscuridad de esa lúgubre tormenta.

El guerrero alado relucía su plumaje de un azul real como su linaje, crispado por la adrenalina, y envuelto en un aura verdosa que batía el aire y la nieve a su merced, concentrándose en la flecha explosiva que tensaba con el Arco del Águila. Con sus ojos centellando ira, enfocando la cabeza del Centaleón con su puntería maestral, aquel Orni disparó la flecha inmediatamente después de que su instrumento sagrado triplicara la saeta con su encantamiento. Tres proyectiles explosivos fueron directo hacia el demonio, y como única reacción interpuso su inmenso escudo como defensa, esperando las tres flechas explosivas.

El impacto fue tal que el instrumento del demonio salió impulsado se su mano, y todo su brazo resultó gravemente quemado, causando que el Centaleón diera un intenso rugido por el dolor. El demonio intentó reponerse lo más rápido que pudo, regresando su mirada hacia su oponente de turno, solo para recibir otra brutal agresión. Aquel orni aprovechó la velocidad que había alcanzado para acertar una patada directamente en el rostro del demonio. El golpe no solo fue certero, sino que las garras que adornaban sus patas desgarraron la cara del Centaleón, sacando uno de sus ojos en el proceso.

Y girando sobre sí mismo en el aire justo antes de tocar el suelo, aquel guerrero de los cielos concentró su energía eólica en una de las puntas de su arco, solo para después azotar el cuello de la criatura.

Tal fue la fuerza que el Centaleón trastabilló, cayendo estrepitosamente entre la nieve y aparentemente indefenso.

El Orni de plumaje como el color del mar aterrizó con suavidad ante su enemigo, destilando la prepotencia y el orgullo que sentía al tener a sus pies a una criatura de tal estirpe entre las tropas personales de Ganon. Pero había algo que le disgustaba de sobremanera y le molestaba el orgullo… La criatura ya estaba débil por intervención de Link y compañía antes de que él comenzara la cacería.

— _Revali..._ —susurró una voz suave proveniente de una piedra habladora que colgaba del cuello de él, como un medio de comunicarse distancia con aquel artefacto mágico; la voz resonaba con un tono de pavor intenso. Revali ignoró llamado de su nombre observando con atención cómo el Centaleón volvía a levantarse, poniéndose en guardia solo con su espada.

El guerrero sonrió con eso, volviendo a la carga.

Revali daba una clara demostración de su superioridad en velocidad y también su habilidad marcial, aprovechándose de su ligereza y técnica evasiva, causándole daño al oponente con el filo que tenía su arco en cada punta para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por su parte, el demonio buscaba desesperadamente la manera de de defenderse, repeliendo con su maltrecha espada los cortes de aire que Revali le lanzaba con el ágil movimiento de sus alas, y a los tajos de sus patas afiladas.

Uno de esos filos de aire comprimido alcanzó el cuello de la bestia, seguido por un corte en su pecho con el filo del Arco del Águila; la bestia rugió de dolor y rabia, cada vez más débil y desesperado.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el Orni, dominado por el instinto primitivo, pero una señal en la luna lo detuvo. El astro de la noche comenzó a teñirse de color sangre, e instantes después, tal esencia demoníaca fue desvaneciéndose, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Revali y el Centaleón. Reconociendo ese llamado de su rey, el demonio literalmente le dio la espalda con desinterés a Revali, retomando con fuerza el trote para ir a donde la esencia del más allá lo atraía, lejos de Lanayru y los elegidos. Ya había cumplido con su función.

Viendo incrédulo el comportamiento de una criatura tan agresiva y sanguinaria, y con el orgullo a flor de piel, Revali batió las alas sin estar dispuesto a dejar escapar a la criatura que se había atrevido a atacar a Zelda. El Orni despegó del ojo de aquel torbellino de aire ascendente causado por su misma magia, elevándose rápidamente para perseguir a su tan deseada presa. Colgaría la cabeza de ese engendro como trofeo.

Comenzó a caer en picada directo hacia la retaguardia del demonio blanco. Pero este último previó el ataque, y sin ningún interés en Revali simplemente dio un potente sablazo a un pilar de roca erosionado sin detener su trote. Aquel montículo comenzó a desplomarse obstruyendo el trayecto que Revali había trazado con su mirada y forzándolo a frenarse en el aire antes de estrellarse con los escombros y volver a elevarse en el aire. Las corrientes de aire frío en el ambiente le estaban dificultando enormemente maniobrar en el aire.

— _¡Revali!—_ exclamó Mipha de nuevo a través de la piedra habladora, con un tono cargado de pánico y ansiedad, impulsada por la desesperación.

— ¿¡Qué mierda quieres!?—respondió Revali a todo pulmón al artefacto que colgaba de su pecho, volviendo a ascender en el aire para ubicar al Centaleón con la mirada antes de que se le escapara. Mipha e Impa se encontraban en el resultado del derrumbe, buscando salvar a los chicos, quienes habían sido sepultados vivos.

— _Link y Zelda... Los encontramos junto con Izak_ —dijo Mipha con un nudo en la garganta, mientras se escuchaba la voz quebrada de Impa en el fondo y los balbuceos incoherentes de Izak.

—Mis hombres llegarán en cualquier momento a ayudarlos. Déjame en paz—respondió el Orni con fastidio, persiguiendo al demonio al mismo tiempo que preparaba la saeta y apretaba el arco con sus patas.

— _No puedo atenderlos aquí_ —respondió Mipha, realmente asustada. Sus palabras fueron ignoradas por el Orni, quien siguió en la frenética cacería, sin importarle absolutamente nada más, evadiendo cada obstáculo que se le interponía y alcanzando poco a poco a su objetivo.

— _Revali… Zelda está muriendo_ —

Esas palabras por sí solas frenaron a Revali en el aire, deteniendo completamente la persecución, desviando su caída y comenzando a planear sobre sus amplias alas a poca velocidad a baja altura, sin decir una palabra.

— _Necesitamos llevarla al Monasterio al Santuario de sanación, no sobrevivirá si la transportamos hasta la Región Zora o a la Meseta de los Albores_ —continuó diciendo Mipha, como una súplica indirecta a Revali. Solo él podía llevarla lo más rápido posible a la antigua isla en los cielos con su peculiar habilidad de generar sus propias corrientes de aire caliente ascendentes para elevarse a sí mismo, o como él solía llamarlo, "La Furia de Revali".

El guerrero Orni detuvo su trayectoria, comenzando a aletear para permanecer estático en el aire en silencio. El Centaleón notó aquello, frenándose también para mirar sobre su hombro a su cazador, con el único ojo que le quedaba. El demonio puso una expresión sádica, similar a una sonrisa macabra, esperando el siguiente movimiento del Orni. Este último guardó su arco, y apagó la mecha de la flecha explosiva que estaba a punto de disparar, mirando con rabia a su presa.

—Voy de inmediato—respondió Revali con frialdad a la piedra, sin quitar la vista del Centaleón, con la severidad característica en él, con tal de siempre mostrarse insufrible. La bestia simplemente ensanchó su mueca disfrutando de la impotencia del Campeón Orni. Sus miradas se separaron cuando cada uno giró hacia su respetivo destino; el Centaleón reanudó su frenético trote hacia el norte, y Revali comenzó a planear hacia el sur, hacia donde se veían las consecuencias de la desastrosa avalancha.

El guerrero Orni intentaba no pensar en el hecho de que estaba dejando escapar a un demonio homicida y extremadamente peligroso; solo por salvarla a ella...

* * *

 _ **Tres semanas después. Santuario de sanación, Monasterio de la Orden de Hylia…**_

Percibir los sonidos era lo último que había podido recuperar de las penumbras de su propia mente; pero al igual que todos sus demás sentidos, esas señales sensoriales eran turbias. Al recuperar la consciencia de sí misma daba la sensación de haber dormido durante tanto tiempo, pero a los pocos instantes se sintió encapsulada dentro de su propio cuerpo. Ninguna de sus extremidades reaccionaba a sus impulsos, no podía siquiera abrir sus ojos. Mas no era una sensación represiva, sino lánguida.

El único de sus sentidos que había despertado junto con ella era el tacto de su piel; sentía estímulos por las suaves caricias que la rodeaban por completo, como si estuviera una vez más en el interior de la matriz en la que se formó, descansando en silencio, flotando en aguas tibias y sosegadas. No podía respirar, pero ya se había dado cuenta que no lo necesitaba; por sus fosas nasales entraba ese fluido vital, nutriendo su ser, como si su cuerpo ahora fuera parte de algo más grande; tal como si una vez más fuera el cordón umbilical quien la sostenía con vida.

Sus ojos de jade volvieron a abrirse a la inmensidad de ese vacío, pero solo podía percibir una profunda oscuridad y un oleaje celeste difuminado. Sus oídos se sentían saturados de líquido, y no fue hasta que pudo recuperar el sentido del oído cuando pudo percibir ese zumbido que extrañamente no le incomodaba. El único estímulo que recibían sus sensibles orejas era el fluir delicado del agua con la que ahora tenía una unión. No sentía dolor alguno.

Sus miembros comenzaron a reaccionar a su voluntad, en movimientos muy leves, incluso adormilados, a duras penas recuperando el control de su cuerpo mientras que cerraba los ojos para poder concentrarse en eso. Solo podía realizar suaves movimientos con sus brazos y pies, muy lentamente.

Finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos, pudiendo observar con relativa claridad pese a estar bajo el agua. Razonar era algo que había dejado de hacer desde que había observado lo imposible, dejar de buscar explicación a lo que no podría responder. Por reflejo acercó sus manos hasta su rostro para palparlo dentro de esas aguas, sintiendo por primera vez desde que había recobrado la consciencia la sensación de tocarse a sí misma.

Separó lentamente sus dedos de sus mejillas, notando algo extraño en sus extremidades. En el dorso de sus dos manos había unas extrañas marcas gráficas que su nublada vista no podían distinguir; pero el de su mano derecha tenía cierta similitud a un triángulo opaco marcado en su piel. Volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir una extraña sensación de somnolencia intensa, cediendo a la oscuridad de sus párpados. Sin más remedio terminó dormida en la inmensidad de esa fuente curativa.

Todo se encontraba en un extenso espacio en los pisos inferiores del Monasterio. Las paredes de ese recinto en particular se diferenciaban de la arquitectura arcaica del resto, al poseer un estilo único que solo los Zoras habían logrado dominar en milenio para la construcción de sus santuarios. Incluso el techo al igual que las paredes eran gemas luminosas perfectamente cortadas e incrustadas una a la otra para formar esa sublime estructura que resguardaba las fuentes. Arcos estructurales compuestos de piedras preciosas, murales de relieves, y obeliscos de distintos tamaños y formas rodeaban los distintos oasis que había en el nivel.

La fuente en la que Zelda se encontraba profundamente aletargada no era la única. Estaba rodeado de varias, y las que estaban a sus lados también contenían en su interior a dos individuos, uno en cada una.

El de su izquierda comenzó a burbujear con fuerza, agitándose la superficie serena del oasis mientras que la sombra de la persona en su fondo comenzaba a emerger lentamente, acercándose a la superficie. Izak salió del agua, despertando finalmente del extenso proceso de sanación al que tuvieron que ser sometidos los tres, aunque por mucho, él fue el menos afectado. Tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire mientras que nadaba a la orilla de la fuente, algo aturdido luego de haber permanecido poco menos de tres semanas subsistiendo de las vivas aguas sagradas que los mantenía vivos en ese estado comatoso.

Salió de la fuente desnudo, portando únicamente su collar. Por costumbre, sabía que frente a cada oasis había un pequeño pilar que sostenía los ropajes del paciente en cuestión para cuando este despertara, y eso no fue la excepción en su caso; se encontró con un batín holgado y largo de tela negra. Sin esperar más y aun con algo de jaqueca, se puso de pie, comenzando a vestirse apresurado. Sentía un intenso frío y estar expuesto lo empeoraba, lo cual aminoró notablemente al cubrir su cuerpo con las prendas cálidas; sacudió levemente su cabello, para luego observar sobre su hombro las dos fuentes que aun mantenían en estado de inconsciencia a los dos elegidos. Izak había sufrido igual o más daño que sus dos acompañantes durante aquel ataque, pero por su herencia draconiana había tenido la fuerza para sacar a Link y Zelda a rastras de ese derrumbe poco antes de que llegaran Mipha e Impa ante el llamado de emergencia.

No se podía decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo les tomaría a Link recuperarse totalmente, mucho menos Zelda; pero era algo que se debía esperar con paciencia. La fase de sanación en el que estaban era el último, pero el más extenso, y para evitar que fuera interrumpida la superficie de los pozos estaban recubiertos por una capa de hielo traslúcida.

Izak no quería rememorar lo que había sucedido, era demasiado para procesar, incluso para ellos que lidiar con tales situaciones era una de las tantas responsabilidades que tenían, pero sin duda, el ataque había sido brutal y despiadado. Exhaló resignado, tratando de poner su mente en blanco. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de las fuentes, pero un extraño crujido lo detuvo…

La capa de hielo sólido que protegía a Link cual crisálida se fragmentó, con un golpe de adentro hacia afuera. Izak se dio media vuelta para observar lo que estaba pasando, cuando escuchó un segundo golpe en el cristal que quebró aún más la superficie. El azabache no logró reaccionar a tiempo para detener a Link de interrumpir su propio proceso de sanación, cuando este dio un tercer puñetazo desde adentro de la fuente, y su mano atravesó el hielo por la fractura. El puño cerrado temblaba con fuerza, volviéndose a meter lentamente en el agua mientras que burbujas de aire comenzaban a emerger.

Link finalmente embistió la superficie con su cabeza, terminando por desquebrajar la capa de hielo y comenzando a flotar en el agua, angustiado por respirar mientras que el líquido salía de sus fosas nasales y boca de forma dolorosa.

— ¡Maestro, no!—exclamó Izak acercándose a la fuente para evitar que Link saliera de la misma, pero al hacerlo vio con espanto cómo una inmensa figura salía del agua en lugar de Link. Transformado en el lobo del crepúsculo, y aún dominado por el pánico, atacó a Izak iracundo, tratando de enterrar sus colmillos en el cuello del azabache.

Izak logró interponer su antebrazo para defenderse, recibiendo un doloroso mordisco de ese titánico lobo. La fuerza de ese ataque habría literalmente arrancado la extremidad de un hylian corriente.

Gruñendo del dolor, Izak agarró con su propia mano el hocico del lobo, apretando con fuerza para obligarlo a soltar su brazo. Al lograrlo lo alzó del cuello con ambas manos haciendo uso de su inmensa fuerza física. No fue gran esfuerzo para Izak a pesar de que aquella criatura en la que Link se transformaba pesaba dos toneladas; lo azotó contra el piso para dominarlo con tal de que se tranquilizara. El lobo se quedó quieto, jadeando de la desesperación; poco a poco se calmó, revertiendo su estado para tomar su forma natural.

Izak soltó a Link una vez este regresó a su estado humanoide, y observó la herida de la mordida que ahora tenía en su brazo; su pálida piel era tan dura que siquiera atravesó totalmente su epidermis, pero sí logró hacerlo sangrar de nuevo, fluido vino tinto casi negro, como la de un dragón. Link por su parte se quedó tirado en el piso regulando su respiración. Trataba de aclarar su mente, tranquilizar su pulso, pensar en que el peligro había pasado; se mentía a sí mismo con eso.

—Debería volver a la fuente, Maestro—comentó Izak, mientras se acercaba al pozo del que había salido para empaparse un poco su antebrazo con aquella agua sagrada y cerrar las pequeñas incisiones de su brazo. El joven hechicero inmediatamente meditó en sus propias palabras, y se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era dirigírselas a su maestro. Ya sabía la respuesta que recibiría.

—Ya dormí suficiente—respondió Link con frialdad; justo la negativa que Izak esperaba. Bufó con fastidio, levantándose con dificultad. Al contrario de Izak, su proceso de curación aun no había concluido. Aunque se veía mejor de lo que estaba, podía notarse cómo la herida contusa que había atravesado su hombro seguía blanda y vulnerable, en pleno proceso de cicatrización, tenía hematomas de tonalidad amarillenta, y otros cortes que ya había terminado de sanar por su pequeña proporción. Sentía los dientes flojos como si fueran de leche, estaba en estado anémico, sus articulaciones tronaban a cada movimiento, sus ojos estaban hundidos, y tenía un pronunciado vello facial. Le extrañó que la jaqueca aun no hiciera acto de presencia, pero no lo decepcionó. Sintió a los pocos segundos un jodido martilleo que iba desde su ojo hasta su oído, cuello, y se unía con el dolor de la herida de su hombro. Su mano izquierda temblaba, el daño nervioso por el empalamiento de su extremidad se había recuperado y eventualmente volvería a la normalidad, aun tenía que superar los remanentes de la lesión durante algún tiempo. No podía sostener una pluma con ese pulso tembloroso, mucho menos una espada.

Dependiendo prácticamente de su mano derecha, se vistió en pocos instantes con los ropajes de tonalidad verde oscuro que tenía enfrente para combatir algo del frío.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el vacio del santuario, con los intermitentes pasos de Link, acercándose a la única de los tres que seguía aletargada de forma indefinida. Zelda.

La contempló con un gesto muerto desde la orilla de la fuente en la que estaba su cuerpo, a través de la capa de hielo que la mantenía protegida y sellada hasta que terminara el proceso. Suspiró con pesadez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y carraspeando la garganta de la frustración. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era justo lo que llevaba más de diez años evitando a toda costa.

—No fue su culpa—dijo el azabache a espaldas de Link, acercándose con cautela, en un intento genuino de motivar a su mentor de algún modo, con palabras repetitivas y olvidables, pero que transmitían un sentimiento que Izak esperaba llegara hasta su maestro.

La respuesta de Link fue la que el azabache esperaba, y temía. Un silencio indiferente, teniendo su mirada clavada en la figura triangular que se notaba en la mano de Zelda. La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría había despertado

—Tú sabes que lo que hiciste tendrá consecuencias—comentó Link como un cruento y cínico recordatorio, dándose media vuelta para encarar con frialdad a Izak. Este último suspiró con fuerza, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos, mirando con sus ojos celestes a los de su mentor con una determinación inquebrantable.

—Y con todo respeto, usted sabe que no me arrepiento de nada—Le respondió, sin dejarse amedrentar ni por la mirada de su Maestro, ni por el peligroso aura de aquel lobo crepuscular que latía en el interior de él. Tragó grueso con cautela, tratando de mantener la calma ante la mirada asesina que le dirigía el rubio.

Su espalda se tensó al ver que Link levantaba la mano, esperando un ataque. Pero eso nunca pasó. Simplemente extendió su mano hacia la fuente en la que estuvo sanando, atrayendo con telequinesis su collar de Hylia que se había quedado flotando, logrando que esta levitara hasta su mano sin apartar la mirada de Izak. Se puso sin muchos ánimos aquel colgante, comenzando a caminar a la salida sin decirle palabra alguna a su interlocutor.

Izak finalmente botó el aire de sus pulmones al verlo salir; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto; a los pies del Monte Lanayru…**_

Era una fortuna que pocos civiles habían observado de frente y de manera clara a alguno de los Centaleones, ya que la mayoría había huido sin siquiera tener claro de qué escapaban en primer lugar. Por esa razón, fue relativamente fácil para Impa, Lana e Hilda reescribir los recuerdos y sensaciones de los aldeanos respecto al grave incidente, usando la sugestión psíquica para convencerlos plenamente de que todo fue un incendio forestal que a su vez causó una avalancha que arrasó con la Aldea. Técnicamente, eso era lo que realmente había sucedido, pero el desencadenante habían sido los lacayos del Rey de los Demonios. Convencer a los civiles de que había sido un accidente evitaría que indagaran en algo peligroso.

Una causa más de alivio para los hechiceros entre tantas desgracias era el hecho de que no hubo ni una sola baja de civiles.

Los novatos del grupo de hechiceros se encargaban de esos momentos de dar los "toques finales" a los nuevos recuerdos de los civiles. Conociendo el funcionamiento de la mente, sabían que los recuerdos no eran como archivos guardados, sino un complejo proceso de reconstrucción de las escenas vividas al momento de intentar recordarlas; por eso mismo, agregar más y más detalles a esos nuevos recuerdos inventados evitaría que se crearan lagunas y sospechas en esos aldeanos una vez el tiempo pasara y nuevas vivencias vinieran a su mente.

Los civiles que habían visto cara a cara a los Centaleones, a Link o a Izak eran los que más les preocupaban, pero por lo que parecía, todo estaría bien con la sugestión de sus recuerdos.

Los aldeanos estaban en esos momentos refugiados en unas antiguas cabañas que tenían para casos de emergencias como esos. Las avalanchas eran comunes en la zona y por eso los poblados circundantes estaban preparados. En esos momentos, Lana y Ravio estaban en la habitación de uno de los niños que fueron perseguidos por el Centaleón que buscaba a Zelda para asegurarse de que no recordara nada de ese trauma. El infante estaba dormido, mientras que Lana cuidadosamente relajaba sus impulsos mentales para que pudiera desacansar sin pesadillas, y Ravio por su parte estaba exagerando un poco en hacerle juguetes al pequeño con su Báculo Pincel que materializaba lo que pudiera imaginar, para dejarlos bajo su cama como una sorpresa por la mañana.

—Debemos irnos—susurró Hilda en voz baja por la ventana de la habitación que daba hacia afuera, viendo que ya era cerca de media noche. Con el recordatorio de su compañera se equiparon, colocándose cada uno sus capuchas para salir como sombras del lugar sin dejar más rastro que sueños agradables para el pequeño, y una montaña de peluches, cortesía de Ravio.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Impa se encargaba del trabajo sucio, literalmente. Asegurarse de que no quedara restos mutilados de los Centaleones en los alrededores, armas, ni sangre de aquellos demonios, o peor aún, de Link, Izak, o Zelda. Luego de un exhaustivo trabajo, la zona estaba limpia.

Solo quedaba lo más difícil y desagradable para el final. Impa comenzó a escarbar entre los escombros del derrumbe el lugar exacto en el que Link y compañía habían quedado sepultados. Los inmensos trozos de piedra recubiertos de escarcha levitaban con la magia de Impa, mientras que ella permanecía de brazos cruzados, esperando dar finalmente con la cueva en la que habían quedado varias horas atrapados. Finalmente el acceso se abrió, entrando sin perder ni un instante de tiempo.

La imagen no la impactó en lo absoluto, en su larga trayectoria como hechicera había visto demasiadas cosas que hacía que tuviera un estomago bastante resistente como para sentir nauseas por lo que tenía en frente. Los restos del Centaleón que Izak decapitó estaban en un estado avanzado de descomposición debido a que el frío del ambiente no penetraba hasta el subsuelo como para congelarlo; el hedor era horroroso, la carne del demonio casi líquida, y los huesos sostenían a duras penas la forma de su anatomía. Pero lo más perturbador era que tras tres semanas, las extremidades de la bestia seguían moviéndose. Una de las manos agarró con fuerza el tobillo de Impa.

Sin demora alguna la Sheikah alzó su daga gigante, empalando la extremidad contra el piso, e inmediatamente hizo levitar el cadáver del Centaleón para luego conjurar un hechizo que envolvió a la criatura en cadenas de energía oscura, con tal de sacarlo de ahí. Inmediatamente después formó con magia una especie de esfera que rodeó el cuerpo, con tal de aislar su sangre contaminante del exterior.

Dejando a la bestia levitando unos instantes, hizo que la sangre negra impregnada en el lugar se desintegrara en un humor pestilente, sin dejar ninguna pista de lo que sucedió ahí. Justo al acabar, Ravio, Lana e Hilda llegaron hasta donde estaba Impa, observando con algo de impacto el cadáver de un Centaleón en persona; eran demonios extremadamente raros, incluso eran difíciles de encontrar registros de ellos en los textos antiguos.

— ¿Y los aldeanos? —preguntó Impa a sus pupilos, para confirmar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

—La sugestión funcionó, no deberían tener recuerdo alguno de lo que sucedió—informó Lana complacida con la labor, alegre de que las personas del poblado estuvieran a salvo y más tranquilos. Impa asintió compartiendo el sentimiento de satisfacción, comenzando a andar hacia fuera de la cueva seguida por la cúpula que retenía al demonio.

La sheikah observó con preocupación hacia arriba, a la cima del Monte Lanayru, donde las leyendas decían que se encontraba el protector del sello sagrado de la región, Naydra. Algo preocupante estaba sucediendo con aquel milenario guardián draconiano. Impa permaneció en silencio, mientras que Ravio hacía que Shirio creciera en tamaño hasta transformarse en una inmensa ave que pudiera transportar a los cuatro hasta el Monasterio en Neburia.

Sin perder más tiempo, los cuatro hechiceros subieron a Shirio junto con los restos del demonio para elevarse en vuelo hasta la isla de los cielos.

* * *

El Monasterio estaba íngrimo, más de lo usual, siendo un templo tan grande para los pocos integrantes que ahora tenía la Orden de Hylia desde la traición de Cya.

Link e Izak seguían aún adormilados, y sin apetito pese a que tenían más de tres semanas sin tocar bocado por el estado comatoso. Ambos se encontraban en una de las tantas salas que tenía el Templo repleto de muebles de siglos de antigüedad, reliquias sheikahs, estatuas labradas, y las paredes recubiertas de pinturas de todas las épocas y que databan a muchas eras atrás de Hyrule. El azabache se encontraba frente a una inmensa bola de cristal, intentado inútilmente de observar algo a través de aquel oráculo con tal de saber qué sucedía fuera de las paredes de aquel bastión franco que era el Monasterio, pero las energías elementales estaban agitadas, y no podía vislumbrar absolutamente nada.

Link por su parte daba clara demostración de su mal humor, echado en un mueble de piernas cruzadas, con un montón de dagas a su lado, las cuales lanzaba contra los cuadros de las paredes que tenía en frente, acertando a las cabezas de las personas que las pinturas representaban, en especial intentaba clavar dagas entre las cejas de los héroes legendarios plasmados en los lienzos. Tomó tres dagas con su mano derecha y las lanzó juntas, clavando dos en cada ojo, y una en la frente del retrato del "Héroe del Crepúsculo". Repentinamente la gran puerta que estaba a la diestra de Link se abrió de par en par para dar paso a Impa y compañía, quienes venían de la Cordillera de Lanayru trayendo consigo el cadáver del Centaleón. El rubio ni siquiera volteó la mirada a un lado verle la cara a sus compañeros, sino que simplemente agarró otra daga y la lanzó directo a la cabeza de una pintura de estilo dos dimensiones que representaba al Héroe que las leyendas llamaban "El Enlace entre mundos".

—Sabes, esa pintura tiene más de veinticinco mil años de antigüedad y es una de las pocas piezas de artes que sobrevivieron a la invasión de Yuga. Es invaluable—Recalcó Ravio con molestia, observando con una sonrisa furiosa todas esas bellas obras con cuchillas clavadas. Link finalmente se dignó a mirarlo, solo para tomar otras dos dagas, y sin observar al blanco las lanzó, acertando las dos cuchillas en el único ojo visible del héroe de la pintura.

—Me caes mejor en coma—Le dijo con resignación el pelipúrpura.

Ajenos al intercambio de palabras entre Link y Ravio, Lana se acercó en silencio hasta el oráculo con un gesto conmovido, mirando fijamente a Izak.

El pelinegro le correspondió la mirada a la joven bruja, sonriendo algo cansado, y más pálido de lo normal. La capucha de Lana se deslizó por su cabello lacio al acercarse más apresurada hasta el hechicero que la esperaba sentado, y aun así casi estaban a la misma altura por la diferencia de tamaños; solo así Lana fue capaz de abrazarlo del cuello sin necesidad de ponerse de puntitas como usualmente debía hacer.

Izak correspondió a la demostración de afecto con gusto, respirando más tranquilo y desvaneciendo ese gesto de amargura que era atípico de su personalidad. Lana lo estrechó con firmeza pero con cuidado al saber perfectamente que seguía adolorido. Lana le dio un beso en la mejilla pálida de él, seguido por otro en su sien, en frente, descendiendo por sus pómulos hasta llegar a su barbilla y finalmente dejar un suave beso en los labios de Izak, como había estado anhelando durante más de tres semanas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—susurró solo para él, estando en sus brazos y con sus frentes juntas.

—Ansioso. Nada que un pastel de frutas y tú no arreglen—Le respondió Izak en un susurro con una sonrisa más amplia y un marcado sonrojo, sintiendo repentinamente apetito al mejorar su humor.

— ¿Cómo está Zelda?—preguntó Impa, haciendo a un lado su capucha blanca con bordados carmín, observando directamente a Link mientras pronunciaba esas palabras de forma directa y algo cortante en su preocupación.

Link suspiró, deteniendo el lanzamiento de otra de sus dagas para echarla junto a las otras en el mueble y levantarse, comenzando a caminar hacia otra sección de estar.

—Las heridas y el daño nervioso sanó, pero sus doce huesos rotos tomarán tiempo ¿Dónde está Mipha?—respondió Link tajante, siguiendo su rumbo hacia el oráculo dándole la espalda a todos, mientras Lana e Izak se apartaban un poco para continuar hablando solo entre ellos.

—Ya se fue a la Región Zora con Sidon, estuvo dos semanas aquí sin casi dormir por cuidarlos. No es tu enfermera personal—respondió Hilda mordaz, encargándose de movilizar la enorme cúpula con el cadáver del Centaleón, inerte y deforme. Ravio e Izak le hicieron seña a Hilda de "Cállate"; como si Link ya no estuviera lo suficientemente enojado. Por su puesto, la noble Loruleana ni se inmutó de estar echándole leña al fuego.

—Permiso… Permiso…—dijo Hilda contenta con el titánico y muy valioso monstruo que iba a disecar, pasando con la enorme criatura encadenada al lado de Izak, y luego de Link, quienes pusieron expresiones de asco evitando ver el cadáver fijamente pese a estar acostumbrado, y hasta cierto punto insensibilizados. Les dio escalofríos, más aún al saber con certeza de que Hilda probablemente usaría los órganos de ese demonio para hacer las pociones y elixires que ellos y consumían en las misiones.

—Quiero saber lo que está pasado—pidiendo Link inmediatamente, rindiéndose de seguir intentado ver algo a través del Oráculo de Portal de las Almas, harto de no tener respuestas sobre la situación global de las aldeas principales.

—Estamos jodidos, y eso es decir poco. Las cosas han ido de mal en peor en estas tres semanas—respondió Ravio sentándose de cuclillas en uno de los muebles andrajosos del lugar, acomodándose la bufanda mientras que Shirio se posaba sobre su hombro para asentir enérgicamente a las palabras de su dueño.

—No tenemos ninguna respuesta del Bosque Kokiri, ni del Mundo Crepúscular, y los sellos de Eldra, Naydra, Farodra se han debilitado. El Pez del Viento volvió a caer en un letargo, hay una oleada de calor en Tabanta por una sobrepoblación de Aeralfos Ígneos, nevó en el Desierto Gerudo, y un Barinade infectó a Vah Ruta—informó Impa, cruzándose de brazos luego de dejar en la mesa lo que quedó de las armas de los Centaleones.

—El Rey de los demonios ha estado muy ocupado últimamente—comentó Hilda, regresando al pequeño círculo que habían formado los del equipo, o parte de él.

—No está ocupado, está aburrido—dictó Link con frialdad descargando los hombros para comenzar a caminar a la salida, directo a los jardines que tenía la Isla de Neburia. Los demás lo siguieron, observando todos al mismo tiempo algo que les punzaba los sentidos. La luna creciente de esa noche brillaba con intensidad del color de la sangre, fluctuando con la magia del mundo material. —Solo le queda esperar la Luna Carmesí; por ahora se está divirtiendo con la miseria que produce—continuó diciendo el rubio.

—Y con un payaso como tú cayendo en su juego entiendo por qué le es tan entretenido—dijo una voz en alto desde las alturas del cielo, seguido por un ligero remolineo en el aire antes de aterrizar varios pasos atrás de los hechiceros. Revali hizo acto de presencia en el jardín del Monasterio luego de estar semanas arreglando el desastre en su región. Todos los presentes se giraron a mirarlo, exceptuando Link, quien siguió caminando en dirección contraria, acercándose a los pies de la esfinge de Hylia para sentarse ahí, a meditar para tratar de calmar el dolor de su cuerpo y alma. El guerrero simplemente se sentó con cuidado entrelazando sus piernas, juntando sus manos, y tratando de relajarse. Pedía paciencia a las Diosas, porque si le daban fuerzas iba a terminar matando a alguien.

Todos reaccionaron con nerviosismo ante la acción de Revali, y la posible reacción de Link.

—Yo no limpiaré la sangre, ni las plumas que se peguen a la sangre —avisó Ravio de antemano, sabiendo que ya era hora de irse para él; el contexto de la situación les gritó a Lana y a Hilda que era asunto solo de los que llevaban la delantera en el Monasterio. Izak e Impa se mantuvieron quietos en sus lugares, buscando mediar, por muy inútil que fuera intentarlo con aquellos dos.

— ¿Cómo está la situación en la Aldea Orni, Maestro Revali?—preguntó Izak con genuina preocupación, aunque muy en el fondo tenía también intensiones de desviar el rumbo del tema a hablar, tratando de evitar polémica.

—La Aldea sigue a salvo, destruir el nido principal de los Aeralfos hizo que se desplegaran, mis tropas están cazándolos justo ahora. Aunque lo que aquí importa es lo que está sucediendo en la Región Zora—respondió Revali, mirando de forma despectiva a Link, quien seguía abstraído en su posición, en silencio.

—No. Lo que aquí importa es que hay un Centaleón Blanco libre en alguna parte de Lanayru y probablemente ya esté por llegar a Akkala. Haré la pregunta que nadie se ha atrevido a hacer ¿En dónde está Aedan? Para cazar Centaleones necesitamos al nuestro—interrumpió Link sin ningún respeto al Guerrero Orni, tocando el tema tabú para Impa y Revali. Los susodichos sufrieron un respingo al oír ese nombre, uno que conocían muy bien. En el Orni inspiraba respeto, en Impa, melancolía que sepultaba en enojo. Izak por su parte no podía estar más de acuerdo que necesitaban la ayuda de aquel sujeto que Link había llamado por nombre. A fin de cuentas, ese tal Aedan era el último cazador de Centaleones que quedaba vivo en el mundo.

Ante esas palabras, ni Impa ni Revali respondieron.

—Creo que el coma me atrofió las cuerdas vocales—volvió a decir Link con un sarcasmo cortante, abriendo los ojos al notar que sus acompañantes se habían amedrentado.

—Te oímos. No sé de dónde esté Aedan ahora; tengo dos años sin hablar con él, solo sé que va de vez en cuando a Kakariko a pasar algún tiempo con nuestros nietos—respondió Impa con frialdad, desviando ligeramente la mirada al incomodarle hablar sobre su marido, o más bien, su ex esposo. Al oír eso, Link miró a Revali, con una clara expresión que quería decir: "¿Y tú?".

—Fue a la Aldea Orni hace ocho meses para que Harth reparara su arco colosal, se llevó un montón de flechas explosivas y se fue a Hebra—comentó Revali sin buen humor, cruzando sus alas.

—Probablemente ya se enteró del incidente en Lanayru. En ese caso él se encargará del Centaleón—dedujo Link; con lo chismoso que era Aedan, sumado a lo metiches que eran las brujas que supieron por malas lenguas que los elegidos casi mueren a manos de bestias oscuras en las pasadas tres semanas, no era difícil imaginar que no solo Aedan estuviera cazándolo, sino muchos otros hechiceros que querían recompensas por una criatura tan cara en el mercado negro.

—Aedan ya no es un subordinado de la Orden y por eso no podemos dejar esta situación en manos de él de forma extraoficial—recalcó Impa a modo de reprimenda, buscando bajar a Link de la nube en la que estaba flotando, como si sus palabras fueran amén. No estaba de acuerdo en dejar la situación a cargo a un hechicero mercenario, aunque Impa podía confiar a ciegas en él por muchas diferencias que tuvieran; era el padre de sus hijos.

— ¿Tienes mejores ideas? Soy todo oídos—interrumpió Link altanero, poniéndose finalmente de pie una vez más para encarar a la Sheikah. —No tenemos más opciones ahora, deja las subjetividades de lado—recriminó finalmente Link con agresividad a Impa rozando el irreverencia en su tono, ya harto.

La risa de Revali resaltó en el fondo, llamando la atención de todos.

— Que descarado eres, Wyhert—acusó Revali con una tóxica sorna llamando a Link por su apellido, acercándose aun más al Héroe para quedar frente a frente a él. —Te recuerdo que por tus "subjetividades", Zelda puede que jamás vuelva a despertar—continuó diciendo el Orni, clavando el dedo directamente en la herida de Link. Pero sin darse cuenta, Revali se estaba lastimando a sí mismo al tener presente esa posibilidad. Ella seguía extremadamente débil.

— Lo hecho, hecho está, no sirve de nada repartir la culpa ahora—intervino Izak, con respetuosa severidad hacia los dos campeones, evitando que surgiera más roces entre los presentes, buscando separar a Revali y Link de ese intercambio bilateral de ofensas indirectas.

— Jala la correa de tus cachorros, Wolf, esto solo nos compete a nosotros— pidió Revali directamente a Link, igual de incómodo ante las continuas interrupciones de Impa e Izak en la conversación. La mirada gélida y calculadora del Paladín lo observó con detenimiento a los ojos durante unos momentos, antes de finalmente abrir la boca.

— Fuera de aquí— ordenó Link a sus compañeros de equipo, dando uso de su autoridad como elegido en esa situación crítica que estaban enfrentando a nivel global.

Izak e Impa simplemente se miraron uno al otro, disimulando lo mejor que podían su disgusto. La sheikah en particular dio total uso de su disciplina como miembro de la tribu de las sombras al guardar silencio y asentir a la orden del guerrero. Para eso había sido entrenada, para seguir las órdenes de la elegida de Nayru en una situación crítica, y en su ausencia, debía obedecer al elegido de Farore. Por muy estúpido que este fuera, cabía resaltar.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo, retirándose juntos de los jardines ante la mirada recriminatoria de Link y Revali, deseosos de estar a solas.

— ¿Cómo era que decía el juramento de la Orden? "Somos guardianes, hechiceros y siervos de Hylia" ¿No? Pues con un guardián como tú, Zelda no necesita a legiones de demonios sedientos de su sangre—continuó diciendo con sarcasmo el Guerrero Orni, volviendo a acercarse a Link.

La mirada del rubio era mortífera, expresando un odio que debía contener.

— ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? Porque según recuerdo todo esto lo decidimos tú y yo. Acéptalo, Revali, nuestra conspiración contra las Diosas para dejar a Zelda fuera de esto se nos fue a la mierda; los gremios de hechiceros me comerán vivo y a ti te devorará el concejo Orni por esto— respondió Link con cinismo, sabiendo lo que le esperaba a ambos por sus acciones. No solo habían desobedecido estatutos sagrados al mantener a Zelda en ignorancia de su destino, abusando de su autoridad para mantener a la Orden y a los Campeones alejada de ella. Sino que habían fracasado rotundamente al protegerla.

— Nunca debí confiarles la protección de Zelda— espetó Revali con remordimiento, sintiendo que todo lo que habían construido cuidadosamente se les venía encima.

— Joder... No lo entiendes; todo este tiempo estuvimos subestimando a Ganon. Logró introducir a dos Centaleones en el territorio de Naydra, eso significa que pudo masacrar a Zelda si se le hubiera antojado en cualquier momento; pero no lo hizo, esperó hasta que yo regresara de Eldin. Si una legión de Ornis hubiera enfrentado a esos demonios en lugar de nosotros la única diferencia habría sido el número de viudas en tu Aldea. Jamás estuvimos realmente a salvo, Ganon quería hacernos sentir seguros tras los sellos sagrados— dijo Link dominado por la ira, lanzando las palabras como cuchillas, y frustrado al entender que nunca tuvieron una ventaja sobre el Rey de los demonios. Simplemente estaban en un juego enfermizo, y la emboscaba era progresiva e inminente.

Revali guardó silencio, dándose cuenta de lo extremadamente grave que era la situación. Si Ganon era capaz de sobrepasar la barrera de uno de los tres dragones guardianes, eso significaba que teóricamente hablando, era capaz de infiltrar a sus aberraciones a cualquier zona sagrada que existía. Estaban completamente desnudos ante el enemigo. La sensación de seguridad que habían tenido por décadas resultó ser una simple ilusión.

— ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? — replicó Revali, sabiendo que su interlocutor no tendría una respuesta clara.

— Iré a la región Zora a ayudar a las tropas del Rey Dorphan; yo me encargo de Lanayru y Akkala, tú de Tabanta y Hebra. Dejaré a Izak e Impa cuidando de Zelda mientras se recupera— dijo Link sin titubeo en sus vocablos, frívolo y cortante.

— Zelda no se quedará contigo— interrumpió Revali inmediatamente, temiendo que Link tuviera intensiones megalómanas con ella.

— No, no lo hará. No la quiero cerca de mí; ésta encarnación de Hylia es diferente... es incrédula y frágil; apenas tenga oportunidad de irse, se alejará por su cuenta— afirmó Link con mordacidad, muy seguro de sus palabras, muy seguro de conocer completamente a Zelda.

— ¿Y si decide quedarse? ¿Qué se supone que harás? — Revali no dejaba de cuestionar cada una de las palabras de su acompañante, como siempre lo hacía. Solo recibió una mirada frívola de parte de Link; su silencio solo significaba que no tenía una respuesta, el paladín estaba muy seguro de lo que creía.

— Me las arreglaré— respondió el rubio, con un gesto muerto en su rostro, uno que hizo que Revali levantara su ceja con disgusto, antes de final soltar las palabras que se estaba guardando.

— Te diré lo que sucederá. Ella comenzará a recobrar poco a poco sus recuerdos, su identidad. Aun si decidiera irse, lo que vivió la atormentará. Pensará en que esos demonios desean su sangre y están dispuestos a derramar la de otros si es necesario. Eso la hará regresar aquí, por un sentimiento de responsabilidad. Así que te daré un consejo para cuando eso suceda— Revali hablaba con severidad. Se acercó más a Link, hasta poder susurrar y que este lo escuchara con claridad.

— Por el bien de ella, renuncia a la Orden, a tu rango de Maestro, y piérdete como sueles hacer. Pero esta vez asegúrate de que sea permanente. Mira a tu alrededor, Link. La Orden era una familia numerosa, lleno de siervos dispuestos a luchar por el juramento a Hylia, hasta que llegaste tú. Sacas lo peor de las personas, las haces sucumbir a sus temores con el pretexto de que los ayudas a superarlos. Es simple. Todo lo que tocas, muere— susurró Revali con un sentido desprecio, mirando con desdén a Link de perfil. — Recuerda a Cya mientras piensas en eso— terminó por decir el Orni, finalmente alejándose de él.

Revali no recibió nada más que el silencio de parte de Link, sonriendo satisfecho por aquello. Con el pasar de los años el guerrero alado había logrado interpretar los distintos tipos de mutismo del rubio.

Los silencios de rabia, los de indiferencia, y los de rendición.

* * *

 _ **Dieciocho años atrás…**_

 **La cultura de los Ornis los identificaba como fieros depredadores, orgullosos guerreros aclamados por las leyendas de antaño.**

 **Y para Revali siempre le había parecido ilógico que él, el Campeón de su raza, el elegido como el más diestro de los arqueros de la casa real Orni, no fuera más que un lacayo del que fuera elegido como el Héroe Legendario. Había luchado tan duro por el título de Campeón, para ser aceptado en la Orden de Hylia, para tener la honra de ser llamado hijo del Patriarca de los Ornis, y poder alzar el Arco del Águila con la maestría del último piloto de Vah Medoh.**

 **Había nacido con el talento natural, pero para sus superiores eso no era suficiente. Tuvo que esforzarse para llevar más allá de lo normal su talento natural, sacrificándolo todo.**

 **¿Para qué? Para ser el aliado inferior de un niño hyliano que recibía la honra de las Diosas desde antes de haber nacido. Sin ningún esfuerzo de por medio para recibir tal rango.**

 **En ese duelo de entrenamiento contra Link Revali estaba desahogando toda la frustración que le causaba su situación. No podía ser superior que sus maestros, pero sí era capaz de demostrar cuan inferior era el niñato elegido, aquel que ya merecía levantar la Espada Maestra, mientras que Revali tuvo que dar sangre, sudor y lágrimas solo para ser merecedor de portar una arma que siempre sería considerada inferior a la hoja capaz de erradicar a la oscuridad.**

 **Por la naturaleza del enfrentamiento no podía usar flechas reales, sino que debía disparar saetas de aire comprimido con su arco en sustitución a proyectiles reales, que aunque no causaban un daño severo, sí que causaban bastante dolor.**

 **Sin ninguna piedad, Revali azotó uno de los extremos de su arco contra una de las pálidas mejillas de Link, y sin perder tiempo pateó los tobillos del chico de diez años.**

 **Link comenzó a caer boca abajo al piso, pero ni siquiera llegó a tocar el suelo cuando recibió una potente patada de Revali en su vientre. Rodó por el piso con debilidad, estando prácticamente al merced del joven Orni que pese a su corta edad se había labrado un nombre en su aldea, siendo considerado un prodigio al poder tener tal nivel como arquero de la Aldea con tan corta edad. La espada de madera perteneciente Link produjo un chirrido al caer al suelo fuera del alcance inmediato de su mano izquierda.**

 **Revali observó con un poco de incredulidad que el rubio comenzó a levantarse, con la mitad de su rostro ya inflamado, algo encorvado por la falta de fuerzas. Sin importarle su debilidad, Link simplemente tomó su espada y apretó con fuerza su escudo de madera. El Orni resonó un chasquido de su lengua por el fastidio, batiendo sus alas una vez más para elevarse en vuelo, y comenzar a girar alrededor de su oponente con una velocidad abrumadora.**

— ¡ **Muslo derecho!** — **dijo Revali en voz alta y con tono burlón, pocos instantes antes de que Link soltara un doloroso quejido al sentir un puyazo en su pierna diestra el cual comenzó a sangrar. El Orni comenzó a advertirle los puntos a los que iba a atacar, con el cinismo de demostrarle a Link lo inferior que era.**

— **Hombro izquierdo** — **Dicho y hecho, otro filo de aire disparado por el Orni se clavó en el delgado hombro de Link, aunque este intentaba inútilmente de defenderse. Ni siquiera saber en dónde sería agredido le daba ventaja alguna ante el joven arquero alado.**

— **Y entre las cejas...** — **murmuró finalmente Revali, antes de condensar otro filo de aire para apuntarlo directamente a la cabeza de aquel niño y acabar con esa pérdida de tiempo que llamaban "entrenamiento"…**

* * *

Volviendo en sí luego de rememorar algunos vestigios de su infancia, lo último que Link escuchó de Revali fue el sonoro aleteo mientras tomaba distancia para finalmente irse del Monasterio al acabar esa discusión a solas.

Instintivamente Link tocó su frente con la punta de sus dedos, donde aún se podía sentir la piel áspera de una pequeña pero profunda cicatriz del pasado. Una de las tantas que Revali le había hecho, una de las tantas que lo habían convertido en lo que era.

* * *

Comenzó a caminar de regreso al interior del Monasterio, evitando a toda costa tener siquiera contacto visual con alguno de sus compañeros. No estaba prestando atención a su alrededor, ni siquiera tenía claro hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo, cruzando al azar entre los pasillos del templo, ignorando a todo lo que lo rodeaba, hasta finalmente llegar a la biblioteca del Monasterio.

Los candelabros del lugar se prendieron por sí solos al momento en el que Link accedió a aquel recinto dedicado a preservar los tomos y manuscritos que se habían conservado de cada era del pasado. El rubio inhaló profundamente, escuchando el silencio, y observando la soledad del recinto lleno de estantes y mesas con libros a montones. El aroma a papel viejo impregnaba todo el lugar.

Sus pasos eran pesados pese a estar descalzo, aproximándose hasta una de las mesas que tenía cerca en la soledad de aquél silencioso sitio. Posó sus manos encima de la madera, observando fugazmente los tomos que estaban sobre el mueble, y una pequeña vela de lectura junto a los plumones. Inclinó el semblante, exhalando de forma pesada y relajando levemente los hombros mientras extendía sus manos por la superficie de la tabla en un intento inútil de calmar esa rabia contenía en su interior.

Repentinamente apretó los puños, azotándolos con suma violencia contra la mesa. Vociferó con ira balbuceos incoherentes, explotando finalmente. Derribó los libros que estaban sobre la tabla, antes de tomar el mueble y volcarlo iracundo.

Comenzó a respirar por la boca, tomando bocanadas atropelladas; sus pulmones se sentían apretados consecuencia de su ira, sus dientes rechinaban por la fuerza que ejercía su mandíbula sobre ellos. Había llegado finalmente al límite, se sentía perdido, furioso. Toda esa mezcla de sensaciones le estaba haciendo perder el juicio, aquella objetividad pragmática de la que tanto se enorgullecía. Ahí estaba, dominado por las emociones que siempre lograba domar sin dificultades, hasta ese momento.

Finalmente le dio una patada a la mesa volcada, terminando por descargar parte de su tensión, agarrando su frente de nuevo con fuerza, y quejándose levemente del maldito dolor de su hombro. Fue ahí cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él, haciendo que se girara para observar a su inesperado acompañante.

Lana se quedó mirándolo con un gesto confuso, llevando en sus manos un par de libros que estaba a punto de colocar en sus respectivas secciones cuando escuchó todo ese escándalo. Le habían comisionado el puesto de bibliotecaria de la Orden, razón por la que casi siempre estaba ahí.

Link bajó la mirada con algo muy cercano a la vergüenza, observando el desastre que había ocasionado. Instantes antes todo estaba bien arreglado gracias a Lana, y él había llegado a destrozar toda esa armonía. El silencio fue incómodo entre ambos.

—Permiso…—susurró Lana, evitando la mirada de Link para acercarse a los libros que él había tirado con la disposición de acomodar todo eso.

—No, espera. Yo arreglaré esto —dijo Link repentinamente, deteniéndola justo antes de que se inclinara al suelo a comenzar a recoger los tomos regados por el suelo. Sin embargo, no le dirigió la mirada. Parecía que esa sería una costumbre permanente entre ambos, ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo en la presencia del otro. Link no podía evitar ver a Cya en los ojos de Lana, y a Lana le dolía que al igual que los demás, él solo pudiera ver en ella la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, una hechicera blanca que cayó en las tinieblas de su desesperación y desamor. Lana solo fue el remanente lumínico que quedó del alma de Cya una vez fue derrotada, una criatura en blanco y sin recuerdos ni nombre que la Orden no dudó en acoger. Pero Link y muchos otros no dejaban de ver a la Guardiana del tiempo en el semblante inocente de la joven peliazul.

Lana simplemente asintió, dándose media vuelta para retirarse.

—Lo siento—dijo Link en voz alta una vez Lana ya se había alejado unos pasos, inclinándose para tomar uno a uno los tomos del suelo. Ahora solo sentía una opresión en el pecho mientras levantaba todo lo que había tirado.

—No sucede nada, pero deberías disculparte también con Ravio, creo que ya comenzó a restaurar los cuadros que usaste como blancos—respondió Lana con su usual tono gentil, pero con seriedad en sus palabras, mirando de soslayo a Link. El susodicho por primera vez en toda la plática la miró a los ojos, asintiendo con una expresión más bien melancólica.

Lana no justificaba las acciones de él, pero hasta cierto punto lograba comprender cómo se sentía, la culpa lo carcomía lentamente; lejos de reprocharle algo, lo que genuinamente deseaba era ayudarlo, aunque sabía que si ni siquiera Izak podía llegar a él, mucho menos ella podía hacer algo. Aun así, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo

—Sé que la situación es horrible. Tal vez sientes que fracasaste, y que te duela es en parte bueno, creo. Te confirma que tienes corazón. Pero aunque es importante que enfrentes las consecuencias de tus errores, también mereces valorar lo que sí lograste hacer. No se perdió ni una sola vida inocente gracias a ti y a Izak; a mi parecer, eso es un triunfo—dijo Lana en su humilde opinión, observando a Link inclinado de cuclillas, pensativo en lo que acaba de oír de parte de ella. Sus palabras lo dejaron momentáneamente fuera de sí, pensativo, con un gesto incluso nostálgico.

— ¿No es algo que ella hubiera dicho? —preguntó repentinamente Lana al ver la reacción de él, refiriéndose a Cya. En ocasiones tenía insana curiosidad sobre su alter ego, era toda una vida que no lograba recordar. Nadie en el Monasterio hablaba sobre lo que había sucedido con Cya, y Lana tenía que resignarse a solo hacer conjeturas con lo poco que sabía que esa identidad que alguna vez tuvo.

—Es justo lo que ella hubiera dicho—Le respondió el rubio con una mirada muerta y con voz baja, casi en un susurro. Levantó el semblante, observándola fijamente. La mirada de Lana le rememoraba el semblante cálido de Cya, mucho antes de su depresión, de las tragedias, y el dolor que la consumieron lentamente; esa época en la que era la Maestra en la que todos podían confiar, y que cada uno amaba a su manera. Ahora, toda esa bondad, cariño y ternura latía en el interior de Lana.

—Ve, yo arreglaré este desastre—dijo Link, con un tono simple, casi amable.

Lana asintió, dando media vuelta con una sensación agria en la garganta. Por su parte Link levantó uno a uno los libros, y luego acomodó la mesa. Pudo hacerlo en segundos usando magia, pero sentía que se merecía el castigo de ordenar todo con sus propias manos.

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

—Mi niña…—susurró con un tono dulce, contemplando con cariño a su protegida, a la elegida de Nayru que en numerosas vidas había cuidado con devoción, con la calidez de una madre, y la determinación de una guardiana. Impa permanecía inmóvil frente al lecho en la que estaba Zelda, terminando finalmente ese extenso proceso de sanación.

Faltaba muy poco para que pudiera salir de ese estado. Hablarle en esa etapa era de ayuda para ir despertando de a poco sus reflejos.

—Abre los ojos…—volvió a susurrar Impa con una sonrisa triste, abriendo sus sentimientos antes de volver a retomar la misión que tenía en cada vida: resguardar y guiar a la reencarnación de Hylia. Solo podía sentir algo de remordimiento al imaginar la innumerable cantidad de tribulaciones y obstáculos que esperaban a su amada pupila, pero también sabía de primera mano lo fuerte que era el alma de la Diosa.

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron levemente, aun confusa y adormilada; contempló una sombra borrosa sobre ella, que extrañamente la hacía sentir segura.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales**

*No estaba muerto, estaba de parranda*

Buenos días, tardes o noches. Luego de bastante tiempo de escribir de a poquitos fragmentos cuando a duras penas tenía ratillos libres de la universidad y el trabajo, hasta que finalmente despaché este capítulo. Cabe destacar que perdí gran parte de lo que tenía listo de este capítulo cuando se quemó mi pc. Lógicamente tenía respaldo de todo, pero el archivo de este cap no estaba tan avanzado como la copia que tenía en mi pc de mesa el cual cometió bonzo Dx No me quedó más opción que reescribir. Este capítulo en particular también fue problemático a la hora de condesar y estructurar las ideas, ya que escribí en partes entre mi celular, laptop y pc del trabajo y las ideas fluyen diferente dependiendo de la hora y el lugar. Pero finalmente lo logré, creo xD

En fin, ya acabé mi primer semestre de la universidad que la verdad fue duro no por la adaptación, pero ahora tendré más disponibilidad para seguir con mis fics, en particular este longfic y los oneshot que publicaré próximamente con temática de _Breath of the Wild_ y un par de _Ocarina of Time_.

Ya apareció el segundo de los campeones (Y mi preferido a Mipha ewe). No contemos a Mipha porque fue más un cameo que una aparición formal, pero como ya dijo Link, tendrá que ir hasta la Región Zora personalmente a hacer acto de presencia ante la princesa Zora y compañía. Este es uno de los puntos a los que más me intrigaba llegar dentro de esta obra, ya que se acerca la complicada primera serie de interacciones de Link y Zelda, considerando el contexto tan tenso que los arropa.

En fin, nos estamos leyendo ;)


	9. De facto

**Capítulo IX:**

" _ **De facto"**_

* * *

 _Los males son fruto de la elección, y muchas veces buscamos la filosofía del bien en los más complejos pensamientos, cuando en realidad la luz siempre está en nuestro interior._

 _El mal es una elección, pero el bien puede convertirse en una convicción. Podemos dar cuando se nos suplica, pero es tan satisfactorio dar aun cuando no nos piden nada. Muchas veces pensé salvar el mundo de las garras de la oscuridad sería lo más grande que podría hacer como la elegida de Farore. Pero con el pasar de los años me he dado cuenta que el triunfo más valioso que he alcanzado siempre ha sido el velar por la sonrisa de quienes amo._

* * *

Podía contar las veces que se había mirado con atención al espejo a lo largo de su vida, y probablemente le sobrarían dedos. Pero ahí estaba, observándose en el reflejo del cristal, mientras tomaba una hojilla con su mano ligeramente menos adiestrada, la derecha, para comenzar a repasar el filo en dirección contraria a su vello facial hundido en una capa de espuma, borrando el rastro del mismo y enjuagando su herramienta de afeitado en el agua que tenía a su disposición. Con agilidad y rapidez, pese a no estar del todo acostumbrado a hacer labores tan delicadas con esa mano, logró terminar de rasurar su cuello, mejillas y mentón sin sacarse un tajo en el proceso.

Su rostro quedó perfectamente rasurado, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde que tenía quince. Fue ahí cuando pudo tenerse a observar el enrojecimiento de sus ojos, sus ojeras anormalmente marcadas, y su piel pálida por la falta de luz solar; estaba demacrado, él mismo podía notarlo.

— _Siempre te ves derrotado, en cuerpo y alma. Creo que tomas el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros porque no quieres que alguien más quede tan destrozado como tú_ —

Con algo de desdén y deseos de borrar esas palabras de una antigua aliada del pasado, se quitó de enfrente del espejo para seguir con lo suyo.

Su estilo de vida era consumidor, ejerciendo sus funciones como guardián sin ningún descanso, agotando sus energías sin renovarlas hasta el punto de colapsar. En ese punto tocaba fondo, se desaparecía, y luego regresaba como si nada hubiera pasado con energías renovadas para cumplir con los designios de su destino maldito. Era un bucle, que a la larga iba desgastando la juventud del paladín, sin que a este realmente le importara en lo absoluto su propio bienestar físico o mental.

En la soledad de su espacio privado del Monasterio procedió a equiparse de nuevo su armadura, el cual Ravio había tenido la amabilidad de remendar hasta dejar la pieza en un estado decente luego de que quedara desgarrada en el último enfrentamiento. Vistió la parte ligera de su indumentaria de batalla, constando de un pantalón táctico y una túnica hyliana con correas y revestimiento de cuero, ligero, cómodo y resistente. Sobre el cual iba la armadura que utilizaba.

Intentó equipársela, pero el dolor en su hombro izquierdo no le permitía rotar del todo su brazo, por lo cual tuvo que revestir su cuerpo con la armadura dependiendo básicamente solo de su mano derecha. Todo constaba de unas hombreras de acero compuesto de secciones unidas con tiras de cuero que le permitía movilidad sin afectar su resistencia. Lo siguiente fue colocarse las grebas, los guanteletes, la alforja, el arco del primer Centaleón Rojo que había matado en su vida, junto con su carcaj, y la capucha con capa de color verde que ocultaba prácticamente la totalidad de su rostro bajo esa pieza de tela arcaica.

A paso presuroso se encaminó por los pasillos directo hacia donde lo estaban esperando, en la sala de calderos.

—Listo, tienes suficientes drogas para dormir a un Rinoceronte Cuernilargo, debería bastar para tus dolores. Ya sabes, tómalas luego de comer algo, y aunque sea muy chistoso verte así, por favor no te tomes más de una al día. Si lo haces, que te tomen luminografías para reírme—dijo con sorna Hilda, sellando al vacío las sustancias analgésicas para Link dentro de aquellos frascos diminutos y útiles. Recetar al hyliano era un fastidio, considerando que su metabolismo era el de un lobo de cerca de dos toneladas de peso y no de un hyliano de ochenta kilogramos común y corriente. Guardó las cinco dosis de una semana en un estuche práctico que Link podía esconder en su alforja sin problemas, y se lo entregó a su cliente honorífico en las manos.

El rubio no respondió con palabras, simplemente le mostró el dedo del medio a Hilda mientras guardaba la medicina en su alforja de cintura. La loruleana comenzó a reír de buena gana, viendo que había logrado fastidiar a su amigo. Por su parte, Link respiró con mayor tranquilidad al tener su medicina; necesitaría esos calmantes para sobrevivir mínimo una semana en los bastiones de los Zoras.

— ¿No quieres nada más? Tengo extracto de setas para el insomnio, aceite de cannabis para el estrés, y poción anticonceptiva—Le ofreció la joven, revisando lo que tenía disponible en el momento entre el chiquero que había en el cuarto de los calderos en el que experimentaba y hacía los elixires del grupo. El rubio simplemente la miró de reojo, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué? Tú siempre lo dices, hay que ser precavidos en el campo de batalla; además, ojalá lo necesites, andas insoportable—acotó sumamente burlona la loruleana malinterpretando las lecciones de combate de Link, deseosa de fastidiarlo. Aunque era una forma un tanto tosca de darle a entender que estaba abusando de sí mismo, y que necesitaba descansar, descansar de verdad; pero era inútil. El guerrero era adicto a su labor.

—No me des ideas—replicó el rubio luego de chasquear la lengua y rechazando el brebaje que la bruja ya le estaba ofreciendo, sin deseos de seguirle el humor pesado que regularmente usaban entre ambos; no era un buen momento. Volvió a estirar su brazo izquierdo con algo de dolor, ya que aun no terminaba de recuperarse. Con una risotada que a él le fastidiaba, la pelipúrpura guardó la sustancia que servía de anticonceptivo en su lugar correspondiente en aquel desastroso "laboratorio".

Luego de aquello, Hilda sirvió otra dosis de analgésico en uno de aquellos recipientes que le servía como unidad de medida, dándosela destapada a Link en señal de que la tomara inmediatamente. El rubio hizo caso, bebiéndolo hasta el fondo, tragando pesado y cerrando los ojos para sentir el efecto inmediato de aquella sustancia sobre sus dolores musculares crónicos. Se sintió extrañamente obnubilado por el efecto de aquella medicina.

—Bien, suerte. Quiero algo de tu viaje, no lo olvides—solicitó Hilda, como una niña exigiendo que le trajeran algún obsequio, mientras que Link se iba de la sala de los calderos dirigiéndose finalmente a la salida del Monasterio, mientras la loruleana pedía a sus espíritus de la fortuna que velaran por su amigo; lo necesitaría.

En las afueras de los jardines, todas las criaturas de los bosques y vegetación de esa isla celestial que alguna vez fue Neburia se escondieron asustados con los pesados pasos de Link, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a salir el lobo que tenía en su interior.

Al llegar a la orilla de la isla, donde solo podía vislumbrar el infinito horizonte aun teñido de oscuridad al ser de madrugada, Link silbó con fuerza apretando la punta de sus labios, el cual fue respondido con un potente graznido proveniente desde la inmensidad de los cielos, mientras que se escuchaban un potente estruendo de una ave en picada que rompía la barrera del sonido al usar su propio peso y forma aerodinámica que le favorecía en el frenético descenso, como respuesta al llamado de su amo desde tiempos inmemoriales. La criatura era pelecaniforme, con un intenso brillo carmín en el plumaje que resaltaba incluso en la escasa luz que había en el ambiente, mientras que se formaba un torbellido de aire en su descenso directo hacia Link. El hyliano se mantuvo impasible, observando cómo su montura se aproximaba a él a una velocidad estrepitosa. Repentinamente, la criatura abrió sus inmensas alas que fácilmente podían alcanzar una envergadura de diez metros de punta a punta. La acción frenó abruptamente pero de forma controlada su velocidad cuando solo le faltaba una centena de metros para llegar a la superficie, comenzando a aletear con sus poderosas alas de tono carmín y plumas superiores blancas con destellos lilas para reducir aun más su velocidad y aterrizar de forma elegante delante de su dueño.

La criatura era una especie que ya se había extinguido entre los Neburís, antiguas creaciones de la mismísima Diosa Hylia con el permiso de Din, Nayru y Farore. Aquel ente de aura casi celestial tenía una mirada penetrante y fría, con un pico inmenso, ancho y adaptado para cazar. Las plumas de la parte inferior de su cuerpo contrastaban perfectamente con su plumaje carmesí, al ser totalmente blancos. Siendo la criatura que Link montaba en sus recurrentes periplos y campañas de batalla, estaba equipada con una cómoda pero resistente armadura de cuero elaborada justo a las medidas del Neburí rojo, con un recubrimiento de acero que el mismo Link había forjado.

El guerrero encaró a su montura, la cual había aterrizado sin complicaciones delante de él, replegando sus inmensas alas. Estando así de pie sobre sus patas, medía cerca de tres metros de alto. Con afecto, el rubio intentó acariciar el pecho de su criatura, pero lo que recibió fue un potente picotazo en la cabeza, y un graznido furioso del Neburí.

—Lo siento, Cyclos. Estuve algo ocupado—trató de explicarse el paladín para justificar su ausencia, sobándose el doloroso golpe que había recibido en la mollera. Esa respuesta hizo Cyclos solo vociferara con aun más molestia, erizando sus plumas en una agresiva señal de disgusto. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Link tuvo que reafirmar su autoridad jalando de las riendas de la gigantesca ave para mirarla directamente, en una señal muda que le dejaba claro al Neburí que no estaba jugando.

Se acercó a la orilla del abismo, viendo los límites de la isla, hacia la inmensidad de las Tierras Inferiores. Link pensó que ya no había más nada que hacer como preparativos para salir, pero la presencia de dos individuos a sus espaldas le recordó que estaba olvidando algo muy importante por hacer antes de largarse.

— ¿Quieren un souvenir?—preguntó el rubio con un tono burlón y rozando lo despreciativo, antes de mirar de reojo a los que se le había acercado. Tanto Izak como Impa estaban ahí, exigiendo explicaciones con su sola presencia.

—Ella está a punto de despertar—replicó Izak con seriedad, tratando de entender por qué su Maestro estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Irse así sin más, justo cuando Zelda se estaba recuperando finalmente, a instantes de recobrar la conciencia. Sin mucho interés en hablar, y disimulando el alivio que aquello le daba, Link simplemente se ocupó en ajustar las riendas de Cyclos. Miró a sus acompañantes con un gesto indiferente

—Denle sopa de zanahoria briosa, es buena para cuando sales de coma—dijo el hyliano con fastidio, como si fuera un asunto que no le competía. Ante aquella respuesta, Impa se salió completamente de los cabales.

—Si tanto te enorgullece ese manto, comienza a hacerle honor, porque hasta ahora llevas esa capa solo como adorno—vociferó la sheikah en un agresivo murmuro pasando por alto su ética, mirando a Link directamente a los ojos, haciendo que sus ojos carmín brillaran con la misma intensidad que la luna de Ganon. Estaba furiosa por la actitud que mantenía su antiguo pupilo, de su insolencia, y también de su constante indiferencia fingida para mostrarse invulnerable.

Para sorpresa de Izak, y de la misma Impa, Link solo sonrió con cizaña, con una mirada penetrante y misteriosa, mientras suspiraba para relajar al lobo de su interior.

—Ella comenzará a recobrar memorias, y al verme solo recordará tragedias, pérdidas y toda la mierda de nuestras vidas pasadas. Tú dime ¿Es conveniente causarle ese estrés en su estado actual?—cuestionó Link con simplicidad, siendo racional al respecto, y hablando con una seriedad incluso anormal para él. Impa permaneció en silencio.

—Lo que pensé—continuó diciendo Link, al interpretar el mutismo de la Sheikah—Por eso es mejor estar lejos de ella, y justo ahora los Zoras necesitan ayuda, así que no perderé mi tiempo aquí. La Princesa del Destino volvió a casa, eso significa que si la convences de ser tu aprendiz tendrás el completo control sobre la Orden, incluso sobre mí, hasta que la encarnación de Hylia esté preparada para el liderazgo. Felicidades; de ahí de adelante seré tu peón—terminó por decir el guerrero con un falso tono de felicitación; Impa contenía su desdén en una simple mirada al oír aquella insinuación.

—No te sirve de nada calumniarme; a diferencia de ti o del Rey de los demonios, no tengo hambre de influencia o poder. Nadie es indispensable en nuestras filas, ni siquiera tú ¿U olvidaste que en la Era del tiempo fueron soldados comunes y corrientes los que detuvieron las tinieblas cuando tu encarnación cayó?—cuestionó la guerrera de las sombras, dejando que los precedentes y la realidad hablaran por ella. Aquello fue un golpe directo al colosal ego del guerrero. Los ojos de Link se tiñeron levemente de negro, apretando la mandíbula mientras sobresalían los colmillos del lobo; la criatura al parecer deseaba salir para arrancar la cabeza de la sheikah. Suspirando, el rubio reprimió ese lado bestial de su alma, normalizando el tono de sus ojos y su dentadura.

—Gracias por la lección de historia, Maestra. Ahora anda, enséñale a no sacarse un ojo con su propio florete; para eso renaces—ordenó Link con un tono despreciativo a Impa, antes de darse media vuelta para darles la espalda y subirse sobre su Neburí con agilidad.

Impa jamás iba a entender cómo pudo soportar en esos instantes la necesidad de destrozar a sablazos el cráneo del supuesto elegido. Confiando que las Diosas siempre trían retribución a las acciones de cada mortal, conservó la calma, dejándoles a las deidades la responsabilidad de disciplinar al grado debido al paladín, quien siempre era víctima de dejarse dominar por su odio y desesperación, como un lobo rodeado y herido, dispuesto a atacar a amigos y enemigos por igual.

Incluso Izak no pudo contener una expresión de desaprobación, rechazo e incluso repugnancia hacia el carácter tóxico que estaba adoptando su maestro.

Ignorando completamente a sus acompañantes, Link se posicionó en la silla de su montura y tomó con fuerzas las riendas de Cyclos tirando hacia atrás. Con obediencia y por simple entrenamiento, el Neburí comenzó a dar paso hacia su espalda acercándose cada vez más al borde de la isla. Al llegar a la orilla, Cyclos simplemente se dejó caer a sus espaldas junto con Link, cayendo al vacío para desplegar las alas con maestría, y en un ágil movimiento de acrobacia aérea comenzó a planear de forma horizontal directo hacia el sur en el silencio del alba.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

 _ **Tropósfera de los Dominios Zora, Región de Lanayru…**_

Luego de un largo y solitario trayecto hacia el oriente del continente, Link mantenía en tensión sus músculos, en posición pasiva sobre el lomo de su Neburí de carmín plumaje, comenzando a llegar al límite de su paciencia por la extensa espera al no poder hacer nada más que ir ajustando la trayectoria de vuelo cada cierto tiempo. Usualmente le fascinaba las extensas vigilias de parsimonia, pero el estrés y la ansiedad lo orillaban al borde de la histeria, no pudiendo controlarse como usualmente lo hacía.

Permanecía a vuelo constante entre las nubes, visualizando cada cierto tiempo la superficie del suelo a miles de metros hacia abajo con tal de orientarse con las referencias geográficas que él muy bien recordaba desde niño. Visualizar el río Hylia lo puso en estado de alerta, al saber que estaba cada vez más cerca de su destino. Sobrevolaron una espesa nube que obstruyó la visión hacia la superficie, pero ya no necesitaba orientarse, estaban a punto de llegar.

Con velocidad y queriendo saber el estado de la situación que estaba a punto de enfrentar, Link comenzó al recitar un breve conjuro en el idioma más arcaico que se tenía registro entre los sheikahs, materializando en sus manos una pequeña y rectangular pieza de un material desconocido, con labrados que distinguían el símbolo de los guerreros de las sombras desde los inicios de los tiempos. Apresurado, Link mordió con fuerza la piel de su pulgar con tal de hacer fluir sangre, y escribió sobre la pantalla de aquel misterioso objeto un símbolo secreto. Inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a tornarse azul, siendo absorbida por la Tableta Sheikah. En consecuencia de aquel voto de sangre, el artefacto se encendió, visualizándose en él una serie de glifos de un idioma muerto que el guerrero había estudiado por años. Calculando de forma empírica, el rubio imaginaba que debían estar sobrevolando bastante cerca de la bestia divina de los Zoras.

—Diagnóstico de los sistemas operativos de Vah Ruta—comandó Link a la Tableta, la cual inmediatamente hizo un reconocimiento de su voz e inició el análisis, estando a suficiente distancia para acceder remotamente al sistema de la unidad principal dentro de aquella titánica máquina que protegía la Región de Lanayru y funcionaba como motor del ciclo naturales de lluvia en todo aquel plano material, la Bestia Divina Vah Ruta.

Luego de unos segundos, una voz resonó de la tableta.

— _Falla en el protocolo de contingencia por una infección externa al sistema. Falla en el comando remoto de reinicio de sistemas operativos. La reactivación de la unidad central debe realizarse de forma manual. No hay conexión_ —informó aquella voz mecanizada y sin vida. Aquel reporte no eran en lo absoluto buenas noticias, y Link lo manifestó con un gruñido de frustración. Habría que hacerlo todo a la antigua, y aquella idea junto con el hecho de que estaban sin visión por aquella nube creaba más histeria dentro del guerrero.

— _La Bestia Divina Vah Ruta ha activado el radar y se prepara para iniciar un ataque al objetivo_ —avisó repentinamente la voz de la tableta como una notificación emergente al detectar esa sospechosa actividad dentro de la bestia. Eso puso en alerta a Link, observando la figura holográfica que proyectaba la tableta de Vah Ruta, contemplando como la figura que recordaba a la de un elefante se colocaba en posición ofensiva, recargándose sobre sus patas traseras mientras que alzaba la extremidad que parecía una trompa, y de donde emanaba el agua que alimentaba la hidrosfera de ese mundo.

— ¿Y cuál es el blanco? —preguntó Link por simple instinto, oyendo el ensordecedor bramido mecánico que producía Vah Ruta.

— _Usted_ —

A Link no le dio oportunidad de ni siquiera elegir la obscenidad que quería decir, ya que jaló con todas sus fuerzas las riendas de Cyclos, haciendo que el ave diera un chillido de dolor replegando por instinto sus alas para frenar el vuelo; no obstante, reducir abruptamente la velocidad fue inútil.

Una ráfaga de agua con la potencia de un huracán condensado y trozos macizos de granizo atravesó la nube que sobrevolaban; lograron evadir el ataque de forma parcial, ya que uno de los bloques de hielo los alcanzó, impactándoles con tal dureza que aquel golpe dejó inconsciente tanto a Link como a su montura alada, comenzando a descender en caída libre a miles de pies de la superficie.

* * *

En las colonias circundantes de la Ciudadela de los Zoras, entre las afueras de los dominios el candor de la batalla se hacía presente con el clamor desesperado de los civiles acuáticos viéndose forzados a evacuar la zona con la presencia de los invasores en esa ala de la gran estructura del bastión sur. Sonrientes ante el caos que causaban, tres Hinox se aproximaban al punto céntrico del lugar donde aglomeraban los Zoras en un intento desesperado de evitar entrar en contacto directo con el agua, ya que la misma estaba electrificada por la presencia de Lizalfos eléctricos merodeando la zona, aprovechándose de que el agua que estaba generando Vah Ruta las últimas semanas estaba tan contaminada que las fuentes se habían vuelto en peligrosos conductores de electricidad, y los residuos habían comenzado a enfermar a los infantes aun vulnerables. Para empeorar la situación, el nivel del agua se había elevado a grados alarmantes para la Gran Represa de Lanayru por el descontrol en los sistemas de Vah Ruta.

Debilitados al no tener acceso a su elemento predilecto, los Zoras se veían forzados a evitar el agua de la que dependía, siendo rodeados por los reptiles demoníacos que intentaban escalar la superficie resbalosa de la torre que mantenía elevados a los civiles, siendo escoltados por los pocos soldados Zoras que quedaban aún con vida. Estos últimos intentaban como fuera posible de obstaculizar el ascenso de los Lizalfos que buscaban subir desde todos los flancos.

Debían atravesar tal situación mientras contemplaban con resignación cómo los Hinox se acercaban a paso lento caminando a través del río, directo hacia ellos; todo parecía una elección entre una muerte rápida o una lenta. Los gritos desesperados de los civiles les creaban aún más tensión a los militantes que se veían rezagados mientras que la élite del ejército Zora se ocupaba de detener a los gigantes; dicho escuadrón era dirigido por los príncipes y hermanos de la región, Mipha y Sidon.

—… Y es por eso que Toani se enojó conmigo ¿Puedes creerlo? —contaba el príncipe Sidon a su hermana, destacando entre sus congéneres por su tonalidad de sus escamas, siendo de un color rojo intenso; su anatomía también resaltaba al ser mucho más corpulento que los demás soldados promedio, de espalda ancha y extremidades desarrolladas tanto para nadar como para el combate físico, agregando a aquello la prominente forma de martillo de su cabeza. Conversaba con naturalidad con su hermana mientras que nadaban a la par aprovechando la ausencia de los Lizalfos en esa zona, teniendo los segundos contados para derrotar a los Hinox e inmediatamente después evacuar a los civiles. Dando usa de su prestigiosa habilidad en el agua, Sidon se elevó por el aire sacando su fiel arco con flechas de hielo, apuntando directamente a las zonas más vulnerables a la congelación del Hinox que estaban rodeando en esos momentos. Con una excelente puntería, la flecha de aura gélida salió disparada acertando directamente a la mano del demonio, congelándola en el acto.

—Sidon ¿Podrías concentrarte en la batalla? Luego te escucharé todo lo que quieras—pidió Mipha a su hermano menor en medio de la intensidad del combate al ver que había acertado en el blanco, resaltando que no era un buen momento para hablar de la relación amorosa de Sidon. Siguiendo el plan, Mipha aceleró el ritmo también para acercarse al Hinox en el agua, elevándose en el aire. Clavó sin miramientos su Tridente de Escamas en el lateral del vientre del Hinox, y usando su arma como palanca comenzó a girar sosteniéndose del cuerpo de su lanza para ganar impulso. Arrancó su arma de la costilla del demonio, saliendo impulsada aun más arriba con tridente en mano, y con una grácil y elegante pirueta alcanzó la mano congelada del cíclope, clavando su tridente en la extremidad para destrozarla en esterlinas, causando un agónico grito de parte del Hinox azul.

—Soy multifacético—Se excusó Sidon, volviendo a impulsarse del agua para acertar un flechazo directo al desproporcionado ojo del cíclope, congelando totalmente la cuenca y causándole más dolor a la criatura, dejándolo casi incapacitado.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo, los otros dos Hinox que estaban atrás lograron liberar sus cinturas de la capa de hielo a la que se habían quedado atrapados, rompiendo la capa congelada de agua con zarpazos de sus inmensos garrotes. Los otros soldados de élite que acompañaban a los príncipes tuvieron que retroceder y reagruparse al ver que su esfuerzo por retener a los demonios ya comenzaba a ser inútil.

Por su parte, en un sincronizado movimiento Mipha y Sidon se elevaron en un salto, clavando cada uno sus armas en el cuello del Hinox que habían logrado someter, dándoles finalmente muerte. Pero la alegría de aquella ventaja se desvaneció en instantes al ver cómo uno de los Hinox asestaba un manotazo a uno de los soldados, seguido por el inquietante grito de los civiles a la distancia en la cima de la plataforma del bastión, incapaces se saltar al agua al estar electrificada, con los pocos soldados que quedaban intentando desesperadamente de erradicar a todos los Lizalfos con flechas, no pudiendo evacuar a los habitantes de esa zona de la región.

Pero lo que horrorizó a todos fue lo más alarmante de la situación, el ensordecedor bramido de la bestia divina. Vah Ruta volvió a ubicar su siguiente objetivo a derribar; el bastión. Causando aún más pánico entre los civiles al estar en la mira de la deidad que se suponía velaba por ellos.

— ¡Debemos evacuar a los civiles ahora! —exclamó Mipha a su hermano sacando su lanza de la nuca del Hinox muerto, comenzando juntos a nadar lo más rápido que podían al bastión, e intentar eliminar a los Lizalfos desde la distancia para finalmente sacar a los Zoras de la emboscada y salir del rango de alcance la ráfaga de Vah Ruta. Aunque tanto Mipha como Sidon sabían que si Vah Ruta disparaba, no importaba cuanto se alejaran, no habría suficiente tiempo para salir de su alcance.

Cayendo a una vertiginosa velocidad, Link finalmente volvió en sí en plena caída libre reaccionando ante el estridente graznido de la bestia divina. Tratando de actuar inmediatamente, giró su cuerpo para seguir descendiendo boca abajo, notando que ya no le quedaba más de veinte segundos de caída antes de impactar en el río y morir en el proceso.

Contuvo el impulso de abrir su Paravela de emergencia, al notar que a unos metros cayendo junto con él estaba Cyclos también en caída libre. Juntó sus piernas y los brazos a su torso, inclinándose directamente hacia el Neburí aun inconsciente al haber recibido la peor parte de ese impacto que no lograron evadir por completo. Con los segundos contados Link alcanzó a su fiel montura alada, abrazando su cuerpo con sus piernas, haciendo hasta lo imposible para hacer reaccionar a la inmensa criatura alada.

Ya desesperado Link tuvo que recurrir a la medida de darle un golpe a la parte sensible de su pico para que finalmente Cyclos reaccionara con un potente graznido. Con menos de diez segundos para el impacto, el Neburí giró su cuerpo para extender sus alas mientras que Link se abrazaba del cuerpo de la criatura tan fuerte como pudo. Por obra de las Diosas, Cyclos logró aletear con la fuerza suficiente para impulsar su propio peso y el de su jinete, evitando un mortífero impacto a pocos centímetros de estrellarse contra el río.

Notando como Vah Ruta comenzaba a señalar el bastión sur de la Región Zora con la punta de su trompa, Link agitó las riendas de su Neburí, guiándolo a volar lo más rápido que podía hasta la meseta donde descansaba la bestia divina. Fijando la mirada a uno de los circuitos expuesto en el lomo de Vah Ruta, Link sacó su Arco de Centaleón, recogiendo de su carcaj una flecha eléctrica. Ante el inminente bombardeo de la Bestia divina, Link saltó de la espalda de Cyclos mientras que contenía la respiración, sintiendo la adrenalina inundarlo mientras que volvía a descender y caída libre, sintiendo repentinamente como todo a su alrededor se ralentizaba.

Tensó la flecha, entrecerrando un ojo para luego soltar la saeta, apuntando directamente a lo único que podría detener temporalmente el sistema de la Bestia divina. Con una puntería perfectamente calculada, las tres flechas se separaron con el conjuro del arco, cayendo cada una en sus respectivos objetivos, produciendo un corto circuito en los sistemas que desactivó a la colosal máquina justamente antes de que disparara el ataque.

— ¡ASÍ SE HACE! —gritó Sidon viendo aquel espectáculo en la cima de la meseta de piedra luminosa desde la distancia, mientras que terminaba de acertar al último Lizalfo que escalaba esa cara de la torre del bastión. Al ver ese logro, Mipha tomó impulso en el agua, ascendiendo por una de las cascadas artificiales de ese lado de la plataforma, llegando a la superficie donde se encontró con los civiles que habían sido acorralados.

— ¡Naden al norte de inmediato, por favor! —ordenó la futura regente de los Zoras mientras miraba a Link desde ahí, indicándoles con urgencia a su gente que debían movilizarse, saltando finalmente al agua para alejarse de esa zona. Solo quedaban tres problemas; dos Hinox que se acercaban a paso lento pero seguro, y una manada de reptiles demoníacos y bioelectricos pululando la zona. Previniendo que los demás Lizalfos fueran a atacar a los Zoras que llegaran al agua, Sidon comenzó a crear dos muros de hielo que repelieran con los filamentos a esas criaturas. Siendo la contaminación el menor de sus problemas en esos momentos, los civiles no tuvieron más opción que lanzarse al agua y a nadar lo más rápido que podían mientras que su príncipe les cubría la retaguardia.

Mientras tanto, Link se aproximaba a caer de nuevo a la masa acuosa, pero como lo esperaba, Cyclos lo interceptó antes de impactar para elevarse en vuelo juntos, directo hacia los Hinox que pisaban los talones de los Zoras. Con una amplia experiencia en esas situaciones, Link materializó en sus manos un pesado e inmenso bumerán, manteniéndose aún sobre el lomo del Neburí.

Acercándose a los dos cíclopes demoníacos desde la retaguardia, Link orientó a Cyclos directo al que tenían más cerca. Apuntando directamente a la cabeza, el rubio lanzó el bumerán el cual salió impulsado en el aire. Una de las cuchillas del arma alcanzó la nuca del primer Hinox decapitándolo a medias y causando una aparatosa hemorragia. Link volvió a agitar las riendas de su montura para acelerar hacia aquella dirección. Como era de esperarse el bumerán tomó una trayectoria de retorno, acercándose directo hacia Link. En su regreso la cuchilla volvió a atravesar el cuello del Hinox, terminando por desprender el cráneo de su cuerpo.

Sin temblor en el pulso Link agarró el Gran Bumerán, continuando en el lomo de Cyclos como un dúo mecánico aproximándose directo hacia el último gigante.

Saltando con su inmensa arma en mano desde el lomo de Cyclos, Link cayó desde arriba del demonio y descendiendo junto en frente de sus narices mientras que el Neburí comenzaba a rodear al cíclope conociendo perfectamente lo que haría su amo y lo que él debía hacer. En su caída, el paladín enterró su Gran Bumerán en el esternón del Hinox, comenzando a bajar con su propio peso, mientras que el filo del bumerán desgarraba el pecho y la panza del demonio, causando que sus vísceras comenzaran a desparramarse. En aquel deslizamiento, el filo de su arma se atoró en una de las costillas del Hinox, quedando el guerrero colgando sosteniéndose de una sola mano al bumerán. De reojo visualizó a Cyclos acercándose para interceptarlo, y aprovechando esos pocos instantes que tenía, conjuró el fuego de Din en la palma de su mano libro y la puso dentro del estómago expuesto del demonio como si de una bomba con cuenta regresiva se tratase.

Arrancó el Bumeran, cayendo en los lomos de Cyclos justo cuando este pasaba por debajo de él, alejándose inmediatamente del Hinox. Luego de un par de segundos, el Fuego de Din se activó dentro de las entrañas del demonio, causando una explosión que regó sus órganos alrededor, cayendo inerte en una corta agonía.

De nuevo sobre su Neburí Link se aproximó directamente al bastión que ya se había evacuado, y el cual se encontraba infestado de Lizalfos eléctricos que corrían desesperados por alcanzar a los Zoras que se alejaban nadando lo más rápido que podían.

Saltando de nuevo desde el lomo de Cyclos a poca altura, Link cayó sobre el centro del bastión, interponiéndose entre los reptiles eléctricos y los Zoras que se alejaban nadando hacia el siguiente bastión al norte. Teniendo justo en frente al elegido de las Diosas, los Lizalfos relamieron sus amarillentos incisivos supurantes de aquel peligroso veneno que destilaban.

El brazo izquierdo del rubio comenzó a temblar, sintiendo de nuevo un agudo dolor en la herida que el centaleón le había hecho semanas atrás, el efectos de los calmantes estaban menguando, y no era hasta esos instantes que se había dado cuenta que estaba sangrando de forma aparatosa de su sien por una esterlina de hielo que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su ojo, al igual que sentía un agudo dolor en su muslo, dándose cuenta que se le había clavado un trozo del hielo se había descongelado; la adrenalina había menguado momentáneamente el dolor hasta esos momentos. Los reptiles comenzaron a rodearlo, olvidándose por completo de masacrar a los Zoras, enfocándose ahora en el némesis de su amo, y la sangre que estaba derramando.

— ¡¿Cuánto me queda!?—exclamó Link a Mipha y Sidon, quienes estaban alejándose de ahí a sus espaldas mientras escoltaban a los civiles. Los segundos pasaban, y esa zona era la última que faltaba antes de que los Zoras clausuraran el primer anillo de defensa, y entre los ancianos de la tribu conjuraran un hechizo de agua tan antiguo como la luna para defender la región de invasiones. Una vez que tal campo se activara, nada podría entrar o salir hasta que los ancianos Zoras lo revirtieran cuando el ejército se reorganizara para un contraataque.

— ¡Cinco minutos, o te quedas fuera! —exclamó Sidon como respuesta a decenas de metros, aun algo lejos del siguiente bastión donde los soldados esperaban para recibir a los civiles evacuados.

—Sin presiones—murmuró Link con ironía a sí mismo, quitándose la capucha y sosteniendo su bumerán con ambas manos en guardia, mientras se aglomeraban ocho Lizalfos a su alrededor. Y para empeorar la situación, Vah Ruta recuperó la movilidad, volviendo a apuntar directo hacia el bastión mientras reunía la energía necesaria para un disparo certero.

El primero de los Lizalfos se alabanzó sobre él, movimiento que Link esquivó con un cuarto de vuelta, dando un corte diagonal que picó en dos al lagarto por la cintura. Por reflejo estuvo a punto de clavar una de las puntas del inmenso Búmeran en la cabeza de su oponente antes de que este comenzara a regenerar su cuerpo, pero tuvo que tomar acción defensiva al ver el veloz zarpazo de otro de los demonios desde su flanco derecho. Con reflejos afilados Link interpuso su antebrazo aun tembloroso, deteniendo el venenoso desgarro con el metal de su guantelete, pero no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse del golpe un tercer enemigo. El potente coletazo impactó directamente al lateral de su torso, haciéndole rodar por el piso ante la fuerza del ataque, antes de levantarse con el mismo impulso del impacto y alzar su Búmeran para detener las mandíbulas de un Lizalfo que intentó clavar sus supurantes incisivos.

Forcejeando unos instantes y notando cómo el temblor de su brazo empeoraba sin el efecto de la medicina de Hilda, se puso alerta ante el siguiente ataque. Reunió sus fuerzas para torcer su Búmeran, quebrando los afilados dientes del Lizalfo para quitárselo de encima con una patada a la panza de la criatura. El rubio giró sobre sus tobillos, lanzando su arma de nuevo cortando la cabeza del Lizalfo que tenía en frente; el bumerán siguió su potente trayecto, cercenando el torso de otro reptil.

Mientras, Link comenzó a correr directamente hacia uno de los demonios que tenía enfrente, saltando hacia él aun desarmado. No obstante la situación había sido calculada; el paladín agarró su bumerán en el aire luego de que este retornara en el aire. Con un movimiento hábil, partió el cuerpo del Lizalfo enterrando su espada en el cráneo del demonio usando el peso de su cuerpo al llegar al suelo, y arrancando su arma manchada de sangre negra de su víctima dio media vuelta para clavar la punta contra la cabeza del otro reptil que había cortado en dos tajos y que ya estaba comenzando a regenerarse.

Pero en ese instante se quejó del dolor, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban de forma intensa, apretando la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes rechinaron, y soltó su arma retorciendo sus articulaciones por la descarga eléctrica que había recibido por uno de los Lizalfos en su retaguardia. Por reflejo involuntario dio un codazo directo al cuerno con lo que aquellos repugnantes demonios concentraban su bioelectricidad. El reptil demoniaco quedó aturdido los milisegundos suficientes para que Link sacara una de sus navajas del cinturón, dándose media vuelta para clavarla directamente a uno de sus ojos atravesando su cráneo y matando la criatura de en acto. Aún quedaban cuatro más.

No tuvo suficiente oportunidad para recuperar su posición de guardia, cuando ya el siguiente demonio había tomado el suficiente vuelo para acertarle otro peligroso coletazo. Por impulso Wolf pisó la punta de su bumerán, haciendo que este se elevara en el aire a la altura de sus manos para agarrarla con las mismas y ponerla como defensa al inminente golpe. Volvió a rodar por el suelo de forma dolorosa, quedando esa vez tendido en el suelo. Tan rápido como cayó se puso de pie, dando una ágil voltereta hacia atrás elevándose del suelo con el impulso de sus manos, poniéndose en guardia tan pronto sus pies tocaron del suelo para contrarrestar dos zarpazos consecutivos de uno de los cuatro Lizalfos que quedaban en pie, rodeados de extremidades y órganos que se revolcaban sin vida entre el charco de sangre negra.

Notando que perdía cada vez más precisión en su brazo previamente herido, el guerrero empujó de nuevo a su oponente y esa vez usando algo de la fuerza del ente lobuno que habitaba en su interior, para lanzar de nuevo su bumerán.

Sin embargo todos los Lizalfos lo esquivaron, observando cómo su presa se preparaba de nuevo para pelear sacando dos cuchillas para cada mano, girándola entre sus dedos y poniéndose en posición, aunque la cuchilla que sostenía su mano izquierda se tambaleaba.

Con una rapidez casi sobrehumana Link se acercó al primer Lizalfo, clavando su arma en la panza del demonio, seguido con un corte a su cuello. Reaccionando al dolor el lagarto intentó dar un zarpazo al hyliano, pero el rubio lo esquivó con un paso hacia atrás que antecedió a un nuevo acercamiento para enterrar su cuchilla en el cráneo deforme de la criatura, acabando con su vida en el acto y cayendo en el suelo mientras se revolcaba.

Previendo un ataque a su retaguardia, Link bajó la cabeza para así lograr evadir un peligroso desgarro a su cráneo. Inmediatamente lanzó una de sus cuchillas al Lizalfo que tenía enfrente, la cual se enterró directamente a uno de los ojos de la criatura. Mientras que este último demonio intentaba sacarse el arma que había perforado su cabeza, Link ya había dado media vuelta para enterrar de forma limpia su arma en el cuello de la criatura, repeliendo a la que había estado externo al combate con una potente patada en la mandíbula que hizo retroceder al demonio.

Siguiendo aquel violento ritmo, Link le dio una patada en los talones al Lizalfo que había apuñalado en el cuello, derribándolo panza arriba. Aprovechando que lo tenía a sus pies, Link dio dos pisotones con sus botas de punta de hierro a la cabeza de la criatura, aplastando su cráneo y desparramando sus vísceras. Con poco aliento arrancó la cuchilla del cuello de la criatura, para lanzarla directo al otro ojo que faltaba del Lizalfo que aún seguía desangrándose, cayendo al suelo moribundo y con una daga en cada orificio ocular.

La sensación de logro fue efímera, al sentir cómo la retráctil cola del último de los Lizalfos con vida lo agarraba del cuello, comenzando a estrangular al guerrero, levantándolo al punto que los pies de Link no lograban rozar el suelo, sintiendo como su garganta se contraía de forma dolorosa sintiendo las escamas enterrarse en su piel. Por impulso arremetió contra el demonio con una patada, tratando de sacar una de sus navajas que ocultaba en sus botas, pero aquello fue inútil. Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse de forma violenta mientras que sus músculos comenzaban a convulsionar al recibir una descargar de electricidad del lagarto que lo tenía a su merced. Sus ojos estaban brotados de rojo, comenzando a oscurecerse al sentir como el alma del lobo comenzaba a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Pero no fue necesario transformarse en el demonio del crepúsculo; el Gran Bumerán regresó en el aire, enterrándose pesadamente en el torso del Lizalfo y liberando a Link de la tortura. Sin permitir que su oponente comenzara a recuperarse con la acelerada regeneración de su especie, Link sacó la navaja de su tobillo aun aturdido por el choque eléctrico, y arrastrándose por el piso se puso sobre su último oponente, comenzando a apuñalar los ojos de la criatura, sacándolos sin miramientos. Cercernó la única de las extremidades que le quedaba, volviendo a enterrar la cuchilla en el cráneo para sacar sus vísceras, comenzando a jadear del cansancio rodeado del resultado del conflicto de ocho oponentes contra él.

El momento de estupor fue interrumpido justo en el instante en el que el potente bramido de Vah Ruta causó un temblor en los cimientos del monte, y también en el suelo del bastión, mientras que apuntaba la punta de su trompa directamente hacia ellos. Mirando sobre su hombro, Link observó que ya todos los Zoras civiles habían logrado entrar a la siguiente ciudad. Pero el conflicto no terminó ahí, ya que pudo ver cómo a la distancia se acercaban un enjambre de miles de Tektites acuáticos, como refuerzos a las bajas demoníacas.

Sin perder más tiempo Link se levantó, desvaneciendo su Gran Búmeran y guardando sus dos cuchillas a las que le tenía cariño y la navaja en su tobillo, para silbar con fuerza con tal de que Cyclos dejara de volar en círculo. Cojeando ligeramente, trató de correr lo más rápido que podía mientras que su criatura alada descendía hasta la altura suficiente para que su amo subiera a su espalda.

De un salto Link logró treparse al lomo del Neburí, agitando las riendas para que su montura acelerara lo más que podía, teniendo la presión de que a sus espaldas Vah Ruta se preparaba para barrer la zona con la potencia de sus ciclones artificiales. El potente pitido mecánico de la criatura les indicaba que se estaba preparando para soltar la ráfaga de granizo, sumado al hecho de que los ancianos Zoras ya habían comenzado a formar la inmensa cúpula de agua que los protegería como un sello capaz de repeler hasta los ataques de la mismísima bestia divina.

Se le estaba cerrando el acceso a Link y a Cyclos, y a sus espaldas estaba la muerte amenazando con alcanzarlos, y todo dependía de su velocidad y hasta la más mínima diferencia de milisegundos. Vah Ruta disparó el ataque, sacudiendo la zona con un desastroso ciclón.

— _Amor de Nayru_ —murmuró de forma urgida el hechicero, envolviendo con el hechizo defensivo tanto a Cyclos como a él mismo dentro de un rombo de cristal azulino, recibiendo inmediatamente el impacto de la ráfaga de agua y granizo a sus espaldas. El golpe los sacó agresivamente impulsados, logrando entrar al anillo de los Zoras milímetros antes de que la cúpula de agua se cerrara indefinidamente, sellando por completo a la región del mundo exterior hasta nuevas órdenes del Rey Dorphan.

Sidon y Mipha tuvieron que hacer a un lado a los civiles al ver cómo Link y Cyclos aun atrapados dentro del rombo se aproximaban disparados por la potencia del impacto recibido, estrellándose en el suelo estrepitosamente hasta llevarse por delante una estatua de gemas luminosas, destrozándola por completo. El cristal de Nayru se disolvió, quedando Link y su Neburí tendidos en el suelo en shock, jadeantes y adoloridos.

— ¡¿Sigues vivo?! —exclamó Sidon con urgencia a Link realmente preocupado, corriendo hasta donde había caído su amigo para observarlo tendido en el suelo, mientras que los civiles rodeaban la zona de impacto.

—Por desgracia…—respondió el paladín con mal humor, más muerto que vivo, girándose para escupir la sangre que se le arremolinaba en la boca, tratando de regular su respiración y aminorar el frenesí de adrenalina y estrés que lo mantenía en ese estado de sobre excitación. Miró a Cyclos con preocupación, notando que su inmensa ave ya se había levantado del suelo en dos patas acomodando sus despeinadas plumas con su pico. Suspiró con alivio al notar ese comportamiento, sabiendo que el Neburí solo había sufrido daños menores. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero una intensa nausea y un extraño hormigueo se hizo presente en su espalda. Miró su hombro, notando que tenía la mordedura tóxica de uno de los Lizalfos que había eliminado, torciendo el labio con disgusto. Eso sería un problema.

—Mierda —maldijo volviendo a quedarse boca arriba tendido en el suelo tratando de regular su respiración para intentar reducir su ritmo cardiaco y así evitar que el veneno se extendiera en su sistema.

Fue en ese instante que los alcanzó Mipha, quien se aproximó agitada y con una preocupación palpable en su rostro, exclamando el nombre del guerrero, aunque los sonidos se le hacían cada vez más distante a Link, y su vista se nublaba progresivamente.

—Lo sé… debí tomar reposo…—dijo Link arrastrando las palabras y con parpados entrecerrados, sintiendo como Mipha ya se había arrodillado en el suelo para sostenerlo en su regazo, conjurando inmediatamente su plegaria.

—Link, no cierres los ojos, por favor…—Aquella fue la última petición que pudo escuchar de la dulce voz de Mipha, y aquello solo le hizo sonreír de forma ladina dentro de su malestar, al parecerle irónico que nunca podía cumplir con las peticiones de ella, la única que siempre se había detenido a tratar de entenderlo, sin éxito.

* * *

 _Desde que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo a sus cuatro años, Mipha había sentido una devoción sin igual hacia Link. Veía en él algo que tal vez todos pasaban por alto; el hecho de que era solo un niño, y como cualquier otro infante, sus necesidades y anhelos eran simples. Pero aquello era ignorado por quienes solo observaban su título como elegido de Farore y el destino que se le había presagiado._

 _Con el pasar de los años Mipha había tenido la oportunidad de verlo crecer, con la satisfacción de haber podido darle de vez en cuand a lo largo de ese duro trayecto la oportunidad de ser al menos por un día un simple niño, capaz de cumplir con algunos de sus sanos caprichos, libre de las miradas críticas y el estricto tutelaje. Por mucho que odiara que fuera lastimado, siempre era un placer para ella poder usar su don para sanar sus marcas resultantes de aquellos intensos entrenamientos a los que era sometido. Le estremecía el corazón aquella dulce mirada de curiosidad de parte de él cada vez que lo sanaba con sus habilidades, como la de un lobezno explorando con su mirada celeste lo desconocido._

— _Ya está—dijo con suavidad en la soledad del estanque, rozando la punta de sus dedos cálidos por la delgada espalda de un Link de apenas diez años, contemplando como se había borrado prácticamente por completo la grave insolación que había sufrido en su estancia por el Desierto Gerudo. Aquellas palabras hicieron que las pequeñas y afiladas orejas del niño dieran un respingo, volviendo a ponerse su túnica para cubrir su torso de contextura normal para la de un infante. —Por favor, recuerda…—_

— _Lo sé, debo tomar reposo—interrumpió el pequeño Link con una sonrisa, dándose media vuelta para mirar a Mipha con los mares profundos que tenía por ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio embozó una amplia sonrisa para ella, al sentirse feliz con su compañía y tratos. Pero como respuesta a su gesto Link solo pudo ver una expresión abstraída de Mipha, como si contemplara algo sin comparación._

— _¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Link de forma directa con la impulsividad típica de un niño, indagando con su mirada a la princesa Zora con preocupación._

— _¿Podría pedirte algo?—preguntó repentinamente la princesa Zora, inclinándose un poco para estar a la misma altura de Link, encarándolo con su expresión cálida, y una mirada cargada de cariño hacia él. El pequeño solo asintió un poco extrañado, notándose curioso y a la vez muy intrigado por escuchar a Mipha._

— _El mundo es inestable, y nuestros destinos son inciertos. Y si hay algo que podemos predecir con certeza, es que las circunstancias pueden cambiarnos, tal como el agua se adapta al ambiente que lo rodea. Pero no importa cuánto cambies en este camino tan difícil… prométeme que intentarás siempre mantener ésta linda sonrisa—pidió la Zora con sobriedad, deslizando su dedo índice por la oreja de Link, delineando su pálido mentón hasta tomar con suavidad su quijada y tocar suavemente el labio inferior del rubio con su pulgar._

 _Con un leve sonrojo, Link tragó saliva, apretando los labios para mirar de nuevo a Mipha a los ojos con algo de bochorno, pero también determinación._

— _Lo prometo—_

* * *

Link recobró la consciencia de forma abrupta, respirando con urgidas bocanadas que a duras penas traían suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones por sus ductos respiratorios inflamados. Lidiaba aun con la vista opaca, y el cuerpo entumecido. Ubicándose en tiempo y espacio, trató de tranquilizarse, logrando normalizar lo más que podía su respiración para disminuir su ritmo cardíaco. Trató de moverse, pero sus extremidades estaban totalmente inmóviles, al igual que su torso. Estaba atado con cadenas de magia a una especie de camilla, y fue a los pocos segundos que pudo notar que tenía un bozal en la boca.

Miró a su alrededor, notando cómo los Zoras enfermeros que lo habían atendidos retrocedieron con terror casi derribando la mesa con sus herramientas por la exagerada reacción de pánico.

—Tranquilos, ya está consciente, no les hará nada—tranquilizó Mipha al equipo, con una postura conciliadora, aunque también comprensiva, mientras se acercaba a Link para soltar el bozal, al igual que con un ademán de sus manos desvanecía el sello que lo tenía retenido en la mesa. Link miró a su alrededor, notando las marcas de arañazos y también destrozos por mordeduras que sin duda habían sido causados por el lobo crepuscular en su interior mientras que estaba inconsciente.

—Fue complicado sacar el veneno de tu torrente sanguíneo. Tu alter ego no es… colaborador—dijo Mipha con un suspiro, notándose física y mentalmente agotada con la titánica labor que había tenido de retener al demonio y al mismo tiempo salvarlo del envenenamiento. Link solo podía ver las expresiones pálidas de los otros Zoras que habían sufrido el terror de sus vidas tratando de atender al hyliano y al mismo tiempo intentar que el lobo de su interior no les arrancara un brazo en el proceso.

Levantándose con lentitud, Link se sentó en la orilla de la camilla en esa habitación de la enfermería real, sintiendo aun un potente mareo y nauseas. Estaba a punto de agradecer por decencia al grupo que había asistido a Mipha, pero los susodichos ya se habían dado a la fuga, dejando solos al paladín y a la princesa. Una reacción típica.

— ¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó Mipha con un interés genuino, y una preocupación marcada en su expresión notando el estado demacrado en el que estaba Link. El susodicho solo se levantó sin responder, buscando con su mirada sus cosas, las cuales estaban tendidas en una mesa cercana. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar en su alforja aquel estuche de cuero, rogando que la medicina de Hilda no se hubiera derramado por el combate. Milagrosamente, los frascos estaban intactos, y con algo de urgencia destapó uno para beberlo de golpe.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Mipha con un tono más firme, preocupándose por el hecho de que aquella sustancia pudiera hacerle más daño.

—Para mi mal humor—mintió el guerrero con sorna, notando como el dolor en su brazo izquierdo se difuminaba, y ese recurrente temblor cesaba por completo. Mipha estaba a punto de discrepar, pero en ese momento se acercó Sidon, sobresaliendo entre los tres por su gran estatura.

— ¡Link! ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con su típica hiperactividad, acercándose con algo de imprudencia al rubio para observarlo. Con algo de lentitud el guerrero comenzó a vestir su torso desnudo, agarrando su túnica para pasarla por su cabeza.

—Me veo peor de lo que estoy—Eso fue lo único que salió de los labios del paladín de forma cansina, tomando sus cosas para colocarse de nuevo su capa y capucha, dejando de lado las hombreras, no se sentía del todo bien para cargar peso innecesario. Estando en una habitación con ventanales amplios tuvo la oportunidad de ver hacia afuera, notando que toda la Región Zora estaba enclaustrada dentro de esa cúpula de agua.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo durará el conjuro? —preguntó Link de forma objetiva, tratando de ordenar las ideas y comenzar su trabajo respecto a priorizar las cosas.

—Los ancianos Zoras desharán el conjuro en una semana—respondió Mipha inmediatamente mirando también el cielo cerrado por la cúpula de agua. Aquel antiguo conjuro no era un simple escudo, sino una barrera que en vez de resistir los ataques externos, los redireccionaba hacia el enemigo, haciéndolo prácticamente impenetrable. Aquello le hizo suspirar con calma al rubio; tenían tiempo más que suficiente para reorganizar las tropas y crear un plan de contraataque.

—Indagas demasiado para la posición que tiene, señor Link—comentó una voz madura y ronca, con un marcado dejo de desprecio y también inconformidad. Se trataba del tutor de los príncipes Zoras, Muzun. Un viejo consejero real de escamas grisaseas por la edad, barbas largas y delgadas y colmillos algo deformes por su estado senil. El caballero se acercó a la habitación, con las manos tras la cintura y en pose encorvada.

—Por eso mismo irás con el Rey Dorphan a formalizar una audiencia para mí, Muzun. Vengo a ofrecerme como mesnadero a su Majestad—respondió Link con el mismo desdén con el que el anciano se había referido a él, teniendo un intercambio de frívolas miradas en donde ni Mipha o Sidon se sentían capaces de intervenir o mediar por ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Qué acaso eres el Hechicero supremo? —preguntó sarcástico Muzun, ante el atrevimiento del paladín a darle órdenes a él, la mano derecha del Rey Dorphan. Sin embargo, miró extrañado aquella lobuna expresión cínica en el rubio.

— _De facto_ —respondió con simplicidad, disfrutando de ver el gesto de desagrado del conjero real. —Ve de una buena vez, necesito la autorización de su Alteza Dorphan para reorganizar sus tropas, la situación con Vah Ruta requiere de un escuadrón de avanzada hacia el sur. Y quiero a Sidon como mi superior inmediato; es mi única condición—terminó por decir el hechicero, mirando de reojo al príncipe Zora para guiñarle un ojo de forma juguetona, haciendo que Sidon sonriera conteniendo la euforia.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

 _ **Antigua Neburia. Monasterio de la Orden de Hylia…**_

El comedor del recinto estaba silencioso pese a estar lleno de actividad, y con varios presentes; pero sencillamente nadie estaba de humor de decir palabra alguna. El único sonido que se podía apreciar era el de Izak trabajando con rapidez y habilidad en la cocina. Aquel era su principal pasatiempo, en esas escasas temporadas en la que el grupo de la Orden tenía períodos de tranquilidad. No obstante la situación era tensa; sencillamente no podían hacer nada más que esperar.

—Ya debió haber despertado…—murmuró de forma fugaz, ansioso y confundido, desahogando su inquietud mientras cocinaba unos sencillas bolas de arroz para los presentes. Ravio e Hilda se miraron uno al otro, estando también inquietos ante el prolongado letargo de Zelda, y la posibilidad remota pero posible de que no volviera a despertar, mientras que Lana se encontraba abstraída en sus pensamientos, mirando en total silencio hacia los ventanales el crepúsculo que se estaba formando dando inicio al anochecer. Los tres estaban sentados en la amplia mesa del estar, siendo pocos para tanto espacio.

—Lo hará—respondió la estridente voz de Impa mientras se acercaba al grupo, mirando directamente a los ojos de Izak, transmitiéndoles algo de esa seguridad que la caracterizaba. El azabache simplemente asintió con un suspiro a los vocablos de su maestra, breves pero llenos de determinación. Continuó con lo suyo, sirviendo la cena para todos. Al notar a Lana aun fuera de sí, Izak dejó un sorpresivo beso sobre la frente de ella, sirviéndole con mimo.

—Tus favoritos—Le murmuró el guerrero draconiano a su pareja, sonriendo al ver que Lana le musitaba un agradecimiento con un leve sonrojo.

El grupo cenó en silencio, sintiéndose extraños. Normalmente, aquel momento del día era cuando toda la Orden se reunía a compartir como una gran familia. El temor de todos era que tal vez aquel ritual se había extinto permanentemente, al igual que la unidad de ese milenario gremio.

* * *

Con agotamiento mental, tanto Izak como Impa cumplieron con los pendientes que tenían dentro del templo, notando que ya era hora de observar el estado de Zelda. La matriarca Sheikah se aproximó a la habitación que había condicionado para la recuperación de la joven, en donde la había estado atendiendo desde que salió de la fuente de sanación. Nada pareció perturbar a Impa mientras se aproximaba a la puerta con una bandeja que sostenía un tazón de agua del río de las hadas y algunas compresas con tal de hidratar la piel de la joven. No obstante, algo causó una sensación de angustia en la guerrera; la singular aura de Zelda, que podía sentir aletargada en el interior de la habitación, comenzó a desvanecerse.

Dando uso a su gran velocidad, Impa abrió con urgencia la puerta, encontrándose con la cama vacía y las sábanas revueltas. Con reflejos afilados, sintió como el aura volvía a tomar forma a sus espaldas, girándose inmediatamente para encontrarse con la figura de Zelda quien estaba en su retaguardia. La joven se veía asustada, pálida, con un gesto indescifrable, y sus ojos de jade vidriosos sin comprender lo que sucedía con ella. Por instinto la joven comenzó a correr, huir tan fuerte como podía sin cuidado de no trastabillar con la larga bata de seda blanca vestía, deseando escapar hasta donde los pulmones se lo permitieran.

Impa se mantuvo en su lugar, mirando cómo su alumna de vidas pasadas se alejaba entre los pasillos de aquel místico Monasterio por reflejo de auto preservación, ese temor natural a lo desconocido típico de todos los mortales.

Izak observó desde el otro extremo del pasillo aquella situación, comenzando a correr hacia Zelda para detenerla. Lo habría logrado en segundos, pero Impa lo detuvo agarrándolo con fuerza del antebrazo para frenarlo.

—Déjala—comandó con sobriedad la sheikah, no permitiendo que Izak fuera tras ella; aquello solo podría empeorar su estado de shock.

Zelda por su parte caminaba con dificultad por sus pies descalzos y también sus piernas láguidas, atormentada por un severo dolor de cabeza, hiperventilada, y experimentando de nuevo aquella extraña sensación que había bautizado como un sexto sentido, el cual en esos instantes le causaba dolor y angustia. No podía controlar aquella innata sensibilidad que se había despertado con el trauma experimentado en Lanayru.

Atravesando los pasillos guiada por aquel instinto que ella desconocía, recorrió el trayecto lo más rápido que podía, sintiendo que por donde iba podría llegar a una salida y un punto abierto de aquel lugar en el que había despertado. Se encontró con un inmenso y profundo umbral que la guiaría a los jardines. Finalmente pudo salir del Monasterio, mirando hacia su espalda entre el frenesí para asegurarse de que no la estuvieran persiguiendo, pero tuvo que frenarse de forma abrupta al encontrarse con el bosque de aquellos jardines que circundaban la inmensa estatua de la Diosa Hylia. Aturdida miró todo a su alrededor, observando a los pequeños espíritus de luz que jugueteaban en los bosques, atraídos por ella con curiosidad. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, siendo algo que antes habría considerado imposible. En los cielos del atardecer pudo vislumbrar un grupo de Neburís hembras volar en forma triangular, frenando el ritmo para comenzar a descender con suavidad hasta aterrizar con delicadeza, también cautivados por la presencia aural de la que alguna vez había sido en el pasado la Diosa matrona de los hylianos.

Las inmensas y dóciles aves mantuvieron una distancia prudencial, observando con detenimiento a la joven princesa que estaba desprovista de toda expresión y capacidad de hablar o reaccionar siquiera. Su cuerpo por inercia se giró al sentir la presencia de dos individuos a sus espaldas, mirando de forma recelosa y también a la defensiva tanto a Impa como a Izak, quienes mostraban una expresión calmada y conciliadora.

Observar directamente a Izak la hizo reaccionar ligeramente, rememorando algo de lo que había sucedido en Lanayru, y cómo el joven la había protegido junto con el otro guerrero de mantos esmeralda.

—Lo sentimos… queríamos decírtelo lento—confesó Izak con suavidad, tratando de mantenerse a la distancia apropiada con tal de evitar que Zelda se sintiera vulnerada de algún modo.

La rubia intentó hablar, balbuceando levemente mientras volvía a observar en shock todo lo que la rodeaba, la evidencia palpable de que todo lo que creía, toda su percepción del mundo se estaba desmoronando.

— ¿El qué? —cuestionó arrastrando las palabras, con la respiración copiosa y un intenso temblor en sus articulaciones, tratando de descifrar alguna respuesta en las expresiones indescifrables del dúo que tenía en frente. Izak miró de reojo a Impa, notando que la Sheikah se mostraba impasible como siempre, observando con seriedad a la joven noble directamente a los ojos.

—El mundo que conoces es mucho más complicado de lo que imaginas—respondió inmediatamente Impa, encarando a Zelda finalmente, manteniéndose con una postura cordial, pero conteniendo una intensa alegría de poder reunirse finalmente con lo más cercano que había tenido a una hija en muchas de sus encarnaciones pasadas.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

Hihi. Finalmente pude despachar este capítulo luego de meses (Literalmente) de redacción accidentada. Pero al final cuando pude releerlo me sentí satisfecho, y espero que sea del agrado de ustedes xD

Estoy muy contento de anunciar que finalmente podré regresar a actualizar aproximadamente de forma quincenal de ahora en adelante. Como tal vez algunos ya sepan, en los últimos dos años me he quedado varias veces sin equipo para escribir, y esa es la razón principal por la que he actualizado esporádicamente y sin regularidad. Pero hace poquito me obsequiaron una laptop por mi graduación como Cheff Panadero, y no imaginarán mi euforia al recibirla. **Muchísimas gracias Sensei, sí, tú :3**

Tanto fue mi Hype que ya tengo adelantado un tercio del cap que viene x´D

Respecto al capítulo, cuando jugué **Breath of the Wild** me dio demasiada curiosidad la posible interacción entre personajes que en general no pudieron conocerse por la diferencia de cien años entre el cataclismo y la derrota final de Ganon, por lo cual me tomé la libertad de que esta obra se ubica milenios después en una línea cronológica en la que el Héroe del tiempo murió junto con Ganon, y desarrollaré la trama con los campeones interactuando con sus sucesores como sus aprendices, como por ejemplo Mipha y Sidon. Como ya se verá más adelante, los campeones en esta historia son reencarnaciones de los que vemos en BOTW.

Entre otras cosas, quería dar un agradecimiento por los reviews a:

 **DianaAZ**

 **LadyLuna23**

 **Dark Cat**

 **JunkieReader**

 **White Archer**

Y para finalizar, hace poco acordé con unos cuantos conocidos del fandom a que hiciéramos un pequeño Challenge XD Y el cual sería el **VoiceChallenge.**

El nombre se explica solo, el reto consiste en que la persona que es desafiada debe darle voz a los personajes protagónicos del siguiente fic que actualice o Oneshot que publique, usando como referencia la voz de algún actor, ya sea en español o inglés XD Y luego retar a otras dos personas si así lo desea. Y obviamente, yo lo haré con este fic, así que comencemos:

 **Personaje** : Zelda Harkinian Hyrule

 **Actriz de Doblaje:** Liliana Barba

 **Interpretación referencial:** Joan Watson en la serie "Elementary".

* * *

 **Personaje** : Link Wolfgang Wyhert

 **Actor de Doblaje:** Irwin Daayán

 **Interpretación referencial:** Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier-White Wolf) en el "Universo cinematográfico de Marvel".

* * *

 **Personaje** : Impa Nok Sheikah

 **Actriz de Doblaje:** Erica Edwards

 **Interpretación referencial:** Tigresa en la trilogía "Kung fu Panda".

* * *

 **Personaje** : Izak D´draig

 **Actor de Doblaje:** Arturo Castañeda

 **Interpretación referencial:** Barry Allen en la serie "The Flash".

* * *

 **Personaje** : Ravio Strathmore

 **Actor de Doblaje:** Jesús Hernández

 **Interpretación referencial:** Kid Flash en la serie "Young Justice".

* * *

 **Personaje** : Hilda Zatara

 **Actor de Doblaje:** Cony Madera

 **Interpretación referencial:** Anko Mitarashi en el anime "Naruto".

* * *

 **Personaje** : Lana Khronus

 **Actor de Doblaje:** Lourdes Arruti

 **Interpretación referencial:** Luculia Marlborough en el anime "Violet Evergarden".

* * *

De las voces que tienen en BOTW, solo cambié la voz de Zelda e Impa por la diferencia de edad que existe entre este fic y el juego, el resto de personaje conservan las voces que tienen en Breath of the Wild.

Y las retadas son… XD

 **White Archer, Dark Cat y Nayruleen**.

Espero ver las voces le pondrán a sus personajes ;D

Y sin más nada que decir, les mando un saludos y nos vemos en un par de semanas ;B


	10. El cielo se va a caer

**Capítulo X:**

" **El cielo se va caer"**

* * *

 _Nunca creí que el desafío más difícil al inicio de mi travesía sería el hecho de creer, creer en lo que mis ojos no pueden ver, ni mis oídos escuchar, o mi cuerpo sentir. Las pruebas venían a mí con lentitud, mostrándome que de nada servía ver como realidad a lo que nuestros sentidos más primitivos pueden apreciar._

 _Incluso mis maestros no veían como un hecho irrefutable el mundo que sus sentidos entrenados podían ver; su filosofía les dictaba que su mente siempre debía estar abierta, capaces de siempre dar un siguiente paso a la trascendencia. Nunca hay un final del camino, nunca hay una cúspide del conocimiento. Siempre hay y habrá un mundo desconocido por descubrir._

* * *

 _ **Aldea Orni, Región de Tabanta…**_

Con algo de vergüenza, Revali había tenido que aceptar prácticamente a regañadientes que los más jóvenes de su séquito de élite encabezaran la formación triangular de vuelo, permitiendo que estos cumplieran la función de contrarrestar la presión del aire para los que estaban tras ellos, incluido Revali, que volaba de último. El Campeón de los Ornis tenía una grave quemadura en su pata derecha luego de haber enfrentado a la Aeroalfo Ígneo Reina, sacrificándose para salvar a uno de los de su legión. El joven que Revali había salvado a costa de una grave quemadura en su pata estaba al inicio de la formación, sintiéndose terrible por haber sido tan descuidado como para que su patriarca y campeón hubiera tenido que salir herido por salvarle el pellejo.

Visualizaron desde las alturas nubladas y la poca luz del atardecer la masa rocosa en la que había sido fundada la Aldea de los Amos de los aires, oculto entre los peligrosos valles y el mortal Cañón de Eldra, lo que limitaba el acceso únicamente a las criaturas aladas. La localidad estaba coronada por un ente de extraordinaria proporción e imponente figura. Tal como un águila madre protegiendo a sus crías de las tempestades con sus inmensas con sus amplias alas, la deidad protectora de los Ornis, la Bestia Divina Vah Medoh se encontraba afianzada a lo más alto de la Tribu, rozando la estratosfera por su masivo tamaño. La deidad era una criatura mecánica creada centenas de milenios en el pasado en el auge de la tecnología los Sheikahs como última línea de defensa del espacio aéreo de Hyrule en caso de una catástrofe.

—Dirección oeste, vamos con las curanderas—comandó el segundo al mando de Revali, llamado Teba; un guerrero Orni de apariencia peculiar al ser de plumaje blanco y prominente, vestido de un peto de metal tan resistente como ligero con ornamento de plumas de colores, y debido a su peculiar color, era el comandante del grupo de espionaje y rastreo por la facilidad de camuflaje en los páramos blancos de Hebra.

—Olvídenlo, yo me largo a mi casa. Tómense la noche—interrumpió Revali desde atrás de la formación, contradiciendo las ordenes de su subalterno, ya que el único que necesitaba atenciones mayores en el equipo era él, y no estaba de humor de que las ancianas de la aldea comenzaran a atosigarlo como un niño. Girando a ver a su líder sobre sus hombros, confirmando que realmente les había dado la noche libre de vigilia, su séquito disimuló la alegría. No solo iban a ser agasajados como reyes al día siguiente por haber detenido la invasión de los demonios en Tabanta, sino que también podrían descansar de forma decente hasta entonces.

—Como ordene—respondió Teba con su usual tono serio y lineal, ajustando la formación del grupo para planear directamente hacia la zona central de la metrópoli que había formado las colonias Ornis a los pies de Vah Medoh.

Al estar a poca altura de la superficie, Revali rompió la formación elevándose un poco más con la pata herida totalmente retraída por el dolor, distanciándose de su grupo de soldados para dirigirse a su hogar, en las zonas más altas del risco de piedra. Una vez a solas, acompañando por la oscuridad de la noche, Revali comenzó a pensar en el problema más grave que tenía sobre sus hombros, y esa era la cuestión del Centaleón suelto y el incidente por el que la elegida de Nayru casi muere; algo que estaba oculto del conocimiento público de los Ornis hasta que pudiera resolverse con tal de evitar un brote inútil de pánico.

Ubicó con la mirada la plataforma de aterrizaje en la terraza de su amplio hogar, reduciendo la velocidad y planeando con muchísimo cuidado, siendo ya tarde. Contuvo un graznido de dolor al aterrizar sobre su única pata funcional, respirando profundo para comenzar a cojear, adentrándose al silencio y oscuridad de su casa de estructura de madera en el pico de piedra escarpada. Con algo de ansiedad Revali comenzó a andar con cuidado hacia una de las secciones del lugar, específicamente una de las habitaciones, evitando hacer ruido en su irregular cojeo. Al llegar al umbral suspiró con calma, al visualizar en sus respectivas hamacas a sus dos hijos, acurrucados en sus plumas que comenzaban a tomar sus colores definitivos, distinguiéndose de los plumones blancos con los que habían nacido. El varón adoptando un tono oscuro, y su hermana un azul rey

Con una tranquilidad extraña en él, Revali sonrió de medio lado con la mirada tranquila, decidiendo dejarlos descansar aunque tuviera deseos de estar con sus polluelos luego de semanas de ausencia. Apoyándose de una de las paredes, dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su propia habitación. Pero en ese momento se frenó en seco al observar delante de él una figura muy conocida para él.

Con un sigilo digno de un ave depredadora, la dama estaba en frente del Campeón con una sonrisa al volver a verlo. Era una Orni de plumaje azabache y exótico, con una contextura delgada aunque más fornida que sus congéneres hembras, mirada profunda, un poco más baja que Revali, de pico oscuro, peinada con una compleja trenza, vestida con una indumentaria tradicional y cómoda de su tribu.

La dama miró hacia la extremidad mal herida del guerrero, para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Que terco eres —susurró en voz baja a Revali con un tono irónico de regaño enmarcando al mismo tiempo una sonrisa resignada, dando un paso hacia adelante para ocupar el espacio personal del Orni. Correspondiendo a la acción, Revali se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Por eso me casé con la única capaz de aguantarme—respondió con sorna el guerrero a la dama Orni, sonriéndole como él sabía que a ella le gustaba, ese gesto orgulloso y seguro de sí.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—dijo la fémina en voz baja y con un suspiro la Orni, bajando los hombros con un poco de pereza, para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar a la habitación, comenzando a ignorarlo. Tratando de seguirle el paso a ella, Revali comenzó a caminar a paso lento, pero no podía por el cojeo.

—Lyreli, espera—llamó el Campeón a su esposa, haciendo que ella girara a mirarlo, hecha la desentendida. Sabiendo lo que ella quería, Revali suspiró, desviando la mirada con algo de tensión en sus hombros; pero derrotado, finalmente tuvo que hacerlo. — ¿Me ayudas? —pidió a su mujer, al ver que realmente el dolor de la pata no le permitía seguir andando por su propia cuenta.

—Por supuesto, mi amor—respondió Lyreli con picardía, acercándose hasta él para tomarlo de una de las alas y servirle de apoyo en sus pasos. Asistiéndolo lo llevo hasta la habitación de ambos, la más amplia de la edificación.

La consorte de Revali no demoró nada en llevarlo hasta la hamaca de ambos para sentarlo cómodamente, pidiendo que se relajara para poder atenderlo, observando la quemadura que había llegado hasta la dermis, chamuscando el plumaje y dejando su piel expuesta con un tono rojo oscuro, supurante e inflamada, y bastaba ver la expresión de su esposo para saber que le ardía intensamente. Con mucho cuidado, atendió la zona con compresas de agua fría para regular la temperatura de la herida, y aliviar un poco el dolor de Revali. Luego de varios minutos refrescando y limpiando la zona, trajo varias pomadas de hierbas en pasta, malolientes pero muy eficaces, aplicándola en el área por sus propiedades desinflamatorias. Para concluir, envolvió la pata de Revali con una gaza para proteger la herida.

—Ya está—dijo con simplicidad Lyreli, subiendo con cuidado a la hamaca matrimonial al lado de Revali, acercándose forma íntima para comenzar con su pico a alizar las plumas sucias y erizadas del Campeón por la batalla, limpiándolo con cuidado y alisando su prominente plumaje como si se tratara de su polluelo. Por su parte, Revali aceptó en silencio las atenciones de su esposa, aligerando sus extremidades con pereza. Estaba a la expectativa, ansioso de no verse descubierto por su compañera. Trató de regular su respiración con tal de no llamar la atención de su esposa, pero fue inútil al oír el siguiente cuestionamiento de ella.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Esa pregunta de su esposa hizo que Revali maldijera para sus adentros, al saber que en realidad no podía ocultarle prácticamente nada a su consorte sin que ella notara algo extraño en su usual comportamiento prepotente que ella se encargaba de aplacar, por las buenas o generalmente por las malas. Aquella interrogante que hizo la fémina orni hizo que Revali rememorara con claridad una de las últimas cosas que le había dicho Link antes de que cortaran con la discusión. Aunque no quisiera convencerse de aquello, tanto el rubio como él iban a ser juzgados con dureza una vez que saliera a la luz el hecho de que habían contradicho los preceptos divinos para proteger a Zelda.

Revali titubeó al responder; admitir era algo anormal para él. Pero reunió toda la determinación que pudo, mirando a los ojos a Lyreli con seriedad antes de aceptar aquella culpa que estaba socavando su cordura.

—Creo que cometí un grave error…—

* * *

 _ **Antigua Neburia. Monasterio de la Orden de Hylia…**_

El tiempo transcurría con una extraña lentitud a su perspectiva, cómo si las cosas se detuvieran al concentrarse momentáneamente en cualquier factor de su entorno. Un sonido, un objeto, una sensación. Todo se detenía a su alrededor, y transcurría de nuevo con normalidad cuando salía de ese estado. En esos instantes en la soledad de aquella habitación que tenía solo para ella, Zelda rozaba con incredulidad la punta de sus dedos en la forma triangular que había surgido en el dorso de su mano derecha, la marca de la Trifuerza que había estado habitado su alma durante incontables generaciones, estando ella en completa ignorancia durante la corta vida de esa actual reencarnación. Su respiración se hizo irregular y tensa al contemplar con grima la figura abstracta que resaltaba en la nívea piel de su mano, una especie de marca tribal que cubría sus dedos, abarcando el dorso de su mano izquierda y muñeca hasta alcanzar la mitad de su antebrazo. La figura era un diseño de una especie de dragón, una figura que Zelda había visto alguna vez en los libros de la biblioteca real. Un símbolo que representaba a uno de los guardianes dragones, el protector de oriente de Hyrule en antaño y amo de los inviernos, Naydra. El tatuaje era ornamentado por forma de copos de nieve y espirales simétricos.

De nuevo sintió un intenso malestar que no podía localizar en alguna zona en específico de su cuerpo. Era como si una fuerza etérea la recorriera con lentitud, atravesándola como si fuera intangible, y dejando una sensación dolorosa a su paso. Desconocía por completo cómo clasificar aquel síntoma que la aquejaba, ni mucho menos el que experimentaba en su cuerpo en general. Sentía su piel arder de forma insoportable, pero al contacto se sentía gélida como una pared de hielo; su cuerpo ni siquiera sudaba como debería si aquello fuera una fiebre, ni sus extremidades temblaban como deberían si realmente la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba tan baja como la sentía. Estaba en pánico al no poder sentir su pulso ni sus signos vitales. Sus ojos ardían con fuerza, soltando sin parar lágrimas abundantes; podía ver cómo su visión se distorsionaba, todo a su alrededor se desvanecía; era como si pudiera ver a través de las barreras sólidas. Sus oídos dolían y aquella distorsión de voces la aturdía por completo; podía escuchar cientos de voces tras su nuca, susurrándoles y hasta gritándole con euforia.

Apartó la mirada al sentir de nuevo esa intensa ansiedad invadirla, haciéndose un ovillo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que nada de lo que había visto podía ser verdad. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas convencerse de que todo era una ilusión, que lo que contemplaba era falso. Pero en caso de hacerlo, iría en contra del principio que regía su propia vida. Ella no buscaba creer, sino saber. Y ahora sus ojos había visto lo imposible, y aquello no podía negarlo.

Un leve toque de la puerta la alertó, sobresaltándose. Su corazón palpitaba a la fuerza, teniendo su cuerpo en posición defensiva. Volvió a contemplar con todos sus sentidos lo que le rodeaba. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad dentro de ella, temporalmente.

— ¿Esperamos por ti? —dijo la suave voz de Izak a través de la puerta, con tono conciliador y comprensivo, sin abusar del espacio de la noble. Zelda meditó en silencio unos pocos instantes, indecisa entre renegar a la ayuda o recibirla, aun asustada de lo que le había sucedido en los días anteriores luego de haber despertado en aquel recinto milenario. Se sentía fuera de sí, totalmente perdida; amurallada, pero no encerrada, observaba, pero no acechada.

—Sí—murmuró la regente a forma de respuesta casi inaudible, pero estaba seguro que el caballero había escuchado. Se arrepintió de haber aceptado de nuevo, su lado racional le gritaba que debía aislarse; pero otra fuerza en ella le decía que huir era inútil, y hacerse oídos sordos sería perjudicial. Algo estaba mal en ella, y quisiera o no admitirlo, aquellas personas que la habían cuidado eran lo más cercano que tenía a una solución a su problema. Tenían las capacidades digno de dioses; si tenían tales habilidades, tal vez eran capaces de arreglar eso que se había roto dentro de ella desde que su alma había rozado el umbral del Más Allá en la emboscada de los centaleones. Tal vez, y solo tal vez ellos podrían enmendar esa descomposición que sentía en su interior, ese estado que dejaba obsoletos todos sus conocimientos como doctora. El mal que la aquejaba no era en lo absoluto físico.

Desde el día que había despertado en ese sitio había tenido poca oportunidad para conocer aquella edificación tan grande, ya que ella misma se había confinado a la habitación en la que dormía luego de esa noche que había intentado huir al salir del tormentoso letargo, aturdida y asustada.

Recibía alimentos desde la puerta, e intentaba no darles acceso a esos individuos que la hospedaban, pero con el pasar de las noches, había terminado por acceder a ser ayudada por ellos. Le había impresionado la precisión con la que aquella mujer de voz como hielo había descrito el malestar que sentía desde el otro lado de la puerta, como si ella misma lo estuviera experimentando.

— _Sé lo que sientes, porque en mi juventud lo experimenté. Aprendí a controlarlo; Y es eso lo que ahora te ofrezco—_

Aquellas palabras la llevaron a abrir la puerta ese día, y dejarse guiar por aquella alta mujer de tez morena, cabello blanco y ojos como la sangre. Ese momento, era la tercera vez que acudía a aquella mujer que se había presentado como Impa. Volviendo en sí observó con curiosidad a Izak, viéndolo caminar como guía entre los oscuros pasillos del recinto, viéndose rodeados por la incontable cantidad de cuadros antiguos, de diferentes eras, estilos y autores. Le llamaba la atención que la mayoría expresaban las cruzadas de carácter épico de las diferentes leyendas del elegido de Farore, aquellos relatos que Zelda antes había calificado con desdén como mitos.

Al azabache le llamó la atención cómo repentinamente los pasos de Zelda se detenían; se giró para ver por qué se había detenido, atrapándola ida mientras que contemplaba una pintura en particular. En la misma estaba plasmado con óleo la figura del Héroe del Crepúsculo reluciendo su túnica del color de los bosques, enfrascado en un combate contra dos demonios que las leyendas los describían como guerreros de hierros llamados Ferrus; era una ilustración clásica de los escritos originales de la leyenda, que databan decenas de milenios en el pasado. Esa obra, al igual que casi todas, se encontraba poseídos por juguetones espíritus que hacían que las obras se movieran lentamente, como si fueran una ventana al pasado.

— ¿Te resulta familiar? —preguntó Izak con una sonrisa a medias, inmediatamente cambiando su gesto a un tenso al darse cuenta de su imprudencia al preguntar algo así, en el estado en el que se encontraba Zelda. La susodicha solo lo miró a los ojos, con una expresión muerta de sus orbes de jade, negando débilmente como si estuviera dudosa.

—Por aquí—dijo inmediatamente el guerrero, deseoso de acabar con el tema que había hecho surgir.

Zelda aún no podía asimilar del todo que lo que la rodeaba, en esos momentos, a las criaturas mágicas que pululaban entre los arbustos de esos jardines de Neburia, o las aves sempiternas merodeando los cielos de aquella región celestial. Y en especial, llamaba a su atención la inmensa esfinge de la Diosa Hylia, la cual era tan grande como presumían los escritos mitológicos hylianos más antiguos de los que se tenía registro en la era contemporánea.

—Bienvenida—dijo Impa desde varios metros de distancia a la noble recibiéndola una vez más en ese espacio, por tercera vez desde que había despertado, en posición de loto en un claro entre los jardines en donde había una plataforma rocosa bastante antigua, rodeadas de numerosas velas encendidas. Izak simplemente se mantuvo de pie en la entrada de dicho espacio rodeado de árboles, invitando a Zelda a pasar.

Caminando con cuidado al estar descalza, y poco acostumbrada a vestir prendas ligeras y que apenas llegaban a sus pantorrillas, Zelda se aproximó hacia el espacio, sintiendo la agradable sensación del césped húmedo contra sus delgados pies, en contraste a la rústica y fría sensación que experimentó al subir a la amplia plataforma de rocas. Siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dado en las dos previas sesiones de meditación que habían tenido, Zelda se aproximó al círculo de la plataforma que estaba justo en frente de Impa, sentándose en la posición correcta, y juntando las puntas de sus dedos mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, enderezando su espalda y exhalando en lo que sus ojos se cerraba con suavidad, aun sintiendo la luz que se filtraba a través de sus párpados.

Pero la sensación que la había estado acosando los últimos la invadió una vez más con rapidez, frunciendo su expresión ante el dolor que la recorría. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, sintiendo cómo sus ojos colapsaban al absorber luz a través de sus parpados cerrados, ni podían mantener control en su cuerpo tenso.

—Algo… Algo está roto dentro de mí…—dijo repentinamente Zelda, con voz ahogada entre contenidos sollozos, resignándose a describir su malestar de aquella forma tan ambigua, al no encontrar explicación desde el ángulo que le daba sus conocimientos científicos.

—Lo está—respondió inmediatamente Impa con un tono frío que parecía ser su usual manera de expresarse, mirando de forma analítica a la rubia desde los tres metros de distancia que las separaba, sabiendo que el flujo de la intensa energía que recorría a la joven estaba fluctuando ante la sobreexcitación y el shock. Pero le alarmaba el hecho de que pese a todo lo que había visto y oído, Zelda no había terminado de abrir sus ojos por completo.

— ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? —preguntó la noble sin casi aliento entre sus pulmones, con la voz consumida ante la consternación que estaba experimentado en esos precisos instantes. La expresión de Impa se mantuvo insufrible ante ese cuestionamiento, sabiendo a la perfección lo testaruda y orgullosa que era esa reencarnación. Era un hecho innegable para todos los que habían tenido la responsabilidad de velarla desde las sombras del anonimato desde que era una niña, asegurándose de que algún día volviera a donde pertenecía por impulso propio del destino.

—Tal como dicta las leyendas, a lo largo del mundo existen individuos seleccionados por las Diosas para tener la capacidad de ver a través de los ojos, escuchar a través de los oídos, y sentir desde la propia esencia de las deidades—explicó Impa, dejando los hechos claramente expuestos, observando cómo los ojos de jade de la noble se abrían lentamente, irritados al no poder controlar la cantidad de luz que entraban a su retina, un problema por lo cual generalmente pasaban los Sheikahs infantes al momento de que sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse para contemplar "la verdad". Una visión libre de secretos y obstáculos. Impa meditó sus palabras, queriendo que Zelda comprendiera la implicación de las circunstancias de una manera precisa.

—No tienes enfermedad alguna; lo que te sucede depende únicamente de ti. Eres una de esos elegidos de tener el don de las Diosas; tu cuerpo no logra entrar en balance con tu alma, el poder que ahora comienza a inundar tu existencia no tiene ningún dominio; hay algo que te detiene de entender y controlar esa energía que siempre ha sido parte de ti—dictaminó con firmeza y calma la regente de los Sheikah con una sobriedad típica de ella, una seriedad que rozaba lo gélido, pero también una seguridad que no permitía que las dudas surgieran por sus vocablos. Su silencio solo fue una breve pausa para seguir, pero no pudo.

—Basta…—murmuró Zelda entre dientes, resoplando de ansiedad y sin querer seguir escuchando, interrumpiendo la voz de Impa antes de que ella pudiera proseguir con sus palabras. —Ya basta. Esto no tiene sentido… Nada tiene sentido—masculló con enojo, comenzando a irritarse con la situación, con el ambiente tenso. Estaba agotada mentalmente, atormentada por el intenso dolor de cabeza, y asustada por lo que estaba experimentado.

—Cada quien cree lo que quiere—respondió Impa a las palabras de Zelda, enmarcando la incongruencia de los mismas. Aquellos vocablos causaron una sobre reacción en la noble.

Iracunda Zelda bajó el tirante derecho de aquel vestido blanco que le habían entregado, mostrando la profunda cicatriz que había quedado en su piel. La misma se había cerrado por completo, notándose en buen estado, quedando nada más aquella marca que la acompañaría el resto de su vida. Con ojos llorosos miró a Impa, mostrándole lo que le había quedado en la piel, recibiendo solo una expresión muerta de parte de la Sheikah.

—Cuando nos atacaron… aquello nos atravesó. Desprendió mis ligamentos y tendones, el hueso quedó colgante. Debí perder el brazo… pero está intacto—dijo Zelda aun consternada por la recuperación que había tenido. Algo sin precedentes para ella; según su experiencia, si por un milagro alguien pudiera recuperar el brazo de una lesión como la que ella había sufrido, como mínimo jamás podría mover la mano de nuevo. Ella en cambio tenía su extremidad en perfecto estado, su pulso estable en los instantes que no era dominada por el temblor de su ansiedad; tampoco le había quedado algún resquicio de dolor. La única evidencia de aquella grave herida era la cicatriz cerrada. Se le formaba un áspero nudo en la garganta hablar de los pocos instantes que tenía fresco en su memoria de la emboscada, del exasperante trauma que habría sufrido, y que también había dejado una marca invisible en ella que jamás iba a difuminarse sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara.

—Las aguas de las fuentes sagradas de los Zoras tienen propiedades extraordinarias para estimular la restauración de tejidos destruidos por factores externos. Es una prueba clara de que mientes; dices que no buscas creer, sino saber, pero no es cierto. Tienes la más clara evidencia de que el mundo que percibías no existe, y aun así te niegas a aceptarlo —explicó con experiencia Impa, dejando claro los conceptos y la razón de ser del fenómeno al cual Zelda no podía encontrar explicación, dejando claro un hecho que la noble no había querido admitir aun. Su perspectiva del mundo siempre estuvo nublada de ignorancia.

—Eran mitos… solo leyendas…—

—Tu arrogancia te lo dicta. Ningún mortal tiene derecho a creer que el mundo que aprecia sus sentidos es todo lo que puede existir. Da el primer paso a abrir los ojos, aceptando que todo lo que creías saber solo es un ángulo distorsionado de la realidad—respondió Impa de inmediato, dándose cuenta que dejar caer la verdad era la única forma de llevar a la elegida a un punto neutro del cual podría comenzar de cero. Por ninguna razón iba a aligerar la dureza de la verdad, por el bien de la regente. Si debía reducirla a nada antes de poder ayudarla a levantarse, lo haría.

Las palabras que oía de aquella mujer que siempre parecía haber tenido una respuesta a cada una de sus interrogantes habían desmoronado aún más el desbalanceado equilibrio de su lado espiritual, borbotando lágrimas con fuerza en su expresión vacía, tez pálida que poco a poco tomaba color conforme esa mezcla de emociones crecía dentro de ella, sentimientos deformes y sombríos que se habían quedado sedimentado en su interior con el pasar de esos dos años luego de haber huido de todo lo que conocía. Estaba derrotada, y lo sabía.

—Ya no importa—expresó finalmente Zelda, con su voz desgastada, y los ojos ardiéndole, resignándose a quedarse en las penumbras de su consciencia. No quería ya saber nada, o creer nada. Absolutamente nada podía importar en esos instantes, ya su mundo finalmente había terminado de perder sentido, al igual que su propia existencia.

—Te importa, por alguna razón luchaste para sobrevivir ante tus cazadores. La persona que no desea vivir no titubea en su decisión de acortar su vida, no batalla por ella, simplemente la acaba sin piedad de sí mismo. Tú buscaste pelear contra las garras de la muerte ¿Por qué? —cuestionó la hechicera, buscando orillar a Zelda a ese abismo al que tanto miedo le tenía, pero en el cual estaban todas las respuestas, o tal vez, una única respuesta para todo; tal vez debía llegar al fondo de aquel agujero que amenazaba devorarla, llegar hasta el fondo y verse rodeada de ese vacío, y solo así, cuando su propia vida se convirtiera en un espacio desolado y deforme tal como ese plano previo a la creación de las Diosas, podrían acercarse a ella y crear algo nuevo. Aquel último paso solo podía darlo Zelda, y nadie más.

—No lo sé…—balbuceó Zelda sin fuerzas.

—Lo sabes—replicó inmediatamente Impa con dureza en sus vocablos, queriendo llegar finalmente al punto de todo lo que estaban hablando.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No logro entender qué me sucede! ¡No quiero entender, solo terminar con esto! Me duele… cada cosa que oigo me quema, escucho voces que no están…—gritó en un alarido de intensa histeria y descontrol sobre sus emociones, perdiendo poco a poco la resistencia y también la calma. No le quedaba resquicio de mesura para tratar de no entrar en ese estado de irracionalidad. —Yo no soy lo que creen…—terminó de murmurar con dientes apretados, jadeando con fuerza, teniendo los músculos tensos, puños apretados, y su pulso al límite.

—No eres como nosotros. Solo podríamos fantasear con tener el potencial innato con el que fuiste dotada. Mira a tu alrededor—Al oír aquella orden de parte de la hechicera, Zelda alzó la mirada con la respiración irregular, contemplando con horror lo que la rodeaba, cómo el entorno había cambiado en esos pocos instantes que había agachado la mirada, y todo lo había causado ella.

Las decenas de velas que en un inicio las rodeaban se habían consumido por completo, pero las lenguas de fuego seguían vivas, ardiendo con fuerza como llamaradas contenidas sin tener ningún medio visible para hacer combustión. Fue evidente para la noble notar que esas numerosas llamaras que ahora las rodeaba se avivaban con la misma frecuencia con la que ella respiraba, como si su aliento fuera lo que generaba la combustión necesaria para mantenerlas con vida. Fuera de la plataforma, la masa de agua que los rodeaba ahora estaba levitando en el aire, fluyendo de forma abrupta alrededor de ellas con la frecuencia con la que Zelda movía sus manos, hasta el más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo afectaba al estado inestable del agua que levitaba.

De la misma manera, la claridad del ambiente estaba opaca, como si reflejara lo turbio que estaba el interior de la noble en esos instantes.

Zelda contempló durante numerosos segundos cómo todos esos elementos que la rodeaban respondían directamente a cada uno de sus movimientos y acciones, como si ella estimulara aquel paranormal fenómeno con sus propias reacciones mentales. Y realmente, así era. Miró de nuevo a Impa directamente a los ojos, notando una expresión seria e imperturbable de parte de la misma.

Aterrada con lo que estaba contemplando, Zelda comenzó a temblar con fuerza, causando que el agua que levitaba comenzara a caer de nuevo a las causes con fuerza, al momento en el que las extremidades de la noble comenzaba a perder tensión, dominada una vez más por el pánico. El impacto causó que el agua les cayera prácticamente encima, pero el fuego pudo mantenerse a duras penas vivo de aquello. Su respiración fue perdiendo fuerza, al igual que su rostro perdía color y su cuerpo temperatura, causando que las potentes lenguas de fuego se les fuera mermando las fuerzas, hasta que Zelda contuvo la respiración mirando a una de las llamaradas, viendo como poco a poco la misma perdía potencia hasta extinguirse delante de sus ojos. Una vez más, la hyliana volvió a buscar la mirada fría de la Sheikah, en un estado de consternación que iba más allá de su quicio.

— ¿Por qué luchas por vivir, si no hay nadie que espere tu retorno?—preguntó por última vez Impa sin dudas en sus vocablos, encarando de una vez por todas a la alumna que había guiado en muchas de las vidas pasadas, y que en la actual reencarnación estaba más descarriada que nunca.

Zelda simplemente se puso de pie con fuerza, casi cayendo sobre su espalda por perder el equilibrio. Recobró momentáneamente el balance entre sus dos lánguidas piernas, secando las lágrimas que fluían sin parar por sus ojos, faltos de sollozos o gimoteos. Simplemente brotaban de sus ojos enmarcadas en una expresión de ira irracional. Dio pasos trastabillantes, dándole la espalda a Impa no dispuesta a volver a verle la cara. En ese momento pudo notar que Izak estuvo ahí a todo momento; el guerrero que por primera vez se le acercó en Lanayru y también la había salvado la vida junto con Link la miró a los ojos demostrando empatía en su rostro, pero aquello fue inútil. No deseaba ver a nadie más, simplemente quería alejarse de todo; esa sensación era diferente a aquella que la orilló a huir de todo lo que conocía cuando Zylia falleció.

En ese entonces, dos años atrás, había huido de su mundo porque todo lo que le recordara a esa vida plagada de fracasos le asustaba. Ahora, en ese instante, estaba tratando de huir aunque jamás podría escapar de aquello; de sí misma.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

 _ **Palacio Real Zora, Región de Lanayru…**_

Tal como en los viejos tiempos, tanto Link como Sidon esperaban en silencio a la audiencia formal ante el Rey Dorphan en una de las salas privadas del palacio, con tal de comenzar inmediatamente con los preparativos necesarios para la estrategia de avanzada que ya el rubio estaba planificando de forma fría y calculadora, observando pros y contras, ideando diferentes alternativas y planes auxiliares al saber lo quisquillosos que eran los líderes militantes Zoras, y eso solo empeoraba el hecho de que Link no les simpatizaba a varios de los más influyentes.

Sidon trataba de entretenerse de algún modo, mirando a donde fuera, analizando los labrados del techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Link, observando de forma furtiva su lenguaje corporal. En esos instantes el hechicero se encontraba con la Tableta Sheikah en manos; Vah Ruta estaba infestada de demonios y sus sistemas no respondían, pero al menos podía visualizar su escáner desde la tableta, aprovechando aquello para tener una imagen clara de la clase de entes que estaban custodiando la bestia divina mientras que esta se preparaba para un ataque masivo, y el blanco era todo el mundo.

 _River Zoras…_ El nombre de la especie le pasó por la cabeza, mirando de forma fugaz la aglomeración de dichos demonios en las fuentes de agua que rodeaban a la arcaica máquina.

—Oye ¿Ustedes cada cuánto lavan sus capuchas? —preguntó Sidon aburrido, ladeando la cabeza y mirado hacia abajo a Link, quien estaba sentado a su lado, siendo un gracioso contraste la enorme diferencia de tamaño entre ambos. Link dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo al no saber si en serio Sidon había preguntado eso. Lo miró a los ojos, solo recibiendo aquella hilarante sonrisa del príncipe. Aunque quisiera y lo intentara, el guerrero no podía simplemente ser despectivo con él.

—No sé los otros, yo la lavo cuando se me mancha de sangre—respondió Link en el silencio de la estancia con naturalidad y de forma anormalmente amigable, volviendo su mirada a su tableta para seguir con lo suyo.

Fue en ese momento cuando el sonido de las amplias puertas abriéndose llamó la atención de ambos. Sidon y Link se pusieron inmediatamente de pie por protocolo, recibiendo en ese momento un pequeño grupo de soldados Zoras que escoltaban a Mipha, quien vestía sus mantos de Campeona para la audiencia que se llevaría a cabo ante su padre y también ante los ancianos que servían de dirigentes y consejeros de la corona, así como administradores de las diferentes provincias que componían todo el reino de los Zoras.

La futura regente se acercó a su hermano y a Link a un ritmo calmado, y una expresión suave en el rostro.

—Ya es hora—

Como respuesta a la dulce voz de la Zora, Link se guardó su tableta en su cinturón para encarar con firmeza a su amiga de la infancia, con la capucha puesta, como siempre.

—Después de ti—respondió Link simplemente mirando a Mipha directamente a los ojos entre la sombra de su capucha, causando un rubor notable en la noble que de por sí tenía una tonalidad rojiza en sus traslúcidas escamas. Reponiéndose de oír la hipnotizante voz de Link, Mipha asintió, dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar con suavidad hacia la salida de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala del trono donde el Rey Dorphan los estaba esperando. Los soldados Zoras hicieron dos filas enmarcando en camino a seguir hacia la salida, y tanto Link como Sidon siguieron a Mipha a través de dicha vía. Una vez que estos últimos dos repasaban a uno de los soldados, estos comenzaban a seguirlos en columnas para escoltarlos en un ritmo pulcro y organizado, destilando la disciplina y profesionalismo que desde tiempos inmemoriales había caracterizado a los militantes de Lanayru.

Sin ningún contratiempo en su trayectoria entre los pasillos de la magnífica estructura construida desde antaño con los ricos recursos provenientes de las canteras de gemas luminosas de la región, Link y compañía avanzaron hasta acercarse finalmente a la sala del trono, siguiendo el protocolo ético que se sabían de memoria. El paladín había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había sido convocado desde niño por el regente de los Zoras, quien siempre le había tenido una alta estima. Cosa de lo que Link a veces abusaba para su conveniencia.

Luego de los breves preceptos de ética, y una entrada formal para el grupo que venía encabezado por Mipha, los dos príncipes y Link se colocaron de pie delante de la imponente figura del Rey Dorphan. El susodicho era la representación estereotípica de los miembros de sangre pura de la especie al momento de que llegaban a la edad de su madurez, cerca de cinco siglos de edad. Su colosal tamaño estaba adornado por la joyería de zafiros y óvalos, en conjunto con sus mantos carmín obligatorios para su rango, lo cual inspiraba un temor y respeto inmediato, en especial cuando se le veía directamente a los ojos, aquellos orbes profundos, analíticos y que mostraban el carácter aparentemente firme del noble. Sus prominentes escamas relucían un tono azul marino, las cuales cubrían la parte dorsal de su corpulenta anatomía.

—Bienvenido seas, Heraldo y Maestro de la Orden de Hylia—dictó el Rey Dorphan por formalidad al joven Hyliano que había visto crecer desde que era un niño, hasta convertirse en el guerrero de élite que ese día se presentaba ante la corte de los Zoras. Los ancianos, quienes estaban sentados alrededor de todos los presentes, observaron con atención en total silencio. Ante el llamado Link se inclinó sobre una de sus rodillas, agachando su cabeza recubierta por su capucha esmeralda. Ante eso, el monarca volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Queremos hacerte llegar nuestro más sentido agradecimiento por responder a nuestro llamado, y por colaborar en la evacuación de los civiles de la Ciudadela del Sur. Cientos de vidas se han salvado y siguen con sus familias gracias al esfuerzo de todos—

Los ancianos, o al menos una gran parte de ellos asintieron, siendo recíprocos con el agradecimiento hacia el elegido de las Diosas. Link levantó levemente su semblante, lo suficiente para poder ver a los ojos al Rey, aun sin levantarse.

— _Servir o morir_ —respondió el guerrero ante las sinceras palabras de agradecimientos, con vocablos de un hyliano arcaico que pocos conocían. Aquella era uno de los preceptos con los que la Orden se había fundado milenios atrás con la Unión de los siete Sabios.

—Pero temo que nuestra necesidad de tu asistencia no termina aquí. Por eso, la corte ha decidido a solicitar tus funciones como mesnadero, y ascenderte al rango de Optio de la Centuria élite, bajo las órdenes directas del Príncipe Sidon—dictaminó el Rey con complacencia, viendo como finalmente sus plegarias a las Diosas eran escuchadas. Ya tenían lo necesario para elaborar una estrategia de respuesta al asedio y la crisis que estaba atravesando el reino y la totalidad de la Región Zora.

—Hágase conmigo lo que las Diosas le designen, Alteza—respondió Link como asentimiento, poniéndose de pie con calma al saber que con el ademán del Rey Dorphan tenía el permiso de frenar su reverencia y erguirse.

— ¡No te defraudaremos, Padre!—agregó Sidon con un enérgico asentimiento, reluciendo su dentadura con una juguetona sonrisa tan típica de él.

Una vez formalizado la ascensión del recién llegado miembro de la Orden, todos los ancianos se miraron entre ellos con preocupación, antes de que el Rey Dorphan se percatara de aquello. En realidad, lo que todos los presentes querían, era una respuesta inmediata y clara de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con exactitud con la Bestia Divina Vah Ruta, y cómo podían solucionarlo. Siendo perceptiva ante la preocupación de los ancianos, y de su mismo padre, Mipha suspiró para despejar su propio nerviosismo innato al momento de tomar la palabra.

—Sir Link, es un buen momento para hacer saber el diagnóstico que elaboramos de la condición de Ruta—dijo Mipha tomando la batuta de la discusión, mirando con una creciente tensión al hyliano.

—La princesa Mipha compartió conmigo sus teorías respecto a los posibles daños que sufrieron los sistemas de la Bestia Divina Vah Ruta por la infección de un Barinade…—comenzó a decir Link con aplomo, sacando la Tableta Sheikah para hacerla levitar al centro de la sala. De un momento a otro el artefacto comenzó a brillar con intensidad en azul, destellando al punto de crear un claro holograma de gran tamaño para mostrar con claridad a todos los presentes de manera gráfica lo que estaba sucediendo, en tiempo real.

Vah Ruta se movía de manera errática, brillando en su interior algo de color rojo, mostrando que se trataba de un organismo extraño que el sistema había identificado. Link volvió a tomar aire para comenzar a dar el complicado precepto de la situación.

—Nuestra conclusión es que la infección anuló los comandos, y comenzó a corromper la programación central en un punto específico. Con el potencial que tiene un Barinade de ese tamaño, fácilmente podría dañar todo el sistema y dejar a la Bestia Divina desactivada de forma indefinida, y a los maestros Prunia y Rotver les tomaría años, tal vez décadas reparar dicho sistema—

Todos los presentes observaron con atención cómo Link agrandaba el tamaño del holograma para señalar a la Unidad Central en el interior, lo que equivalía al corazón y alma de la Bestia Divina. Aparentemente, aquello no tenía sentido. El demonio por instinto primitivo debería buscar causar el mayor daño posible a corto plazo; dejar a la Región sin la protección de la deidad mecánica parecía la opción inmediata para aquello.

—Si no buscan destruir la Matriz que da vida a la Bestia ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto? —cuestionó con toda razón el Rey Dorphan, queriendo llegar al punto de todo el asunto. Se le veía intrigado y consternado, ante el inusual comportamiento de aquellos seres oscuros.

Mipha y Link se miraron uno al otro, antes de que fuera la princesa la que diera la respuesta corta a aquella pregunta.

—Como dijo Link, el demonio no busca dañar la Matriz de la Unidad Central en sí, sino un punto en específico. El sistema de protocolos y comandos—respondió Mipha finalmente, notándose preocupada por la situación. Link resopló de forma silenciosa al sentir una punzada en su hombro izquierdo; de nuevo los efectos del sedante ya se habían difuminado. Ignorando el agudo dolor que sentía, se concentró en lo que importaba en esos instantes.

—Las Bestias Divinas fueron utilizadas hace cientos de milenios por las Diosas para el Gran Diluvio que borró de la existencia a Hyrule una vez que el Rey de los Demonios logró liberarse, y el elegido de Farore no renació para enfrentarlo. Los Sheikahs crearon un comando para cada Bestia con funciones específicas, y de esa forma cumplir el dictamen divino al pie de la letra. Vah Rudania alzó los riscos y la punta de las montañas que se convertirían en las islas que habitarían los siervos de las Diosas, Vah Medoh llevó sobre sus alas a los seres de luz hacia esas nuevas tierras donde tendrían que esperar para ser salvados, Vah Naboris barrió con la fuerza de sus truenos a los seres de oscuridad que deseaban la sangre de los inocentes, y Vah Ruta inició el diluvio que inundó toda la tierra para sellar a la oscuridad bajo el mar que nacería. Esos protocolos aún siguen activos, y para ejecutarlos se necesita del Control Maestro, la autorización de los cuatro descendientes de los Campeones originales, y la sangre de la Matriarca Sheikah—dijo Link con simplicidad, con una voz cansina y sin vida, explicando con un perfecto conocimiento de esa leyenda en particular, y las repercusiones del pasado en la actualidad. Volvió a señalar una vez más la Unidad Central, mirando al Rey Dorphan.

—El código de esos comandos ha estado obsoleto durante milenios, y una infección puede afectar a la lógica de Vah Ruta y anular los requisitos necesarios e iniciar el protocolo del Gran Diluvio. La solución es relativamente simple; necesitamos acceder lo más pronto posible al interior de Vah Ruta, aniquilar a Barinade, reiniciar los sistemas de forma manual, arreglar las líneas de códigos que se dañaron e inhabilitar permanentemente el protocolo. La complicación es que no sabemos con exactitud cuánto tiempo queda; no se puede calcular que tanto resistirá el sistema antes de ser inhabilitado por Barinade para activar el protocolo. Tenemos solo una oportunidad a ciegas—terminó por revelar Link, para el terror de los presentes. Los Zoras conocían a la perfección la leyenda del Gran Diluvio, y su magnitud de destrucción.

—Es decir que si la misión no tiene éxito…—El Rey Dorphan no pudo seguir con sus palabras profundamente consternado cuando Link inició una simulación del diluvio que podría causar Vah Ruta.

— _Bang Bang…_ El cielo se va a caer—dijo Sidon entre el silencio de la sala, viendo el holograma y la masiva destrucción que sufriría no solo Hyrule, sino todo el mundo en el que estaban. Fracasar en la misión de reiniciar los sistemas de Vah Ruta se traducía en millones de vidas que se perderían, y un colapso total del ecosistema que probablemente causaría una extinción global.

* * *

 _ **Antigua Neburia. A las afueras del Monasterio de la Orden de Hylia…**_

Pese a haber huido a la deriva, sin orientación ni premeditación, y haber recorrido un extenso trayecto entre esos pacíficos bosques hasta que se le agotó el aliento, Zelda no se sentía perdida, ni mucho menos asustada, pese a que pensaba que debería sentirse justamente así. Desorientada y aterrada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía en un lugar conocido. Aquello era ilógico, ya que jamás había estado en ese lugar, o eso creía. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se aventuró a oídos sordos en aquel lugar, sin nada más que aquella sencilla prenda que le había provisto luego de que despertó. En esos momentos se había refugiado en respirar en un árbol de cerezo que estaba a la orilla del delgado río que había seguido en su retirada. Estaba sentada en el tronco que había crecido con una curvatura casi horizontal. Sus pies colgaban, meciéndolos suavemente por inercia, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos aun ardían luego de haber desperdiciado lágrimas luego de un extenso tiempo sin llorar, y su cuerpo se sentía débil, sometido a las sensaciones que aun la atormentaban, aquella energía etérea que seguía recorriéndola en el cuerpo, como si intentara fusionarse a ella aunque su alma la repeliera.

Eran conceptos esotéricos, y Zelda no podía creer que luego de tanto renegarlo, había llegado el momento donde no tenía más opción que admitir que no quedaban más explicaciones lógicas desde su perspectiva. Su limitada perspectiva.

El silencio que la rodeaba se vio repentinamente interrumpida por las criaturas del bosque que comenzaban a tener un poco más de actividad al momento del atardecer, justo cuando el crepúsculo comenzaba a reinar los cielos. Los espíritus lumínicos comenzaron a acercarse a la regente, atraídos por su aura, pese a que se encontraba lúgubre y sombría. Aquello al parecer incentivaba a las criaturas a acercarse. Zelda contempló enmudecida a aquellos pequeños entes luminiscentes, entre ellos unas criaturas con forma de roedores, delgados como conejos, de tonalidad celeste, desprovista de hocico y nariz, sobresaliendo únicamente un par ojos profundos, con un par de protuberancias de tono dorado que funcionaban como orejas. Un grupo de ellos comenzaron a acercarse con curiosidad.

La noble los observó impactada a aquellas criaturas, y en especial los destellos que tenían dentro de sus vientres, de tonos rojizos, azules y verdes.

—Rupinejos…—balbuceó con los ojos enfocados únicamente en ellos. No lograba asimilarlo; las criaturitas que eran figuras del folklore de Hyrule, realmente existían. Cuando alguien encontraba una rupia en un lugar inesperado, decían " _Se le cayó a un rupinejo_ ".

Con su naturaleza curiosa, Zelda descendió con cuidado del tronco en el que se había refugiado, arrodillándose de forma grácil sin despegar la mirada de esos espíritus, extendiendo una de sus temblorosas manos para poder confirmar que aquello que sus ojos veían no fuera otro delirio. Los pequeños entes se acercaron a ella, dejándose tocar con un poco de recelo, para finalmente corresponder al suave tanto al relajarse, dejando de lado su postura defensiva al ser una criatura que se comportaba tal como una indefensa presa.

Más Rupinejos se aproximaron con curiosidad hasta la joven mientras que movían suavemente las orejas. Aquel momento de armonía fue llenando repentinamente la ansiedad que había atormentado a Zelda. Fue impresionante para ella notar cómo otras criaturas de esos sagrados bosques se acercaban. Ciervos, algunas ardillas, y sobre todo, unas cuantas hadas menores que se aproximaron a Zelda dejando un leve halo de destellos a su paso en su suave aleteo.

Se sentía un poco cohibida, quedándose lo más quieta que podía para no espantar a las criaturas que comenzaban a rodearla, y así poder tener cada vez más oportunidad de observarlos con detenimiento, como si fuera la última vez que tendría oportunidad de estar así de cerca de aquellas criaturas místicas que coexistían en paz con animales comunes y corrientes. Desde niña había tenido aquella fascinación, se observar la vida en sus diferentes formas, tamaños y naturaleza, en esos escasos momentos que pudo fugarse junto con Zylia a los jardines del castillo para poder observar a las pequeñas criaturitas que vivían en los gruesos arboles de esos espacios. Estaba reviviendo tal experiencia después de tanto tiempo, y de cierta manera, sentía que estaba dando la mano a una parte de ella que creía marchita, sepultada bajo su pasado de altibajos y penurias.

Rememorar repentinamente todas las circunstancias que habían borrado esa parte de ella le causó repentinamente un conocido nudo en su garganta, y una amarga sensación en su pecho que al parecer tendría que sobrellevar durante toda su vida. Su mirada quedó desenfocada, mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del primer Rupinejo que se aproximó hasta ella, para proceder a mimar al siguiente. Creyó que aquel pequeño traspié había pasado, al sentir como la opresión de su pecho se difuminaba, y seguía observando con devoción a las criaturas místicas. Pero aquella tranquilidad fue efímera.

De nuevo sintió sus ojos arder, seguido de aquel intenso dolor de cabeza que alcanzaba hasta su cuello y se conectaba con una opresión cerca de su esternón. Volvió a hiperventilarse en una reacción natural de su cuerpo por la descarga de adrenalina, para prepararse de un peligro que sencillamente no existía. Todo estaba dentro de ella. Su cuerpo ardía, y la luz atravesaba sus parpados al punto de que podía ver con claridad a su alrededor a pesar de que tuviera los ojos cerrados. Aquello le causaba una intensa angustia, y también mucho dolor. Todo empeoraba de forma exponencial cuando escuchaba aquellas voces que le hablaban sobre el oído, desde todas direcciones.

Las criaturas del bosque retrocedieron al sentir esa aura inestable y perturbada, retirándose por su instinto de auto-preservación mientras que Zelda bajaba la cabeza, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Aquellas crisis que sufrían eran intermitentes, y por lo que ya había calculado, duraban un par de segundos hasta que se difuminaba. Los sufrían cada cuantas horas. Eso era lo único que había podido cualificar de sus síntomas.

Su visión se normalizó con el pasar de varios minutos, así como el anormal temblor que sufría su cuerpo, la sensación gélida que experimentaba en sus tensas articulaciones. Su respiración bajó de ritmo, pudiendo erguirse levemente jadeante para observar todo a su alrededor con cierta reserva, aliviada de que el malestar cesara. Lo que le angustiaba es que aquello volvería, así había sido los últimos tres días después de despertar.

Algo llamó su atención, y era el hecho de que el suave sonido del río a sus espaldas se había detenido por completo. Miró hacia el cauce, sorprendiéndose al notar cómo el agua se había paralizado por completo. Y no solo el río se había frenado totalmente; todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido por completo, incluso la tenue y agradable brisa que había batido con fuerza sus ropajes y también las cortas puntas de su cabello mutilado.

Cayó en cuentas de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, lo había hecho desde que su crisis había pasado segundos atrás. Y finalmente no pudo aguantar más, reanudó su profunda respiración inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, observando con palidez cómo las aguas volvían a fluir con naturalidad, y el viento recuperaba sus fuerzas para seguir agitando las ramas de los árboles. Dentro de ella había algo que no podía entender y ni controlar, y no era hasta esos instantes que finalmente se resignaba a aceptarlo.

Orientada por el mismo cauce por la que había huído, Zelda siguió al río en la dirección contraria a la que el agua fluía, con tal de regresar de nuevo al sitio del que había huido. Era imposible no ubicarlo con relativa facilidad; la Esfinge de la Diosa Hylia era probablemente del doble de alto que el Castillo de Hyrule.

Andaba con cuidado al estar descalza, aunque la arena de la orilla del río era suave y sedosa al tacto con sus pies. El crepúsculo llegaba poco a poco a su final, dando paso a la oscuridad paulatina y al resplandor de algunos astros que acompañaban a la luna blanca. Se dirigió entre los arboles al delgado camino que se había hecho entre el bosquecillo que tenía en su centro aquella plataforma de meditación.

Respiró con profundidad, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza sintiendo un creciente suspenso mientras que se acercaba cada vez más a aquel lugar donde había visto a la Sheikah por última vez. Orientada por el mismo cauce por la que había huído, Zelda siguió al río en la dirección contraria a la que el agua fluía, con tal de regresar de nuevo al sitio del que había huido. Era imposible no ubicarlo con relativa facilidad; la Esfinge de la Diosa Hylia era probablemente del doble de alto que el Castillo de Hyrule.

Andaba con cuidado al estar descalza, aunque la arena de la orilla del río era suave y sedosa al tacto con sus pies. El crepúsculo llegaba poco a poco a su final, dando paso a la oscuridad paulatina y al resplandor de algunos astros que acompañaban a la luna blanca. Se dirigió entre los arboles al delgado camino que se había hecho entre el bosquecillo que tenía en su centro aquella plataforma de meditación.

Al regresar a ese lugar, todo seguía como si no hubieran pasado las horas; Izak seguía de pie en el camino que había del Monasterio a la Esfinge, e Impa seguía en posición de loto en la plataforma, en una postura de calma, casi sin vida, abstraída del mundo que la rodeaba. Nerviosa, cuidando hasta la más mínima de sus acciones al acercarse a la plataforma, Zelda observó alerta a los dos presentes, aun consternada con la situación. Sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran se acercó al punto opuesto del que estaba la Sheikah, sentándose frente a frente a la dama de caballera blanca, quien mantenía los ojos completamente cerrados.

Miró sobre su hombro para observar a Izak, solo recibiendo un tranquilo asentimiento de parte de él que le trasmitió un poco de tranquilidad. Reuniendo valor de donde no tenía, volvió el rostro para mirar a Impa, encontrándose con los intensos ojos carmesí de la hechicera, abiertos y mirándola con atención. Zelda apretó con fuerza sus puños a la par que agachaba la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba a punto de pedir.

—Quiero entender lo que me sucede… Necesito controlar esto que hay en mí ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —solicitó la noble con voz que denotaba sumisión y templanza, un dejo de resignación, y también súplica, urgida de encontrar las respuestas a las interrogantes que la atormentaban, y una solución a la dolencia que sobrepasaba a sus conocimientos. Sentía la ansiedad recorrerla, el agotamiento que la carcomía. Ya todo lo que alguna vez había creído el pasado carecía de razón o importancia. Ya no quedaba nada por lo cual luchar, y aquel propósito era lo que más necesitaba en su vida en esos momentos. Un motivo por el cual existir.

—Abre tus conocimientos, y dale paso a la verdad. Ninguna realidad es absoluta, ni ningún axioma es infalible—respondió inmediatamente la Sheikah, entregándole la respuesta inmediata a aquella pregunta fundamental que la hyliana le había hecho, y que la llevaría a redescubrirse, y trascender de las sombras en las que estaba hundida. —Sal de ese foso de tinieblas en el que has estado sepultada tanto tiempo. Debes liberarte de todo peso innecesario, de cualquier duda, temor, creencia obtusa; ahora no eres nada, estás deshecha, y consumida. Es eso lo que te permitirá reescribir quién eres. Si deseas que te dé mi ayuda para descubrir esa fuerza que hay en ti, debes darlo todo para salir de aquella sombra. Si lo logras, la persona que serás en ese momento no será la misma que cayó ahí hundida por el dolor. Serás alguien más; algo más—

Zelda escuchó con atención a ese principio, conservando silencio y también permaneciendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo en una posición mansa. Oír cómo la mujer se expresaba de ella, como alguien que estaba destruido le causó una molestia que tuvo que contener, al saber mejor que nadie que aquello era completamente verdadero, era inútil negarlo, peor aún refutar al respecto. Solo le quedaba admitir que aquellas palabras eran la verdad.

—Lo haré—

Las palabras de la noble complacieron a Impa, viendo que el esfuerzo había rendido frutos. Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus rectos labios, ablandando ligeramente su expresión al ver que poco a poco, muy lentamente, su pupila de tiempos inmemoriales estaba regresando a donde pertenecía. Aún faltaba un trayecto inmenso por recorrer, pruebas que la orillarían de nuevo a ese foso en el que seguía hundida, pero ella siempre la acompañaría y cuidaría, como la sombra que siempre había sido para la elegida de Nayru. Sin más, la Sheikah terminó por decir aquello que firmaría un pacto entre ambas:

—En tal caso, yo seré tu maestra—

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

¡JA! Gané, me deben varias personas que apostaron que no actualizaría XD Pues les tengo noticias de que voy en serio con esto de las publicaciones quincenales, ya que llevo un buen ritmo y voy mantenerlo. De hecho llevo listo una cuarta parte del próximo cap así que todo va viento en popa.

En particular en este capítulo quiero dar agradecimientos a **Lyderning** que me ayudó para lo que es el contexto técnico de la tecnología ancestral, y para describir de forma "realista" el fallo de programación que tuvo Vah Ruta XD Como habrán visto, esta historia entra en la categoría **SteamPunk.**

Y a **Dark Cat** que me asesoró en mis ratos de inspiración muerta para las descripciones de varias partes que protagonizaron tanto Zelda como Impa.

Quiero darle un agradecimiento por los comentarios a:

 **Nayruleen**

 **Sheika 360**

 **White Archer**

 **Dark Cat**

Y también a todas las personas que hayan llegado a este punto xD Usualmente no chequeo lo que son las stats de visitas de los capítulos, pero recientemente lo hice y pues fue una grata sorpresa ver el número de visitantes que tiene este fic :D De nuevo gracias por su apoyo.

Nos vemos en quince días ;D


	11. Un cigarrillo, un día de vida

**Capítulo XI:**

" **Un cigarrillo, un día de vida"**

* * *

 _Las razones y lo que podemos creer antes de abrir los ojos muchas veces pierden sentido, o se muestran faltos de significado; poco precisos. La luz de la verdad muchas veces puede ser abrumadora, puede cegar brevemente ante su propia fuerza._

 _Cambia por completo la manera en la que sentimos el mundo, la forma en la que reaccionamos al experimentar todo tipo de estímulos. Las perspectivas cambian, los ideales evolucionan, la voluntad se transforma, y nuestros instintos colapsan._

* * *

Su mente se concentraba únicamente en la figura imaginaria que recorría su mente. Las suaves olas que siempre había sido causa de su fascinación; su mente recreaba aquellos fugaces recuerdos de su infancia, la única vez en su vida que había visto el Gran Mar. Aquella sensación de inmensidad, la belleza de aquellos colores en la noche; la fuerza de la marea avivada por la luna siempre le había infundido un respeto tan profundo como las misma anchura de aquellas aguas. Temor, y fascinación; un dúo excitante de sensaciones que al parecer siempre iban tomados de la mano.

Zelda se cuestionó a sí misma el estado inmediato de su psique en ese preciso instante. En un inicio había seguido las muy claras especificaciones de Impa para el ejercicio de meditación; el propósito de todo era controlar aquel fenómeno con el que surgía la conjuración de la energía interior, los procesos que los versados llamaban biológicos, del cual surgía la vida misma; la respiración. Acatando los dictámenes de aquellos ejercicios que la llevarían a dominar lo que existía dentro de ella, Zelda comenzó formando aquella figura del Gran Mar inspirado por sus propios recuerdos infantiles, para así tratar de controlar el ritmo propio de su respiración, usando como diapasón al constante, intenso pero al mismo tiempo rítmico movimiento de las olas acariciando la superficie blanca de las arenas. Debía adentrar su respiración en aquel estado rítmico con tal de tener un dominio sobre él, y en consecuencia regular otros de sus signos vitales, tales como el latido de su corazón.

Una vez que lograra mantener su respiración bajo control, aquella acción debía convertirse en algo instantáneo, inherente de sí. Debía desarraigar de su mente todo pensamiento, todo estimulo, cualquier orden a su sistema nervioso, y permitir que fuera su propio cuerpo el que se sostuviera con vida, que su respiración se convirtiera en algo más que una simple contracción de su diafragma de forma instantánea e inconsciente. Debía convertirse en la mismísima fuente de su propia existencia, y el alimento de su alma.

Estaba logrando aquello, había alcanzado aquel abstracto estado mental que se caracterizaba por una calma interior, no una paz obstinada, sino una disposición a no permitir que lo que la rodeaba no alterara su propio estado de quietud. Era difícil mantener su inquieta mente bajo la mesura de su nueva disposición, y aun así lo había logrado tras muchos intentos, sesiones cortas, recomendaciones escuetas de Impa, y de mucho esfuerzo para lograr domar su propia impaciencia y sed de respuestas inmediatas.

Tras días de sesiones paulatinamente más prolongadas entre recesos de calma, el dominio de Zelda sobre su propia respiración iba progresando, logrando también regular el ritmo de sus latidos cardiacos, acercándose poco a poco a la meta de controlar en primera estancia su cuerpo físico a través de los procesos naturales que lo conectaban con su existencia astral.

Aquel día el propósito de la sesión era entrar a aquel estado de calma, y mantenerse durante al menos cuatro horas, y así conectar con cada vez más lucidez con ese umbral entre lo material y espiritual. Impa había encendido una vela en el centro, en donde Zelda, Ravio, Hilda y Lana se encontraban tendidos con la espalda contra el suelo, indicándoles que debían iniciar con la meditación marcando el ritmo de su respiración con el suave danzar de la diminuta lengua de fuego.

Ahí en el suelo, en la frialdad de la superficie de piedra lisa en la que estaba acostada, sus ojos abrazados por sus parpados cerrados apuntaban directamente hacia la claridad del cielo, la fuente de la luz matutina, aquella fuerza con la que tendría que lidiar, para así controlar aquel intenso dolor que sentía en sus ojos de forma recurrente. La luz iluminaba sus rubias pestañas, pero tras días de lento progreso había alcanzado ese estado de auto-control necesario para mantenerse abstraída de lo que la rodeaba, incluso de algo tras etéreo y presente en cada aspecto de la existencia como la luz.

Luego de cerca de la segunda hora fue cuando su inquieta menta no pudo resistirse a ceder al menos a aquellos gratificantes recuerdos, camuflando ese ruido de su mente con la tranquilidad que le inspiraba. Resignada abrió el jade de sus ojos al descubrirse a sí misma indagando en el pasado e interrumpiendo esa armonía y silencio de su interior que tanto le había costado mantener durante ese extenso tiempo, notando que había fallado en el intento.

—Comienza de nuevo—estipuló la firme voz de Impa, haciendo que Zelda se regañara a sí misma por lo difícil que se le hacía concentrarse sencillamente en el efecto de su respiración, el nexo de entre lo material e inmaterial, entre lo que conocía y desconocía.

* * *

Todo era totalmente nuevo para ella, y fue en ese momento cuando se puso a meditar en un hecho que le generaba una sensación agria, pero no precisamente dolorosa; simplemente la hacía sentir en cierta forma hueca, diminuta y también con una ausencia de visión propia. Prácticamente lo había perdido todo, lo poco que se había llevado consigo al dejar aquella vida como monarca. En su huida del palacio la alforja que había llevado consigo cargaba con sus escasas posesiones, pero las suficientes para que una parte de su identidad estuviera ahí dentro. Aquellos objetos, aunque pocos, eran las únicas que siempre le habían pertenecido, y de las cuales jamás se podría despegar. El libro preferido de Zylia, su block de bocetos y aquel maltrecho álbum de luminografías de ambas; las plumas de fuente caligráficas que usaban, un peluche de zorro hyliano que había tejido en crochet para su hermana, y los anteojos de lectura que Zelda siempre necesitaría para descansar su débil enfoque visual.

Según Impa, todo aquello, lo poco que había quedado dentro de la casita en la que se hospedaba Zelda en Lanayru se había consumido en el fuego del incendio, y barrido por completo con la avalancha ocasionada por el ataque de los demonios. Aquella respuesta inmediata aunque ligeramente apenada de la sheikah causó una sensación de melancolía en Zelda, agachando el semblante al darse cuenta que todo lo que alguna vez la conectaba con su pasado ya no existía.

Sonrió con amargura en la soledad de aquella alcoba que estaba tan vacío como ella. Se acercó al único reflejo que había en el lugar para verse a sí misma luego de tanto tiempo, luego de tantos días y de tantas vivencias que marcarían un antes y un después en su propia existencia. Tenía miedo de contemplarse, pero debía hacerlo; debía enfrentarlo. Fue abrumador contemplar un rostro y una expresión que era casi irreconocible para ella misma; su semblante tenía un brillo atenuante, y sus ojos de jade se observaban más profundos. Suspiró con un gimoteo contenido al observar con mayor detenimiento su cabello corto, con mechones desproporcionados y de puntas deshechas por el corte abrasivo de aquella arma que cercenó mechón por mechón la caballera que había cuidado con dedicación durante toda su vida, y que por tradición, jamás había tocado el filo de una tijera más que para renovar las puntas partidas.

Frunció el ceño de forma marcada, sintiéndose en cierto sentido humillada por aquel acto que quisiera o no admitirlo, le había salvado la vida. Se convenció con aquel razonamiento objetivo; las circunstancias que precedían a ese presente carecían de relevancia, y si estaba con vida, si había salido de los brazos de la muerte antes de entrar en ese infinito foso, era por algo.

De nuevo se sintió así, sin identidad, ni nombre. No solo había perdido todo lo que la enlazaba con su identidad como Zelda Harkinian; su rostro, su esencia y su manera de percibir cada factor que estimulaban sus sentidos parecía también haber cambiado por completo. Su cuerpo se encontraba ahora marcado. Deslizar la tela del batín que vestía para desnudar su torso fue sencillo, liberando la nívea piel de sus tórax moldeada por curvas, de esternón marcado por su delgadez, sus pechos de aureolas prácticamente tan blancas como el resto de su piel. Su atención se desvió en un detalle en particular; mirando por milésima vez lo que había quedado como indicio de la grave lesión que ya había sanado por completo. Observarlo desde el ángulo de un reflejo le permitía detallar con un ojo crítico y experimentado aquella marca que no dejaba de causarle fascinación al no poder entender aún del todo cómo había sido posible esa restauración que solo se le podía considerar como milagro; y aunque le daba fascinación observarla, también le generaba grima, al haber experimentado por primera vez en su vida una herida de tal gravedad. Ese era uno de los tantos detalles que cambiaban por completo su cuerpo, aquel que creía conocer hasta ese momento.

Desvió la mirada de su reflejo para observar con mayor detenimiento el dorso de sus manos en donde resaltaban aquellos diseños impregnados en su piel, que al igual que mucho de lo que la había marcado en ese corto trayecto de acontecimientos, aquello la acompañaría durante lo que quedaba de vida. El diseño del dragón se veía ligeramente traslúcido, como si fuera un invierno perdiendo poco a poco las fuerzas; el delineado se veía difuso y frágil.

No obstante, el que le generaba más recelo era el de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría en el dorso de su mano derecha. Pensar en la implicación de aquello le generaba una sensación de vacío en su estómago, al conocer por encima la leyenda de la creación de Hyrule. O eso era lo que quería hacerse creer a sí misma, porque en realidad conocía a la perfección aquel conjunto de versos que era considerado la leyenda de las leyendas; su memoria eidética era en muchas ocasiones una cruel maldición, en esos momentos en los que deseaba desconocer aquellas cosas que podían esclavizarla.

Aquello era lo que inundaba su mente al momento en el que tomó la delgada tela de gaza que le había dado Impa, y con lentitud comenzó a envolver sus antebrazos y manos hasta sus nudillos, cubriendo ambas marcas. Eran cambios, circunstancias a los que no tenía más opción que adaptarse a la fuerza, pero hasta entonces, prefería tapar aquello mientras que paulatinamente se acostumbraba al hecho de que su cuerpo ahora completamente diferente a lo que siempre había estado acostumbrada a observar en el reflejo de los espejos. Recostada de lleno en el único mueble del lugar, comenzó a mirar sin prestar atención, concentrada en lo que sus dedos sentían mientras que rozaba su cuerpo, buscando las demás cicatrices que se había hecho en el incidente. Lo peor es que cada vez que curioseaba su piel con la yema de sus dedos, efectivamente encontraba una nueva marca. Pequeños bultos ásperos, y protuberancias alargadas e irregulares en su anatomía.

El tiempo parecía pasar con una lentitud ligeramente exasperante. Se sentía contrariada; durante cerca de dos años había estado rehuyendo de todo ser vivo, y ahora sentía cómo ese espíritu curioso resurgía dentro de ella. Quienes la hospedaban no solo eran personas excepcionales; eran misteriosas para ella, enigmas andantes que se encargaban de responder las preguntas inmediatas de la regente, cuando ella en realidad quería saber cosas que se le venía a su mente hiperactiva, y por cortesía callaba. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, quería acercarse a alguien más que no fuera la profundidad densa de su subconsciente que la había mantenido con vida, pero que poco a poco había drenado su estabilidad mental.

En un impulso temerario, se levantó de casi un salto con una energía que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, avivando esa débil llama que creía extinta dentro de ella. Volvió a acomodar su batín con tal de cubrir su busto, ajustando la cinta de su cintura para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar. Con pasos ligeros casi como los de una liebre en la nieve, saltarines y silenciosos, Zelda llegó a la puerta de su habitación, donde se frenó en seco con la mano puesta en la manilla, reuniendo un poco más de coraje para abrirla por primera vez, sin que nadie estuviera llamándola desde el otro lado. Eran las preguntas sin respuestas –o respuestas sumamente ambiguas– las que la habían llevado hasta ahí, hasta ese lugar y momento.

Sí, le habían dicho que estaban en _Neburia_ , la que las leyendas conocían como la cuna de la raza más pura de los Hylianos, el lugar en el que la Diosa Hylia había pisado por última vez el plano material antes de entregar su inmortal divinidad y dejar de existir como deidad el resto de la eternidad. Pero eso no respondía sus otras preguntas ¿Cómo era posible que aquel lugar aún existiera? ¿Qué posible explicación había tras el hecho de que una isla flotara en los cielos con un ecosistema y gravedad propia?

Sí, le habían dicho que estaba en una antiguo Monasterio en el que desde tiempos inmemoriales, de generación en generación, los siervos de la causa de Hylia seguían con su dictado de proteger la vida misma. ¿Pero desde cuándo existían? ¿Por qué todo aquello permanecía oculto del conocimiento de las personas comunes? ¿Por qué habían surgido dos mundos en uno mismo? Un lado con el conocimiento de la verdad, y el otro dormido en la oscuridad de la ignorancia en la que ella a duras penas estaba tratando de salir.

Esas eran unas de las pocas interrogantes que surgían a montones en su mente, y que finalmente la llevó a abrir esa puerta, para así encontrarse con el silencio de los pasillos.

Con el instinto de una presa, miró a cada lado asomando la cabeza, antes de comenzar a avanzar cruzada de brazos para entregarse a sí misma confort y calma. El camino era amplio, y la quietud era un poco misteriosa. Las armaduras que decoraban la cálida mansión abrieron sus bisagras con fuerza, cosa que hizo que Zelda sufriera un respingo. Ligeramente a la defensiva comenzó a caminar hacia el trayecto que ya conocía hacia los jardines, sin dejar de mirar aquellas armaduras poseídas, las cuales giraban sus yelmos para observarla alejarse de forma ligeramente tétrica, pero inofensiva. Solo eran almas de fallecidos que seguían andando por ahí, velando lo que conocían y creían suyo.

Acelerando ligeramente el paso de forma graciosa, Zelda cruzó por el pasillo a la derecha para así encontrarse con un segundo camino, de paredes carmín decorado con tallados de robles en las pares, y cuadros a cada lado. Hasta el techo era una obra de arte, alzándose a decenas de metros sobre su cabeza, decorado con obras de arte realista que lucían extremadamente antiguos, pero insufribles al pasar del tiempo. Los cuadros también estaban poseídos por pequeños espíritus que le daban movimientos a las escenas que las obras retrataban, simulando la situación con tal de bromear entre ellos. Ese era el espacio que más complacía a Zelda en su gusto artístico; las obras que se caracterizaban por esos colores exquisitos se veían bellamente iluminados por la luz natural que ingresaba por los inmensos ventanales que había a lo largo y ancho de lo poco que conocía de ese templo. En realidad, le daba curiosidad cuán grande podía ser ese lugar que la abrumaba con su tamaño, y sorprender a Zelda con la amplitud de una edificación era sumamente difícil, considerando que se había criado entre palacios arcaicos de Hyrule, los antiguos alcázares de Labrynna y los palacetes de lo que alguna vez fue el Reino de Cobble.

No podía salir de su asombro, ya que había podido reconocer algunas de las obras que eran descritas en muchos textos arcaicos como obras maestras perdidos o tal vez destruidos entre las guerras, pero en realidad estuvieron todo ese tiempo ahí, bien guardado en el cielo. Literalmente.

— ¿Está todo bien?—

La voz serena y vibrante de Izak interrumpió los pensamientos de Zelda, haciendo que la misma se sobresaltara ligeramente al no haber sentido en qué instante él se había acercado, pero ahí estaba a su lado. Desde el primer momento en el que tuvieron contacto como desconocidos en Lanayru, Izak le había parecido un individuo muy curioso para Zelda, y más en esos momentos que lo podía detallar con más detenimiento. En especial aquella apariencia jovial contemporánea con ella; tal vez un poco más joven que Zelda. Un poco.

Su mentón ovalado enmarcaba un rostro de piel tersa, nariz respingona, ojos ligeramente separados y pequeños, y un sedoso cabello azabache tan liso que se batía al más mínimo movimiento o corriente de aire. Sus orejas punteagudas eran tan afiladas como la punta de una flecha, al igual que sus pómulos sobresalían ligeramente. Era más alto de lo que lo recordaba, le sacaba al menos dos cabezas de alto. Aquello se sumaba el hecho de que sus escleróticas eran negras y sus irises resaltaban por el tono celeste claro; ese gesto gentil y dulce que siempre expresaba su rostro era el que evitaba que aquellos detalles fueran tétricos. Tenía casi todas las características físicas de un hyliano puro, si no fuera por el hecho de que su cabello era negro, y su estatura tan alta.

Zelda suspiró en silencio mientras que lo miraba a los ojos, con el semblante hacia arriba. No se había dado cuenta que estuvo conteniendo la respiración.

—Todo bien—aseguró ella por inercia con un asentimiento, apretando los labios mientras que jugueteaba con sus dedos detrás de la espalda, antes de bajar el rostro para seguir con su camino. Al momento en el que le pasó a un lado a Izak pudo notar que este venía con las manos llenas de varios libros de carátula gruesa y lomos envejecidos.

—Si buscas a la Maestra Impa, no está en estos momentos, surgió algo y tuvo que irse de inmediato con todos los demás…—dijo el guerrero que al igual que Zelda estaba vestido con un simple batín, sin nada en los pies. Aquellas palabras detuvieron a la rubia ya que precisamente era a la Sheikah a la que iba a buscar en los jardines. Se dio media vuelta, mirando a Izak con algo similar a un puchero que le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Quiero devolver estos libros a su lugar, y no quisiera estar sólo—

La petición casi suplicante de Izak la dejó en blanco, sin saber realmente cómo responder a aquello. Rara vez se quedaba en esa situación, sin nada que refutar, responder o argumentar. Pero en ese momento aquellas palabras lograron dejarla notablemente perpleja, titubeando sin dejar claro si le apetecía más rechazar que acceder.

La sonrisa gentil de Izak y su mirada inocente despejó sus dudas. Al parecer sencillamente estaba fastidiado del silencio, tal como ella. Aun así, siguió callada, mirándolo a los ojos como si siguiera decidiéndose.

—Tenemos una biblioteca ancestral… No te aburrirás ahí, lo prometo. Por favor—Izak insistió con una expresión similar a la de un niño pequeño. Aquello terminó por derrumbar el recelo de Zelda, ladeando ligeramente la comisura de su labio en una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Una biblioteca, de las personas que al parecer conocían los misterios de la existencia misma? Definitivamente ese era el cielo para Zelda.

Arrastrada por su propia curiosidad de la clase de libros que podría esconderse en esos estantes, e imaginando lo monumental que sería aquel espacio de códex, Zelda volvió con cautela sobre sus pasos para acercarse a Izak, dispuesta a acompañarlo.

—Le sigo, Maestro—respondió Zelda, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con el timbre tan fino que había salido de su garganta.

—Oh, no, ya… creo que no seré Maestro por un buen tiempo. Puedes llamarme simplemente Izak—corrigió a su acompañante sin molestia alguna, sabiendo que Impa le había especificado que él también le enseñaría en su camino de redescubrimiento. Izak regresó su mirada al frente para reanudar sus pasos que fueron seguidos a la par por Zelda, alegrándose de que al menos no estaría solo lo que quedaba de tarde; la soledad lo deprimía, y más aún el no tener a nadie con quien hablar de lo que fuera. Aquello captó la atención de la noble, quien lo miró de soslayo con algo de sorpresa, tratando de analizar en la medida de lo posible su lenguaje corporal. Parecía triste.

— ¿Por qué?—Las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca cuando se regañó a si misma por su impulsividad, pero ya estaba hecho; ya había dado el primer paso para indagar esa nueva situación. De todos los que había conocido en ese corto espacio de tiempo, solo Izak era quien le inspiraba de cierta forma un poco más de confianza sin entender por qué. Tal vez simplemente porque era con quien más había interactuado, contando el momento que se habían conocido en el altar de la Diosa Hylia del riachuelo cerca en la aldea de Lanayru.

Las risillas de los juguetones espíritus que poseían las estatuas de mármol y los suaves pasos descalzos del par eran los únicos sonidos apreciables en la tranquilidad de aquellos amplios pasillos del recinto sagrado. Izak meditó unos instantes al oír la respuesta, como si estuviera decidiendo si era prudente hablar del tema con Zelda. Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuentas de que en ese momento daba igual.

—Cometí insubordinación. Yo en realidad recibí órdenes directas, y las desobedecí—respondió Izak, titubeando entre las frases justo en el momento en el que llegaron al gran umbral de la biblioteca, la cual se abrió de par en par por sí sola. Aquello la sorprendió levemente, aunque inmediatamente cayó en cuentas de que aquello era mínimo comparado a los fenómenos que había presenciado. Iba a seguir explorando un poco más al respecto, pero lo que vio la interrumpió.

Ambos entraron directamente a la habitación, la cual se vio iluminada por las velas que se prendieron inmediatamente con un sencillo ademán de Izak, siendo la principal fuente de luz el candelabro arcaico que coronaba el centro de aquella biblioteca, con estantes tan altos que rozaban al techo, todos apuntando a la zona central de lugar. Pisos de mármol blanco, mesas y sillas de madera llenaban el vacío de ese espacio. Se oían una que otras voces de espíritus, ya que no estaba Lana para cumplir su función de bibliotecaria y mantener el lugar en silencio. No obstante con la presencia de Izak, los espectros guardaron silencio, escondiéndose todos en libros, estatuas, o algunas de las pinturas que estaban en el lugar.

Zelda miraba obnubilada aquella milenaria colección, que sobrepasaba por completo la expectativa que había tenido de aquel sitio. Literalmente, se sentía en un paraíso. Pero también estaba abrumada; como una niña que no sabía si tenía permiso de hacer lo que gustara.

—Siéntete en casa—Le dijo Izak con una sonrisa al ver esa mirada de súplica muda, como si pidiera aprobación. La respuesta produjo un extraño revoltijo de emociones en el interior de Zelda… Pero hizo a un lado aquello, fijándose en ese momento en la maravilla que tenía en frente. Caminando por reflejo involuntaria y con la mirada poco enfocada. De cierto modo, se sentía en otro mundo.

Podía observar desde los lomos los diferentes títulos que existían, tomos completos, colecciones, escritos antiguos, cantares en papel, registros. Había de todo, como si literalmente esa biblioteca guardara los secretos del mundo desde su origen; y efectivamente, así parecía ser.

El sitio era colosal, los estantes de decenas de metros de alto, repletos –ordenadamente– de una cantidad incalculable de libros desde un vistazo solo superficial.

Tenía tanto a su alcance que al mismo tiempo no tenía idea de dónde comenzar.

El sonido de Izak deslizando uno de los tomos para colocarlo en su lugar la alertó, notando que la carátula de ese en particular tenía un recubrimiento de cuero. Verlo de perfil le hizo recordar un instante de la persecución de los centaleones que aun la estaba atormentado, recuerdos momentáneos, una serie de imágenes que venían a ella como una ráfaga, inundándola de ansiedad y chocando directamente con su consciencia. Los recuerdos anteriores a ese día que despertó en el Monasterio estaban difusos, pero esos dejavus que estaba experimentado repentinamente hacía que recobrara de forma abrputa retazos de esas vivencias. Y fue en ese momento que pudo jurar que oía de nuevo los gritos de terror de los pueblerinos inocentes durante el ataque de los Centaleones, sintiéndose inundada de una fuerte migraña.

¿Los aldeanos…? —

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Izak, quien desvió su mirada del libro que tenía en mano para observar a su acompañante con tal de entender a qué se refería. La observar los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos de Zelda le bastó para deducir lo que ella quería decir; su expresión era urgida, como si necesitara oír la respuesta, el cómo estaban aquellas personas tan nobles que huyeron por su vida. Aunque la repuesta que oiría fuera la que más temía, necesitaba saberlo sin importar qué.

—Todos están sanos y salvos, no hubo ningún herido de gravedad—respondió el azabache con la intensión de tranquilizar a Zelda, con una expresión conciliadora y calmada, mostrando que también él se había sentido aliviado por ese hecho.

La noble suspiró con un profundo bienestar, sintiéndose liberada de una carga en su consciencia; era liberador saber que no había muerto ninguna de esas hospitalarias personas que la habían acogido como parte de su familia. Aunque la respuesta le tranquilizaba, aun se sentía perturbada con los recuerdos breves e intensos de esas vivencias traumáticas, apoyándose en uno de los estantes para tratar de respirar con mayor normalidad. Sentía que sufriría otro de esos ataques de ansiedad, pero poco a poco lo pudo controlar con una respiración pausada, y la mente clara. Aun así, seguía con un tono de piel anémico.

—Menos mal…—

Aquello fue lo único que ella pudo murmurar más tranquila, costándole mantener la respiración en sus pulmones.

—Todo está bien. Ellos están a salvo. Tú estás a salvo—Izak se esforzaba con tal de ayudarla a estabilizarse; la tomó con cuidado del antebrazo, para que se apoyara en él en vez del estante, y orientarla con lentitud a una de las sillas que estaban rodeando la mesa de estudio. La ayudó a sentarse, notando que Zelda recuperaba ligeramente color en su rostro, y su respiración se normalizaba poco a poco. Preocupado por ella, Izak comenzó a batir con magia un poco el aire que los rodeaba al ver que la rubia sudaba frío.

—Esto… es como si hubiera alguien en mi interior…—dijo Zelda, apoyándose en la superficie de la mesa, refiriéndose a la sensación que experimentaba cuando su cuerpo no podía asimilar la cantidad de energía que la recorría, aquella que aún no podía controlar de forma voluntaria. Izak asintió completamente comprensivo, sabiendo lo que ella estaba experimentando. Todo ser con don mágico atravesaba esa complicada etapa de adaptación física.

—Es justo así, en cierto sentido. Los antiguos Maestros de las artes místicas lo llaman el Éter, la llama de la vida. Surge cuando un cuerpo físico es capaz manifestar la energía espiritual, pudiendo proyectarla a voluntad; ese fuego se alimenta de tu vitalidad física y de las fuerzas naturales que nos rodean. Tu cuerpo aún no asimila la inmensa capacidad que tienes… podrás dominarlo poco a poco—Le explicó Izak de la manera más sencilla que podía a Zelda, sabiendo que ella a duras penas comenzaba a dominar los conceptos de ese mundo que nunca había conocido en esa vida.

Zelda escuchó con atención, tratando de meditar sobre aquello y tomando como cierto las palabras de Izak, ya que no tenía conocimiento alguno para refutar algo sobre eso. Se mantuvo callada y quieta, terminando por volver a sentirse bien. Aquello que Izak le decía era compatible con los preceptos de Impa. Ella le había dicho que la conexión que existía entre su cuerpo y aquella esencia que le causaba dolor era la respiración. Ese poder que recorría su interior era como un fuego, justo como decía Izak, que era avivado por su respiración, pero que en ciertos momentos se salía de control, invadiendo todo su cuerpo físico. Era ahí cuando experimentaba esas breves crisis de ansiedad y de profundo dolor, en esos momentos en el que la llama de su interior amenazaba con devorarla por completo, alimentado sin control por las emociones intensas de miedo. Ahora entendía con un poco más de claridad lo que habitaba en su interior. Pero de todo aquello, solo surgía una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué a mí?—

Esa era una pregunta perfectamente comprensible, e Izak no pudo darle una respuesta rápida, ni mucho menos clara.

—El don mágico es hereditario… Desde tiempos inmemoriales han existido linajes con una conexión intensa con la fuerza de las deidades. Aunque desde milenios hasta ahora los hechiceros nos hemos ido extinguiendo, hasta el punto de que somos solo leyendas para la mayoría—dijo Izak con un poco de pesar, bajando la mirada con una pena profunda al decir aquello. —Esta Orden se encarga de proteger a los pocos gremios de hechiceros que aún quedan por designio de las Diosas, y los linajes que aún existen. Tú provienes del más antiguo de todos. No importa qué tan pequeña sea esa parte de ti, tienes sangre de la Diosa Hylia en tus venas—

Esas últimas palabras de Izak la dejaron de nuevo en un estado abstraído en la profundidad de sus propios pensamientos, intentando de forma inútil de asimilarlo con rapidez. Ella tenía cierto conocimiento de aquello, una ligera sospecha; desde niña había conocido esos designios por la influencia religiosa que aún existía en Hyrule. Pero era en esos momentos cuando se daba cuenta de lo real que era todo. Se había estado engañando todo ese corto espacio de tiempo por temor. Pero en esos momentos, era inútil de huir de la verdad, Impa tenía razón.

—Ésta es la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría… Es la marca de Nayru—dijo abstraída desvendando temblorosa su mano derecha para observar de nuevo la marca triangular, el símbolo sagrado de su reino y de las creencias de sus tierras. No recordaba cuantos años llevaba sin decir el nombre de una de las Diosas, ni mucho menos cuando fue la última vez que había meditado en los relatos que había oído desde niña. No debía pensar demasiado para lograr hacer la conjetura de todos los hechos y de las profecías que toda su vida había considerado falacias, hasta ese día.

La mirada de Izak fue la respuesta que necesitaba, sintiendo como una parte que aún tenía de escepticismo se derrumbaban. Había vivido todo ese tiempo en una ilusión, en un mundo que había surgido de la ignorancia, y también de la incredulidad. Todos los hylianos se habían desconectado casi por completo de su propia esencia divina, del mismísimo significado de aquellas orejas puntiagudas que seguía siendo la marca distintiva de esa antigua raza que había gobernado todo el continente.

Zelda quería reír al negarse a sí misma el llorar; se sentía desubicada, con un peso encima que no creía merecer, que no le correspondía.

Paradójicamente, lo que sentía también era en cierto sentido una respuesta determinante a muchos cuestionamientos, una explicación inesperada que la iluminaba de forma abrumadora; tal vez en esos momentos estaba cegada al haber recibida tanta iluminación de forma abrupta, pero poco a poco podría observar el mundo que la rodeaba, libre de muchas mentiras, que siendo ahora esclava de las verdades que ahora conocía. Toda iluminación tenía un precio; eso lo había probado Zelda de primera mano.

Desvió la mirada con desgano, tratando de digerir con lentitud lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos frenéticos. Se estaba esforzando por aclarar su mente lo suficiente para calmar la marea dentro de su psique, aquel ruido que ella misma generaba, producto de su propia personalidad.

— ¿Y él está bien? —preguntó Zelda con un tono débil de voz, mirando hacia la madera de la mesa luego de haber ladeado la cabeza un poco, como si quisiera señalar algo con aquello pese a su desgano. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por Izak, quien miró hacia donde la dama le había señalado, notando que un poco a la distancia estaba un cuadro de acuarela de poco menos de cinco mil años, por el diseño del marco, en el cual se veía la figura del Elegido de Farore, atravesando la espesura de los bosques perdidos de las Arboladas sagradas. Izak volvió a mirar a Zelda, quien seguía con el semblante gacho y atención perdida, notando que la noble había logrado relacionar a su maestro con las ilustraciones de forma casi inmediata.

—Recuerdo la marca de su mano… era como la que tengo ahora. Él es el elegido de Farore ¿No? —Izak escuchó con mucho cuidado las palabras de Zelda, dándose cuenta que en teoría cada una de ellas era totalmente acertadas. Fue finalmente en ese momento en la que los ojos de jade de la noble enfocaron directamente a los celestes de Izak, con una expresión de mortificación.

—Él también salió herido… ¿Él está bien? —

La pregunta quedó en el aire, ya que Izak tuvo que permanecer unos pocos segundos en silencio intentando descifrar esa insólita expresión de auto recriminación que podía visualizarse en la regente. No sabía a ciencia cierta si lo que ella estaba demostrando era su inmensa empatía y compasión que siempre la había movido a aliviar el dolor de otros por simple vocación sin esperar nada a cambio, incluso inundada en su amargura o depresión, o si realmente algo de sus vidas pasadas estaba volviendo a ella. Era imposible de saberlo en esos momentos.

Tragando saliva levemente, Izak suavizó su tensa expresión para sonreír con esa ternura que parecía ser algo típico en su persona.

—Él está bien. Estaría aquí, pero se encuentra ocupado atendiendo otras situaciones de riesgo en Lanayru…—

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

 _ **Afueras de la Ciudadela Zora. Región de Lanayru…**_

— ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDOOO! —

Link miraba de soslayo a todos los guerreros que lo elogiaban con intensos gritos; sonrió ladino con el tarro de cristal de un litro pegado a la boca, bebiendo a ritmo lento pero constante ese costoso pero potente trago de malta de cebada negra mezclado con aguardiente de agave. La razón de la sorpresa de todos es que el Elegido de Farore estuviera cumpliendo con el más estúpido de los retos que habían inventado los militantes en esas pocas ocasiones de ocio y libertad de embriagarse; Link tenía enredado en el brazo con el que alzaba el tarro una serpiente de río extremadamente venenosa, y era evidente se sentía amenazada con el más mínimo movimiento del brazo del Hyliano. El rubio miraba directamente al reptil que habían sacado de las fuentes precisamente para eso, rotando muy suavemente su muñeca para seguir deslizando todo el líquido oscuro dentro de su boca mientras que la serpiente alzaba la cabeza preparándose para morder a Link al primer movimiento en falso.

La criatura reveló sus delgados y supurantes dientes en señal de amenaza, cosa que hizo que todos los Zoras que rodeaban a Link para ver el reto, incluido Sidon, se quedaran completamente callados notando como Link guardaba la calma, deteniendo el ritmo para esperar que la serpiente se relajara lo suficiente para proseguir. Era desafiante mantenerse tranquilo, con el pulso de su brazo derecho sereno que el efecto progresivo del denso alcohol, y a la vez tener paciencia con las descarga de adrenalina que sus órganos estaban segregando a su sistema. Aun no se recuperaba del todo de la mordida del Lizalfo, y ya estaba metiéndose de nuevo en eso.

Quedaba muy poco para acabar, y sonriendo victorioso Link terminó por rotar su mano para vaciar el tarro en su boca, para inmediatamente soltar aquel inmenso de cristal que irremediablemente fue a para al piso para destrozarse, para seguidamente agarrar con su mano izquierda la cabeza de la serpiente y apretarla con fuerza con tal de que no abriera la boca. Sacando una de sus navajas del cinturón con su otra mano, cortó la cabeza de la criatura de un tajo limpio, liberando su brazo que había perdido un poco de color por la fuerte presión que le había ejercido el reptil venenoso.

Los gritos eufóricos de los Zoras al unísono se mezclaban con las risotadas abruptas y las frases poco coherentes bajo la influencia de diferentes tipos de bebidas espirituosas con la que los dueños de aquel bistró agasajaba a los soldados de élite bajo las órdenes de Sidon, todo aquello por el éxito de la extracción de los civiles circundantes al primer anillo de defensa antes de que el Reino entero fuera cerrada por aquel hechizo que duraría exactamente siete días, ni más ni menos.

Al ver que habían perdido la apuesta, un pequeño trío de los soldados se insultaban entre ellos mientras que reunían en un solo zurrón las rupias necesarias para pagar la deuda con la que se la habían jugado con Link apostando que la serpiente lo mordería en pocos segundos.

—Oye… ¿Seguro que esa cosa no te dejará ciego? —preguntó Sidon con su típica preocupación, refiriéndose al hecho de que Link había bebido una sustancia que podía ser gravemente nociva para el metabolismo de un hyliano promedio.

Link solo dio una carcajada burlona que no salió de su garganta, mirando al príncipe Zora antes de responder.

—Mañana lo sabremos—

* * *

Aquello había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido para despejar la mente; los últimos cuatro días después de que la barrera se cerró de había dedicado única y exclusivamente a la movilización de los civiles a las ciudades de refugio, convocatorias de prevención, y la evacuación de los militantes que no estuvieran aptos para el inminente combate. Lo que se planeaba era una Guerra relámpago con tal de repeler a las fuerzas demoniacas que comenzaban a rodear a Vah Ruta y también a la totalidad del Reino. La reorganización de las legiones y centurias fue inmediata, dando amplio uso de la exquisita disciplina que caracterizaba a la armada Zora; constantes, rápidos e indetenibles como el agua de un poderoso cauce.

Link volvió de nuevo al palacio, dirigiéndose discretamente a la zona trasera del mismo para entrar a la porción privada que le habían asignado como aposentos. Una habitación construida con una estructura de piedra luminosa, muebles y cristalería de la más fina artesanía de la raza, y una cama de agua que Link no había destendido ni una vez. No se había acercado siquiera a posar la cabeza.

Volvió a acercarse a la mesa que se le había dispuesto en ese espacio de huéspedes, en donde había dejado un auténtico desastre de libros que flotaban con levitación, y la tableta sheikah con un holograma de Vah Ruta abierto, como si hubiera salido huyendo del trabajo en un momento de demasiado estrés. Y efectivamente, así había sido.

Estaban en un punto de estancamiento de la estrategia; la eficiencia de los Zoras había sido el principal causante de que todos los soldados ya estuvieran en su posición a la espera de instrucciones. Técnicamente no había nada que hacer, más que esperar alertas. Para muchos eso era un alivio, pese a que debían estar vigilantes tenían unos pocos días para descansar; sin embargo, para Link el ocio era un infierno en esos casos.

Se sentía un poco más relajado y desinhibido gracias al alcohol que había consumido, observando de nuevo el problema que había dejado en su mesa y el que lo había hecho irse harto al no conseguir una respuesta. Esas horas en el bistró le había aclarado la mente lo suficiente para notar la respuesta a su problema para entrar a la Bestia Divina. Se burló de sí mismo al notar lo obvio que era.

Tecleando glifos en la tableta, con su mano libre buscó en la alforja que tenía a un lado, buscando algo en particular para poder seguir trabajando. Sacó una cajetilla de metal, abriéndola con el pulgar para sacar los cigarrillos que siempre llevaba consigo. Lo atrapó con la punta de los labios, suspirando para proceder a encenderlo, cuando el toqueteo de la puerta lo interrumpió.

—No estoy—dijo Wolf a la puerta con una media sonrisa socarrona, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba. Al oír esa respuesta, la puerta se abrió suavemente en el silencio de la noche, revelando que se trataba de Mipha.

La princesa se acercó a paso lento y cauteloso al lugar, observando el desorden que ya había dejado Link en apenas media semana de estar hospedado. Eso tal vez era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado en el guerrero desde que era un niño.

La Zora suspiró con timidez, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidada por la soledad que tenían para ambos, y cierta libertad para hablar sin temor al "Qué dirán". Mipha se sentía ciertamente contrariada, ya que cuando Link era pequeño él le contaba hasta lo más nimio y mundano que experimentaba, mostrando la completa confianza que le tenía. Pero en esos momentos, podía ver cuánto se había cerrado Link del mundo, y de cierto sentido, de él mismo. Era un cuenco vacío que había surgido de los restos de ese dulce niño que al parecer había muerto por completo el día que tuvo lugar la batalla final con Cya, tres años atrás. Nada volvería a ser igual, y era algo que a Mipha le costaba aceptar por su naturaleza esperanzadora.

—Un cigarrillo, un día de vida—

La voz de Mipha resonó con la dulzura de su tono soltando esas palabras, con un tinte de súplica en las mismas, preocupándose por el hábito que había desarrollado el guerrero por el tabaco desde que había cumplido los quince. Aquello lo dijo justo cuando Link estaba acercando un pulgar para encender el cigarro con una simple chispa de fuego que podía generar chasqueando los dedos. Pero se detuvo en seco, mirando a Mipha a los ojos. Inmediatamente giró la cabeza con una expresión de fastidio, mostrándole que en realidad tenía dos cigarrillos en la boca.

La Zora suspiró, extendiendo lentamente los dedos para quitar ambos cigarrillos de la boca del hyliano; una vez en sus dedos procedió a congelarlos y pulverizarlos entre sus dígitos. Lo único que recibió fueron los ojos en blanco de Link, y ningún vocablo, para continuar trabajando en lo suyo. Cuando ella se fuera encendería a gusto los que quisiera, porque sabía que Mipha le desintegraría uno a uno los que fuera sacando; ya lo había hecho antes. Tal vez era tímida, pero no por eso flaqueaba en su voluntad de cuidar a los suyos. Irónicamente, Link no deseaba sus cuidados. Ya no.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —cuestionó ligeramente exasperado deseoso de soledad para continuar finalmente con lo suyo.

—Vengo a terminar de atender el daño nervioso de tu hombro; no quiero que sigas consumiendo los opioides de Hilda—determinó la futura regente, con la postura de una amorosa pero firme tal como el de una madre, que de vez en cuando debía sacar a relucir con algo de dureza por el bien de quien quería. En este caso, la terquedad de Link requería mucho más que palabras firmes. El chasquido de la lengua de Link fue una clara señal de " _Haz lo que quieras_ ", pero colaborando con al menos con levantar la túnica que vestía para sacar su brazo izquierdo, mostrando la profunda cicatriz que aún tenía del combate con el Centaleón, que había atravesado por completo su hombro.

En silencio Mipha movió sus dedos para relajarlos y comenzar a rodear con un aura turquesa sus manos, acariciando con decisión pero lentitud la cicatriz, iluminando toda la zona de la piel mientras que sentía en sí misma el dolor de Link; era el costo de aquel conjuro que había heredado de su linaje como campeona.

Movida por la empatía que sentía y también ese amor que siempre la había inclinado a acudir a proteger a Link, la princesa siguió deslizando sus cálidos y delgados dedos a través de su piel marcada con heridas viejas y recientes, tatuajes pálidos y algunos más recientes e invasivos en su espalda. Link se mantuvo quieto mientras que sentía una sensación gélida no exactamente dolorosa, tal vez molesta, aunque no inaguantable. Paulatinamente se sentía cada vez más placentero y refrescante, desapareciendo el dolor inmediato y colateral. Finalmente el destello celeste que emanaban las manos de Mipha se desvaneció por completo, habiendo terminado con su labor. Link la miró de reojo, asintiendo a modo de agradecimiento ligeramente cohibido de hablar, desviando la mirada tan rápido como pudo al notar una penosa sonrisa de parte de la princesa.

—Al fin—murmuró Link, poniéndose bien la túnica a la par que observaba su logro, el objetivo de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con la pieza de tecnología sheikah.

— ¿Descubriste algo de la infección al sistema? —preguntó la Zora dando por fin atención al trabajo de Link en las últimas horas, tratando de deducir de qué se trataba con una mirada superficial a sus apuntes en Hyliano arcaico.

—Mejor. Encontré la manera de que podamos entrar seis al interior de Vah Ruta para destruir el Barinade mientras que reiniciamos la Unidad Central—explicó Link inmediatamente para cerciorarse de que efectivamente había logrado acceder a esa función que estaba en las profundidades de las líneas de código de la bestia divina. La expresión de Mipha por sí sola mostró lo confundida que estaba, ya que a primeras aquello parecía imposible; solo los del linaje de los Campeones podían acceder al interior de las Bestias Divinas, y esos solo eran ella, Sidon y Link. Solo tres para esa titánica misión, así que la posibilidad de que pudiera acceder un equipo de seis sonaba excelente, tal vez demasiado para ser cierto.

—Si el Barinade está desenterrado del sistema un protocolo más viejo que el mismo Gran Mar ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo? Hay una función que solo se utilizó una vez hace milenios, y luego fue desechado. Pero ya que la infección está inhabilitando la seguridad, pude encontrar ese viejo protocolo y reactivarlo con la Llave Maestra de la tableta. Con él cada miembro del linaje de los campeones pueden dar autorización de acceso a otro individuo al interior de Vah Ruta—dijo Link, mostrándole que efectivamente, era posible que ellos tres le dieran permiso de acceso al interior de la deidad mecánica a otro trío de guerreros Zoras como refuerzos. Eso disminuía las posibilidades contratiempos que a la larga causaran una inaceptable falla en la misión.

La idea no entusiasmó demasiado a Mipha, causándole cierto repelús la idea de dar tal voto, pero como guerrera impuso la prioridad y su disposición de aceptar esas inevitables circunstancias, concentrándose en la idea de que debía liberar a Ruta; en cierta forma, podía sentir el dolor de la deidad en ella misma. Tal vez era una máquina, pero dentro de aquella criatura aun habitaban las almas de las nobles Zoras que habían cumplido la función de pilotas de la Bestia, y de alimentar con su propia existencia el mecanismo que daba vida al ente protector de los Zoras.

—No deja de preocuparme—

Eso fue lo único que pudo admitir Mipha estando a espaldas de Link, aun de pie, sintiéndose tan cerca pero tan lejos de él.

— ¿El Barinade? Lo neutralizaré antes de que pueda llegar a la Unidad Central—Link giró la cabeza mientras que decía esas palabras dispuesto de mirar a la cara Mipha.

—No. Tú me preocupas—respondió Mipha mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza para solo recibir un ceño fruncido en el rostro del Hyliano, descendiendo su semblante mientras que sus palabras salían quebradas de su garganta. La respuesta de Link fue levantarse y apartarse de ella para cortar el contacto visual entre ambos.

—Link, por favor. Apenas duermes; estás en pie por los estimulantes y consumes la magia del Lobo crepuscular para no caer ahora mismo por el cansancio… En mi posición, no puedo hacer nada si la persona que es mi paciente no desea seguir las indicaciones para su mejoría… Pero a ti te lo suplico. Detente—

Link suspiró cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera reuniendo dentro de sí algo de la inexistente paciencia que le quedaba, por el aprecio que aún le tenía a Mipha, uno que siempre le tendría, aunque muchas veces no lo pareciera. Abrió los ojos para verla directamente con aquellos de emociones que rara vez lo expresa con palabras.

—Por el bien de tu pueblo, no puedo hacerlo—respondió Wolf, lo más simple que pudo, lo más frío y objetivo que fue capaz de expresarlo.

—No lo vale—Esa fue la única objeción que pudo darle Mipha, siendo cada vez más emocional y frágil con sus palabras, con un raciocinio cada vez más subjetivo y poco definido al no poder controlar el dolor de ver a Link en ese círculo auto destructivo.

—Mi vida vale menos que la tuya, y que la de cualquiera. Vale mucho menos que la de millones de tus súbditos. Y menos que la de miles de millones que dependen de nosotros; de que logremos detener el Gran Diluvio. Es un sacrificio que siempre he estado dispuesto a pagar—dijo Wolf con aquella máscara de hielo que siempre tenía, la que protegía su verdadera expresión moribunda y decaída.

Mipha negó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tú tienes derecho…—

— ¿A qué? No tengo derecho a nada. He intentado huir de todo esto, de ustedes. Perderme y jamás volver… Pero no logro descansar, no puedo dejar de sentir desesperación al saber que se pueden estar perdiendo vidas sin razón, solo porque no estuve ahí para salvarlas. Tal vez Urbosa tiene razón; no puedo vivir sin una guerra. Pero tampoco puedo huir lejos de esto, sabiendo que ninguno de ustedes será capaz de hacer lo necesario—

Las palabras surgían de sus labios con una cruda desilusión, una rabia desmedida a la nada, porque nadie era realmente culpable de su exponencial impotencia, y de aquel sentido de responsabilidad que siempre lo había amarrado a ese designio por el que había nacido. Las circunstancia lo habían convertido en un estratega maquiavélico, que estaba dispuesto a usar los medios necesarios con tal de retener las desgracias que traía Ganon con su presencia al mundo. Lo que fuera; ningún costo era demasiado para Link si eso significaba mantener a su némesis alejado de todo un mundo inestable y frágil que jamás podría sostenerse por sus propios medios de las influencias demoníacas del Rey de los Demonios.

—Ni tú, ni Urbosa, Revali o Daruk serán capaces de despegarse de todo lo que aman por el bien de este mundo. Izak jamás podrá arrancar una vida por salvar otra, e Impa siempre tendrá la ilógica filosofía de que una vida es tan sagrada como la de miles. Si yo no hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a Cya aunque fuera mi maestra, no habría hoy un mundo por salvar. No se puede detener a la oscuridad sin mancharte de ella—

Link terminó sus palabras con ese último comentario, comenzando a alejarse.

—Si hiciéramos eso… ¿Qué nos diferenciaría de los súbditos de la oscuridad? —preguntó Mipha con la suavidad de su voz con un tono anormalmente vacío para ella, como si estuviera hablando para sí misma, y no para Link.

El guerrero se detuvo luego de dar dos pasos a espaldas de Mipha, girando su cuello para observarla sobre su hombro.

—Simple. Nosotros terminamos con lo que ellos empiezan. Si ustedes no están dispuestos a hacer lo necesario, se perderán vidas. Esa sangre también estará en sus manos porque pudieron salvarlas, pero no lo hicieron—Aquella fue una cínica sentencia del guerrero, palabras de las que estaba más que seguro; era casi una advertencia, o más bien el aviso de una amenaza latente para los guerreros que sobreponían los ideales por encima de la realidad. Link se encogió de brazo luego de decir esas palabras, disponiéndose a alejarse de esa habitación y de Mipha. Como siempre, simplemente deseaba estar sólo.

* * *

 _ **Antigua Neburia. Biblioteca del Monasterio de la Orden de Hylia…**_

Luego de llevar más de unas tres horas ahí juntos en el silencio del recinto, Izak miró de reojo a Zelda luego de despegar brevemente la mirada de su lectura. La joven hyliana se encontraba dormida apoyando su cabeza y brazos sobre la mesa, con una pila de libros que había sacado de los estantes al haber recibido obvio permiso de Izak de explorar la colección milenaria a sus anchas y con completa libertad, al menos la secciones que estaban disponibles para ella.

Se le veía extrañamente tranquila; exhausta y con leves ojeras en su pálido semblante. Aunque estaba consumida por el agotamiento y por la inestabilidad sus intermitentes descansos en los que apenas pegaba los ojos, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo el azabache pudo contemplar una sonrisa serena en su expresión. Aquello le dio un poco de alegría; la satisfacción de que al menos, entre esas situaciones turbulentas, Zelda pudiera tener un destello fugaz de tranquilidad.

No obstante su obnubilada observación del apacible descanso de su compañera se vio interrumpida cuando las alargadas orejas de Izak se agitaron levemente, escuchando el potente ruido de la lluvia en el techo del recinto, y en la totalidad de la isla de los cielos. Observó por unos de los ventanales con una expresión confusa al saber que aquella tormenta torrencial era sobrenatural.

Y escuchar el rugido de Vah Ruta, desde el otro punto del mundo, fue la clara señal de que aquella crisis apenas estaba comenzando.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

Buenas tardes estimados Lectores.

Como ya se había estado presagiando, el capítulo se dedicó un poco más a lo que es la nueva cotidianidad de Zelda en ese nuevo mundo para ella, uno al que tendrá que adaptarse pronto. Como se irá notando, haré hincapié en su progresivo y lento entrenamiento que a duras penas está comenzando. También, pude tomarme el momento de profundizar un poco más en las motivaciones de Link y su manera de ver el mundo, una forma que deberá ir evolucionando y obviamente, madurando.

El próximo capítulo como ya se puede deducir se dedicará principalmente a lo que es el inicio del contra ataque de las tropas Zoras para deshacer el asedio de los seres oscuros. Acción pura XD Lo mío.

Un cordial agradecimiento a:

 **Sheika 360**

 **Dark Cat**

 **Escasito**

 **NayruleenDeLaerers**

También aprovechaba la ocasión para decirles que hace unos días me tomé el momento de limpiar mis respaldos de fics, borrar basura e ideas que nunca verán la luz, y me encontré con unos archivos que creo vale la pena utilizar XD Así que estoy planeando publicar muy pronto un one-shot y un two-shot, ambos en colaboración. Se los dejo de sorpresa.

Además, tengo en proceso otros dos one-shots de mi autoría, uno que será secuela directa de uno de mis escritos más populares, _**"**_ _ **Hasta un ¡HYAAAWK! vale más que mil palabras**_ _ **",**_ ya que varias lectores me estuvieron pidiendo hasta hace poco una continuación de ese fic que realmente yo imaginaba que terminaría ahí, pero si es lo que quieren, y lo que yo también quiero ¿Por qué no? XD Y el otro escrito individual será secuela de mi fic " _ **¿Noche de perros o de lobos?**_ _ **"**_ , ya que como saben eso es una precuela de otro fic AU de estilo detectivesco que será uno de mis próximos proyectos como Long-fic.

Con esto me despido, nos vemos el 08/10/2018 aproximadamente con el siguiente capítulo, y espero ya en ese punto haber publicado uno de mis oneshots, así que atentos.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
